Arreglo Peligroso
by Fer Higurashi
Summary: Desesperada por sacar de la cárcel a su padre inocente, Hermione acude al único con el suficiente poder para hacerlo: su multimillonario jefe Harry Potter, a quien jamás ha tratado. Para cobrar una herencia importante, Harry necesita una esposa y la necesita ya. En un arrebato de desesperación, lo que surge como un negocio puede convertirse en el arreglo más peligroso de sus vidas.
1. Desesperados

"**Arreglo Peligroso"**

_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la autora J.K. Rowling. _

_Pareja: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger_

_Summary:__ Desesperada por sacar de la cárcel a su padre inocente, Hermione acude al único con el suficiente poder para hacerlo: su multimillonario y arrogante jefe Harry Potter, a quien jamás ha tratado. Para cobrar una herencia bastante importante, Harry necesita una esposa y la necesita ya. En un arrebato de desesperación, lo que surge como un negocio puede convertirse en el arreglo más peligroso de sus vidas. _

_Notas de la autora: Hola amantes del Harmony! Algunos de ustedes lectores tal vez me conozcan por mis historias sobre ésta pareja, muchos otros tal vez sea la primera vez que ven una historia mía por aquí. Hace unos días terminé una historia Harmony muy importante para mí y como simplemente no puedo tener suficiente de esta pareja, decidí comenzar otra historia que por éste capítulo publicaré en ésta clasificación, pero que probablemente pase a T los primeros capítulos de la historia hasta que lleguen las escenas dignas de un M. (Cuando llegue el verdadero M, subirá a M ;))_

_Dejen review y ayúdenme a decidir! :) _

_Tal como ha pasado como mis demás historias, esta historia surgió en un arranque de inspiración y aquí está el primer capítulo. Espero les guste y la inspiración no me abandone para seguir escribiendo, porque espero que sea otro fic de bastantitos capítulos. Hasta ahora en mi cabeza la historia promete bastante, así que espero les guste ;). _

_Sin más que decir, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo. Enjoy!_

**Capítulo 1°: Desesperados **

**~Hermione's POV~**

Cuánto tiempo llevaba llorando, no tenía la menor idea.

Sentada solamente con mi bata de dormir y una taza de café a medio terminar en las manos, llevé mi pañuelo a la nariz y en un arrebato para nada delicado sorbí mi nariz de nuevo. Para entonces mis ojos se encontraban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

Mientras pensaba en mi padre. Solo, encerrado y probablemente asustado en una maldita celda.

-Papá- susurré por enésima vez en minutos- Papá…papá-

Apenas hacía dos días de que le habían dictado formal prisión, y para entonces parecía que había pasado una eternidad.

Pero en todos los días que habían pasado desde que lo acusaran de aquél fraude millonario no había descansado mientras buscábamos la manera de comprobar su inocencia. De hacerle ver a las autoridades que él había sido embaucado en una horrible trampa en la que no tenía nada que ver.

Había contratado a un buen abogado, después de todo tenía un salario bastante alto y considerable para hacerlo.

Por supuesto todo había sido inútil, y sin dinero suficiente para pagar la fianza que le habían impuesto, ahora él estaba en la cárcel.

Con un gesto desesperado, miré el montón de papeles que tenía en la mesa frente a mí sin encontrar alguna manera de sacarlo de aquél lugar. Para entonces, pagar una fianza era demasiado tarde, y mi padre había sido condenado a diez años de cárcel sin esperanza alguna de salir.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?-

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Lo había pensado todo. Desde pedir un préstamo al banco- lo cual ya no serviría de nada- hasta buscar yo misma al verdadero culpable y torturarlo hasta hacerlo confesar que mi padre no había tenido nada que ver en el asunto. Por supuesto, sabía que nada de eso daría resultado y para entonces mi padre había perdido toda esperanza de salir de la cárcel.

Por lo menos hasta dentro de diez años.

Y yo lo único que quería era a mi padre de vuelta. A la única familia que tenía. A la única persona que lo era todo para mí.

Moviendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro para alejar la desesperación, me limpié las lágrimas y seguí rebuscando entre los documentos. Siempre había sido una mujer optimista y decidida, y en aquellos momentos era cuando más lo necesitaba.

Necesitaba hacer algo. Algo para sacarlo de ahí como fuera.

Y lo iba a hacer. Sin importar el precio.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

Sentado en mi silla de cuero negra y en mi amplísimo despacho en el último piso del imponente edificio de Empresas Potter, miré a mi amigo pelirrojo frente a mí y conteniendo una maldición al ver su sonrisa me dejé caer en el respaldo cansado.

-Entonces…¿Una esposa?-

Me llevé una mano a la cara, apretando mis ojos cerrados con los dedos.

-Sí-

-Que no tienes-

-No-

-Y con la que tienes que casarte en un mes-

-Veinte días- corregí- Han pasado diez desde la lectura del testamento-

Frente a mí, Ron paseó sus nudillos por su barbilla y me miró con cejas alzadas.

-Entonces, déjame ver si lo entiendo- se removió en su silla, entrelazando sus dedos- Tu tío dejó estipulado como su última voluntad que todos sus bienes, que incluyen las acciones de la empresa, pasaran a ti, siempre y cuando estés casado o te cases con una mujer en menos de un mes-

Notando el tono de burla en su voz, abrí mis ojos y asentí con pesar.

-Así es-

-De lo contrario todo pasará a manos de tu primo Malfoy-

A manos del vividor, irresponsable y sobre todo abusivo Draco Malfoy, quien por desgracia era mí primo. Ron dijo aquella frase con el mismo tono de burla, pero pude sentir la nota de desprecio en su voz al mencionar la última palabra.

El sentimiento era general para todos los que lo conocíamos.

-Sí-

Con aquella simple respuesta, mi mejor amigo soltó una sonora carcajada que de no haber sido porque era de mí de quien se estaba burlando, juraría que yo también habría compartido.

Aquello sonaba como una de las peores locuras inventadas para una película, y sin embargo era cierta.

Desde que tenía memoria, Sirius Black había sido como otra clase de padre para mí. Amigo de la infancia de mi padre y primo de mi madre, había sido mi padrino, mi tío, mi consejero y mi mentor por muchos años, y estaba seguro que sin su ayuda jamás habría logrado abrir la empresa que ahora tenía y de la que era nada más y nada menos que el Director Ejecutivo.

Empresas Potter, lo único para lo que vivía ahora, lo había logrado gracias a él.

Tres meses atrás y debido a un horrible accidente automovilístico había perdido la vida a sus escasos cincuentaicinco años; y sin esposa, sin hijos y sin nadie a quien dejarle sus millones más que a su sobrino favorito, ahora me tenía en aquella maldita encrucijada.

Parecía que aún muerto quería arruinarme la existencia.

Su sobrino favorito. Que debía estar casado para cobrar la herencia. Al que estaba obligando a casarse aún después de muerto, prueba fehaciente de la tenacidad y el poder que siempre había tenido.

-¿Me quieres hacer el favor de callarte ya?- le espeté a Ron quien seguía riendo- No le veo la gracia, idiota-

Por supuesto, Ron no me hizo el más mínimo caso y como si nadie hubiera hablado, siguió riendo a carcajadas.

Desde varios años atrás, Sirius vivía repitiéndome que el trabajo me estaba consumiendo, y que en mi afán por hacer crecer aún más mi empresa me estaba alejando de todo lo bueno de la vida. A mis veintiocho años seguía siendo uno de los empresarios solteros más codiciados y sonados de Londres y de acuerdo a mi visión, mi carrera y mi empresa estaban en la cumbre y mi vida iba simplemente sobre ruedas. Pero por supuesto, Sirius no lo veía así. Como un romántico empedernido que jamás había sido, vivía repitiendo que yo necesitaba encontrar a una mujer con quien compartir mi vida y no quería que tuviera su mismo destino para que, tal como él, terminara siendo un viejo magnate solitario y sin familia propia.

La voz de mi amigo me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-Entonces…- me miró con algo más de seriedad- ¿Qué piensas hacer? Porque déjame recordarte que no tienes a ninguna candidata para eso-

-Ya lo sé-

-Digo, a menos que quieras recurrir a una de tus amantes, tienes una buena lista- pareció recordar algo- ¿Cómo se llama la más nueva? Esa oriental deliciosa…- lo pensó un poco- Ah sí, Cho! Ella parece una opción- sonrió casi con descaro- Se ve que es una fiera en la cama-

-Por lo menos no tendría que quejarme por el asunto del sexo-

Me encogí de hombros con la misma frialdad e indiferencia que usaba siempre al hablar del tema, y frente a mí, Ron hizo una mueca que pareció una sonrisa. Después de todo, nadie como él sabía que yo no creía ni en el matrimonio, ni en las almas gemelas, ni en los felices para siempre, ni en el amor.

Mucho menos en el amor.

Todos los que me conocían imaginaban o intuían eso. Pero nadie tenía la certeza más que Ron.

Nadie mejor que él sabía eso.

-Ya en serio- frente a mí, Ron volvió a entrelazar sus dedos y me miró con seriedad- ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?-

Por supuesto que con los millones que ya tenía la herencia que había dejado Sirius al morir no cambiaría mucho mi situación financiera, salvo por las acciones que él poseía de mi empresa.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar que aquello se fuera a manos de Malfoy. Era un mero asunto de principios familiares y por supuesto de justicia, y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que un flojo y vividor como Draco se quedara con la fortuna que tanto trabajo le había costado a Sirius lograr.

Y Sirius sabía eso. Sabía que mi código moral y mi sentido de justicia no me permitirían dejar que eso pasara, y por supuesto, lo había usado en mi contra para obligarme a casarme.

Esa había sido su trampa.

Si caería o no aún no lo había decidido.

Dejándome caer en la silla, pensé en la cláusula del testamento que ya me había memorizado de tanto leer. Era realmente estúpida pero era la principal, y además de eso, decía que debía estar casado al menos tres meses y la herencia sería mía.

Lo que quería decir que solo necesitaba tres meses de matrimonio para obtenerla. Tres meses de fingir algo que pronto terminaría, la herencia pasaría a mi nombre y sería libre. No eran demasiados ¿O sí?

-Harry!- el grito me sacó de mis pensamientos- Maldición hombre que no tengo todo el día. ¿Qué rayos harás?-

En aquél momento fue mi turno de sonreír burlonamente.

-Quizá le siga el juego al loco tío Black-

Como única respuesta, mi mejor amigo dejó caer su mandíbula y abrió sus ojos de par en par.

Pero entonces un punto bastante importante llegó a mi mente: ¿Quién estaría dispuesta a seguirle el juego también?

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

-Vamos, Herms. No me gusta verte así-

Los ojos azules de mi mejor amiga, grandes y brillantes, me miraron con ternura mientras tomaba mi mano por encima de la mesa.

-Lo siento, Luna- limpié la única lágrima que se escapaba de mi ojo- Es que nunca me había sentido así…tan…- pensé la palabra- Desesperada-

-Lo sé, y lo entiendo- masajeó mi mano con su pulgar- Pero a tu padre no le gustaría verte así. Y tú no eres así-

Eso era cierto. Yo jamás había sido así, por el contrario y aún cuando mi madre había muerto cuando yo era pequeña, era una mujer más bien alegre y optimista. Sabía que nada ganaba con pasármela llorando y lamentándome todo el día, pero no podía evitarlo. Ese día me sentía tan mal que incluso había llamado al trabajo para reportarme enferma y por supuesto que Luna había pasado por mi casa en la mañana como lo hacía desde que empezara todo este asunto de mi padre.

-Ya lo sé- me encogí de hombros, intentando componer una sonrisa- Pero últimamente siento que no tengo más opción, Luna-

-¿Así de perdido se ve el caso?-

Suspiré para comenzar a contarle el caso que ya me sabía al derecho y al revés.

-El documento que mi padre firmó es auténtico y se comprobó que es su firma por medio de testigos y un millón de pruebas extrañas- hice un gesto con la mano- El verdadero instigador de todo ha desaparecido con todos los millones por supuesto, y el que mi padre haya firmado el documento sin leer lo que decía ya lo pone en un gran aprieto-

Frente a mí, Luna asintió con gesto conciliador y siguió acariciando mi mano.

-Para la justicia, su firma es la que provocó todo y por lo tanto él es quien debe pagar. No importa cómo haya sido- me encogí de hombros- Y aún cuando están buscando al que tiene los millones, aunque lo atrapen mi padre seguirá en la cárcel-

-¿Sin derecho a fianza?-

Negué con la cabeza.

-Nada, Luna- sonreí irónicamente- La única manera en la que podría sacar a mi padre es si fuera una multimillonaria con contactos o el dinero suficiente para encontrar las pruebas que lo saquen de ahí o a alguien que lo saque de ahí-

Frente a mí, Luna abrió un poco los ojos pero no dijo nada. Yo por mi parte, miré el reloj para darme cuenta que pasaban de las nueve de la mañana y reprimí un gemido asustado.

-Luna! Mira nada más la hora que es!- la miré con ojos como platos- Tu jefe se pondrá como loco!-

-Tranquila- me sonrió sin soltar mi mano- Le dije al Señor Potter que tengo a una amiga muy querida en problemas, me dio permiso de llegar más tarde hoy-

La miré con ceño fruncido.

-¿En serio?-

-En serio- Luna soltó una carcajada- No es tan malvado y huraño como todos piensan, Hermione, en serio-

Luna y yo trabajábamos en Empresas Potter, una de las empresas comerciales más importantes de Inglaterra, y era ahí donde nos habíamos conocido. Debido a mis conocimientos y mis muchos títulos en Finanzas, mi habilidad para hablar cuatro idiomas y una gran cantidad de títulos en otras habilidades, había ido escalando de posición en la empresa hasta conseguir el puesto de jefatura en el departamento de Finanzas.

Por su parte, Luna era la asistente personal de Harry Potter desde hacía casi tres años, el dueño y Director Ejecutivo de la empresa y un hombre que según decían era algo agresivo y prepotente. Luna había sido la única asistente que había durado más de un año en el puesto, y la única del trabajo que aunque admitía que el Señor Potter era un hombre de miedo, no era tan malo como todos decían.

Pero claro, Luna siempre estaba dispuesta a pensar lo mejor de los demás, así que su opinión no era nada confiable en esos casos.

Yo por mi parte, jamás había tratado al hombre en mi vida. A pesar de mi jefatura, estaba mi jefe quien era el que reportaba todo al Señor Potter y por lo tanto solo lo conocía de vista y a lo lejos. Sabía que era un hombre guapísimo y con un cuerpo de pecado, por supuesto, con cabello azabache, ojos verdes y mirada peligrosa, lo que imponía respeto y me hacía pensar que lo que decían de él era verdad.

Él por supuesto no tenía idea de quién era, y podía jurar que jamás en la vida me había visto siquiera.

-Pues eres la única que parece pensarlo- dije con una sonrisa- El hombre da miedo solo con verlo, no sé como aguantas trabajar para él!-

Frente a mí, Luna soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

-No es tan malo, te lo puedo decir porque me encargo de sus asuntos personales- sonrió- Tiene su carácter, sí, pero también sabe con quién y cuándo utilizarlo. Tiene una familia grande y a la que adora, siempre está mandándoles regalos a sus sobrinos y saliendo de viaje con ellos- yo la miré con cejas alzadas- Es bastante altruista también, hace donativos millonarios a cinco asociaciones diferentes- se encogió de hombros- Y es bastante justo. No soporta las injusticias y estaría dispuesto a ayudar a cualquiera que…-

En aquél preciso momento, Luna se calló de golpe y me miró con ojos como platos, como si una idea brillante acabara de cruzarle la mente. Una idea que se estaba maquinando en su cerebro y que yo no alcanzaba a entender.

Y entonces soltó un gritito de emoción y siguió hablando.

-Y lo haría desinteresadamente- sonrió de lado a lado- Y lo más importante de todo: no le costaría nada porque es asquerosamente rico!-

-Luna…- la llamé asustada, sin tener idea de que hablaba- ¿Estás bien?-

Como si se hubiera propuesto asustarme aún más y sin perder su sonrisa, Luna tomó mi mano entre las suyas y me miró como si el mundo acabara de iluminarse.

-Hermione Granger- dijo solemne- Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea brillante. Una idea que te sacará de todos tus problemas-

Yo solo atiné a mirarla con ojos desorbitados y parpadear repetidamente, sin entender una sola palabra.

-Una idea que estoy segura no podrás rechazar-

Como única respuesta, yo solo atiné a fruncir el ceño.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

Caminando por el pasillo del noveno piso de Empresas Potter, llegué hasta el elevador y sin fijarme mucho en lo que hacía oprimí el botón del piso veinticinco donde se encontraba la dirección general y miré la puerta cerrarse frente a mí.

Por supuesto, con solo un pensamiento en mi mente. El único que había tenido en la cabeza los últimos diez días. Iba solo en el ascensor, lo cual era simplemente excelente porque estaba seguro que de haber más gente no podría respirar.

Todo por culpa de Sirius. Mí querido tío muerto y su maldito testamento.

Recordé de nuevo el maldito testamento y aquella cláusula principal que le había pedido al lector del testamento me la leyera un montón de veces. Ese día había estado presente toda la familia Potter y la familia Malfoy, un lado esperando saber cuál había sido la última voluntad de un ser tan valioso para la familia, el otro esperando saber que parte de la jugosa herencia les tocaría.

Más bien, Draco Malfoy esperando saber que parte de la jugosa herencia le tocaría.

Por supuesto, Draco se había puesto peor que yo al escuchar la bendita cláusula del testamento. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par y su mueca de verdadero fastidio era lo único bueno que había sacado de esa tarde y recordarlo aún me hacía sonreír con sorna.

Pero en definitiva, él no estaba peor que yo.

Antes de poder seguir pensando en lo mismo, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron hasta que finalmente estuve en el piso en donde se encontraba mi oficina. La única del piso. En una larga sala de espera con paredes claras y con sillones de cuero negros apostados en una esquina alrededor de una mesa de vidrio, la decoración era bastante simple, minimalista y sobre todo masculina. Al centro del lugar y pegado a la pared a un lado de la puerta de mi oficina, el enorme logotipo de la compañía "Empresas Potter" se alzaba imponente detrás del mostrador, en donde mi café de todas las mañanas me esperaba.

Y mi asistente, algo agitada y sonrojada tal vez por correr, se levantó al verme y sonrió con algo de renuencia.

-Buenos días, Luna- le dije en cuanto pasé por su lado, tomando mi vaso de café caliente- ¿El de siempre?-

-Sí, señor-

El tono casi nervioso en el que me respondió aquello me puso en alerta y sin poder evitarlo, la miré con ceño. Conocía a mi asistente lo suficiente para saber que se traía algo entre manos.

-¿Hay alguna novedad?-

-No, señor- miró los papeles que tenía en su escritorio- Su junta con los franceses fue aplazada para mañana, y no tiene ningún otro compromiso agendado para hoy-

-Excelente- di un pequeño manotazo al mostrador, agradecido por un día tranquilo- Estaré en mi oficina, Luna. Saldré a comer con mi hermano a la una-

Obteniendo a cambio un simple asentimiento de cabeza por parte de mi asistente, comencé a caminar hacia la puerta de mi oficina mientras fruncía el ceño. Normalmente Luna no era tan reservada y callada como aquél día, y curioso por averiguar que se traía entre manos, la miré sobre mi hombro para hacerle un último comentario.

-¿Todo bien con tu amiga?- pregunté, aunque no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

Al parecer aquello dio en el clavo. Abriendo sus ojos de par en par casi con emoción, Luna me miró como si fuera una especie de salvación y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Sí, bueno, dentro de lo que cabe- pareció pensarlo un poco- En realidad señor, quería hablarle sobre algo que…- lo pensó aún más, y para entonces ya estaba algo exasperado- Algo sobre…-

-Pues dilo, Luna-

Frente a mí, mi asistente me miró con ojos algo perdidos y hecha un manojo de nervios se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa. Conocía aquella expresión. Estaba en su modo "no hablará a menos que me presionen o zarandeen" y sabía que método funcionaba mejor.

-Bien, ya que veo que no es nada importante, estaré en mi oficina- comencé a caminar hacia la puerta de nuevo- Si hay alguna novedad o…-

-No! Espere!-

El grito de mi asistente, bastante alto y chillón para mi gusto, me hizo paralizarme y dando media vuelta en mi lugar, la miré con una ceja alzada en un gesto de superioridad y fingida ofensa y esperé a que hablara. Por supuesto, estaba roja como un tomate.

-¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a decir?-

-Es sobre mi amiga, señor- aquello no me lo esperaba- Está metida en un lío grande y…- tomó aire- Sé que usted es el único que la puede ayudar-

Esa simple frase y la mirada seria de mi asistente frente a mí, fueron suficientes para dejarme en mi lugar esperando por más información.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

-Ya Hermione, deja de moverte, arrugarás tu traje!-

-No puedo evitarlo, Luna!- le recriminé entre dientes, mirando la enorme puerta de caoba frente a mí- Esto es una completa locura!-

Sentadas en el sofá de cuero negro del último piso de Empresas Potter, Luna intentaba arreglarme un botón desabrochado de mi femenino saco mientras yo respiraba profundamente.

Sin poder creer que estuviera ahí en aquél momento, esperando ser atendida por nada más y nada menos que el millonario empresario, el jefe de mi jefe, Harry Potter.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba.

-Tal vez, pero se mostró muy interesado en el caso y ha accedido a verte- me calló con esa simple respuesta- Ahora deja de moverte como una colegiala nerviosa, me estás poniendo peor a mí-

Cómo única respuesta, solo atiné a soltar un largo suspiro mientras Luna terminaba de abrochar el primer botón de mi saco. Ataviada con una falda estilo lápiz en color negro, mis medias de seda transparente, mis zapatos negros Jimmy Choo de tacón de aguja, una escotada blusa de seda en color crema y mi saco de trabajo color negro, podía decir que llevaba mis mejores prendas laborales ese día.

-Listo- Luna sonrió agradada- Ya está-

Con el último botón del saco abrochado, el borde de mis pechos había desaparecido al igual que el encaje de mi reveladora blusa en color crema, dándome un aspecto bastante formal y presentable.

No podía creer que en unos cuantos minutos entraría por esa puerta para conocer oficialmente a Harry Potter. Pero sobre todo, no podía creer que fuera a pedirle ayuda a él.

De nuevo, recordé todo lo que Luna me había dicho sobre él y contuve un suspiro. Un hombre extremadamente rico pero bastante generoso, altruista y sobre todo justo, que no dudaría en ayudar a alguien en problemas y mucho menos cuando se trataba de una injusticia.

Sin embargo, había algo que aún no me cuadraba en todo eso. ¿En serio lo haría desinteresadamente?

-Bien- el susurro de Luna a mi lado me sacó de mis cavilaciones- Ahora está en una reunión con alguien en su oficina, pero te verá tan pronto termine-

Tomé una larga bocanada y acomodé mi despreocupado moño que dejaba unos mechones caer por mi rostro.

-De acuerdo-

-Bien, iré a mi lugar- besó mi mejilla- Suerte amiga-

-Gracias-

Y con un simple apretón de manos como muestra de ánimo, Luna se levantó del sillón de la sala de espera y se colocó detrás del mostrador a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Mientras tanto, yo miraba a la puerta del despacho de Harry Potter, esperando la mínima señal de movimiento. No sabía si para que se abriera ya o no lo hiciera nunca.

Después de diez largos minutos de agónica espera, la puerta del despacho se abrió para dejar salir a un delicioso rubio de ojos almendrados mientras decía unas últimas palabras a quien fuera que estuviera adentro.

Frente a mí y desde su escritorio, Luna me hizo una seña para que me levantara y eso hice, sin tener mucha noción de mis movimientos y con las piernas temblándome de los nervios.

-De acuerdo, entonces te enviaré esos reportes con mi secretaria a más tardar mañana- dentro alguien contestó con voz fuerte- Y mañana tenemos esa comida pendiente, Potter. No lo olvides-

Al parecer era alguien bastante conocido para él, y después de intercambiar unas cuantas risas roncas y masculinas, el hombre dio media vuelta y dirigiéndonos una sonrisa a Luna y a mí se alejó del lugar hasta quedamos solas de nuevo.

Y frente a nosotras, una puerta a medio abrir del despacho del empresario Harry Potter. El hombre al que venía a pedirle ayuda.

El corazón se me detuvo por unos instantes.

-Vamos-

Haciéndome una seña para que me acercara hasta la puerta, logré leer de los labios de Luna aquella simple palabra y no tuve más remedio que obedecerla. Con lentos y torpes pasos, llegué hasta la puerta y quedándome estática en mi lugar, la miré significativamente.

-No necesito anunciarte, ya te espera adentro-

Aquello fue lo único que necesité escuchar. Con el corazón latiéndome acelerado y sin dejar de ver a Luna que me hacía señas de ánimo con los dedos empujé la puerta entreabierta para entrar a la oficina de una vez por todas.

Antes de poder siquiera voltear hacia adelante topé con algo fuerte, duro y grande que me hizo tambalearme con fuerza hacía atrás y previniendo el inminente golpe, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y contuve un juramento.

Maldición, estaba a punto de caerme en la oficina de Harry Potter, y por supuesto haría el ridículo de mi vida.

Pero antes de poder pensar en algo más y como si alguien me hubiera escuchado, unas fuertes manos me tomaron de los brazos para no caer y entonces estuve pegada a un ancho y duro pecho con un aroma muy masculino y bastante tentador. Aturdida, subí la mirada para encontrarme con unos intensos ojos verdes que me miraban curiosos y los míos se abrieron de par en par.

Sólo para darme cuenta que estaba entre los brazos de Harry Potter.

El corazón dejó de latirme.

-Ay! Lo siento!-

Soltando un ligero gemido de sorpresa y con la sangre acumulada en mis mejillas me alejé de él bruscamente, obteniendo a cambio una simple sonrisa torcida que no supe interpretar. Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar e ignorando a una boquiabierta Luna en su lugar, cerró la puerta detrás de él y finalmente estuvimos solos en su oficina.

Y contrario a todo lo que había pensado que podría hacer, se limitó a quedarse estático en mi lugar mientras me miraba a conciencia. De arriba abajo.

Y entonces, después de pasear su mirada por mis piernas, mi torso y detenerse en mi rostro, abrió sus ojos de par en par.

Como si no pudiera creer lo que tenía en frente.

Como si aquello que estaba viendo era muy diferente a lo que se había imaginado.

Como si, de pronto, la solución a cualquier problema hubiera llegado de golpe.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba al tipo?

Antes de poder hacer algo, el hombre pareció reaccionar y meneando su cabeza de un lado a otro, comenzó a caminar hacia su escritorio mientras con su mano me invitaba a caminar hacia el mismo lugar. Y con ese simple gesto de su mano, pude intuir que estaba frente a un hombre acostumbrado al poder y la autoridad.

-Señorita Granger- asintió con la cabeza y me señaló la silla frente a su escritorio para sentarse en la suya- Tome asiento por favor-

Con algo de renuencia y sobre todo sorprendida por el enorme tamaño de la oficina, hice lo que me pedía y con más delicadeza de la que tenía, me senté frente a él en la confortable y masculina silla de cuero negro y lo miré sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Gusta tomar algo?-

-No, gracias- corté de inmediato. Lo último que quería era que Luna entrara a la oficina y me sirviera algo.

Como leyendo mis pensamientos, el hombre frente a mí sonrió de nuevo de medio lado y acomodándose en el respaldo de su enorme silla entrelazó sus dedos y me miró fijamente.

Y entonces me di cuenta que parecía estar estudiándome.

Aquello me puso los nervios de punta. ¿Qué tenía ese hombre que podía intimidar solo con una mirada?

-Bueno, creo que no es necesario andar con rodeos, entonces- dijo de golpe, y su voz ronca me sacó de mis cavilaciones- Luna me comentó ayer el problema en el que está envuelta, y la situación de su padre en estos momentos-

Por unos momentos que parecieron eternos, me quedé callada y sin saber que decir. _Por el amor de Dios, Hermione, habla!_ Me gritó mi conciencia enfadada, sabiendo que en definitiva aquella no era la actitud de la mujer extrovertida y decidida que en realidad era.

Pero las palabras simplemente no salían. ¿Qué podía decir?

Para mi fortuna, el hombre frente a mí siguió hablando.

-Sé que trabaja para mi empresa, jefa del departamento de Finanzas, según entiendo ¿Correcto?-

-Así es- contesté con la seguridad que quería demostrar- He trabajado aquí por tres años-

Me miraba fijamente, y por un momento creí que me quedaba sin aire. Que ojos tan increíblemente verdes tenía! Y esa mirada tan fuerte que podría derrumbar a quien fuera.

Que podría derrumbarme a mí.

_Hermione, céntrate._

-Sí, tiene un currículo bastante impresionante por cierto- y luego, en voz bastante baja y como si fuera solo para él, añadió -No puedo creer que nunca la haya visto-

Aquella simple frase, dicha de una manera tan suave y tranquila y con un tono algo sugestivo que no pude ignorar, me golpeó con fuerza y contuve un escalofrío. Llevábamos apenas dos minutos solos en esa oficina, y en aquellos momentos sentía que me faltaba el aire y de pronto el ambiente parecía bochornoso. ¿Habían encendido la calefacción acaso?

Antes de poder pensar en algo más, el hombre frente a mí siguió hablando.

-Luna me dijo que su padre ha sido condenado a diez años de cárcel por un delito que no cometió- entrelazó sus dedos de nuevo- Un fraude millonario al banco que trabajaba, según me dijo-

-Así es, Señor Potter- de nuevo mi tono salió seguro, y me alegré por eso- Lo han condenado sin derecho a fianza-

-¿De cuánto dinero se trata el fraude?-

-Cinco…- tragué saliva y me aclaré la voz- Cinco millones de euros-

Frente a mí, el hombre de cabello ébano y mirada peligrosa alzó las cejas sorprendido.

-Eso es bastante dinero- ladeó su cabeza, sus manos aún enlazadas y su mirada aún calculadora- ¿Cómo se vio inmiscuido su padre en todo esto?-

-Firmó una serie de documentos que facilitaban las transacciones del dinero, pero el verdadero culpable se fugó con todo el dinero-

-Algo irresponsable por parte de su padre- me repitió lo que yo tantas veces le había repetido a mi padre- Una firma puede significar todo como en este caso-

En aquél momento me dieron ganas de dirigirle una mirada fría y recelosa, pero segura de que no sería buena idea retar a un hombre como él, me contuve. ¿Estábamos aquí para que me diera una cátedra de responsabilidad laboral o para que me ayudara?

-Lo sé, desgraciadamente mi padre es incapaz de pensar mal de alguien- admití algo apenada- Lo que lo hace muy vulnerable y la gente suele sacar provecho de ello; en este caso la situación llegó a mayores-

-Entonces ¿Su padre no tuvo nada que ver con eso?-

-Nada- negué con la cabeza y mi tono no pudo ser más seguro- Mi padre es inocente, Señor Potter, pero no he podido reunir las pruebas suficientes que lo demuestren-

Con aquella última frase de mi parte, en un tono bastante seguro e incluso tajante, ambos guardamos silencio durante unos instantes en los que pareció que el tiempo se detenía. Mirándome fijamente y con intensidad, el hombre frente a mí parecía estudiarme lentamente sin decir una sola palabra, y durante largo rato permanecimos en silencio mientras yo lo dejaba seguir con su escrutinio, sin poder leer nada en su expresión.

Finalmente y después de largos segundos que parecieron una eternidad, tomó una larga bocanada de aire y finalmente habló.

-Bien, señorita Granger- comenzó tranquilo, sus manos enlazadas- Como tal vez ya le habrá dicho mi asistente y casualmente su mejor amiga, soy enemigo de las injusticias. Y ésta al parecer, es una de ellas-

No contesté. Con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza de mi parte, Harry sonrió de nuevo de medio lado y ladeó su cabeza sin dejar de mirarme. ¿O admirarme? Para entonces ya no sabía, y se sentía demasiado calor.

-Tu padre- se inclinó un poco para hablar en voz algo baja- ¿Lo quieres mucho, verdad?-

Era la primera vez que me tuteaba. Sin poder evitarlo, un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal y no pude evitar imaginarme como le hablaría ese hombre a su mujer. A su novia. A su pareja.

A su amante.

Maldición. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?

_Concéntrate en responder la pregunta, Hermione!_

-Sí- contesté, recordando que hablábamos de mi padre.

-Supongo que no descansarás hasta sacarlo de la cárcel-

-Así es-

-Y dime, Hermione- era la primera vez que decía mi nombre, y sin poder evitarlo me estremecí un poco- ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer por él?-

Aquella pregunta, de nuevo hecha con un tono algo sugestivo, me puso en alerta y sin poder evitarlo me tensé sobre la cómoda silla de cuero, recordando lo que Luna había dicho sobre él.

Ayudar desinteresadamente.

Bueno, pues esa vez se había equivocado y mucho.

Pero no pensaba flaquear. Aquella era mi oportunidad para sacar a mi padre de la cárcel y no pensaba desaprovecharla.

-Todo- contesté segura -Lo que fuera- lo pensé mejor -Lo que sea-

-¿Lo que sea?-

-S…sí-

Durante otros segundos que parecieron eternos, pareció pensar algo detenidamente y sin dejar de mirarme, sopesando una idea en su cabeza que cada vez parecía tener más peso. Hasta que finalmente todo pareció encajar dentro de su mente y tomando una larga bocanada de aire, me miró fijamente.

Al parecer, había tomado su decisión.

-Bien, entonces está decidido. Sacaré a tu padre de la cárcel- se acomodó en su lugar- Pero con una sola condición…- se calló unos instantes, mirándome fijamente- Tendrás que hacer algo por mí-

_Aquí vamos._ Pensé frustrada. ¿Acaso creía que aquello iba a ser tan fácil?

-E…está bien- acepté nerviosa, removiéndome en mi lugar -¿Qué debo hacer?-

Frente a mí, Harry me miró con sus penetrantes ojos verdes y sonrió ligeramente. Y de todo lo que pensé que podría pedirme, estuve segura que jamás esperé aquello.

-Vas a tener que casarte conmigo-

Como única respuesta, abrí mis ojos de par en par.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les ha parecido nuestro imponente y millonario Potter y nuestra decidida Hermione?

Espero sus reviews! ;)


	2. El Trato

"**Arreglo Peligroso"**

_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la autora J.K. Rowling. _

_Pareja: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger_

_Summary:__ Desesperada por sacar de la cárcel a su padre inocente, Hermione acude al único con el suficiente poder para hacerlo: su multimillonario y arrogante jefe Harry Potter, a quien jamás ha tratado. Para cobrar una herencia bastante importante, Harry necesita una esposa y la necesita ya. En un arrebato de desesperación, lo que surge como un negocio puede convertirse en el arreglo más peligroso de sus vidas. _

_Notas de la autora: Hola mis amantes del Harmony! A exactamente una semana de haber iniciado este fic, aquí me tienen con un nuevo capítulo que no tardó mucho en quedar listo. Por supuesto, tengo que agradecer el buen recibimiento de la historia, no puedo creer que en un capítulo haya recibido tantos reviews tan positivos y sobre todo tan alentadores! Sin ellos estoy segura que no habría continuado tan rápido, así que gracias. _

_Como les dije antes, esta historia como todas las que han surgido en mi cabeza fue en un verdadero arranque de inspiración, y ahora siento la necesidad de continuarla. ¿Cuántos capítulos? Aún no sé, todo dependerá de cómo vaya marchando la historia!_

_Esta vez me tardé muy poco en actualizar porque estoy en un periodo de vacaciones, pero espero en el futuro poder seguir actualizando muy seguido, aunque no sea con la misma frecuencia de ahora. _

_Sin más que decir, agradezco sus reviews de nuevo y los dejo disfrutar el capítulo! _

**Capítulo 2°: El Trato **

**~Hermione's POV~**

Incapaz de creer lo que acababa de escuchar, abrí mis ojos de par en par y miré al hombre de ojos verdes frente a mí como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

Maldición. ¿Había escuchado bien?

¿Acaso acababa de pedirme que me casara con él?

¿Qué clase de broma era aquella?

-¿Qué…- tomé aire nerviosa, sintiendo que de pronto el espacio era muy pequeño en el amplísimo despacho- ¿Qué ha dicho?-

Y entonces, para asegurarme que no estaba loca y con una sonrisa que me daba verdadero miedo, volvió a hablar.

-Lo que has oído, Hermione- volvió a tutearme- Que para sacar a tu padre de la cárcel, lo único que tienes que hacer es casarte conmigo-

Y no pude evitarlo.

De manera espontánea y sin importarme nada, una sonora carcajada salió de mi boca mientras frente a mí, el hombre que ahora estaba segura que estaba loco seguía sonriendo y me dejaba desahogarme con aquella histérica risa que seguramente hasta Luna estaba escuchando.

Era de nuevo esa misma sonrisa algo torcida y burlona, casi como si anticipara mis reacciones.

Entonces lo pensé mejor. No solo las estaba anticipando. Las estaba estudiando.

-Disculpe- logré decir entre risas- Lo siento, pero creo que no estoy entendiendo bien. ¿Ha dicho que su condición es que me case con usted?- alcé una ceja, y me sentí estúpida- ¿Matrimonio?-

-Precisamente- contestó como si habláramos de cualquier cosa- Hablo de una boda, hablo de que te cases conmigo-

Y su mirada serena y sobre todo calculadora fue todo lo que necesité para darme cuenta que estaba hablando en serio. Con mi mandíbula desencajada y mis ojos desorbitados, miré al hombre frente a mí de nuevo y para entonces estuve segura de que me quedaría sin aire.

Había tenido suficiente.

-Lo siento, señor- comencé con una seguridad que no sabía de dónde salía- Pero creo que usted se ha vuelto completamente loco- ante la última palabra, Harry alzó las cejas sorprendido- No sé qué clase de broma es ésta, pero déjeme decirle…-

-No es ninguna broma, Hermione- de nuevo tuteándome, maldición, como me distraía mi nombre de sus labios!- Estoy hablando en serio-

Contuve un juramento.

-Pe…pero, casarme con usted- comencé tartamudeando- Pero si apenas lo conozco de hace dos minutos!-

Aquella simple exclamación pareció ser suficiente para el hombre frente a mí quien, cambiando su sonrisa por una más suave y comprensiva, pareció compadecerse de mí y de mis nervios que evidentemente comenzaban a delatarme.

Durante unos instantes se limitó a mirarme sin decir absolutamente nada, mientras sus penetrantes ojos verdes me estudiaban de arriba abajo con una mezcla de fascinación y curiosidad. Sin preocuparse porque lo viera, paseó su mirada de nuevo por mi cuerpo lentamente, y de nuevo yo tuve que reprimir un escalofrío de…¿Miedo?

Para entonces ya no estaba segura, pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que esa mirada era demasiado fuerte para no inmutarse ante ella.

Mi cuerpo estaba literalmente ardiendo ante su mirada.

Finalmente llegó hasta mi rostro y aquella mirada cargada de antes se volvió más suave hasta que finalmente pude respirar de nuevo.

-De acuerdo, lo siento- concedió casi con lástima- Creo que debo explicarme mejor-

Por supuesto que no contesté aquello, y mirándolo significativamente para que supiera que tenía toda mi atención, lo alenté a seguir hablando.

-No hablo de que seas mi esposa en el sentido…estricto de la palabra- se detuvo un poco- Hablo de fingir ser mi esposa durante determinado tiempo, tres meses para ser exactos, y después de eso nos divorciaremos-

Aquello me asustó todavía más. ¿Con qué clase de loco me había mandado Luna?

Pareciendo entender mi evidente asombro, Harry soltó un suspiro lento y volvió a mirarme.

-Por razones que no te explicaré ahora a detalle, necesito conseguir una esposa lo antes posible para cobrar una herencia bastante importante- entrelazó sus dedos, su instinto negociador a flote- Para cobrarla y de acuerdo a una cláusula del testamento de la persona que me la dejó, lo cual te explicaré en su momento, necesito estar casado al menos tres meses y entonces podré cobrar el dinero-

Sin poder evitarlo, abrí mis ojos aún más y reprimí un gemido de sorpresa. Perfecto, ahora "entendía" porque quería casarse y sin embargo aquella explicación simplemente parecía haber complicado más las cosas. Ese hombre frente a mí necesitaba una esposa de mentira, que fingiera estar casada con él durante tres meses para cumplir la cláusula de un testamento mediante la cual podría cobrar una herencia.

Y de todas las- seguramente- decenas de mujeres que tenía disponibles para elegir, me había escogido a mí.

El multimillonario soltero más codiciado de Londres necesitaba una esposa de mentira, y la elegida para aquella tarea había sido yo.

Frente a mí y sin tener la más mínima compasión por mis pobres nervios, Harry siguió hablando.

-Por supuesto que estaríamos casados solo esos tres meses y después nos divorciaríamos- dijo ignorando mi boca abierta- Nos casaríamos por bienes separados, claro, y solo fingiríamos frente a la familia y la sociedad que somos una feliz pareja de enamorados- dijo aquello último con un tono burlón y casi despectivo- Habría contratos de por medio por supuesto, para asegurar que todo sea como te lo he dicho. Incluso ésta misma noche podríamos discutirlos, así como cualquier duda que tengas-

Directo. Al grano. Ese hombre no se andaba con rodeos, y para entonces sabía que estaba hablando completamente en serio.

Y lo único que ya había hecho era analizar y aceptar toda esa agobiante información, e incapaz de hilar un pensamiento coherente lo miré con mis ojos abiertos de par en par.

Solo había algo que necesitaba saber.

-¿Por…- tragué grueso y tomé aire- ¿Por qué yo?-

De nuevo aquella mirada serena y fría de hombre de negocios cambió lentamente hasta convertirse en una mirada suave y cargada de comprensión. Al parecer entendía que en aquellos momentos no podía estar más agobiada y con aquellos ojos mirándome más tranquilos, por lo menos podía seguir respirando con normalidad.

Ladeó su cabeza y sonrió ligeramente. Esa vez fue una sonrisa sincera y directa, nada de burlas.

-Porque necesitas mi ayuda, Hermione, y yo puedo dártela- se encogió de hombros- Y a cambio solo te estoy pidiendo éste favor, en el que verdaderamente necesito ayuda-

Se detuvo unos instantes.

-¿Y qué mejor que alguien tan ajena a mi vida como tú para dármela?-

Fue lo último que dijo. Al parecer todo estaba dicho, las cartas sobre la mesa y las condiciones bien establecidas. El hombre frente a mí me ayudaría a sacar a mi padre de la cárcel, siempre y cuando yo me casara con él, fingiera ser su esposa enamorada durante tres meses y después desapareciera de su vida para seguir cada quien por nuestro camino.

A cambio mi padre saldría de la cárcel.

Frente a mí, la voz ronca y masculina me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-Así que…- me miró fijamente- ¿Qué dices, Hermione?-

Ante esa simple pregunta, solo atiné a mirarlo fijamente con expresión serena, y fue mi turno de estudiarlo lentamente y de paso admirarlo. El hombre frente a mí era verdaderamente guapo, con sus ojos verdes y peligrosos, su cabello negro y su piel blanca, complementado por un cuerpo que haría pecar a cualquier mujer en su sano juicio.

Poco a poco la idea que me proponía se afianzaba más en mi cabeza.

Tres meses casada con el hombre frente a mí y fingiendo amarlo ante todos, que además de millonario, guapo, y con mente ágil, iba a ayudarme a recuperar a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

¿No podía ser muy difícil, o sí?

-¿Hermione?-

El llamado con mi nombre me hizo volver a la realidad y entonces miré al hombre frente a mí con serenidad.

Y tomando una larga bocanada de aire, contesté a su pregunta antes de arrepentirme.

-Señor Potter, tiene usted un trato-

* * *

Seis horas más tarde, parada al centro de mi habitación con Luna frente a mí sentada en mi cama, aún no terminaba de asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Casarse?- repitió Luna en tono chillón, sus ojos desorbitados- Para sacar a tu padre de la cárcel ¿Te pidió que te casaras con él?-

Era la cuarta o quinta vez que me lo preguntaba, y a pesar de tantas horas digiriendo la idea, aún parecía tan loca y fuera de este mundo como lo parecía en la mañana.

-Ya te dije que sí!-

-O sea que ¿Sacan a tu padre de la cárcel y te casas con el millonario más codiciado de Londres?-

Antes de que pudiera siquiera contestar a eso, Luna soltó una sonora carcajada que la dobló en dos y colocando sus manos en su estómago para contenerse, se partió de risa frente a mí mientras yo soltaba un suspiro.

-No estás ayudando, Luna-

No me escuchó. Seguía partida de risa, como si aquello fuera la noticia más divertida del año.

-Deja de reírte! Tú tienes la culpa de todo!- la apunté con el dedo- Tú me llevaste con él y me dijiste que "me ayudaría desinteresadamente"- imité su tono soñador- Y mira ahora en el lío que estoy!-

Aquello pareció dar resultado porque poco a poco y sin dejar de mirarme con ojos lastimeros, Luna dejó de reír hasta que finalmente lo único que hubo en su rostro fue de nuevo esa estúpida sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo siento- meneó la cabeza, sus ojos desorbitados- Es que no me la creo- tomó aire- Te pidió matrimonio. Matrimonio!-

Ante esa mirada y sonrisa soñadora, decidí que era momento de bajar a mi amiga de su nube y sin poder evitarlo me crucé de brazos y al miré recelosa.

-Ya te dije bajo que términos, Luna- recordé, entornando los ojos- No sería un matrimonio de verdad, solo ante su familia, sus conocidos y la sociedad. Sería una simple fa…-

-Farsa, ya lo sé- sonrió aún más- Ya sé que sería un matrimonio fingido, pero aún así! Te imaginas!-

Con aquél gritito emocionado, se levantó de su lugar en la cama y juntó sus manos de esa manera soñadora que tan bien conocía, y sin poder evitarlo solté un bufido exasperado. Al parecer, Luna no terminaba de entender que aquello se trataría de un simple trato.

Un simple negocio. Y nada más.

-Entonces…- ante mi falta de ánimo, Luna se tranquilizó un poco- Aceptaste-

Fue mi turno de sentarme en la cama y alzando los ojos para verla, la miré casi con vergüenza.

-¿Qué otra opción tenía?- me encogí de hombros- Me dijo que sacará a mi padre de la cárcel, Luna. Y la verdad es que le creí y le creo-

-Lo hará, no te preocupes- dijo en tono conciliador- Es un hombre de palabra, y si te ha dicho que lo hará, así será-

-Sí, pero para eso tendré que casarme con un completo desconocido- entorné los ojos- Y fingir que lo amo frente a todo el mundo-

Con aquella enorme sonrisa en su rostro, Luna caminó unos cuantos pasos y sentándose a mi lado en la cama, ladeó la cabeza y me miró con esa mirada de "¿A quién quieres engañar?" que tan bien le salía.

Y que en aquellos momentos no podía odiar más.

-Pues podías haberte rehusado, la verdad- me dijo en un tono entre burlón y retador que entendí a la perfección- Además, no vas a decirme que no podrás fingir quererlo, el hombre está como quiere y lo sabes!-

Ante aquella simple afirmación, recordé ésta mañana en su oficina cuando lo tuve frente a mí, con su mirada peligrosa recorriéndome entera y todo él en su estado negociador.

Tan seguro de sí mismo y casi intimidante, con aquella aura que lo hacía aún más…atractivo.

Sin poder evitarlo, solté un largo suspiro y meneando mi cabeza para alejar la sensación de mareo que me daba solo de pensar en él, miré a Luna recelosa.

-Luna…-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, dejaré de jugar- alzó las manos a señal de rendición- Volviendo entonces a lo importante, ¿Me dijiste que ésta noche te citó en su casa para…este…- intentó encontrar las palabras- ¿Cerrar el trato?-

Ahora fue momento de asustarme, y sin poder evitarlo, tensé mi espalda al recordar que habíamos quedado en que esa noche iría a su piso en el edificio de departamentos más grande, caro y lujoso de Londres para terminar de negociar los términos.

Y por supuesto y aunque eso solo lo sabía yo, para que me explicara exactamente porque rayos necesitaba una esposa de mentira.

Y porque me había elegido a mí.

-Así es- suspiré y la miré acongojada- Para leer lo del contrato prenupcial y que me explique todos los…detalles- sin poder evitarlo, me estremecí- Estoy aterrada, Luna!-

A mi lado, Luna solo atinó a tomar mi mano y mirándome con sus ojos brillantes, tomó aire para hablar.

-Hermione Granger, solo puedo decir: prepárate- sonrió de par en par- Porque estás a punto de tener la aventura de tu vida-

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

Esa misma tarde y horas después de mi plática con la sorprendente señorita Hermione Granger, me encontré en mi casa con mi mejor amigo solo para darme cuenta que por supuesto la noticia había desatado exactamente la reacción que imaginé.

Sentados frente a frente en los sofás individuales de mi enorme sala y con un vaso de brandy en las manos, Ron y yo recién acabábamos de terminar el segundo vaso cuando mi amigo se atragantó con lo último que acababa de decirle.

Segundos después, dejó el vaso en la mesita a su lado y con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, se levantó de golpe y me miró como si hubiera perdido la razón.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?- se llevó las manos a la cabeza -¿Y ella ha aceptado así, como si nada?-

Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí de medio lado divertido al ver a mi mejor amigo perder los estribos de aquella manera, y tenía que admitir que la estaba pasando de maravilla. Incluso a mí todavía me parecía una locura, pero extrañamente, me sentía bien con eso.

Porque en el preciso momento que la había visto, sabía que era ella la que terminaría siendo mi esposa.

Aunque fuera una esposa de mentira.

-No. Le he prometido algo a cambio, algo que necesita desesperadamente, y que yo puedo conseguirle, por eso ha aceptado-

-No me fío de eso, Harry- me dirigió una mirada recelosa mientras caminaba frente a mí -Esta mujer podría ser una cazafortunas y hacerte la vida imp…-

-Accedió a un matrimonio de tres meses y después un divorcio- interrumpí sereno, meneando mi vaso en las manos -Nos casaremos por bienes separados, incluso firmará un contrato prenupcial hoy mismo- Ron abrió su mandíbula a todo lo que daba, yo ladeé mi cabeza -Ha accedido a todas mis condiciones, Ron, por eso puedo decirte que no es una cazafortunas-

-Vaya, esto sí que es increíble- con la mirada perdida y una mano en el cabello, se dejó caer en el sofá frente a mí -Entonces ¿Es un hecho?- meneó la cabeza- Quiero decir ¿Se casarán, fingirán ser la feliz pareja por tres meses y después cada quién se irá por su lado? ¿Y ya está?-

-Básicamente esa es la idea-

-Pero ¿Cómo piensas lograr eso, Harry?- frunció el ceño-Seguramente habrá alguien que supervise éste tipo de casos y…- me miró significativamente-¿Qué tal si deciden cerciorarse de que el de ustedes es en efecto un matrimonio real?-

-Ya lo sé Ron, si no estoy idiota- entorné los ojos -Hablaremos de eso esta noche, pero como te dije, ha accedido a todas mis condiciones- me encogí de hombros-Vivirá conmigo, conocerá a mi familia, usará mi dinero para sus compras, tendrá su guardarropa y por supuesto me acompañará a todos mis eventos sociales-

Dije todo de manera rápida y segura, después de seis horas de meditarlo había pensando en absolutamente todo y la idea que antes sonaba viable ahora era perfecta. Hermione Granger me necesitaba y yo la necesitaba a ella, y estaba seguro que por su padre estaba dispuesta a seguirme la corriente en aquella estupidez hasta que yo cumpliera mi palabra. Algo que por supuesto iba a hacer.

Todo iría perfecto.

-Será como si fuéramos un matrimonio. No tiene porque no funcionar-

Frente a mí, Ron parpadeó con sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Y sí va a ser como un matrimonio de verdad ¿Vas a querer que lo sea en todos los sentidos?- se removió algo incómodo -Quiero decir…¿Piensas pedirle también que tengan se…-

-Claro que no idiota!- lo interrumpí con ceño -Tampoco soy un cerdo capaz de abusar de ella de esa manera y aprovecharme de su desesperación- entorné los ojos -No soy tan despreciable y desalmado-

Con aquella simple respuesta Ron pareció quedarse satisfecho y yo simplemente atiné a entornar los ojos de nuevo. Por supuesto que el asunto del sexo sería algo indiscutible, primero porque sería algo bajo aprovechar la situación para eso y segundo porque aún cuando la había tratado poco, había conocido lo suficiente a Hermione para saber que no lo haría.

Entonces no pude evitar pensarlo. Sí acaso le pedía que lo hiciera…

¿Estaría dispuesta a hacerlo?

Pensé en ella y sin poder evitarlo, me deleité recordando sus exquisitas curvas que se podían notar debajo de su entallado traje de sastre de esa mañana. Desde las largas y torneadas piernas y la estrecha cintura hasta los jugosos y deliciosos pechos que se pegaban a la tela de su traje, esa mujer era en definitiva una tentación para cualquier hombre. Una tentación que para mí estaba completamente prohibida.

Una tentación de la que me tendría que abstener por completo.

Conteniendo un gemido de agrado, me obligué a mirar a mi mejor amigo y controlarme. Ahora que lo pensaba, tenía que admitir que a mí no me molestaría nada fingir en ese _aspecto_ específico del matrimonio.

Pero por el bien de los dos, así era como iban a ser las cosas.

Nada de sexo, y mucho menos nada de momentos juntos a solas, nada fuera de los convencionalismos sociales y familiares que mi rango requería. Lo último que necesitaba era a una mujer con la que compartir mi vida, aunque fuera solo por tres meses.

Lo último que necesitaba era a una mujer que controlara mi vida, como ya alguna vez lo habían hecho solo para dejarme hecho un verdadero desastre.

No. Hermione Granger y yo tendríamos una relación meramente formal.

Una relación de negocios.

-Para mí que te estás metiendo en algo más complicado de lo que piensas, Harry-

-Es necesario Ron. Solo así podré cobrar la herencia- dije ladeando mi cabeza- Además sabes perfectamente bien como yo que esa cláusula fue un último intento de Sirius por que encontrara a alguien y me casara. Bastante desesperado por cierto-

Sentado frente a mí, Ron solo pudo atinar a soltar un bufido de burla y a asentir dándome la razón.

-Y por supuesto también servirá para callar a mi familia, que ya me tienen harto con el tema del matrimonio- entorné los ojos- Tú como nadie también sabes que se mueren por verme casado y me han presionado bastante- me encogí de hombros- Así que además de cobrar la herencia, dejaré satisfecha a mi familia y dejarán de hostigarme por un tiempo. Mataré dos pájaros de un tiro-

-Bueno Potter, si tú lo dices- me miró derrotado- Solo espero que en realidad mates dos pájaros de un tiro- alzó las cejas- Y no que el tiro te salga por la culata-

~o~

Vestido con un simple pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa negra y unos zapatos casuales, tomé otro trago de brandy de mi vaso mientras miraba el atardecer por el enorme ventanal de mi casa. Ubicado en el último piso de un lujoso edificio de condominios en el centro de Londres, había comprado éste pent-house hacía ya casi cuatro años, cuando había considerado necesario alejarme de mi familia para comenzar a vivir solo.

Bastante amplio, lujoso y sobre todo con una vista simplemente espectacular de Londres, aquél departamento había sido mi único hogar además del de mis padres, y lo amaba.

Amaba mi independencia, amaba mi vida, mi carrera y mi empresa exitosa, así como también amaba a mi familia.

Sin embargo, vivir solo era algo que no cambiaría por nada. Hacía lo que quería, cuando quería y como quería, y por supuesto, decenas de mujeres habían pisado ese departamento, comido en mi mesa y dormido en mi cama. Pero nada más.

Y ahora lo compartiría por tres meses. Con nada más y nada menos que una completa desconocida.

Ante aquél simple pensamiento, mi mente volvió de nuevo a la plática que había tenido esa mañana con Hermione Granger y sonreí de medio lado.

A pesar del evidente miedo que tenía en ningún momento había flaqueado, y eso aunado a que la mujer era simplemente deliciosa habían terminado por convencerme que ella era perfecta para ayudarme. Sus ojos castaños despedían un brillo increíblemente decidido y a pesar de que los cubría un velo de tristeza y de desolación, sabía que la mujer frente a mí era todo menos débil o conformista.

No me consideraba un hombre impulsivo. Al contrario. Pero con ella, todo había quedado claro y decidido en mi cabeza en un instante, y eso era lo que más me sorprendía.

Sonriendo de nuevo de medio lado, tomé un sorbo del brandy y miré como el sol terminaba de ponerse en Londres.

No tendría porque no funcionar. Tal como le había dicho a Ron, de ese arreglo ambos sacaríamos un beneficio increíble, pues además de cobrar la herencia podría deshacerme de la insistencia de mi familia de casarme por un buen tiempo.

Y por supuesto, eso no era todo. Tenía otro motivo oculto, uno que por supuesto Ron no podía saber.

Un motivo más oscuro, que se reducía nada más y nada menos que a la mujer que alguna vez había amado con locura. A la mujer que casualmente era hermana de mi mejor amigo. A la mujer que tan solo unos meses atrás me había destrozado.

Tenía que demostrarle a Ginny Weasley que estaba siguiendo con mi vida. Aún cuando fuera una farsa, aún cuando no la hubiera olvidado del todo y la extrañara en ocasiones.

Aún recordaba vívidamente el momento cuando, tan solo dos años atrás me había dejado después de tres años de relación con la simple excusa de que "no me quería como antes" y sin importarle nada se había ido de mi departamento y de mi vida para dejarme solo un montón de recuerdos y un anillo de compromiso en la mesa.

El único intento de verdad que había hecho por casarme.

Y la última relación en la que me enamoraba.

Por ahora, solo me quedaba esperar a una completa desconocida con profundos ojos cafés, cabello castaño indomable y cuerpo espectacular para cerrar nuestro trato.

Y convertirla en mi falsa esposa.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

Cuando llegué a la dirección que tenía apuntada en el papel y bajé del taxi, me temblaban las piernas. Con la boca abierta y sin dejar de mirar el enorme edificio frente a mí, cerré la puerta del taxi y tuve que alzar mi cuello para llegar hasta el final.

Sin poder evitarlo, solté una exhalación irónica al darme cuenta de lo imponente del lugar.

Un departamento ahí debía costar una fortuna.

-Bien, Hermione- susurré para mí frente a las puertas de la recepción- Aquí vamos-

Componiendo una mueca que quería parecer sonrisa, caminé hasta la recepción del pequeño recibidor en donde una menuda mujer rubia me miró con ojos brillantes y sonrisa amable.

-Buenas noches, soy Hermione Granger. Vengo a ver al Señor Harry Potter- me presenté como recordé que Harry me había dicho que hiciera- Me dijo que…-

-Sí, señorita, el señor Potter me informó que vendría- buscó un papel entre sus cosas y me lo extendió- Aquí tiene la clave para su pent-house, lo único que debe hacer es oprimir el código en el elevador y la llevará hasta el último piso-

Sin poder evitarlo, tomé el papel entre mis manos y la miré boquiabierta. ¿Pent-house? Quería decir ¿Un piso entero en la punta de ese enorme edificio? ¿No un simple departamento?

Maldición, el hombre era más rico de lo que pensaba.

-Gra…gracias- logré decir- Con permiso-

Con una simple sonrisa nerviosa caminé hasta las puertas del elevador mientras intentaba no caerme con mis enormes zapatos de tacón de aguja. Me seguían fallando las piernas.

Una vez en el elevador, miré la asquerosa cantidad de botones y ubicando por fin el panel del pent-house, introduje el código y el elevador se puso en movimiento. Treinta segundos y cuarenta pisos más tarde, el elevador se detuvo en el último piso así como mi respiración y las puertas se abrieron de par en par.

Y finalmente, estuve en el gigantesco y lujoso departamento de Harry Potter.

-Buenas noches, señorita-

De la nada y pegándome un susto terrible, una mujer vestida con ropa de mucama me saludó con una sonrisa y yo contuve las ganas de saltar. Después de unos segundos recuperé la cordura y asintiendo con la cabeza, devolví el saludo.

-Buenas noches-

-El señor Potter la está esperando en la sala- sin saber porque mi respiración se cortó de nuevo- Sígame por favor-

Sin más remedio que asentir, seguí a la mujer por el recibidor mientras miraba todo a mí alrededor. Con decoración fría y masculina pero de muy buen gusto, las paredes estaban pintadas en tonos claros y los muebles eran de madera oscura y acero inoxidable, muestra clara de que ahí no había presencia femenina.

Un verdadero apartamento de soltero.

Segundos después y antes de lo que hubiera esperado, la suave voz de la mucama me sacó de mis cavilaciones solo para darme cuenta que estábamos en la sala.

Y que sentado en un enorme sofá negro mientras tomaba de su vaso de brandy, Harry Potter estaba mirando justamente en nuestra dirección.

-¿Gusta tomar algo, señorita?-

Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mirarla a ella.

-Un té helado, gracias-

-En seguida se lo traigo- miró a Harry educadamente- Con permiso-

Con un simple asentimiento de cabeza, la miré alejarse y tomé aire para mirar de nuevo al hombre que tenía frente a mí. Que por supuesto ya estaba de pie y se acercaba a mí lentamente.

-Buenas noches, Hermione- dijo sereno- ¿Lista para discutir nuestro trato?-

~o~

Veinte minutos más tarde y sentados frente a frente en sillones individuales de cuero negro con una simple mesita de de centro entre nosotros, Harry se terminó su vaso de brandy y yo di otro trago a mi té helado.

Frente a nosotros y desperdigado por la mesa, un contrato prenupcial me esperaba para ser firmado.

Y de nuevo, sentía que el amplísimo lugar era demasiado pequeño y por supuesto hacía demasiado calor.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba a las calefacciones de los lugares en los que estaba?

-Entonces…- dije después de un rato- ¿Aquí dice que nuestros bienes estarán completamente separados para cuando nos divorciemos?-

-Así es- contestó entrelazando sus dedos- Por supuesto que mientras estés casada conmigo te daré dinero para tus compras, y para…-

-No es necesario- lo interrumpí- Yo trabajo y puedo comprarme mis…-

-Necesitarás nueva ropa, Hermione. Asisto a una cantidad infinita de eventos sociales- me dijo simplemente, su cabeza ladeada- Tu propio guardarropa lo tendrás también claro, con lo básico. Pero para comprarte otras cosas o más ropa también te daré dinero- pensó un poco lo siguiente que iba a decir- Porque aunque sé que ganas un muy buen sueldo, creo que no será suficiente para lo que necesitarás comprar-

Sin poder evitarlo, alcé las cejas en un gesto casi ofendido. Vaya, podía ser arrogante cuando quería.

-Bien- acepté casi molesta- Pero una vez divorciados ¿Todo lo que me hayas comprado se quedará contigo, verdad?-

-A menos que realmente desees lo contrario- se encogió de hombros- Sí, todo se queda conmigo-

-Perfecto- espeté mientras tomaba los papeles frente a mí y los colocaba en mi regazo- No quiero ni pienso quedarme con nada- fue mi turno de encogerme de hombros- Bastante harás con sacar a mi padre de la cárcel-

Sabía que tal vez estaba pecando de mucho orgullo, pero si algo odiaba era abusar de la gente que me ayudaba y por supuesto, no ganarme las cosas por mi propio trabajo o esfuerzo. Además de eso, también era orgullosa.

Frente a mí, ahora fue el turno de Harry de alzar las cejas, pero creyendo que lo más correcto sería no decir nada, se limitó a quedarse callado y mirarme con sus manos entrelazadas.

-Bien, Harry- a pesar de ser ya la cuarta vez que decía su nombre debido a su insistencia a que lo tuteara, aún me sentía extraña- Me dijiste también que me explicarías porque necesitas una esposa de mentira durante tres meses- me acomodé en mi asiento- Y aún no he escuchado la historia-

Frente a mí, Harry compuso una sonrisa torcida y arrellanándose más en su asiento se cruzó de brazos para mirarme fijamente.

-¿Qué más hay que decir?- se encogió de hombros- La historia es tal cual la que te dije: un tío bastante cercano a la familia me dejó una herencia que no puedo cobrar si no tengo esposa- soltó un suspiro- Es una cláusula en la que establece que si estoy casado tres meses podré obtenerla, y como no tengo pensado casarme de verdad para hacerlo y tú necesitas un favor mío, recurrí a ti-

-¿Qué pasa si no te casas y no cumples la cláusula?-

-La herencia pasará a manos de mi primo Draco Malfoy. Del otro lado de la familia- pareció pensar lo que iba a decir- Toda la herencia-

-¿Por qué necesitas la herencia si ya eres tan rico?-

La pregunta salió de mis labios antes de que pudiera detenerme a pensarla. Por supuesto, los ojos serenos de Harry se abrieron por la sorpresa, y apenada por mi evidente indiscreción oprimí mis labios con fuerza y mis mejillas se encendieron.

De todas maneras ya había hecho la pregunta, y tenía mucha curiosidad por la respuesta.

-No la necesito, salvo quizás solo por las acciones de mi empresa, que es un pequeño porcentaje- el tono de Harry fue algo incómodo- Es más bien un asunto de justicia-

-¿Justicia?-

-No puedo permitir que mi primo se quede con la herencia-

-¿Por qué?-

-Lo siento, Hermione. Pero creo que eso no lo contestaré- dijo tajante- Y creo que ya tienes suficientes respuestas-

Sin poder evitarlo, mis mejillas se encendieron aún más por la vergüenza.

-Lo siento-

-Está bien- dijo distraído, y ansioso, miró los documentos que tenía en la mano- Ahora ¿Vas a firmar?-

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

Sentado en mi sofá y con expresión que quería parecer paciente, miré a la mujer que frente a mí y sin mostrar el más mínimo indicio de desesperación, leía detenidamente el contrato como si no me tuviera enfrente.

Levantaba la cabeza solo unas cuantas veces para preguntar alguna duda, y de nuevo, volvía a su lectura sin dejar que la interrumpiera.

Y aunque tenía que admitir que estaba desesperado por ver una reacción de su parte, también estaba de lo más entretenido mientras la miraba leer. Para entonces, había notado ciertas expresiones recurrentes, como el ceño en su frente cuando no entendía algo, morder su carnoso labio inferior cuando se ponía nerviosa y menear la cabeza cuando se sentía agobiada.

Por supuesto, aquellas expresiones la hacían mucho más atractiva de lo que ya era.

En ese instante, levantó la cabeza por tercera vez.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos casados entonces?-

-Tres meses- respondí ladeando la cabeza- La cláusula establece que debemos estar casados al menos ese tiempo para que pueda cobrar la herencia, y una vez que lo haga, nos divorciaremos discretamente unos días después para no levantar habladurías-

-¿Hay alguna fecha límite para que te cases?-

-En menos de un mes- frente a mí, Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par- Por lo que nos casaremos en una semana-

Hermione soltó un gemido de sorpresa.

-Una semana!-

-Sé que es demasiado pronto, pero de todas formas no creo que necesitemos más tiempo- me encogí de hombros- Solo irán nuestros testigos y mi familia cercana, en tu caso, puedes inventar una excusa para tu padre e invitar a algunos a los que no te importe engañar piadosamente-

-No invitaré a nadie, salvo a Luna tal vez-

-Me parece bien. Ya veremos que decirle a mi familia para excusarte-

Como única respuesta, Hermione sonrió de medio lado y siguió con su lectura mientras yo reprimía un gemido exasperado. Por Dios, podríamos estar aquí toda la noche de seguir así.

Decidiendo que mi paciencia había llegado a su límite, interrumpí su lectura.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tanto lees?- la llamé- ¿Por qué no firmas?-

Con una sonrisa de medio lado, Hermione alzó la mirada del documento y me miró serena desde su lugar para contestar.

-Porque no soy una idiota que firma cualquier documento importante sin leerlo, Señor Potter, por eso- aquella respuesta me sorprendió, y volvía a hablarme de usted -Sé que accedí a casarme con usted por bienes separados y a fingir un matrimonio feliz frente a su familia y a quien tenga que demostrarlo, y que a cambio usted sacará a mi padre de la cárcel- aquél tono seguro que tanto me gustaba -Pero no pienso firmar ningún documento en el que no venga expresado eso, y mucho menos ahora que tengo un antecedente como el de mi padre en donde si firmo algo sin leerlo antes puedo terminar en la cárcel-

Durante unos instantes que parecieron eternos, nos limitamos a mirarnos mientras el ambiente se cargaba considerablemente, y sorprendido por esa respuesta, no pude responder nada.

Por supuesto, la mujer frente a mí tenía que rematar su increíble discurso.

-No soy estúpida-

-Buen punto, señorita Granger- tuve que conceder -Puedes leerlo todo lo que quieras, encontrarás que lo único que está ahí es lo que te dije ésta mañana-

-Lo sé, he terminado de leerlo- cerró el folder sin dejar de mirarme- Dijiste que te acompañaría a todos tus eventos sociales, ¿Para eso necesitaré el guardarropa?-

-Así es- asentí ligeramente- Lo tendrás aquí en casa, lo comenzaré a instalar mañana mismo-

Ante esa simple respuesta, Hermione abrió sus ojos de par en par como si hubiera dicho una grosería de lo más horrible.

-¿Qué has dicho?- cerró sus ojos como analizando la información -¿Eso quiere decir que viviremos juntos? Es decir…¿Viviré aquí contigo?-

-Por supuesto, Hermione- contuve las ganas de entornar los ojos -Necesito que la gente lo crea, sobre todo los que seguramente nos evaluarán para saber si es un matrimonio verdadero y no una farsa para poder cobrar la herencia. Para eso necesitamos hacerlo creíble, y creo que nadie lo creerá si nos casamos y tú te quedas viviendo sola en tu casa-

-Entonces…si viviré aquí…- indicó el lugar con su dedo índice -¿Eso significa que dormiremos en la misma…-

Bingo. Ahí estaba la verdadera preocupación. Contuve las ganas de sonreír torcidamente y masajeé mi mandíbula con la mano para disimular mis ganas de reír.

Esa mujercita era una caja de sorpresas. Y me encantaba.

-No, dormiremos en habitaciones separadas-

-¿Y qué hay de…- se puso roja como un tomate, buscando las palabras- Tener…este…-

-Por supuesto no habrá intimidad alguna entre nosotros, no te preocupes-

Dije de inmediato, y agradecida tal vez de no tener que terminar la pregunta, Hermione soltó un largo suspiro y abrió sus ojos de nuevo para mirarme.

-Entonces ¿No sexo, verdad?-

Oprimí mis labios para reprimir mi enorme sonrisa.

-Nada de sexo- negué con la cabeza, y después la miré significativamente mientras sonreía -Aún cuando eso te decepcione-

Justo como lo imaginé, Hermione entornó los ojos y soltó un bufido exasperado ante mi arrogante respuesta.

No solía ser así, eso tenía que admitirlo, pero con ella era simplemente inevitable. Me encantaba ver como reaccionaba ante todo lo que le decía, y disfrutaba en extremo como su mente ingeniosa y su evidente carácter fuerte siempre salían al ataque con alguna contestación filosa.

Seguramente me tenía por un arrogante, altanero y prepotente como todos decían y pensaban de mí. Y aunque no quería que tuviera esa impresión de mí en aquellos momentos me la estaba pasando de lo lindo.

Probándola, estudiándola. Retándola.

Pero contrario a todo lo que pensaba y después de unos segundos, cambió su expresión de fastidio por una de alivio, y pude ver un amago de sonrisa en sus labios mientras me miraba.

-Gracias-

Un agradecimiento que no necesitaba más palabra que esa. Sabía a que se refería.

Y antes de poder responder, Hermione tomó la pluma que se encontraba abierta encima de la mesita y abriendo el folder en sus piernas, firmó los tres espacios del contrato que requerían su firma.

Sin titubeos.

-Bien, Harry- cerró el folder y me miró- El trato está cerrado-

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, y sin embargo estaba hecho. Había firmado el bendito contrato prenupcial, había accedido a casarme con él en una semana.

El trato estaba hecho, y ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Perfecto- frente a mí, Harry ladeó la cabeza- Es un buen trato, Hermione. Los dos saldremos beneficiados-

Aquella vez, Harry me dedicó su brillante sonrisa de medio lado y sin poder evitarlo sonreí junto con él. El hombre podía ser un arrogante y un pesado, pero en algunas ocasiones podía ser bastante tolerable e incluso simpático.

Además quería creer que tenía razón, y que al firmar aquél papel no había cometido una reverenda estupidez. O el peor error de mi vida.

-Me alegro- ladeé mi cabeza- Espero interpretar bien mi papel de esposa abnegada y enamorada-

Frente a mí, Harry se arrellanó en el sofá y sonrió aún más. Esa sonrisilla torcida que al parecer le encantaba usar.

-Abnegada no sé, no eres del tipo para nada- sus ojos llamearon- Pero lo de enamorada, estoy seguro que no habrá problema-

De nuevo tuve que entornar los ojos y soltar un bufido exasperado. Al hombre no se le escapaba una oportunidad para hacer sus comentarios arrogantes, y aunque al principio me habían resultado insoportables, después de una charla más o menos normal, resultaban algo graciosos.

Sin más remedio que sonreír, miré el enorme reloj en la pared a mi lado y abrí mis ojos de par en par.

-Es tardísimo!- me levanté de mi lugar como un resorte- Tengo que irme-

Como un caballero, una faceta que había notado estaba muy arraigada en él, se levantó lentamente de su asiento y sonrió con amabilidad.

-No puedo dejar que te vayas sola a tu casa ¿Has venido en coche?-

-No, lo dejé en mi casa. No conocía bien la dirección y he tomado un taxi-

-Bien, te llevaré a tu casa-

-No es necesario- lo corté de inmediato, algo asustada de ir en un coche a solas con él- Puedo pedir un taxi-

-Pero…-

-En serio, no pasa nada- lo corté de nuevo sonriente, y comencé a caminar a la salida- Lo pediré en la recepción y llegaré bien a casa-

Ante mi insistencia, Harry no tuvo más remedio que aceptar y lo miré contener el aliento mientras aspiraba profundamente y me miraba casi receloso, prueba de que no le gustaba ceder en nada. Al parecer, el hombre estaba acostumbrado a tener el control de todo en su vida, y aquella negativa ponía a prueba su instinto controlador y mandón.

-De acuerdo-

Para entonces ya estábamos frente a las puertas de su ascensor. Durante largos segundos que parecieron una eternidad, nos miramos fijamente mientras esperaba a que las puertas se abrieran y de nuevo, el ambiente antes relajado se volvió tenso y cargado.

De una manera fuerte pero agradable, y tuve que ignorar el cosquilleo que sentí en mi bajo vientre al verlo esbozar una ligera sonrisa amable y ver sus ojos brillantes. Maldición, ¿Qué me pasaba?

-Buenas noches, Harry- en una arrebato de algo, le di un beso en la mejilla y él me miró con sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Buenas noches, Hermione- dijo parpadeando y después recobró compostura -Mañana pasaré a recogerte a tu casa a las nueve y media de la mañana, ponte el mejor vestido de día que tengas en tu guardarropa-

Fue mi turno de abrir mis ojos de par en par.

-¿Qué?- meneé la cabeza confundida y algo asustada -¿Para qué?-

Frente a mí, Harry sonrió de nuevo de medio lado.

-Mañana tendremos la primera prueba de fuego de toda esta farsa, Hermione- sonrió aún más -Mañana te llevaré a conocer a mi familia-

* * *

_¿Cómo vieron la actitud de Harry? ¿Les convence el trato y sus cláusulas? _

_Veremos qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo cuando conozcamos a la familia de Harry y veamos como recibe a la nueva "integrante", y sobre todo, cuando Harry y Hermione tengan que comenzar el teatrito. ;)_

_Por último, quiero dar las gracias a Luna Potter Granger, nadiaMonster, firedarkness, LoonyPotter, The darkness princess, karo, Paracas, lupiscisis, Marina Chan 84, Lia Cullen, linda-swan, Drys-1, CreativeFFUsername y otro review anónimo que recibí por ahí. Al parecer ahora hay un nuevo sistemas de reviews que no termino de entender! Como sea, gracias!_

_Y hasta el próximo cap!_


	3. Familia

"**Arreglo Peligroso"**

_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la autora J.K. Rowling. _

_Pareja: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger_

_Summary:__ Desesperada por sacar de la cárcel a su padre inocente, Hermione acude al único con el suficiente poder para hacerlo: su multimillonario y arrogante jefe Harry Potter, a quien jamás ha tratado. Para cobrar una herencia bastante importante, Harry necesita una esposa y la necesita ya. En un arrebato de desesperación, lo que surge como un negocio puede convertirse en el arreglo más peligroso de sus vidas. _

_Notas de la autora: Hola mis lectores! Aquí les traigo otro capítulo más! Veremos cómo le va a Hermione con los Potter y sobre todo con Harry. No tengo mucho que decir ahora, salvo el hecho de que pronto regresaré a la escuela y me será más difícil actualizar tan seguido. _

_Pero por lo pronto les dejo este capítulo para que disfruten y nos vemos al final con un avance del siguiente capítulo ;)_

_Enjoy!_

**Capítulo 3°: Familia **

**~Hermione's POV~**

Mucho más tarde esa misma noche y tumbada en mi cama, di media vuelta de nuevo para acomodarme sin éxito alguno. Al paso que iba no dormiría en toda la noche, y mañana necesitaba estar presentable.

Tampoco es como que tuviera muchas esperanzas de hacerlo, así que daba igual.

No después de todo lo que había pasado ese día, y del giro de acontecimientos tan raros en mi vida, en menos de veinticuatro horas.

La diferencia de anoche es que ahora por fin tenía la certeza de que mi padre saldría de la cárcel, y claro, tenía que casarme con el guapísimo magnate y jefe de mi jefe, Harry Potter.

Me estremecí sin remedio al pensarlo.

Sabía que sería una simple farsa entre nosotros, sin embargo, fingirlo ante todos lo demás no me tranquilizaba para nada. Mucho menos cuando gente tan cercana a él sería testigo de esa mentira, como por ejemplo su familia.

A la que mañana mismo conocería en un almuerzo familiar.

-Genial- susurré frustrada, colocando mi brazo encima de mi frente y rodando de nuevo hasta quedar boca arriba.

Ahora sí no podría dormir en toda la noche.

Con una mueca de frustración, recordé la corta pero intensa conversación telefónica que había tenido con Luna nada más llegara a casa, así como los gritos de emoción y asombro de mi amiga mientras le contaba todo.

De acuerdo a lo que me había dicho, Harry tenía una numerosa familia a la que adoraba y que era bastante unida. Dos padres, Lily y James Potter, a los que amaba; un hermano de sangre con tres hijos, y una hermana adoptada con dos. Por supuesto, la familia incluía a las familias de sus hermanos y a los amigos más cercanos, que eran los Weasley y que también eran un montón.

Todos ellos muy ricos, y por supuesto, a todos los conocería mañana.

Moría de los nervios.

Estaba segura que aún en el caso de que mi matrimonio con Harry fuera real estaría asustada, por supuesto que en mi caso estaba aterrada. ¿Cómo iba a fingir frente a toda esa gente que era la feliz y enamorada prometida de Harry?

Peor aún ¿Cómo haríamos para hacerles creer que todo era real y que no sospecharan de la herencia?

-Ay por Dios-

Incapaz de pensar más en lo mismo y muerta de cansancio, me acomodé de lado y cerré los ojos para seguir durmiendo.

* * *

Esa mañana estaba terminando de acomodar mi cabello frente al espejo de mi sala cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Nerviosa, miré el reloj a mi lado y solté un largo suspiro. Las nueve y media de la mañana. Era él.

-Bien, Hermione- le sonreí a la mujer del espejo- Aquí vamos-

Y con esa última expresión para infundirme valor, tomé mi bolso que se encontraba en la mesita y me acerqué a la puerta con pasos seguros. Cuando la abrí, los ojos verdes que me habían perseguido toda la noche me miraron suavemente para después abrirse con ligereza.

-Estás…- comenzó a susurrar y después pareció recomponerse- Estás guapísima-

Sonreí satisfecha. Para ese día había escogido un vestido corto en color azul y algo entallado que marcaba mis curvas. De tirantes finos, tela suave y a mitad de muslo, el vestido lo había complementado con mis sandalias de tacón alto y tiras en los tobillos, mi cabello recogido en una coleta y un maquillaje suave.

Al parecer, el hombre frente a mí lo aprobaba y mucho.

Sonriendo por fuera, lo dejé admirarme de arriba abajo y me felicité internamente.

-Gracias- ladeé mi cabeza- Tú tampoco estás nada mal-

Con sus pantalones de vestir en color negro, su camisa blanca a medio abotonar en el pecho y por fuera del pantalón y su cabello acomodado de forma rebelde, Harry era el hombre ideal para cualquier mujer físicamente hablando, y eso por supuesto me incluía a mí.

Claro que me había quedado corta en palabras, pero no pensaba decirle que parecía modelo de revista de edición primavera. Frente a mí, Harry se encogió de hombros y con una simple sonrisa de medio lado se hizo a un lado para ofrecerme el brazo.

-¿Vamos?-

Tomando una larga bocanada de aire, abrí mis ojos y enrosqué mi brazo sobre el suyo.

-Vamos-

El trayecto por las calles de Londres a la casa de los padres de Harry fue sereno y tranquilo. Él por su parte parecía pensar en muchísimas cosas mientras conducía y yo no podía sentirme más agobiada ante la idea de lo que venía y el hecho de estar en un Audi último modelo descapotable y con asientos de piel.

-¿Cómo es tu familia?- le pregunté en algún momento para romper el silencio.

-Pues somos una familia algo grande, ya incluye a otras familias- se encogió de hombros- Mis padres, James y Lily. Mi hermano Neville está casado con Hannah, tienen tres hijos: Jack de cinco, Hannah de tres y Dylan de uno. Mi hermana Parvati tiene dos: Liam y Padma, gemelos de dos años; y está casada con Seamus Finnegan-

-Vaya- sonreí de medio lado- Muchos sobrinos pequeños-

A mí lado, Harry sonrió de medio lado y pude darme cuenta que tal como Luna me había dicho, los quería mucho.

-Muchísimos. Así que, cómo el único soltero, entenderás la presión a la que estoy sometido para que me case- volteó a mirarme y sonrió aún más- Te van a adorar por ese simple hecho, así que no te preocupes-

Cómo única respuesta solo atiné a sonreír aún más e intentar controlarme para no bajarme del coche en movimiento. Al darme cuenta del tamaño de la familia no podía hacer más que aterrarme el saber que tenía que mentirle a más gente de la que imaginaba.

-¿Estarán los Malfoy ahí?- me atreví a preguntar en algún momento- ¿Tu primo Draco?-

-No- fue su única respuesta mientras se encogía de hombros- Digamos que los Malfoy son los...reservados de la familia. No asisten a ningún evento familiar a menos que sea necesario-

No contesté. Por lo que había escuchado por Luna e inferido por las expresiones de Harry sobre ellos, los Malfoy eran una familia elitista y bastante celosa de los suyos. Y al parecer, Draco era el peor de todos.

-De todas maneras, Draco se enterará de alguna forma sobre tí- sonrió de medio lado- Me encantará ver su cara cuando eso pase-

Como única respuesta yo solo atiné a sonreír y volví a mirar al frente.

Cuando por fin llegamos a uno de los barrios más caros y alejados de Londres y entramos por la reja principal, supe que estábamos muy cerca. A diferencia de las grandes casas al centro de Londres, en aquél lugar los terrenos tenían además enormes jardines que las del centro no tenían, haciéndolas aún más majestuosas e imponentes.

Sorprendida por lo que veía contuve el aliento mientras avanzábamos en el carro y admiraba todo a mí alrededor.

-Bien, llegamos-

Por supuesto nos detuvimos frente a la reja de la casa más grande de todo el barrio y Harry se acercó al intercomunicador.

-Filch, ya llegué hombre- sonrió- No me tengas afuera mucho tiempo porque hace un calor de los mil demonios-

-Señor Harry!- contestó la voz de un hombre mayor- Lo esperábamos, era el único que faltaba- la reja se abrió de par en par- Adelante-

-Gracias Filch-

Sonriendo de medio lado, Harry puso el auto en marcha de nuevo y finalmente estuvimos en el jardín principal de la residencia Potter. Que como todo lo que había visto estas últimas horas, era extremadamente lujosa, asquerosamente grande y por supuesto costosa.

Rodeamos la gigantesca fuente de la entrada y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a un montón de gente sentada en una gigante mesa en el jardín trasero. Cabezas castañas, negras, rubias y pelirrojas. De todo un poco.

Su familia se encontraba almorzando ya.

Me puse peor.

-Bien, Hermione- me llamó Harry en cuanto estacionamos en la entrada- Bienvenida a la residencia Potter-

Incapaz de decir algo coherente, esperé a que Harry bajara y rodeara el auto para abrir mi puerta. Y como entendiendo que no podría mantenerme en pie yo sola, tomó mi mano y la aferró con fuerza para ayudarme a bajar mientras uno de los criados tomaba sus llaves para estacionar el auto.

-Buenos días, señor Potter-

Saludó el mayordomo con calidez para después dirigirme una mirada amable y suave.

-Buenos días, Filch- sonrió Harry, aferrando aún más mi mano- Esta es la señorita Hermione Granger-

-Buenos días, señorita, encantado-

-Igualmente- logré decir sonriente.

-Bien- sin preguntar o decir más, Filch nos señaló la puerta- Su familia está afuera esperándolo, si gustan pasar por favor-

A mí lado, Harry volteó a mirarme con calidez y sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Te gustaría conocer la casa ahora, cariño?-

_Cariño!_ Exclamó mi conciencia sorprendida, y justo en ese momento me di cuenta de la manera en la que Harry me miraba. Entonces lo entendí y tomé una bocanada de aire internamente. Al parecer la operación "finge amor y conquista a todos" estaba en marcha.

Y era momento de interpretar mi papel.

-En realidad, amor- me pegué a él y sonreí como idiota enamorada- Creo que podría conocerla más tarde, por ahora quiero conocer a tu familia-

Sorprendido ante mi actuación pero sin decir nada, Harry alzó las cejas y me tomó por la cintura sin dejar de mirarme. El contacto fue alucinante, y por un momento tuve que reprimir mis ganas de pegarme más a él. Y no porque tuviera que fingirlo.

-De acuerdo, lo que tú gustes- dejó de mirarme para encontrar sus ojos con un sorprendido Filch- Iremos por el jardín Filch, gracias-

-Señor- y con un simple movimiento de cabeza, Filch nos dejó solos para comenzar nuestro recorrido por el jardín.

Del brazo de Harry sin saber cómo controlarme, comencé a respirar profundamente mientras apretaba mi mano a su fuerte brazo. A mí lado, Harry sonrió con algo de burla y tensó su brazo para mirarme de reojo.

-Lo hiciste perfecto, ahora tranquila- dijo sereno- Viene la parte difícil, estoy seguro que lo harás excelente-

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero antes de poder responder Harry se detuvo de golpe y yo tuve que mirar al frente en la dirección en la que él veía.

Y frente a nosotros, más de una docena de cabezas nos miraron curiosas desde la mesa. Contuve una maldición y tragué grueso mientras me obligaba a calmarme. Maldición, habíamos llegado más rápido de lo que pensaba.

La primera en levantarse fue una guapa mujer de largo cabello negro.

-Harry! Hermanito! Qué bueno que llegas!-

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, Harry se alejó de mí un poco para abrazar efusivamente a su hermana y cargarla en el proceso mientras le plantaba un fuerte beso en la sien. Una vez separados, Parvati me miró sorprendida durante unos instantes que parecieron eternos para después sonreír de oreja a oreja.

Sorprendida pero complacida, una combinación extraña.

-Hola, soy Parvati- me dio un ligero abrazo bastante cálido para después tomarme por los hombros y mirarme- ¿Y tú eres…?-

-Hermione Granger, encantada- sonreí de vuelta, algo ofuscada por la calidez- Y soy…-

A mí lado y antes de que pudiera responder, Harry volvió a tomarme por la cintura para pegarme a él y me dirigió una mirada suave pero que escondía un brillo de advertencia. Él se encargaría.

-Ya lo hago yo, cariño, tranquila- con ese último susurro, miró al frente y a la mesa donde toda su familia nos miraba expectante- Familia, les presento a Hermione Granger, mi novia-

Las miradas sorprendidas de todos los presentes no se hicieron de esperar.

-Quien precisamente ayer aceptó casarse conmigo- me dio un beso en la sien- Así que…- miró de nuevo a la mesa- En realidad, les presento a mi prometida-

Frente a nosotros, más de una docena de personas dejó caer su mandíbula y nos miró con ojos abiertos de par en par.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

Durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos, mi familia se quedó boquiabierta sin pronunciar palabra. En la cabecera de la mesa y abrazados por la cintura, Hermione y yo nos limitamos a esperar a que alguien rompiera el silencio y dijera algo ya.

Por supuesto, Parvati fue quien lo rompió.

-¿Pro…- miró a todos en la mesa y después a nosotros- ¿Prometida?-

-Así es, hermanita- sonreí- Esta mujer…- la miré como si no existiera algo más en el mundo- Esta hermosa mujer aceptó casarse conmigo ayer, así que estamos comprometidos-

-¿En…- la voz de Neville a mí lado me hizo verlo- ¿En serio, Harry? ¿Te casas?-

-Así es, hermano- sonreí con autosuficiencia- Y queríamos que ustedes fueran los primeros en saberlo-

-Pero…- comenzó Parvati de nuevo- ¿Tan pronto?- nos miró como si estuviera viendo un espejismo- Quiero decir…tan…repentino-

Y así como Parvati comenzó la tensión en la mesa, su grito de alegría fue el que la rompió.

-Wow! Felicidades!- nos abrazó con fuerza- Que felicidad! Enhorabuena!-

En aquél momento, la tensión y silencio de la mesa comenzó a calmarse un poco mientras mi madre y mi padre se levantaban y comenzaban a caminar hacia nosotros y todos en la mesa comenzaban a cuchichear con sonrisas y a mirarnos con ojos brillantes.

Al parecer estaba dando resultado. Y no me sorprendía.

Sabía que no sería difícil que lo creyeran. Con lo independiente que era, no les sorprendería que nunca les hubiera presentado a Hermione hasta que formalizara algo con ella.

Jamás les había presentado a ninguna novia a parte de Ginny, así que la idea de que Hermione fuera mi novia podría ser bastante factible dado que nunca compartía mi vida sentimental con ellos. Eso aunado al deseo casi obsesivo de mi familia porque me casara por fin para no terminar solo, fue todo lo que se necesitó para que la mesa prorrumpiera en felicitaciones, gritos y abrazos de felicitación.

Además de que Hermione estaba actuando tal y como había esperado que actuara en su papel de novia enamorada. O incluso aún mejor.

Y maldición, estaba tan hermosa y era tan dulce que estaba seguro que conquistaría a todos en la mesa en un santiamén.

-Felicitaciones, hijo- sentí el abrazo de mi padre y lo devolví con fuerza- Me da mucho gusto-

A nuestro lado, mi madre tomó a Hermione por la cabeza y le plantó un ligero pero cálido beso en la mejilla.

-Bienvenida a la familia, Hermione- sonrió en cuanto se separó de ella- Y mucho gusto, también-

-Lo mismo digo señora, y gracias-

Después de aquello, todos los que estaban en la mesa arrastraron a Hermione en una ola de ligeros abrazos y por supuesto presentaciones, y yo me vi arrastrado por un interrogatorio por parte de mis hermanos. Por toda la mesa, Hermione pasó de Hannah a Seamus, de mi padre a Neville, hasta mis sobrinos que la miraban entre curiosos y divertidos.

Esa mañana también estaban a la mesa Molly y Arthur, los padres de Ron y Ginny y tan allegados a la familia que prácticamente pertenecían a ella, así como Remus, mi tío y hermano de mi padre, Tonks y su hijo Teddy.

Y por supuesto, mi mejor amigo Ronald estaba al final, mirando a Hermione como si fuera un espejismo y luego a mí con ojos desorbitados.

En algún momento le devolví la mirada y con una suave sonrisa di a entender que en efecto y contrario a lo que él pensaba, Hermione había accedido a ayudarme en la farsa.

Finalmente y después de montones de abrazos, felicitaciones y algunos gritos, Hermione terminó de nuevo a mi lado y volví a tomarla por la cintura para pegarla a mí.

A mi lado, Hermione alzó una ceja inquisitiva y sonrió casi burlona. De acuerdo, tal vez no tenía que hacer eso, pero no había podido evitarlo. Desde que lo hiciera minutos atrás, la sensación de sus suaves curvas pegadas a mí cuerpo, así como el tacto de su piel por encima del ligero vestido habían resultado simplemente alucinantes y para entonces estaba seguro que utilizaría cualquier excusa para hacerlo en un futuro.

Antes de pensar en algo más, mi amigo pelirrojo se acercó a nosotros hasta que lo tuvimos frente a frente.

-Mucho gusto, Hermione y felicidades- tomó su mano y le plantó un beso- Ronald Weasley-

A mí lado, Hermione sonrió encantada y apenada y yo contuve las ganas de soltar un bufido exasperado ante su payasada.

-Encantada, Ronald-

-Llámame Ron. Por favor-

-De acuerdo- Hermione sonrió- Ron-

Y antes de poder seguir con la conversación, mi querida pero intensa hermanita apareció a un lado de nosotros y tomando a Hermione por el brazo la alejó de mí de golpe.

-Ven, Hermione! Te mostraremos la casa!- sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras tiraba de ella- Te va a encantar!-

A mí lado, Hermione giró su cabeza para mirarme y mordiendo su labio inferior, me dirigió una mirada de súplica mientras se veía arrastrada sin remedio por mi hermana a la casa. Como única respuesta yo solo atiné a soltar un ligero bufido exasperado, y dirigiéndole una mirada tranquilizadora que le indicaba que la rescataría en cuanto pudiera, las miré alejarse mientras Ron se colocaba a mí lado y miraba en la misma dirección.

-Así que…- escuché su voz serena -¿Ella es la que va a estar viviendo bajo tu mismo techo por tres meses?-

-Sí-

-¿Sin nada de sexo?-

Sonreí de medio lado.

-Nada-

A mí lado, Ron soltó una ligera carcajada para darme una palmada en la espalda mientras mirábamos a Parvati y Hermione desaparecer dentro de la casa.

-Buena suerte con eso, amigo-

* * *

Quince minutos más tarde decidí que era momento de rescatar a Hermione de la incesante charla de mi hermanita y por supuesto, salvarla del posible interrogatorio al que sería expuesta una vez que Parvati viera la oportunidad.

Amaba a mi hermana, pero cuando se lo proponía podía ser una verdadera molestia dispuesta a todo por conseguir información. Y sinceramente no tenía idea si Hermione estaba preparada para eso.

En realidad, no habíamos conversado sobre cuáles serían nuestras historias al momento de hablar sobre "nosotros". No habíamos dicho nada sobre que diríamos respecto al "cómo", "dónde" y "cuándo" nos habíamos conocido, y darme cuenta de eso hasta ahora no ayudaba nada. Frustrado ante mi reverenda estupidez, abrí la puerta trasera y entré a la casa.

Cuando entré a la sala no pude evitar fruncir el ceño al darme cuenta que Hermione estaba en todo menos en problemas.

Sentadas muy juntas en el largo sofá de la sala y mirando algo entre sus piernas, Parvati apuntaba algunas cosas mientras hablaba rápidamente y Hermione sonreía ligeramente.

Me acerqué aún más, ellas aún inconscientes de mi presencia.

-Y mira! Aquí está en su primera fiesta de Halloween! Vestido de mago!-

Después distinguí mejor y el color se me fue del rostro al darme cuenta que lo que miraban era nada más y nada menos que mi álbum de fotos de la infancia.

Maldición, Parvati.

-A mí aún no me adoptaban, pero mamá puede contarte historias muy buenas de ese día!-

Sin decir nada, Hermione alzó la vista para sonreírle con timidez y dándose cuenta de mi presencia me miró con sus serenos ojos castaños. Al parecer había salido sana y salva de las preguntas de mi hermana.

-Hola hermanito!- exclamó Parvati en cuanto me paré frente a ellas- Estaba contándole a Hermione algunas cosas sobre ti, la tenías muy desinformada!-

Sonreí de medio lado. No tenía idea.

-Esos detalles preferí reservarlos para evitar hacer el ridículo- entorné los ojos y Hermione sonrió- Aunque para eso te tengo a ti, hermanita-

Soltando una suave y fresca carcajada, Parvati se levantó de su lugar y me plantó un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Qué bueno que lo sabes, Harry- ladeó la cabeza y yo solté un bufido- Bueno, creo que dejaré de hacer mal tercio y saldré a ver cómo está Seamus con los niños- bajó la mirada hacia Hermione- Te dejo en buenas manos, Hermione-

Me dio otro ligero beso en la mejilla y con un guiño travieso de su ojo salió de la sala para dejarnos completamente solos. En el mismo instante que estuvimos a solas, Hermione soltó un largo suspiro cansado y yo la miré con una mueca.

-¿Cómo salió todo?- me senté a su lado- ¿Te preguntó algo? ¿Intentó sacar información?-

-Intentó- sonrió de medio lado y cerró el álbum de fotos- Pero de alguna manera logré zafarme de sus preguntas y nos limitamos a que me mostrara la casa y me hablara sobre ti, para evitar hablar de nosotros- me mostró el álbum sonriente- Así que la culpable de que ahora sepa todos tus secretos de infancia soy solo yo. Lo siento-

Sin poder evitarlo sonreí de medio lado y me relajé al instante. En definitiva no me había equivocado al creer que ella era la indicada para lo que estábamos haciendo. Esa mujer era inteligente y bastante astuta.

Hermosa, decidida e inteligente. Eso me gustaba. Y me gustaba bastante.

-Excelente- me recargué en el respaldo- Debí haberte advertido sobre Parvati y sobre todo ponernos de acuerdo sobre qué historia decir cuando te hicieran preguntas. Así que yo lo siento-

-Está bien- se encogió de hombros- Yo tampoco lo pensé, además no he dicho nada que la hiciera sospechar. En realidad en cuanto le pedí que me hablara sobre ti lo ha hecho encantada. Te quiere mucho-

-Y yo a ella- sonreí- Puede ser una pesadilla, pero es mi hermana. Mi familia-

Algo sorprendida por mi respuesta, Hermione me miró fijamente y sin decir una palabra hasta que el silencio se apoderó de todo, y yo la miré de igual forma. Al parecer iba a decir algo pero meneando la cabeza ligeramente, pareció desechar la idea y cambió de tema.

-Así que…¿Un mago, eh?-

Me dijo a manera de reto, refiriéndose a esa foto en donde, con solo tres años de edad, llevaba una capa y una varita como disfraz de Halloween. Sonriendo de medio lado algo apenado, me encogí de hombros y entorné los ojos en un gesto de exasperación.

-Cuando creía en la magia y esas tonterías- entorné los ojos de nuevo- Cuando era un niño-

La miré de nuevo, y frente a mí, Hermione me miró de nuevo con aquellos profundos ojos castaños que las últimas horas me habían perseguido tanto dormido como despierto.

-Me gustó conocer al niño- dijo sonriente- Y no creo que sean tonterías-

Sin poder evitarlo abrí mis ojos ligeramente y la miré sin decir una sola palabra, maravillado. ¿Qué tenía esa mujer que con solo unas cuantas palabras me dejaba incapaz de responder?

De nuevo, el silencio nos embargó y nos envolvió en una burbuja extraña. Sentados ahí en el sofá de mi casa y frente a frente, el ambiente antes ligero se cargó de pronto, y callados y sin decir una sola palabra nos limitamos a mirarnos fijamente durante unos momentos que parecieron eternos.

Entonces ambos parecimos reaccionar. Aclarándonos la garganta casi de manera instantánea, yo meneé mi cabeza casi de manera imperceptible y Hermione se rascó la nuca distraída mientras dejaba el álbum a un lado de ella.

-Habrá que pensar en una historia para contar cuando hagan preguntas- me levanté del sofá para mirarla- ¿Vamos?-

Soltando un largo suspiro para armarse de valor, Hermione se levantó a mi lado y me miró.

-Vamos-

Y con esa simple respuesta, caminamos hasta la puerta para salir y fingir ante mi familia ser la tierna pareja de enamorados que no éramos.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

Tres horas más tarde y después de un almuerzo delicioso y bastante abundante, los que quedábamos en el almuerzo nos encontrábamos desperdigados por el jardín. Y para esas alturas, me sentía tan a gusto conversando y conociendo a la familia Potter que el miedo inicial que había tenido había quedado en el olvido.

Hasta ahora había conversado de todo un poco con cada uno de los miembros de la familia Potter, de una infinidad de temas posibles. Con Neville, Hannah, Seamus, Parvati, la maternal Lily y el gracioso de James, e incluso con Ron habíamos tenido una infinidad de pláticas que habían girado en torno a mí. Desde mi infancia, mi familia, mi carrera y por supuesto, mi falsa relación con Harry.

Para entonces, Harry y yo habíamos planeado que decir y de manera excelente habíamos dado nuestra versión de los hechos, coincidiendo en todo. Para evitar errores o cambios en la historia, habíamos decidido decir que nos habíamos conocido en una fiesta del trabajo en donde habían asistido todos los altos mandos de la empresa, y que como jefa del departamento de Finanzas había estado ahí.

Algo simple y sin chiste. Nada de la historia de amor romántica y apasionada que al parecer esperaban.

Y que no podíamos darles cuando Harry y yo ni siquiera estábamos enamorados.

En todo el tiempo que había estado ahí, las pláticas, las risas y sobre todo la amabilidad y calidez de la familia Potter me había sorprendido y envuelto por completo. Cuando había conocido a Harry su carácter algo autoritario y actitud fría me habían llevado a pensar que había crecido en una familia así, y darme cuenta de que me había equivocado me había sorprendido bastante.

Así como también me había sorprendido darme cuenta que el magnate empresario Harry Potter no era tan frío, calculador y prepotente como aparentaba.

Con aquel pensamiento en mente miré al frente para mirar a Harry quien, con su camisa arremangada, descalzo y con el cabello revuelto de tanto correr, jugaba con Jack, Hannah y Liam como si fuera uno más de ellos.

Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí de medio lado y solté una ligera risita.

-¿Puede ser como un niño cuando se lo propone, verdad?-

Escuché la suave voz de Lily a mi lado, y sonriendo aún más, la miré unos instantes y de nuevo a Harry.

-Jamás lo habría creído- me encogí de hombros- Pero parece que sí-

-Siempre fue un niño tierno, pero con su trabajo se volvió algo frío y serio. Muchas personas no suelen verlo de esa manera- confesó Lily sonriendo con amor al ver la escena- Eres la primera mujer que trae a casa ¿Sabías?-

Aquella revelación me dejó helada y sin poder evitarlo, abrí mis ojos de par en par sin creer lo que decía. De acuerdo a Luna y todo lo que me había contado sobre él, a sus veintiocho años Harry tenía una lista impresionante de mujeres. Desde novias informales hasta amantes bastante recurrentes, Harry Potter se conocía por ser un soltero mujeriego que podía tener y había tenido a cuanta mujer quisiera en su cama, sin problema alguno.

Y al parecer por lo que Lily acababa de decirme, lo único que había tenido con ellas había sido una aventura. Sexo. Nada más.

Ahora entendía porque no tenía a ninguna candidata para casarse, y por supuesto, porque había decidido recurrir a una extraña para llevar a cabo esa farsa del matrimonio.

Reprimí una mueca de molestia al darme cuenta del hecho.

En aquél momento y antes de poder decir algo, Parvati se colocó a un lado de nosotras y se unió a nuestra conversación.

-Bueno, aparte de Ginny, pero ella es amiga de la familia así que no es lo mismo- se encogió de hombros como si el nombre le causara repulsión- Ella prácticamente creció junto a nosotros y se la pasaba aquí los fines de semana-

Me había perdido. ¿Ginny? ¿Quién rayos era Ginny?

Extrañada ante lo que acababa de decirme, volteé a mirar a Parvati que seguía con su mueca de disgusto y a Lily quien a su lado, la miraba reprobatoriamente.

-¿Ginny?-

A mi lado, una sorprendida Parvati abrió sus ojos de par en par.

-¿No te contó sobre ella?- parpadeó repetidamente - Bueno, creo que lo entiendo, la muy maldita lo dejó plantado con todo y anillo de compromiso-

A nuestro lado, fue el turno de Lily de abrir los ojos de par en par y miró a su hija con mirada severa. Al parecer Parvati era no solo intensa sino también sincera y directa. Igualita que su hermano.

-Parvati!-

-¿Qué, mamá? Es la verdad- se encogió de hombros- Ginny Weasley fue su novia formal, y la única que le conocimos, e incluso se comprometieron-

Tal vez fue por la mirada de Lily, o la complicidad con la que Parvati comenzó a hablarme en voz baja, pero Harry dejó de jugar con sus sobrinos para caminar hacia nosotras y de inmediato, sentí su fuerte presencia acercándose casi de manera peligrosa.

-Ginny lo dejó destrozado, y llegué a pensar que no volvería a estar con nadie- sonrió de oreja a oreja- Pero aquí estas-

Y con ese último comentario, Parvati guardó silencio mientras me dejaba procesar la información y Harry estuvo frente a nosotras con una sonrisa pero mirada de alerta. De nuevo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, enroscó su brazo en mi cintura y me pegó a él para mirarme fijamente.

Y en ese momento, supe que además de fingir, me estaba advirtiendo algo.

-Hola- saludó suavemente, después miró a su mamá y a Parvati -¿De qué tanto están hablando?-

El silencio sepulcral en el que nos habíamos sumido se rompió por Parvati quien, con una sonrisa enorme, juntó sus manos emocionada al vernos.

-Nada importante, hermanito! Solo comentábamos que nos encanta la parejita que hacen-

Al parecer Harry creyó aquello y entornando los ojos, soltó un bufido exasperado y sonrió de medio lado. Mostrándole la lengua en un gesto mimado de hermanita menor, Parvati pareció tener una brillante idea y tomando su cámara fotográfica de la mesa detrás de ella- con la que había tomado miles de fotos con la nueva integrante de la familia-, nos miró con ojos brillantes y emocionados.

-Y de hecho, creo que no estaría mal un beso para la cámara- apuntó la cámara en dirección a nosotros- Muestren un poco de amor, están muy tensos-

Cómo única respuesta yo solo atiné a abrir mis ojos de par en par y tragué saliva nerviosa. Aquello tenía que ser una broma.

En mi cintura sentí la mano de Harry tensarse por completo y reprimí mis ganas de subir los ojos y mirarlo de manera suplicante para que nos sacara de aquél pequeño aprieto.

-Parvati, no seas tonta-

-Anden, solo un besito! Uno para la cámara y ya!- miró a través de ella y pude escuchar las risas suaves de la familia, incluida la de Harry- No sean tan tímidos! Vamos!-

Y aquella simple frase aunada a las risas de todos me hizo darme cuenta que no habría manera de escapar de aquello.

Resignada, reprimí las ganas de tomar una larga bocanada de aire y subí mi mirada para darme cuenta que Harry ya me miraba desde antes. Una mirada que pedía permiso. Con un ligero y casi imperceptible movimiento de cabeza, le di la respuesta.

Y algo cambió en su mirada. Tensando aún más su brazo alrededor de mi cadera, Harry me acercó a él tanto que nuestros cuerpos estuvieron casi pegados y yo contuve un gemido de sorpresa.

Entonces lentamente, muy lentamente, bajó la cabeza y en una suave caricia, sus labios se unieron a los míos en un beso.

La descarga que me recorrió de pies a cabeza fue instantánea.

Suaves, delicados y casi imperceptibles, los labios de Harry acariciaron los míos ligeramente, su dulce aliento mezclándose con el mío mientras sus labios saboreaban los míos, y los míos descubrían los suyos. Corto y suave, pero intenso, jamás llegué a pensar que aquél simple roce bastara para transportarme a otro lugar en donde su familia había desaparecido.

Donde solo estábamos él y yo mientras nuestros labios se encontraban en esa corta caricia.

En algún momento escuché el conocido "clic" de la cámara.

Unos segundos. Eso fue todo.

Y luego, así como empezó y mucho antes de lo que había esperado, el beso terminó.

Soltando una larga exhalación contra mi boca, Harry se alejó de mí hasta que finalmente se enderezó y abriendo mis ojos después de lo que pareció una eternidad, me encontré con su intensa y verde mirada sobre mí. Su brazo aún en mi cintura.

El mundo volvió a aparecer.

-Bueno…- frente a nosotros, una confundida y sorprendida Parvati miró la foto que tenía en la cámara y después a nosotros- Creo que eso ha sido…muy buen material para una foto-

Sin poder evitarlo me puse roja como un tomate al darme cuenta que todos los presentes nos miraban con aliento contenido y algo apenados, como si hubieran presenciado algo bastante íntimo. Como si hubieran presenciado un primer beso.

Después de todo eso había sido.

El único que sonreía burlonamente mientras meneaba la cabeza era Ron, y algo extrañada pero decidida a no darle importancia, meneé la cabeza y sonreí mientras intentaba recomponerme.

-¿No creen?-

Con aquella pregunta burlona, Parvati volteó a mirar a todos los demás para obtener como respuesta un montón de risas que solo afirmaban lo que acababa de decir.

A mí lado y tieso como una roca, Harry se alejó de mí y soltó un largo bufido exasperado mientras miraba a su hermana.

Y sintiendo mi cara arder mientras todos reían, yo solo me limité a quedarme callada y esperar que la vergüenza pasara.

* * *

Media hora más tarde y sentada en el asiento de piel del Audi de Harry, miraba las calles de la ciudad pasar frente a mis ojos mientras un agradable silencio nos acompañaba en el camino.

Desde que saliéramos de casa de los Potter no habíamos hablado demasiado, pero tampoco era como que nos incomodara. Por supuesto, no habíamos mencionado absolutamente nada sobre el beso, y al parecer era un tema que ninguno de los dos quería ni pensaba tocar.

Era mejor así.

Y aunque trataba de no pensar en ello, el recuerdo de ese beso se negaba a irse.

Frustrada conmigo misma y negada a soportar mis tormentosos pensamientos, solté un ligero bufido exasperado y giré mi rostro para ver a Harry.

-Tu amigo, Ron- Harry salió de su concentración- ¿Lo sabe, verdad? ¿Sabe que lo de nosotros es una farsa?-

Sin dejar de ver al frente, Harry dio media vuelta en una esquina mientras entrábamos a mi vecindario.

-Sí, lo sabe- se encogió de hombros- A él normalmente le cuento todo, pero es el único-

-Ya veo- sonreí ligeramente y en un ataque de arrogancia, decidí agregar- Luna también es la única que lo sabe-

Como única respuesta, Harry sonrió aún más y continuó manejando hasta entrar a mi calle.

-Nunca pensé que tu familia fuera tan grande- comenté para aligerar el ambiente- Y tan…colorida-

-Tal vez debí haberte advertido eso-

Ante su sonrisa de medio lado, yo solo pude imitarlo mientras pensaba en lo mucho que me había divertido y lo relajada que me había sentido en compañía de esa familia, cuando en realidad había esperado sentirme asustada y fuera de lugar mientras fingía algo que no era.

Y por supuesto, había conocido mucho más de Harry Potter, y ahora podía afirmar sorprendida que no era como parecía.

-Me divertí- dije simplemente, y Harry frunció el ceño- Son increíbles, y te quieren mucho-

-Y ahora te quieren a ti, así que ha pasado la primera prueba, señorita Granger-

Mirándome con una sonrisa algo arrogante, Harry detuvo el auto frente a mí casa y sin poder evitarlo, le devolví una sonrisa autosuficiente. Una vez fuera del auto, caminamos hasta la puerta de mi casa y una vez en la entrada, nos detuvimos para mirarnos.

En un acuerdo tácito de no mencionar nada sobre el beso de antes.

-Gracias por traerme- dije simplemente- En serio me divertí, Harry-

Como única respuesta, Harry se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia y acercándose unos pasos a mí, su mirada antes despreocupada cambió para convertirse en una más cargada.

-Gracias por aguantar a Parvati, y sobre todo por fingir bastante bien tu papel de enamorada- se inclinó un poco para quedar a escasos centímetros de mi rostro- Te dije que no tendrías problema con eso-

Un suave susurro sensual que me dejo algo confundida.

Con un simple guiño coqueto de su ojo y sin darme tiempo a más, Harry dio media vuelta para regresar a su carro mientras lo miraba boquiabierta en el umbral de la puerta, procesando las palabras que me acababa de decir.

Sin voltear en ningún momento, Harry alzó su mano a manera de despedida y subió a su auto mientras yo solo atinaba a hacer un puchero frustrado.

_Magnate arrogante!_ Gritó mi conciencia mientras lo miraba alejarse en su Audi hasta que finalmente desapareció de mi vista.

Una vez sola y parada frente al umbral, solté un largo suspiro cansado y decidida a tirarme en mi cama y dormir todo lo que restaba del día, di media vuelta para cerrar la puerta detrás de mí.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente decidí ir a visitar a mi padre.

Sentada en una de las mesas de la sala de visitas y algo intimidada, dejé que mis ojos vagaron por el lugar mientras esperaba. Las paredes oscuras, las pocas y pequeñas ventanas que dejaban entrar muy poca luz, las mesas y sillas viejas y maltratadas, y por supuesto, los enormes policías que custodiaban la puerta por donde entraban los presos.

Los delincuentes.

Por donde entraba mi papá, cuando era inocente.

De manera casi involuntaria me estremecí con fuerza y reprimí las lágrimas. Ya no debía llorar más. Porque ahora estaba segura que mi padre saldría de la cárcel, tal como Harry me lo había prometido y firmado en un contrato que ni siquiera sabía que podía hacerse válido.

Un contrato que lo obligaba a responderme de esa manera. No había truco, no había trampas. Harry sacaría a mí padre de la cárcel, así que ahora lo único que había era esperanza y sobre todo buenas noticias para mi padre.

Y en ese momento entró. Algo cansado, ojeroso y sobre todo frustrado, mi padre entró a la salita y en cuanto sus ojos se toparon conmigo me miró de manera reprobatoria. Yo sabía que él odiaba que lo visitara, pues decía que ese no era lugar para una dama como yo, pero de todas maneras no pensaba en obedecerlo en aquella estupidez.

-Papá!- levantándome de mi lugar, corrí hasta él para abrazarlo con fuerza- Oh papá!-

-Mione…- susurró mientras me devolvía el abrazo- Mi pequeña Mione-

Una vez separados y con lágrimas en los ojos, sonreímos y nos sentamos frente a frente en la deprimente mesa del lugar. Con una sonrisa compungida, mi papá tomó mi mano sobre la mesa entre las suyas y me miró de nuevo seriamente.

-Pequeña…¿Qué haces aquí?- comenzó serenos- Ya te dije que no me gusta que vengas a…-

-Lo sé papá, lo sé- lo interrumpí con una sonrisa- Pero es que tenía tan buenas noticias que tenía que venir a decírtelas cuanto antes-

-¿Buenas noticias?-

-Así es, papá- sonreí aún más y acaricié su mano- Vine a decirte que muy pronto saldrás de aquí, en dos o tres meses, a más tardar-

Frente a mí, mi papá abrió sus ojos de par en par y me miró como si hubiera perdido la razón.

-¿Cómo…- meneó la cabeza- ¿Qué dices, cariño?-

-Hay alguien que nos va a ayudar, papá- lo miré serena para tranquilizarlo- Alguien que te sacará de aquí-

-¿Qué? ¿Pero quién?-

Tomé una larga bocanada de aire. Aún cuando había estado ensayándolo los últimos diez minutos, tuve que prepararme mentalmente para decir su nombre, que me salió de golpe.

-Harry Potter-

-¿Harry Potter?- completamente confundido, frunció el ceño- ¿_El _Harry Potter? ¿El magnate millonario? ¿El dueño de la empresa para la que trabajas?-

-Así es, papá-

Con un simple asentimiento de cabeza para confirmarlo, mi padre me miró como si en serio estuviera completamente loca. Y aún faltaba la mejor parte.

-También, hay otra cosa que debo decirte- tomé una larga bocanada de aire- Me caso con él en una semana, papá-

Cómo única respuesta, sus ojos castaños se abrieron de par en par.

* * *

Bien ¿Qué les pareció la familia? ¿El papá de Hermione?

Aquí tienen un ligero adelanto del siguiente cap que se titulará "¿Marido y Mujer?"!

"_Entonces firmé en el dichoso documento y con unas últimas palabras del ministro todo terminó. Finalmente estábamos casados ante la ley, listos para fingir ser el matrimonio perfecto que todos esperaban. _

_Por supuesto que Parvati pidió un beso entre ambos y de nuevo nos fue imposible rechazarlo. ¿Qué clase de novios recién casados no se besaban al terminar la ceremonia?"_

Eso es todo por ahora, mis lectores! Hasta la próxima!


	4. ¿Marido y Mujer?

"**Arreglo Peligroso"**

_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la autora J.K. Rowling. _

_Pareja: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger_

_Summary:__ Desesperada por sacar de la cárcel a su padre inocente, Hermione acude al único con el suficiente poder para hacerlo: su multimillonario y arrogante jefe Harry Potter, a quien jamás ha tratado. Para cobrar una herencia bastante importante, Harry necesita una esposa y la necesita ya. En un arrebato de desesperación, lo que surge como un negocio puede convertirse en el arreglo más peligroso de sus vidas. _

_Notas de la autora: Hola mis queridos lectores! Después de dos semanas, les traigo el cuarto capítulo del fic ;). Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado review, me han agregado a favoritos o simplemente me han leído, todo eso me ha inspirado a seguir escribiendo! Este capítulo en particular ha sido el que más me ha gustado escribir hasta ahora. Veremos a una Hermione y a un Harry muy divertidos y sobre todo, a partir de éste, empieza la extraña relación que se irá desarrollando entre estos dos a lo largo de los capítulos. _

_Como ya repetí en otros capítulos, pronto regresaré a la escuela, así que sí los capítulos demoran un poco más en llegar que de costumbre, les pido no se desesperen y ténganme paciencia! Prometo que actualizaré, tal vez no tan seguido, pero lo haré!_

_Por hoy eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, y de nuevo, muchas gracias por sus reviews, sigan dejando y prometo que actualizaré seguido! Disfruten!_

**Capítulo 4°: ¿Marido y Mujer? **

**~Hermione's POV~**

-Auch! Luna!-

-Lo siento, lo siento!- detrás de mí, Luna dejó los pasadores en mi cabello- Creo que será mejor que lo siga haciendo la estilista-

Sentada en una silla giratoria de cuero frente a un espejo en uno de los salones de belleza más costosos de todo Londres, miraba a la mujer frente a mí sin poder creer que fuera yo.

Después de una larga a intensa sesión de peinado y maquillaje ahora estaba lista para ponerme mi vestido blanco y ser la flamante novia del magnate millonario Harry Potter, con el que me casaría en menos de dos horas.

Una semana después, todo estaba listo para casarnos.

Tal como Harry me había dicho, no había necesitado más tiempo y en menos de siete días había arreglado todo para que así fuera. Desde apartar mi lugar en ese salón de belleza, ordenar que uno de sus tantos choferes me llevara a comprar el vestido de mi elección y contratar al ministro, todo estaba listo. Nos casaríamos en el jardín de casa de sus padres y solo por el civil, en una ceremonia bastante sencilla y rápida.

Después de todo, no es como que hubiera mucho que celebrar.

Soltando un largo suspiro, me dejé caer en la silla detrás de mí completamente exhausta. Hoy era el día. Hoy me casaba con Harry Potter, fingiendo ser la novia enamorada e ilusionada que no era.

Los últimos días habían sido básicamente una pesadilla.

Por supuesto que una vez que Harry me presentara a su familia y se hiciera pública la noticia de nuestra boda- algo que tenía que ser así para que fuera más creíble- la prensa no había hecho otra cosa que atosigarme los últimos días para interrogarme sobre el asunto, y por supuesto, que se sentía ser la "elegida" por el soltero más rico y codiciado de Londres para ser su esposa.

Sin poder evitarlo entorné mis ojos ante el recuerdo y solté un bufido. Si tan solo supieran.

Claro que para evitar el acoso a su futura "esposa" y tal vez evitar que dijera algo que pudiera delatar la farsa Harry había mandado a dos de sus mejores guardaespaldas a cuidarme durante los últimos días, siguiéndome a cada paso que daba a tal punto que para entonces sentía que me faltaba el aire.

Y él, él no podría ser más insoportable.

Después de conocer a su familia y conocer otra parte de él Harry había vuelto a comportarse como el frío y arrogante empresario que había conocido, haciéndome ver y dejándome en claro con su actitud que aquél era un negocio más en el que todos saldríamos beneficiados y nada más.

Y no es como que esperara algo más, pero tampoco esperaba aquella actitud. Pero al parecer, tendría que soportar vivir tres meses con ese Harry sin remedio alguno.

-Bien- la voz de la estilista me sacó de mis cavilaciones- Oficialmente estás lista, querida. Y has quedado preciosa!-

Como única respuesta, yo solo atiné a sonreír sin ganas y mirarme de nuevo en el espejo sin reconocer a la mujer que tenía frente a mí.

Una mujer que estaba lo suficientemente desesperada para acceder a hacer lo que estaba por hacer en unas cuantas horas.

~o~

Una hora más tarde y parada al centro de una habitación de la residencia Potter, me miré de nuevo en el espejo de cuerpo completo y reprimí un suspiro.

El vestido que había elegido era bastante simple pero elegante. Blanco y largo, de corte tipo sirena y strapless se pegaba a mis curvas de manera suave pero sugestiva, y consideraba que era perfecto para la ocasión. Como únicas joyas llevaba mis aretes de diamante y una simple peineta plateada en el cabello recogido en un moño algo despreocupado.

Eso, aunado a mi suave maquillaje en tono natural, terminaba por complementar mi atuendo.

Estaba lista.

Alrededor de mí, Parvati, Hannah, Lily y Luna me miraron como si fuera una ilusión y yo di media vuelta para mirarlas algo apenada.

-Por Dios! Quedaste bellísima!-

-Te ves increíble!-

-Estás lista- la voz serena de Lily calló a las demás- Estás preciosa, Hermione-

Como única respuesta, yo solo atiné a sonreír de medio lado mientras sentía mis mejillas arder. Tenía que admitir que no me veía nada más, y sin embargo, estaba vestida así para la peor farsa que fuera a representar en mi vida.

-Bueno, iré abajo a afinar los últimos detalles!- la voz de Parvati me sacó de mis cavilaciones- ¿Vamos, mamá?-

-Claro, hay que asegurar que el ministro este aquí, y que todo esté listo- sonrió ligeramente- Y francamente no confío en tu padre y tus hermanos para hacer todo-

-Las acompañaré- terció Hannah- He dejado a Dylan abajo y tal vez necesiten ayuda con los pequeños-

Con una sonrisa que Luna y yo compartimos, las tres mujeres comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta y con unos cuantos cumplidos más y unas sonrisas cálidas, salieron de la habitación para dejarnos solas a Luna y a mí.

Sin poder evitarlo solté todo el aire contenido y suspiré largamente. A mí lado Luna solo atinó a sonreír en un gesto de comprensión y colocándose detrás de mí, la miré por el espejo mientras ella acomodaba mi cabello.

-Luna, no sé cómo voy a hacer esto- comencé nerviosa- No sé si pueda hacer esto-

-Podrás, Hermione- me aseguró mientras me miraba a través del espejo- Podrás. Recuerda que todo es por tu padre, Herms, y todo saldrá bien-

-Pero es que…-

-Nada- me cortó sonriente- Además solo serán unas horas, luego se irán y todo terminará-

-Luego tendré que vivir con él por tres meses, Luna- le recriminé, entrecerrando mis ojos.

-Ya, pero no es como que serán un matrimonio de verdad- se encogió de hombros- Así que ¿Qué te preocupa?-

Cómo única respuesta, yo solo atiné a soltar una bocanada de aire mientras dejaba que Luna continuara con sus manos en mi cabello. Aunque tenía razón, aquello no ayudaba en nada a calmar mis nervios.

Porque aún cuando no fuéramos un matrimonio de verdad, iba a estar viviendo bajo su mismo techo. Iba a estar viviendo con él. Y esa era razón suficiente para sentirme como me sentía.

En algún momento y después de varios minutos de silencio en los que Luna parecía pensar algo, tomó aire y volvió a hablar.

-Entonces…- se detuvo un momento- ¿Hay un acuerdo de no sexo?-

Sonreí de medio lado. Ya sabía a dónde iba con aquello.

-No sexo-

-Vaya, que aburrido!- exclamó sincera y yo la miré con ojos entrecerrados- Yo qué pensé que tal vez así sería como por fin harías…algo al respecto de tu…eh…- miró nerviosa en todas direcciones para después seguir acomodando mi cabello- Pero bueno, ni hablar!-

Sonreí algo irónica. Sabía a lo que Luna se refería. A mis casi veinticuatro años seguía siendo virgen; y aunque Luna no podía entender como rayos era eso posible, mi única razón es que jamás había encontrado a la persona indicada para hacerlo. Me tachaba de romántica y soñadora, y aunque sabía que tenía razón, no me importaba pues era lo que me definía y me hacía quien era.

Esa era yo.

Creía en el amor, y creía en hacer el amor con una persona a la que amara o incluso deseara lo suficiente, aún si el sentimiento no era mutuo. Aún si eventualmente todo terminaba y el amor o el deseo se acababa, mi primera vez sería con la persona que sintiera indicada, consciente de que no tendría remordimiento alguno después, sin importar que pasara.

Por supuesto, no pensaba dejar de ser virgen solo porque tenía veinticuatro años, y mucho menos pensaba darle mi primera vez al grosero, mujeriego y sobre todo arrogante magnate Harry Potter.

Mucho menos cuando lo de nosotros era un simple negocio, y nada más.

-Bueno, estás lista, amiga- sentí su mano en mi hombro- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien-

Abajo, el sonido de gente conversando en voz alta nos sacó de nuestra burbuja y nerviosa, miré a través de la ventana el jardín en donde alrededor de una blanca mesa con flores a sus pies se encontraba la familia de Harry, el ministro y el mismísimo Harry.

Impecable en su traje negro, camisa blanca y cabello peinado despreocupadamente. Y tuve que admitir que se veía simplemente guapísimo.

Y estaba esperando solo a la única persona que faltaba. Esperándome solo a mí.

-Bien- tomando una larga bocanada de aire, di media vuelta para salir de la habitación- Aquí vamos-

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

-¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto?-

La pregunta de Ron, hecha en un susurro a mí lado, me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-Ya te dije que sí- contesté sin mirarlo- Todo saldrá bien Ron. El plan es perfecto-

A mí lado solo pude escuchar el suspiro de Ron y yo seguí mirando la puerta trasera por donde en unos momentos saldría Hermione. Por donde esperaba que saliera Hermione.

-Sí tú lo dices-

Con esa última frase, Ron se encogió de hombros y se acomodó a mí lado mientras todos volteaban en dirección a la puerta corrediza que se abrió en ese mismo instante. Y envuelta en aquél sencillo pero elegante y sensual vestido blanco, con su cabello recogido y su rostro en alto, apareció Hermione.

Y estaba simplemente deliciosa.

Como un reverendo idiota y como si la estuviera viendo por primera, la observé caminar con gracia y cadencia por el jardín hasta llegar hasta donde me encontraba. Con aquél vestido, las suaves e increíbles curvas que tenía se revelaban a través de la suave tela, y por un momento tuve que tomar aire y recordarme esa parte del trato que habíamos acordado.

Entonces estuvimos frente a frente y tan pronto como tomé su fría y algo temblorosa mano en la mía, el ministro frente a nosotros comenzó a hablar.

Tal como habíamos acordado la ceremonia fue rápida y sin contratiempos. El ministro fue conciso y habló rápido, mientras entre mi mano, la de Hermione parecía calentarse y tranquilizarse lentamente. Cuando llegó el momento de las firmas de los testigos, Neville y Ron firmaron sin titubeo al igual que Luna y Parvati; hasta que finalmente fue el turno mío y de Hermione.

Contrario a todo lo que había pensado, Hermione firmó en la línea que le correspondía sin ningún rastro de titubeo en sus movimientos para después mirarme y tenderme la pluma. Y aunque en su mirada pude observar que se moría de miedo, en ningún momento flaqueó o demostró un rastro de duda.

Entonces firmé en el dichoso documento y con unas últimas palabras del ministro todo terminó. Finalmente estábamos casados ante la ley, listos para fingir ser el matrimonio perfecto que todos esperaban.

Por supuesto que Parvati pidió un beso entre ambos y de nuevo nos fue imposible rechazarlo. ¿Qué clase de novios recién casados no se besaban al terminar la ceremonia?

Con las manos enlazadas aún frente a la mesa, miré a Hermione unos instantes para pedir permiso, obteniendo a cambio un ligero asentimiento de cabeza. Sonriendo de medio lado –no podía decir que no estaba divirtiéndome con aquello- la tomé entre mis brazos para pegarla a mí antes de unir mis labios a los suyos en un segundo beso.

Corto pero intenso, el beso fue solo unos segundos más largo que el pasado mientras a nuestro alrededor los pocos presentes prorrumpían en fuertes aplausos y gritos de alegría ante la nueva pareja de casados.

Antes de separarnos y en un arrebato de verdadero deseo, acaricié ligeramente sus labios con mi lengua mientras una sorprendida Hermione contenía el aliento y yo me deleitaba con su sabor.

Cuando me separé de ella y miré sus ojos abiertos de par en par, sonreí con arrogancia y sin retener su mirada más de cinco segundos, volteé para mirar a todos los presentes que seguían aplaudiendo.

Con el sabor de sus labios impregnado en los míos.

~o~

Dos horas más tarde y después de una tarde de supuesta celebración con alcohol, comida y buena charla, llegó el momento para Hermione y para mí de despedirnos para irnos a mi departamento a pasar nuestra "noche de bodas".

Sin poder evitarlo, miré a la mujer que conversaba con Luna en voz baja y sonreí de medio lado irónico. Aquella noche sería tan normal y aburrida como cualquier otra.

Hasta ahora Hermione lo había hecho de manera excelente, y a pesar de sus evidentes nervios se había comportado como la nueva y flamante esposa enamorada de su marido. Durante toda la tarde Filch había tenido que lidiar con la bola de reporteros quienes apostados en la reja principal intentaban obtener cualquier fotografía para su artículo y ahora que estaba despejado, teníamos que aprovechar para largarnos de ahí cuanto antes.

Yo por mi parte lo único que quería hacer era llegar a casa y terminar con aquél teatro que comenzaba a marearme; y esperando a Hermione en la puerta de entrada mientras toda mi familia se juntaba a mí alrededor, Parvati me tomó del codo y me miró con ojos entrecerrados.

-Hermione me ha dicho que no se irán de luna de miel- me reprochó entre dientes- ¿Qué rayos te ocurre? ¿Qué clase de esposo eres?-

Reprimí las ganas de entornar los ojos y tomé una larga bocanada de aire. Mi hermanita podía llegar a ser un verdadero fastidio cuando se lo proponía.

-No es el momento para hacerlo- me encogí de hombros- Tenemos mucho trabajo en la empresa, ya lo haremos más adelante cuando los dos tengamos tiempo-

Mentí descaradamente mientras, aún mirándome con reproche, Parvati entornó los ojos y soltó un bufido exasperada.

-Eres insufrible Harry-

-También te quiero, hermanita- besé su frente.

-Ay! Insoportable!-

Antes de que pudiera decirme algo más mientras yo soltaba una larga carcajada, mi madre se acercó hasta donde estaba para darme un beso en la mejilla y abrazarme con fuerza.

-Mucha suerte, hijo- me dijo una vez separados, sus manos en mis mejillas- Mucha suerte a los dos-

Como única respuesta yo solo atiné a sonreír y devolverle un largo beso mientras la abrazaba. Y por primera vez desde que comenzara esa farsa me sentí verdaderamente miserable por mentirle a mi madre de esa manera.

Antes de poder decirle algo, Hermione apareció en la puerta de entrada ataviada aún en su sencillo vestido blanco mientras de uno a uno mi familia comenzaba a despedirla y desearle suerte conforme ella caminaba hacia mí. Una vez que las despedidas, abrazos, besos y buenos deseos terminaran, subimos a mi auto y enfilamos nuestro camino hacia la reja de salida mientras nos seguíamos despidiendo con la mano.

Lo último que vi antes de perderlos de vista fue a Luna y a Ron conversando en voz baja mientras nos miraban y nos despedían con la mano. Seguramente intercambiando las mismas opiniones o tal vez apostando el futuro que nos depararía los siguientes tres meses.

A mitad del silencioso camino, volteé a mirar a Hermione quien recargada contra su puerta miraba distraída la ciudad al atardecer.

-Ha salido bastante bien- comencé con una suave sonrisa- Nadie ha sospechado nada, Hermione. Lo has hecho excelente-

A mí lado, Hermione salió de su ensueño y volteó a mirarme mientras componía una suave sonrisa. En sus ojos pude ver la chispa de nervios que había estado ahí todo el día, y me atrevía a decir también que de un poco de miedo, un miedo que por alguna extraña razón no quería que sintiera.

-No es difícil fingir con ellos- se encogió de hombros aún sonriente- Todos son excelentes, Harry. Y me han hecho sentir como si…en verdad perteneciera-

Con esa simple frase, Hermione volvió a mirar el paisaje fuera de su ventanilla mientras yo solo atinaba a sonreír de medio lado y continuaba conduciendo rumbo a Park Lane y a mi pent-house en Grosvenor House.

En donde pasaría los siguientes tres meses viviendo con la mujer que a mí lado, había accedido casarse con un completo extraño.

Algo que estaba seguro, representaría uno de los retos más difíciles de mi vida.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

Cuando llegamos al imponente edificio de departamentos en Park Lane y Harry estacionó en el estacionamiento subterráneo, sentí mis piernas tan flácidas que por un momento creí que no podría salir del coche para ponerme en pie.

Cinco segundos más tarde y una vez que Harry abriera mi puerta, descubrí con alivio que podía hacerlo y tomando una larga bocanada de aire salí del auto mientras Harry tomaba mi mano y me guiaba hacia los elevadores. A nuestro alrededor los cuatro guardaespaldas que viajaban en otro coche y nos habían cuidado de los reporteros todo el día habían desaparecido de la nada, y una vez que estuvimos adentro del elevador y las puertas se cerraron solté un suspiro aliviado.

-¿Estás bien?-

La pregunta de Harry a mí lado me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-Sí, es solo que…todo esto de los guardaespaldas, y los reporteros y…- miré el elevador- Los…lujos- dije algo apenada- Me resulta algo…-

-¿Agobiante?-

-Sí- contesté algo sonrojada- Un poco-

-Lo entiendo- contestó y me miró relajado- Pero te acostumbrarás, además lo de los reporteros será solo unos días hasta que la noticia de la boda se haga pública- pareció pensar un poco lo siguiente- Será más fácil en unos días Hermione, créeme-

_También me agobia tener que vivir contigo durante los siguientes tres meses. _Pensé mientras mordía mi labio inferior nerviosa, y antes de poder decir algo o responder las puertas del elevador se abrieron y de nuevo estuvimos en su pent-house.

Que volvió a parecerme igual de grande, lujoso e imponente que la primera vez.

Con aliento contenido, salí del elevador y caminé a su lado hasta la sala mientras miraba todo a mí alrededor entre curiosa y ansiosa. La primera vez que había estado ahí me había parecido increíble pero estaba tan nerviosa que no había visto nada con detalle. Ahora que lo miraba con más atención estaba segura que ese adjetivo quedaba corto.

Desde el pequeño recibidor hasta la sala que ocupaba gran parte del espacio en ese piso, las paredes estaban pintadas en un color claro y bastante sobrio. Los muebles, conformados su mayoría por acero y madera oscura, complementaban una decoración bastante minimalista y muy actual, para nada del tipo rústico que solían tener las casas inglesas y por supuesto con ningún toque femenino. La sala, en donde se encontraba una chimenea y sofás de cuero en color negro, tenía un enorme ventanal cuya vista era nada más y nada menos que la ciudad de Londres.

Toda la ciudad de Londres, sus calles, sus casas y edificios iluminados en la oscuridad de la noche.

Me quedé sin aliento.

-Es…- parpadeé varias veces, incapaz de creer lo que veía- Es increíble-

No hubo respuesta. Finalmente y después de unos largos instantes de verdadera admiración, di media vuelta y me encontré a Harry quien, con sus manos en sus bolsillos y ya sin saco, me miraba sereno y relajado desde su lugar.

Entonces me di cuenta que estaba dándome tiempo. Tiempo para admirar, para asimilar y sobre todo para calmar mis nervios.

-Buenas noches, señores-

Detrás de Harry, la amable y cálida mucama que me había atendido la noche que había estado ahí apareció con una sonrisa mientras Harry daba media vuelta y la miraba cálidamente. Era una mujer mayor y algo canosa, pero sus ojos mostraban una viveza impactante.

-Buenas noches, Minerva- contestó Harry y tomó mi mano mientras yo me acomodaba a su lado- Ella es la señori…- tomó una larga bocanada de aire- La señora Hermione-

Harry me dirigió una mirada mientras sonreía.

-Hermione, ella es la señora McGonagall, mi ama de llaves-

Al parecer Minerva ya estaba enterada de los planes de Harry por casarse, pues tan pronto hubo hecho las presentaciones, la mujer se acercó lentamente y tomó mi mano entre las suyas para dirigirme una cálida mirada.

-Mucho gusto, señora. Y felicidades- ladeó la cabeza- Estoy a sus órdenes-

-El gusto es mío, señora McGonagall-

-Por favor llámeme Minerva-

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

-De acuerdo, Minerva- ladeé la cabeza- Siempre y cuando tú me llames Hermione-

A mí lado, Harry abrió los ojos de par en par y me dirigió una mirada sorprendida al igual que Minerva.

-De…- tomó aire- De acuerdo, Hermione-

Después de la estupefacción inicial y de las extrañas presentaciones, Minerva miró a Harry con calidez y entonces supe que esa mujer era de extrema confianza para Harry, tal vez una de las pocas aparte de su familia y su amigo Ron.

-¿Les sirvo de cenar?-

En aquél momento me di cuenta que era lo suficientemente tarde como para una buena cena, pero con tanto ajetreo y después de algunos bocadillos en la residencia de los Potter mi hambre había desaparecido por completo. Eso aunado a los nervios que apenas comenzaban a ceder, no ayudaban en nada a mi apetito.

A mí lado, Harry aún no había soltado mi mano.

-No Minerva, gracias-

Harry contestó por los dos. Vaya, era tan mandón que incluso decidía por mi sin consultarme.

-Creo que nos iremos directo a la cama, el día fue algo cansado-

Sin poder evitarlo, me congelé por completo al escuchar aquella simple frase y pude sentir como la mano de Harry aferraba la mía con más fuerza.

_Por Dios Hermione, contrólate!_

-De acuerdo. Entonces me retiro- sonriente, McGonagall asintió con la cabeza- Buenas noches señores-

-Buenas noches-

Con aquella simple despedida de parte de los dos, Minerva salió de la sala dejándonos completamente solos y Harry soltó mi mano para voltear a verme; seguramente extrañado ante mi evidente tensión por lo que había dicho momentos atrás.

-Entonces…¿No cenaremos?-

Frente a mí, Harry frunció el ceño y sonrió divertido y yo me sentí estúpida mientras reprimía las ganas de golpear mi rostro con mi mano. Si sería idiota, acababa de decir que no!

-Creo que ninguno de los dos está hambriento ¿O me equivoco?- negué con la cabeza- Bien. Ahora te mostraré las habitaciones de arriba-

Con aquella simple frase que por alguna razón me volvió a poner igual de nerviosa, lo seguí mientras subíamos las escaleras rumbo al piso de arriba en donde se encontraban varias puertas de madera oscura cerradas.

Con la cabeza gacha mientras intentaba normalizar mi respiración, lo seguí por el amplio pasillo sin decir absolutamente nada, intentando dominar mis nervios que no tenía idea porque habían vuelto con mayor intensidad. _Por Dios! Si no es como que fueras a dormir con él, Hermione! Tranquilízate!_

Habíamos acordado eso en bastantes ocasiones y muy estrictamente.

Si sabía eso ¿Entonces porque estaba tan nerviosa?

Antes de poder contestar esa pregunta nos detuvimos frente a una de las puertas más grandes y Harry la abrió para dejarme pasar.

Una vez dentro y con las luces encendidas, miré la enorme y lujosa habitación que tenía frente a mí y sin poder evitarlo abrí mi mandíbula a todo lo que daba. ¿Esa sería mi habitación?

Algo extrañada por su tamaño- podía jurar que esa tenía que ser la principal- miré a mi alrededor mientras admiraba todo lo que veía. Pegada a la pared frente a mí y ocupando gran parte de la habitación, una enorme cama con respaldo de madera negra y cubierta de sábanas de seda en color blanco se alzaba imponente, mientras pegada en la pared izquierda, una simple cajonera algo baja y de la misma madera se recargaba contra el muro. En la misma pared y a lado izquierdo de la cajonera se encontraba una puerta que suponía era la del baño.

A lado derecho de la cajonera había un espejo de cuerpo completo mientras del lado opuesto y en la pared derecha se encontraba otro ventanal gigantesco que ocupaba toda la pared con la misma vista que la de la sala y un balcón muy amplio con unas sillas afuera. Justo a mí lado izquierdo y en la pared frente a la cama, un pequeño estante con libros y algunas figuras se alzaba casi hasta el techo mientras a su lado y justo frente a la cama, se encontraba una enorme pantalla de plasma con un aparato de reproducción de dvd's y un estante con una colección enorme de los mismos.

A mí lado derecho y en la misma pared, un sofá de cuero café bastante amplio- tan amplio que podría pasar por una cama- y con un montón de cojines invitaba a sentarse en él y relajarse.

Como decoración, algunos cuadros de fotografías de ciudades, alfombras, jarrones en colores oscuros y complementaban a los muebles; haciendo que toda la enorme habitación se viera muy actual y modernista. De nuevo, bastante masculina y sobria. Bastante…Harry.

-Es…gigantesca- dije mientras miraba todo a mí alrededor- No parece una habitación de huéspedes-

A mí lado, Harry sonrió de medio lado y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos.

-Eso es porque ésta no es tu habitación, sino la mía-

_¡¿Qué?_

La sangre abandonó mi cuerpo y estuve segura que el color se me fue del rostro mientras lo miraba.

-Ah- tragué saliva -¿Y…y qué hacemos en tu habitación?-

Con una lentitud digna de premio, Harry se acercó tortuosamente a mí hasta que finalmente quedó a escasos pasos de mi cuerpo y se encogió de hombros despreocupado.

-Estamos aquí- su mirada se intensificó solo un poco- Porque ésta noche dormiremos en mi recámara, Hermione-

Para entonces estuve segura que mis ojos se habían salido de sus órbitas, y aquella pregunta que antes me hice internamente ahora salió como un alto chillido preocupado.

-¿¡Qué!- lo miré con ojos desorbitados -Pero si dijiste que…!-

-Sé muy bien lo que te dije, y lo mantengo- me interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar -Dormiremos en habitaciones separadas, y mañana mismo te mostraré la tuya en donde ya está tu guardarropa ordenado, y es creo que igual de grande y espaciosa que ésta-

Diciendo aquello de la forma más natural del mundo, comenzó a caminar lentamente por la habitación mientras, estática en mi lugar y casi anclada al suelo lo miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

Y de nuevo como siempre que estaba con él, aquella enorme habitación pareció más chica de pronto y sentí que me faltaba el aire. Frente a mí, Harry parecía entender mi evidente sorpresa y sin embargo, siguió con su actitud serena y despreocupada.

-Pero solo por ésta noche, en nuestra "noche de bodas" dormiremos aquí-

-No entiendo-

Para entonces pude recobrar algo de cordura, y serena en mi lugar, lo miré fijamente y esperé su respuesta. Harry soltó un largo suspiro.

-Hay gente aquí que podría darse cuenta que esto es una farsa, Hermione- se llevó la mano a los ojos -La señora McGonagall, los choferes…- masajeó sus ojos cerrados, casi cansado -Hoy ha sido un día largo, y despertaremos más tarde que ellos. No quiero arriesgarme a que mañana que salgas de la habitación vean que no dormiste en la mía, mucho menos cuando es la noche de bodas-

Bueno. Ahora parecía tener algo de sentido.

Aún en su lugar y a escasos pasos de mí, Harry se agachó lo suficiente para que su rostro quedara a escasos centímetros del mío y con aliento contenido, lo miré esperando a que volviera a decir algo. Maldición, por alguna extraña razón las piernas volvían a temblarme.

También parecía haberse elevado la temperatura de pronto, y tuve que reprimir mis ganas de maldecir a la calefacción del lugar.

-Así que solo por esta noche, dormiremos aquí- dijo en un suave susurro, que estuve segura era para tranquilizarme -Tu dormirás en mi cama y yo en éste sofá ¿De acuerdo?-

Durante unos instantes me limité a mirarlo sin decir nada, pensando en lo que acababa de decirme mientras me tranquilizaba al mismo tiempo. De acuerdo, dormiría entonces en la misma habitación que Harry solo por esa noche, con el que con todas las de la ley era mi esposo. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser eso?

¿Qué problema había con eso?

_Que te pone horriblemente nerviosa, Hermione, y que nunca antes has dormido en la misma habitación que otro hombre! Y menos con este tipo de hombre! _

Y por "tipo" de hombre, sabía que mi conciencia se refería a un hombre tan intimidante, imponente y sexy como el que tenía en frente.

Pero así eran las cosas. Y cuando finalmente mis nervios se calmaron y pude ver todo un poco más claro, tomé una larga bocanada de aire y solté un suspiro para responder.

-De acuerdo-

Con aquella simple respuesta, Harry sonrió de medio lado y se enderezó de nuevo para mirarme satisfecho. Momentos después lo miré recorrer mi figura de arriba abajo con la mirada y sintiendo que me quedaba sin aire, contuve el aliento y lo dejé continuar con su escrutinio mientras mis piernas se volvían flácidas de nuevo.

-Ahora…- comenzó mientras sus ojos volvían a mi rostro- Es momento de que te quites ese vestido-

-¿Q…qué?-

Ante mi tartamudeo y mis ojos abiertos de par en par, Harry pareció entender mi sorpresa al instante y con una mueca de superioridad, ladeó la cabeza y sonrió con algo de arrogancia.

-Tranquila, no te hagas ilusiones- su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más -En el baño hay un camisón y otros accesorios para ti, puedes cambiarte ahí dentro-

Conteniendo las ganas de lanzarle una mirada furibunda, miré la puerta cerrada a un lado de la cajonera mientras detrás de mí, Harry remataba su arrogante discursito.

-A menos que prefieras hacerlo aquí, claro-

Dijo aquello en un tono suave y sugestivo, y reprimiendo un escalofrío de…¿Miedo?; no, no de miedo, pero de algo que no supe identificar, di media vuelta para mirarlo unos instantes antes de encaminarme hacia el baño y cerrar la puerta detrás de mí de un portazo.

Una vez dentro y sin molestarme en husmear en el gigantesco cuarto, me miré en el espejo que tenía frente a mí y me obligué a calmarme. Con mi rostro rojo como un tomate, mis labios algo secos y mi semblante nervioso, parecía una colegiala enamorada y sobre todo, afectada por lo que acababa de pasar ahí afuera.

Frustrada, reprimí un bufido y cerré mis ojos mientras pensaba en el hombre que se encontraba afuera divirtiéndose de lo lindo mientras jugaba conmigo y me ponía nerviosa a propósito. Era obvio que sabía cómo hacerlo, y darme cuenta de eso y de que por supuesto él se daba cuenta de mi nerviosismo me puso aún peor.

_Menudo arrogante!_ Pensé frustrada mientras me quitaba el vestido y pensaba en las reacciones que había tenido ante sus palabras y sus miradas bastante sugestivas. No me gustaba para nada que tuviera ese poder sobre mí, y mucho menos cuando era obvio que él se daba cuenta también y hasta lo aprovechaba para retarme.

Para estudiarme. Para probarme.

Pero darme cuenta que jamás me había sentido así ante la presencia de un hombre, tan nerviosa, tan consciente de mí misma, tan consciente de mis reacciones, tan consciente de…mi cuerpo, era lo que me ponía peor.

Maldición. ¿Qué rayos me pasaba cuando estaba cerca de él que sentía que hervía por dentro?

Mientras pensaba en todo eso me deshice de mi vestido, mis zapatos y mi peinado hasta dejar caer mi cabello en suaves bucles por mi pecho y mi espalda; y satisfecha de tener a mi disposición todo para asearme, me desmaquillé y me cepillé los dientes para finalmente ponerme el corto camisón de seda blanco que se abrazó a mí con suavidad, marcando mis curvas a la perfección.

Saber que debajo solo llevaba mis braguitas de encaje rosa pálido no ayudó en nada para mis nervios.

Pero no estaba dispuesta a salir y volver a ponerme nerviosa ante sus comentarios sugestivos y arrogantes. Tomando una larga bocanada de aire, alcé la vista al espejo y miré mi reflejo serena.

-Bien, Hermione- exhalé con fuerza- Tranquila-

Con esa última palabra y un último guiño a mí misma, alcé mi cabeza y abrí la puerta del baño para toparme con que de espaldas a mí y en un pijama negro de hombre Harry terminaba de acomodar el sofá para dormirse.

-¿Lista?- preguntó sin mirarme- Bien, creo que es momento de…-

Y en cuanto dio media vuelta y sus ojos se toparon conmigo, se calló de golpe y contuvo el aliento, y pude jurar que su mandíbula se abrió a todo lo que daba.

Claramente sorprendido con lo que veía. Y si pudiera interpretar mejor las reacciones de los hombres, podía jurar que estaba bastante satisfecho con lo que miraba.

_Bien, Hermione._ Me felicité internamente mientras con toda la gracia que mi cuerpo conocía caminaba hasta la cama que se encontraba lista también. Conocía mi cuerpo lo suficiente para saber que no era nada desagradable a la vista, y saber que ahora era yo quien se llevaba una pequeña victoria me hizo sentir mejor de lo que esperaba.

Eso, y saber que Harry me miraba como un reverendo idiota mientras me movía sugestiva y graciosamente, fue suficiente para considerarme satisfecha.

Durante todo el trayecto que pareció más largo de lo que era, sentí la mirada de Harry seguirme hasta que estuve a un lado de la cama, y una vez que dejé que mirara suficiente, me metí entre las mantas y lo miré sentada.

-Buenas noches, Harry-

Con aquella simple oración y sin esperar respuesta, me acosté y me acurruqué entre las mantas para darle la espalda. Y detrás de mí, pude escuchar como tomaba una larga bocanada de aire antes de responder.

-Buenas noches, Hermione-

Segundos después todo quedó en completa oscuridad y escuché a Harry acostarse y acomodarse en el sofá hasta que todo quedó en completo silencio.

Y ahí, recostada con un simple camisón y braguitas, en la enorme cama de Harry Potter mientras el dormía en el sofá a unos metros detrás de mí, solté un ligero suspiro mientras mis nervios terminaban por calmarse y me relajaba.

E ignoraba que el arrogante magnate que me intimidaba y que ahora era mi esposo se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de mí.

Después de un día tan ajetreado y sobre todo tan extraño, el sueño me reclamó casi de inmediato y cuando menos lo pensé comenzaba a luchar entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia. Por esa noche, no quería pensar en nada más. No quería pensar en los siguientes tres meses, y mucho menos, en como haría para lidiar con un hombre cuya sola presencia me intimidaba. Tenía que admitir que me aterraba.

_Es por tu padre, Hermione._ Y con ese último pensamiento en mente, cerré los ojos para quedarme completamente dormida.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

Una hora más tarde y tumbado en el sofá mientras miraba el techo, seguía completamente despierto.

Y completamente consciente de que a unos pasos de mí, durmiendo plácidamente en mi cama, se encontraba mi "esposa".

De nuevo, recordé la visión de ella enfundada solamente en el ligero y transparente camisón de seda, descalza y con su cabello suelto y reprimí una maldición. Maldita fuera la hora en la que le había encargado a McGonagall escoger algo del guardarropa de la "señora" para que durmiera esa noche.

Era de esperarse que buscaría lo más atrevido y revelador posible, después de todo era nuestra "noche de bodas". Reprimiendo una risa, recordé la actitud de Hermione cuando se había dado cuenta que dormiríamos en la misma habitación- mi habitación- y sonreí de medio lado. Tenía que admitir que había mentido de la manera más descarada al decirle que mi máximo y único motivo para hacerlo era para no arriesgarnos a ser descubiertos, cuando en realidad lo que quería era probarla.

Ver cómo reaccionaba, y sobre todo, si hacía lo que le proponía sin volverse loca o morirse de vergüenza. Algo de diversión nocturna a costa de la mujer que aún se encontraba intimidada por todo lo que estaba pasando. Pero cuando había salido del baño, vestida solo así y caminando en una actitud que no solo resultaba decidida sino también bastante sexy, tenía que admitir que él que había salido más afectado y perdiendo en el jueguito, había sido yo.

No solo se debía a que mi falsa esposita tenía un cuerpo de diosa con piernas espectaculares y pechos perfectos; sino también a su actitud tan decidida y sobre todo dispuesta a no flaquear en ningún momento. A pesar de que me divertía con ella y le hacía los comentarios más arrogantes y pesados, ella lograba salir victoriosa cuando sin duda estaba aterrada.

Y eso, tenía que admitirlo, me gustaba mucho.

Soltando un largo suspiro, me levanté procurando no hacer un solo ruido y parado solo a unos cuantos pasos de la cama, miré a Hermione quien con semblante pacífico respiraba acompasadamente mientras dormía profundamente.

Y dando media vuelta para dirigirme al baño, la dejé dormir mientras decidía que por el bien de los dos, esa sería la única y última noche que dormiríamos en la misma habitación.

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Buen comienzo para estos dos?_

_Aprovecho para agradecer a las personas que me dejaron reviews en el capítulo 2 y 3. A rossyradcliffewatson, Glowpotteryhoa17, Miko Dark of the Moon, Zakishio, Drys-1, LoonyPotter, pansy pattinson, gina lara, Luna Potter Granger, Lily Dangerous Black, torposoplo12, Paracas, MasterDog, lygher, Mari1591, Marina Chan 84, lupiscisis, Smithback y otros más que dejaron reviews anónimos, gracias! _

_Y sigan dejando mis queridos lectores! Me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo! ;)_

_Saludos y hasta la próxima!_


	5. Conviviendo

"**Arreglo Peligroso"**

_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la autora J.K. Rowling. _

_Pareja: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger_

_Summary:__ Desesperada por sacar de la cárcel a su padre inocente, Hermione acude al único con el suficiente poder para hacerlo: su multimillonario y arrogante jefe Harry Potter, a quien jamás ha tratado. Para cobrar una herencia bastante importante, Harry necesita una esposa y la necesita ya. En un arrebato de desesperación, lo que surge como un negocio puede convertirse en el arreglo más peligroso de sus vidas. _

_Notas de la autora: Hola mis queridos lectores! Aquí estamos una vez más con un nuevo capítulo de este fic! Sé que esta vez tardé más de lo normal- tres semanas- en actualizar, pero como ya había mencionado, con el fin de las vacaciones y las actividades renovadas ahora me queda menos tiempo para escribir pero por supuesto no menos inspiración, y en parte gracias a ustedes!_

_Quiero agradecer los reviews que me dejan, por agregarme a favoritos o por seguirme leyendo, aunque no lo crean ayuda muchísimo a inspirarme y a seguir escribiendo. Así que gracias y sigan dejando para ayudarme a avanzar más rápido ;) _

_Como el título del capítulo lo dice, veremos cómo se las arreglan Harry y Hermione ahora que viven juntos y como les va en su vida de "recién casados". Consideren este capítulo una especie de transición, y esperen los siguientes cargados de momentos bastante intensos para nuestra parejita ;). Al final les dejo un avance del siguiente capítulo que ya está en proceso!_

_Sin más que decir, los dejo con el capítulo que ahora hizo esperar más tiempo! _

_Disfruten!_

**Capítulo 5°: Conviviendo **

**~Hermione's POV~**

Parada frente a mi nuevo y grande armario con solo una toalla amarrada al cuerpo, abrí las puertas dobles de madera para elegir que atuendo ponerme ese día.

Días después de nuestra boda y nuestra rarísima "noche de bodas", apenas comenzaba a adaptarme a esa nueva vida que tendría que vivir por tres meses. Y por supuesto, a esa nueva vida en la que vivía bajo el mismo techo que Harry Potter.

Tal como lo había prometido, solo esa noche habíamos dormido en su habitación y al día siguiente me había mostrado la mía solo para darme cuenta que era igual de espaciosa y lujosa que la suya.

Con la boca abierta y sorprendida de tanta ropa tan cara, hermosa y de buen gusto, me paseé por el enorme vestidor en toalla mientras miraba los diferentes conjuntos, vestidos y zapatos como una niña a la que le dan un juguete nuevo. A pesar de los casi siete días que había estado abriendo ese armario para cambiarme aún me costaba trabajo no sorprenderme por todo lo que veía y por supuesto, aún no terminaba de mirar toda la ropa, zapatos y accesorios que había ahí dentro.

Aún cuando me había negado a tenerlos Harry había rechazado mi negativa diciendo que "Su esposa no iría por ahí vistiendo lo que fuera, aunque fuera de mentira". Sonreí al recordarlo.

Desde los aretes más sencillos hasta los vestidos de noche más finos, elegantes y sexys, todo estaba acomodado en su lugar y por color. En ese momento paseaba por la sección de trajes de sastre, a un lado de las faldas y blusas formales y frente a la sección de vestidos de día, que eran las tres secciones que usaba a diario y que apenas estaba terminando de conocer. Al centro del enorme vestidor se encontraban unos taburetes y banquitas en color vino mientras frente a ellas un espejo de cuerpo completo ocupaba la pared del fondo a un lado de las cajoneras de ropa interior.

La sexy, provocativa y sobre todo costosa lencería de sedas, encajes y diversos colores que ahora tenía para ponerme.

Una vez que escogí mi atuendo del día y mis zapatos- un vestido en color crema con forma de lápiz y tirantes gruesos y zapatos de tacón de aguja el mismo color- y me puse mi ropa interior, me dejé caer en los taburetes al centro del vestidor mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado los últimos días.

Para mí sorpresa y sobre todo tranquilidad había descubierto que vivir con Harry era más fácil de lo que había imaginado. Aún cuando vivíamos en el mismo lugar me daba mi espacio y había días en los que no lo veía hasta la noche mientras cenábamos, y a pesar de que seguía molestándome y se comportaba arrogante en ocasiones, había aprendido a controlarme cerca de él.

En realidad eran pocos los momentos que Harry y yo habíamos tenido verdaderamente juntos desde que nos "casáramos". Por una razón que no entendía pero tampoco cuestionaba mucho, él parecía hacer todo lo posible por evitar momentos a solas por mucho tiempo, y cuando los teníamos nos limitábamos a hablar de trivialidades como el clima o el trabajo del día o bien de la cuestión de su herencia o de mi padre.

Fuera de eso, no sabía mucho más del hombre con el que me había casado.

Y por alguna extraña razón ese hecho comenzaba a molestarme un poco.

Antes de pensar algo más, miré el pequeño reloj en la cajonera a mí lado y me levanté de golpe.

-Maldición!- grité mientras me cambiaba a toda prisa- Voy tardísimo!-

Colocándome los zapatos de tacón con prisa, caminé hasta el espejo y mirándome una sola vez para aprobar mi vestimenta del día, salí de la habitación para bajar las escaleras y desayunar cualquier cosa que McGonagall hubiera preparado.

-Buenos días Minerva!-

-Buenos días, seño…- sonrió y meneó la cabeza- Hermione ¿Algo de desayunar?-

-Solo…- corrí a lo largo de la barra de la cocina- Una tostada y…- encontrando la mermelada a mí lado, unté la tostada y me la metí a la boca- Es todo-

Mirándome divertida desde su lugar al ver mi prisa, Minerva meneó ligeramente la cabeza y sin mayores ceremonias tomé mi bolso y mi abrigo del perchero para comenzar a ponérmelo mientras corría hasta las puertas del elevador.

-Hasta luego, Minerva!-

-Que tenga buen día, seño…Hermione!-

Una vez en el estacionamiento, uno de los choferes de Harry me saludó con una sonrisa mientras sostenía mi puerta abierta y devolviéndole un simple "Buenos días" sonriente entré al coche y arrancamos rumbo a Empresas Potter.

Y una vez que estuvimos en marcha, me volví a sumergir en mis pensamientos.

Desde que volviéramos al trabajo el mismo lunes después de nuestra boda había seguido esta misma rutina todos los días, y aunque al principio me resultaba agobiante comenzaba a acostumbrarme. Tener un chofer que me llevara al trabajo había sido motivo de una queja por mi parte, pero diciendo que necesitaba parecer que yo era en efecto su esposa, que alguien me llevara al trabajo era de lo más normal.

Por supuesto que mi auto lo habían traído al estacionamiento del lugar donde ahora vivía, y sabía que con el tiempo Harry cedería en esa idea tonta y podría volver a manejar yo hasta mi trabajo y con mi auto que tanto me gustaba.

Después de todo y tal como Harry había dicho los reporteros habían dejado de hostigarnos hacía días, cuando la noticia de nuestra boda ya había sido anunciada.

Harry, por supuesto, siempre salía mucho antes que yo al trabajo- me había dado cuenta que era una especie de adicto al mismo- y a pesar de que trabajábamos en el mismo edificio no lo veía nunca en todo el día.

Y volviendo mis pensamientos a Harry, tomé una bocanada de aire y seguí mirando por mi ventana el día soleado en el centro de Londres.

~o~

-Bien, Romilda- sonreí mientras dejaba los reportes en mi escritorio- Parece ser que los números siguen yendo en aumento, estupendo-

-Sí, cualquier cosa mejor que regresar a números rojos!-

Como única respuesta, solo atiné a sonreír mientras me estiraba en mi silla algo cansada pero satisfecha. Después de una larga mañana de intenso trabajo ya completo estaba lista para un pequeño descanso y comer algo.

Miré el reloj a mí lado para darme cuenta que era la hora de la comida y sonriendo satisfecha me levanté de mi silla para estirarme aún mejor mientras Romilda sonreía algo divertida.

-Iré a comer ¿Vienes?-

Ante aquella simple pregunta agradecí internamente por la invitación y la miré con una sonrisa. Por supuesto que desde que en mi departamento se enteraran que su jefa se había casado nada más y nada menos que con el director de la empresa y el soltero más rico de Londres todos se habían quedado tan sorprendidos que los primeros días me trataban como si fuera una extraña.

Asustados de que su jefa fuera nada más y nada menos que la nueva señora de Harry Potter.

Después de la estupefacción inicial en todo el departamento y la empresa entera poco a poco las cosas habían comenzado a calmarse, y de nuevo parecían empezarse a comportar de manera normal a mí alrededor.

-Sí, vamos, muero de hambre!-

Con una sonrisa tomé mi bolso y mi abrigo para salir de mi oficina y comenzar a caminar por los pasillos repletos de gente, como cada lunes por la mañana. Normalmente ese día solíamos ir algunos a comer a un restaurante de la esquina, un buffet bastante rico, sereno y bonito al final de la calle.

-¿No vendrá Luna hoy con nosotros?-

Ante la pregunta de Romilda alcé mi cabeza y sonreí mientras pensaba en ella y en la enorme carga de trabajo que me había dicho que iba a tener ésta semana, con Harry yendo y viniendo a juntas y reuniones. Al parecer, Harry y los demás accionistas pensaban expandir el negocio.

Y sin poder evitarlo, mis pensamientos terminaron nada más y nada menos que en su jefe. Su arrogante y complicado jefe que a mí cada día me confundía más.

-No lo creo- negué- Me dijo que esta semana tendría muchísimo trabajo-

-Sí, a mí también me lo dijo- hizo una mueca de lástima- Al parecer su jefe…- lo pensó un poco y sonrió- Tu esposo…y los accionistas se están reuniendo con extranjeros casi todos los días. Pobre Luna!-

Soltando una ligera risa, asentí completamente de acuerdo mientras seguíamos caminando.

Y al posar la vista enfrente de nuevo me callé de inmediato y abrí mis ojos de par en par al darme cuenta que a un escaso metro estaba nada más y nada menos que Harry.

De manera casi instantánea me detuve en mi lugar y lo miré con una expresión de confusión clavada en mi rostro.

-¿Harry?- fruncí el ceño - ¿Qué haces aquí?-

¿Qué hacía en el departamento de Finanzas? Hasta donde yo recordaba Harry jamás había puesto un pie por esos pasillos, o sí lo había hecho era solo para meterse a la sala de juntas con Dean quien era el que lo tenía al tanto de todo.

Jamás me lo había topado por los pasillos, y verlo ahí era una sorpresa tanto extraña como agradable.

Y por una milésima de segundo me pasó por la cabeza que tal vez estaba ahí no para ver a Dean. Sino para verme a mí.

Frente a mí y mirándome como si fuera una especie de aparición, Harry meneó la cabeza ligeramente y me devolvió una mirada un poco ceñuda también, aunque nada divertida. A nuestro alrededor todos los que quedaban en el departamento, incluida Romilda, voltearon a vernos con algo de curiosidad.

-Estaba…- se detuvo un poco, algo inseguro. Harry inseguro!- Estaba buscando a Dean pero se fue a comer- se encogió de hombros, y su actitud de magnate seguro volvió a aparecer- Ya me iba-

A mí lado, una divertida pero algo incómoda Romilda tocó mi codo para llamar mi atención.

-Bueno, me adelantaré- sonrió de oreja a oreja- Nos vemos allá-

-De acuerdo-

Con aquella simple respuesta, Romilda pasó por un lado de Harry con una sonrisa nerviosa para dejarnos completamente solos en el pasillo. Por alguna extraña razón, todos parecían haberse ido de inmediato. Entonces me di cuenta que era el efecto intimidante de Harry que afectaba a todas las personas, no solo a mí.

-Vaya, parece ser que entonces es cierto que trabajas para mí, Hermione- sonrió de medio lado y yo lo imité- Comenzaba a dudarlo seriamente-

Seguramente todos los que estaban a nuestro alrededor nos miraban como si fuéramos dos completos fenómenos. ¿Qué clase de esposos recién casados se veían y se quedaban parados como dos idiotas sin tocarse?

-Pues dado que eres tú el que nunca se había dignado a pisar estos lugares- me crucé de brazos y lo miré algo altanera- No me extraña que lo dudaras-

Frente a mí, Harry solo atinó a componer otra sonrisa torcida y me miró con ojos un poco más brillantes. Entonces y en un arranque de verdadera valentía ladeé la cabeza para hablar.

-Voy a comer ¿Quieres acompañarme?-

Como única respuesta, Harry me miró sorprendido.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

Diez minutos más tarde de mi tropiezo con Hermione por los pasillos de su departamento, nos encontrábamos sentados frente a frente en una mesa del buffet de la esquina de la calle, que por cierto era la primera vez que pisaba.

Y frente a mí, una sonriente pero algo nerviosa Hermione me miraba aún ceñuda, como sin entender muy bien que era lo que hacíamos ahí.

De hecho, ni siquiera yo mismo tenía idea que hacía yo ahí con mi supuesta esposa cuando jamás la había topado antes en el trabajo.

Pero esa mañana había sido diferente. Al darme cuenta que necesitaba enviar algo urgente al departamento de Finanzas y guiado por un impulso bastante extraño que no sabía definir había ido por mi propio pie al doceavo piso en lugar de encargarle a Luna que lo hiciera como siempre.

Y por supuesto que al ver a Hermione, me había dado cuenta que muy en el fondo mi razón para haber caminado yo en lugar de Luna no era por ganas de ejercitarme.

-¿Qué pasa?- la pregunta de Hermione me sacó de mis cavilaciones- Te ves bastante…fuera de lugar-

Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí arrogante al darme cuenta que había dado en el clavo de manera perfecta.

-Supongo que es porque lo estoy- me encogí de hombros con mi fachada de empresario arrogante que tan bien me salía- Jamás había venido a comer aquí-

El lugar era bonito y acogedor pero bastante pequeño y para nada sofisticado. Frente a mí, Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par y parpadeó repetidamente.

-¿Nunca?-

-Nunca- sonreí con esa mueca arrogante que siempre usaba.

-Bueno, Harry Potter- sonriendo de oreja a oreja, me alcanzó uno de los menús y abrió el suyo- Prepárate para una de las comidas más deliciosas que hayas tenido jamás-

Con esa simple advertencia, Hermione ordenó por ella y por mí mientras yo la miraba sin decir una sola palabra y la dejaba pedir. No era usual que yo dejara que alguien decidiera por mí en nada, pero decidí que darle una pequeña victoria no sería tan malo.

Después de todo la última semana había sido bastante difícil pera ella y yo no se le había puesto nada fácil. Pero no podía evitarlo. Era algo superior a mis fuerzas, y a pesar de que parecía controlarse cada vez más, disfrutaba en exceso ponerla nerviosa y agobiarla con mi actitud.

Veinte minutos más tarde mientras degustaba la deliciosa pasta que Hermione había pedido para mí, la charla sobre cómo sacar a su padre de la cárcel había quedado de lado, y de alguna manera habíamos comenzado a hablar sobre su carrera y sobre cómo había terminado trabajando en Empresas Potter.

-Y bueno, después de conseguir un puesto como contadora al final se abrió la vacante de jefe de departamento y terminé quedándome con el- se encogió de hombros- No hice nada extraordinario-

-¿Tú crees?- alcé mis cejas algo sorprendido- Eres la única jefa de departamento menor a treinta años, Hermione. No cualquiera logra eso-

-Eres dueño y director de una empresa exitosa y ni siquiera tienes lo treinta- tomó un sorbo de su vaso -No cualquiera logra lo que tú has logrado hacer ni aunque sacrifique toda su vida, Harry- sonrió ligeramente- Creo que si vamos a personas impresionadas, esa soy yo-

Durante unos largos instantes me limité a mirarla con mis ojos abiertos de par en par, impresionado por lo que acababa de decir y la manera en la que lo había dicho.

Y sin saber porque, un sentimiento de satisfacción me recorrió por completo al darme cuenta que pensaba eso. Sonreí de medio lado y volví a hablar.

-Bueno, dejando de lado la adulación- frente a mí, Hermione entornó los ojos- Quería decirte que mañana mismo empezaré con los trámites para sacar a tu padre de la cárcel. Irá a verlo uno de mis mejores abogados- sus ojos brillaron con emoción- Pero te quiero fuera de esto, Hermione. No quiero que te metas de ninguna manera, y que me dejes a mí encargarme de todo ¿Está claro?-

Sin importarme verme como un hombre mandón y controlador, miré a una sorprendida Hermione que parecía haber quedado muda de pronto. La había conocido bastante esos días para darme cuenta que tenía que hacerle esa aclaración.

Y hacer que cumpliera lo que le pedía. Y si la intimidación era el único medio para lograrlo, que así fuera.

-De acuerdo-

-Bien- sonreí- Ahora, sobre otro asunto muy importante…-

Suspiré. Esa parte de nuestra conversación sería la que menos me gustaría, sobre todo por lo molesto que sería lo que le iba a comunicar.

-Ayer habló conmigo uno de los abogados de Sirius, para decirme que durante estos días irá una persona a revisar que…- me detuve, pensando las palabras- A revisar que todo esté "bien" en nuestro matrimonio- entorné los ojos- En pocas palabras, revisar que nuestro matrimonio es real y no es todo una farsa como…-

-Como en realidad es- susurró por lo bajo sonriente- No te preocupes Harry, todo saldrá bien. Esa persona no sospechará nada y creerá que somos un matrimonio- ladeó la cabeza- Lo prometo-

Fue lo único que me dijo antes de volver a su plato, y algo sorprendido por su seguridad, la miré seguir con su pasta mientras parpadeaba.

Después sonreí satisfecho y me dispuse a seguir comiendo con mi "esposa" en lo que parecía ser una rutina agradable, aún cuando yo me había prometido no tener momentos a solas con ella. Y mucho menos momentos fuera de lo establecido socialmente.

Y sin embargo, me di cuenta que me agradaba mucho.

* * *

Una semana después y sentado en el escritorio de mi despacho, tomé un sorbo del café que tenía a mi lado para seguir mirando los documentos que tenía frente a mí con interés.

Eran todos los reportes que mi abogado había hecho sobre John Granger y su situación, así como toda la información que había recopilado hasta ahora del caso. Desde reportes policiales, la declaración del señor Granger, su sentencia y los documentos del banco que probaban el supuesto fraude, George había hecho muy bien su trabajo hasta ahora.

Así como Hermione.

Con una media sonrisa mientras leía los papeles, recordé la tarde en la que la trabajadora social nos había visitado en casa y como Hermione, como dulce esposa y ama de casa, había atendido a la mujer de las mil maravillas y se había comportado conmigo como la mujer enamorada y esposa joven, dócil y amable que tenía que aparentar.

Todo había ido de maravilla, y por supuesto la mujer se había tragado el cuento completo.

Sin poder evitarlo, recargué mi cabeza hacia atrás y sonreí mientras recordaba lo ocurrido ese día.

_~Flasbhack~ _

_-Entonces…- frente a nosotros la serena mujer rubia levantó la vista de su tableta y nos miró de nuevo- ¿Dónde me dijeron que se conocieron?- _

_A mí lado y con su brazo enroscado en el mío, Hermione sonrió abiertamente y me dio un suave apretón en el antebrazo para comenzar a hablar. _

_-En una fiesta de la empresa- dijo segura- Todos los jefes de departamento estuvimos ahí, y Harry estuvo con nosotros junto a los demás accionistas de la empresa- _

_Ante esa simple respuesta la rubia mujer de ojos verdes asintió ligeramente como si esperara que dijéramos algo más y nos miró paciente. Tal como lo había hecho los últimos quince minutos de su casi interrogatorio. _

_A mí lado, Hermione sonrió y volvió a hablar. _

_-Y todo empezó a partir de ahí- me miró con cariño- Comenzamos a frecuentarnos y…nos hicimos novios- _

_Antes de poder decir algo Hermione me miró con ternura y apretó mi mano entre la suya con delicadeza. Sin poder evitarlo y algo sorprendido por su excelente actuación, la miré maravillado hasta que la voz de la trabajadora social frente a nosotros me sacó de mi ensueño. _

_-Tengo entendido que nadie sabía de su relación ¿O me equivoco señor Potter?- _

_Durante unos instantes miré a la mujer frente a mí sin saber que responder y sintiendo el amarre de Hermione sobre mí brazo tomé aire para contestar. _

_-No, no se equivoca. Nadie lo sabía- _

_La trabajadora social cuyo nombre no recordaba alzó ambas cejas de manera inquisitiva. _

_-¿Ni siquiera su familia?- _

_-No- logré decir calmado- Ni siquiera ellos. Hermione y yo decidimos mantenerlo en secreto hasta que…- a mí lado, Hermione se pegó un poco más a mí- Hasta que nuestra relación se formalizara-_

_-¿Y por qué, si puedo preguntar?- _

"_De todas maneras no es como que no vaya a hacerlo". Pensé fastidiado mientras miraba a la mujer frente a mí, que desde que había llegado había preguntado tantas cosas que sentía que ya sabía toda mi vida. ¿Cuánto tiempo duraban estas malditas sesiones?_

_-No quería inmiscuirla en…mi estilo de vida- dije simplemente y me encogí de hombros- La quería demasiado para arriesgar lo que teníamos hasta no estar seguro que era de verdad y que nuestra relación no se vería afectada por eso- _

_Vaya, al parecer yo también podía fingir ser el romántico empedernido y enamorado hasta los huesos de su hermosa esposa, pues frente a mí, la mujer rubia pareció entender mi respuesta y se limitó a sonreír ligeramente. _

_A mí lado Hermione parpadeó sorprendida mientras me miraba para después componer una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción. Al parecer ella no era la única que estaba interpretando de maravilla su papel. _

_-Y bien, Hermione- se dirigió a ella- Entonces ¿Tú no estabas enterada sobre el asunto de la herencia?- _

_De manera instantánea Hermione y yo miramos a Lilia- al parecer sí podía recordar su nombre- con nuestros ojos abiertos de par en par mientras a mí lado, Hermione abría la boca sin emitir sonido alguno. Vaya, esa mujer sí que era directa y al parecer no descansaría hasta observar algún comportamiento en nosotros que nos pusiera en evidencia. _

_Pero obviamente Hermione no pensaba darle el gusto. _

_-No, no sabía nada- contestó con seguridad y apretó más mi mano- Lo supe eventualmente, pero eso fue después de que hicieran la lectura del testamento- _

_-Pero antes de la boda, ¿O no?- _

_Maldición. _

_-Pues sí, lo supe antes de la boda- me miró un instante- Harry me lo dijo…- _

_-Pero para entonces yo ya le había propuesto matrimonio y ella había aceptado- intervine rápidamente- Lo de la herencia fue solo el motivo para casarnos antes de lo esperado, con el fin de honrar la voluntad de mi tío y que el patrimonio que tanto le costó formar no se perdiera-_

_-O cayera en donde no pertenecía- completó Hermione, y sin poder evitarlo la miré con una sonrisa cómplice y apreté más su mano. _

_Pero al parecer Lilia no se daría por vencida, y dirigiéndose de nuevo a Hermione volvió a hablar. _

_-Entonces…¿Pueden decirme que lo de la herencia no influyó absolutamente nada en su matrimonio?- _

_Al parecer aquella fue la última pregunta que Hermione pudo soportar. Contrario a lo que había esperado, Hermione no se inmutó en lo más mínimo ante el evidente tono acusador de la trabajadora social y mirándola serena, aferró mi mano de nuevo. _

_-Sí lo que quiere decir es que me case con Harry por interés o que solo lo hicimos para que pudiera cobrar la herencia, está equivocada- colocó nuestras manos sobre su regazo- Nos casamos porque ya lo habíamos decidido, y como seguramente ya sabe- noté el tono irónico de su voz- Lo hicimos por bienes separados- _

_Ante esa simple respuesta, Lilia la miró sin saber que decir durante unos instantes. Pero no era necesario que lo hiciera, pues a mí lado y aún serena, Hermione volvió a hablar. _

_-Así que es obvio que el dinero de Harry no me interesa- aferró aún más mi mano- Nos casamos porque los dos lo decidimos. Y en mi caso, me case con él por la simple y sencilla razón de que _lo amo_, y quiero compartir el resto de mi vida con él- _

_Terminó segura con su pequeño discurso, y completamente sorprendido por aquella declaración miré a la mujer que a mí lado seguía serena y segura mientras saboreaba sus palabras. _

_Y ante aquella simple respuesta, Lilia y yo miramos sorprendidos a Hermione, mientras sus palabras se repetían en mi mente. _

_Sin poder evitarlo, compuse una sonrisa idiota. _

_~Fin del Flashback~_

Volviendo de nuevo a la realidad, sonreí de medio lado mientras dejaba que otros recuerdos más agradables de esa misma noche me llenaran.

Como si no pudiera tener suficiente de mí y demostrando el "gran amor" que me tenía, se había pegado a mí todo el tiempo que estuvo la mujer en casa, desde caricias simples como tomarme la mano hasta abrazarme por la cintura y recargar su cabeza en mi hombro con ternura.

Por supuesto que yo no había hecho nada por evitar esas demostraciones de afecto, y deleitado con la idea de tenerla tan cerca y sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío, me divertí enormemente sintiendo sus escalofríos y su cuerpo tensarse cuando le devolvía las caricias.

Por supuesto, Hermione lo había aceptado todo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras fingía no inmutarse. Y esa era una de las cosas que me divertían todavía más.

Antes de poder seguir pensando en ella, los ligeros toques en la puerta me distrajeron y meneé la cabeza para alzar la mirada.

-Adelante-

Un segundo después, Luna apareció por la puerta.

-Señor, el señor Weasley está aquí-

-Gracias Luna. Hazlo pasar por favor-

-Por supuesto-

Desapareciendo de mi vista, Luna cerró la puerta y diez segundos más tarde mi amigo pelirrojo de ojos castaños entró por la puerta con un maletín en las manos y una sonrisa en el rostro. Al igual que su hermano menor, George siempre parecía tener una actitud despreocupada y a pesar de ser uno de los abogados más feroces y bien pagados de Londres seguía manteniendo su actitud sencilla de siempre.

-Buenos días, Potter- sonrió mientras miraba la grosera cantidad de papeles en mi escritorio- Vaya, hasta que por fin te veo trabajando-

Componiendo una mueca algo arrogante, lo miré sentarse en la silla frente a mí de manera despreocupada y sonreí ligeramente para seguir mirando los papeles en mis manos.

-Resulta que no soy como tú, Weasley- me burlé- Estaba revisando los papeles que me mandaste de John Granger. Es excelente información, George-

Frente a mí, fue el momento de George para hacer una mueca arrogante y componiendo una sonrisa, juntó sus manos para mirarme.

-Y eso es solo el comienzo, Potter- sonrió más al ver que atraía mi atención- Precisamente por eso es que estoy aquí-

-¿Tienes nueva información sobre el caso?-

-Precisamente- asintió ligeramente- Y no solo eso. Hoy mismo tendré una audiencia con John Granger para obtener su declaración por propia boca-

Aquello me interesó en exceso, y dejando de lado los papeles levanté la vista para mirarlo.

-¿Hoy?-

-Más bien ahora- corrigió- Saldré para allá en quince minutos, solo venía a decírtelo. Creí que te interesaría-

Y tenía razón, me interesaba mucho. En realidad, me interesaba tanto que…

-¿Habrá algún problema si te acompaño?-

Ante esa petición, George abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendido y parpadeó ligeramente, claramente desconcertado ante mi pregunta.

-Pues…claro, no habrá ningún problema- se encogió de hombros- Si es lo que quieres-

Con una sonrisa, me recargué en mi enorme silla de cuero negro y junté mis manos para mirarlo.

-Créeme George, es lo que quiero-

Ya era hora de que conociera a mi querido suegro.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

Sacando del aceite otra pieza de pollo preparada en especias, apagué esa hornilla de la estufa y seguí con mi labor de menear la pasta que me encontraba haciendo.

Sin poder evitarlo sonreí al mirar la comida que había preparado y me sentí satisfecha de mi trabajo. Me encantaba cocinar. Y después de dos semanas de no hacerlo, resultaba bastante revitalizador.

Esa noche de viernes Minerva había tenido su noche libre, y aunque había dejado para nosotros un montón de comida lista solo para calentar, la idea de preparar algo con mis propias manos fue tan atrayente que en menos de una hora me había metido de lleno a la cocina.

Harry aún no llegaba, así que podía andar por la cocina, el comedor y la sala con total libertad y relajada. A pesar de llevar ya casi dos semanas viviendo bajo el mismo techo y de que Harry se comportaba mucho más…compasivo conmigo, aún tenía un efecto en mí que no me dejaba estar del todo tranquila.

Y estaba segura que con él en la casa no podría cocinar ni aunque me lo pidiera.

Quince minutos más tarde me encontraba sirviendo la cremosa pasta en un bowl gigante cuando escuché los pasos suaves y relajados de Harry en la sala y sin poder evitarlo me tensé al instante. Era el efecto que siempre tenía en mí.

En menos de diez segundos sentí su presencia detrás de mí, y supe que había llegado a la cocina atraído por el olor a comida recién hecha.

Dando media vuelta mientras tomaba aire, miré hacia la puerta solo para encontrármelo parado en el umbral sin su saco, con los primeros dos botones de su camisa desabrochados, sus mangas dobladas en los codos y sus manos en sus bolsillos, mirándome con ojos desorbitados.

Harry sorprendido. Bien, eso me gustaba.

-Hola Harry- sonreí mientras terminaba de revolver la ensalada en la barra al centro de la cocina- Enseguida estará lista la cena, si quieres ve al comedor y espera-

Frente a mí, Harry seguía mirándome con ojos desorbitados. Unos segundos después pareció reaccionar y meneando su cabeza de un lado a otro, se acercó a la barra y miró todos los platillos que ya estaban listos.

-¿Tú hiciste todo esto?-

-Así es- me encogí de hombros y regresé a la estufa- Solo falta la salsa para el pollo, enseguida estará lista-

-Pero…- detrás de mí lo escuché dudar un poco- Pero Minerva nos dejó comida preparada y…-

-Lo sé- di media vuelta para vaciar la salsa sobre el pollo- Pero decidí que quería cocinar yo, además ya está listo Harry- lo miré son una sonrisa- Ahora lleva estos dos platos al comedir y enseguida llevaré lo que falta-

Con sus ojos aún desorbitados y completamente sorprendido, a Harry no le quedó más remedio que hacer lo que le pedía hasta desaparecer de la cocina.

Cinco minutos más tarde y ya sentados a la mesa, Harry tomó su tenedor y con algo de renuencia probó un bocado de la pasta que tenía enfrente. Y la reacción que tuvo fue suficiente para dejarme satisfecha.

-Esto…- comenzó mientras miraba su plato- Esto está delicioso, Hermione-

Sonreí con satisfacción.

-Me alegra-

-¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar así?-

-En realidad tuve que aprender por mi cuenta, si no quería vivir toda la vida a expensas de la comida a domicilio que pedía papá- me encogí de hombros y comencé a comer- No me quedo más remedio que aprender. Además me gusta hacerlo y me gustaba…- compuse la voz al darme cuenta que se me quebraba- Me gustaba cocinar para papá-

De acuerdo, tenía que admitir que había hablado de más y mucho. Pero no había podido evitarlo. Extrañaba a papá, y sobre todo extrañaba mi rutina antes de conocer a Harry Potter. A mí lado en la cabecera, Harry dejó de comer para mirarme con ojos profundos.

-Tu papá…- se acomodó y entrelazó sus manos- ¿Es todo para ti, verdad?-

El tono de la pregunta, sincero y verdaderamente interesado por escuchar la respuesta hizo que dejara de comer y lo mirara al instante. Era la primera vez en días- además de la vez en el restaurante- que Harry abordaba un tema personal conmigo.

-Pues sí, es la única familia que tengo- me encogí de hombros- Mi madre murió cuando yo era una niña, y mis papás no tienen hermanos y yo tampoco los tengo- revolví mi pasta nerviosa- Así que podría decirse que es todo para mí-

Durante unos largos instantes en los que hubo un silencio sepulcral, Harry se limitó a mirarme con su cabeza ladeada mientras yo le devolvía una mirada algo nerviosa. E intentaba descifrar la suya, que parecía haberse vuelto algo más profunda y cargada.

Entonces se levantó de inmediato y caminando hacia el pequeño bar que tenía entre el comedor y la sala, me dejó a mí paralizada en mi lugar. ¿Qué iba a hacer?-

-Creo…que se me ha antojado una copa de vino- abrió los estantes y comenzó a rebuscar en ellos- Deja todo ahí, en un rato lo recogemos todo- me miró unos instantes y después señaló la sala con la cabeza- Ven, siéntate en el sofá-

Y sin más remedio que obedecer, me levanté de mi asiento algo renuente e hice lo que me pedía mientras él servía dos copas de vino y caminaba a la sala para sentarse enfrente de mí. Sin siquiera preguntarme, me pasó la elegante copa de vino y me miró fijamente.

Media hora más tarde y después de dos copas de vino Harry y yo seguíamos conversando sobre nosotros, y no solamente sobre el trabajo de ese día o cosas meramente formales. Y descubrí con agrado que el Harry que conocía no era solamente ese Harry, sino un Harry a la defensiva que mostraba esa faceta de prepotente. El Harry que tenía ahora frente a mí me gustaba.

Y me gustaba mucho.

Después de charlar un rato se había comenzado a comportar más relajado, sereno y sobre todo curioso por saber más sobre mí, y media hora más tarde en la que la charla había sido un amable pero claro interrogatorio a mi vida ya no me sentía incómoda o nerviosa, mucho menos intimidada.

Para entonces ya me encontraba hablando de mis lugares favoritos a visitar y mi sueño de conocer París.

-Entonces ¿No aceptaste el puesto?-

-No-

-¿Aún cuando era en París?- alzó sus cejas, claramente entendiendo que mi sueño era conocer el lugar.

-En realidad el sueldo era el mismo, y haría básicamente lo mismo- me encogí de hombros- No es como que dejé ir la oportunidad de mi vida- mentí descaradamente, y Harry alzó más sus cejas.

Obviamente no creyendo una sola palabra de lo que le había dicho.

-No lo aceptaste por tu padre- dijo como un hecho- ¿Verdad?-

Maldición. ¿Cómo es que tenía el don de leer tan bien mis expresiones y saber la verdad con solo escucharme hablar?

-No quería dejarlo solo- me encogí de hombros -Decidí aplazarlo, dejarlo para después, y luego pasó esto. Ya habrá tiempo para hacerlo-

Frente a mí, Harry dio un trago a su segunda copa de vino y me miró fijamente, como intentando averiguar más con una simple mirada y el contacto de nuestros ojos.

-¿No había nada más que te retuviera?- ladeó la cabeza algo extrañado -¿Un novio?-

¿Novio? ¿Harry Potter me estaba preguntando sobre mi vida amorosa? Bien, aquello era nuevo. Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí satisfecha al darme cuenta del brillo de interés en sus ojos.

-No- meneé la cabeza ligeramente- Tenía novio entonces, pero nada serio- recordé lo que Parvati me dijo sobre su prometida- Digo no tan serio como tú y…-

Arrepentida de lo que había dicho y lo que estaba a punto de decir, cerré mi boca de inmediato y miré a Harry con ojos algo culpables. Por supuesto que Harry no iba a conformarse con esa mirada, y por supuesto quería que terminara lo que había empezado a decir.

Con una ceja alzada, se cruzó de brazos y me miró profundamente.

-¿Y?-

Solté un largo suspiro. Por supuesto que no se iba a conformar hasta que terminara de decírselo.

-Parvati me contó sobre Ginny- fruncí los labios y encogí los hombros -Me dijo que era tu prometida y que…-

No terminé. Pero Harry, aún con la misma expresión de antes, sonrió un poco y soltó un ligero bufido irónico para terminar por mí.

-¿Qué me dejó?-

Asentí con la cabeza, y por unos instantes pude ver en sus ojos una expresión de dolor al decir aquello. Al parecer en verdad Ginny había sido una mujer muy importante para él, y por lo que me daba cuenta aún significaba algo para él.

Para mi fortuna, su expresión volvió a serenarse y contuve las ganas de soltar un suspiro de alivio.

-Sí, bueno- se encogió de hombros -Fue la única relación seria que tuve, y la última- dijo de forma contundente -Me di cuenta que el matrimonio al final no significa mucho en mi vida- ladeando la cabeza, sonrió de medio lado -Una de las razones por las que recurrí a ti para esto-

Como única respuesta yo solo atiné a relajarme mientras lo miraba. Al parecer, por el cambio de tema tan contundente, no le gustaba hablar de Ginny, y sería lo último que me diría de ella.

Y aunque moría de la curiosidad, agradecía que fuera así.

-¿Y tú, Hermione? ¿Qué hay de ti?- la pregunta me sacó de mis cavilaciones- ¿Nunca tuviste una relación seria?-

Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí de medio lado algo irónica y meneé la copa de vino en mi mano derecha. ¿Qué podría decir de mis relaciones si habían sido tan pasajeras al punto de que aún era virgen?

En aquél momento detuve mi mano al instante y miré de nuevo al hombre frente a mí, tan seguro e imponente y que ahora me parecía menos intimidante. ¿Sospecharía algo o se daría cuenta de mi evidente inexperiencia?

-Tuve algunas, pero ninguna lo suficientemente seria para mí- me encogí de hombros y bajé la mirada a mi copa -Digo, ni siquiera…- meneé la cabeza -Lo que sea. Simplemente no fueron muy significativas-

Durante unos instantes que parecieron eternos Harry se limitó a mirarme fijamente sin decir absolutamente nada, y el ambiente a nuestro alrededor pareció cambiar un poco.

Con curiosidad, miré sus ojos profundos y su ceño algo fruncido, claramente confundido ante lo que acababa de decir y por unos instantes consideré lo que había dicho. ¿No había sido nada malo, o sí?

Pero sin darme tiempo a nada más y después de unos instantes Harry pareció salir de su ensueño y removiéndose en su asiento me di cuenta que algo lo incomodaba. Aclarándose la garganta, dejó la copa en la mesita a su lado y se levantó con rapidez de su lugar.

-Bueno, iré a dormir- su tono fue seco y frío- Deja todo aquí, Minerva se encargará de recogerlo cuando llegue mañana en la mañana-

Incapaz de decir nada y aún en mi lugar, solo atiné a abrir la boca mientras lo miraba levantarse como si tuviera prisa para después mirarme con ojos inexpresivos.

-Buenas noches, Hermione-

Sin darme tiempo a más dio media vuelta y caminando lentamente desapareció de la sala para dejarme completamente sola.

Y sobre todo confundida por su cambio de actitud.

Con mi mandíbula desencajada y mis ojos abiertos de par en par, miré el lugar por donde había desaparecido sin entender que había pasado. Había pasado de ser amable y agradable a seco y huraño en un santiamén. ¿Pero qué rayos le pasaba a ese hombre?

-Buenas noches, Harry-

Con esa simple frase que él por supuesto no escuchó, me levanté para comenzar a recoger lo que habíamos dejado en la sala mientras pensaba en él y su actitud. Ese hombre era demasiado cambiante y voluble.

Solté un largo suspiro.

Y sobre todo difícil.

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo por hoy! ¿Qué les pareció la relación entre Harry y Hermione? ¿Qué tal con Harry el cambiante?

Antes de dejarlos leer el avance del siguiente capítulo que aún no tiene nombre, quiero agradecer a: The darkness princess, torposoplo12, darkslayer monik, rossyradcliffewatson, LadyH. -Peverell, LoonyPotter, Mari1591, Marina Chan 84, fanthi, pansy pattinson, Sami-Marauder girl, ReaderandWriterGirl, Aiko Granger y a un anónimo por ahí por sus reviews!

Y ahora sí les dejo el avance del siguiente capítulo!

"_-Gracias Minerva, puedes retirarte- dije mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras- Es hora de buscar a la señora- _

_Con aquél simple susurro para mí mismo, subí las escaleras con prisa mientras caminaba por el pasillo de las habitaciones. Ignorando completamente la puerta de mi habitación caminé hasta el final del pasillo donde se encontraba la puerta de Hermione y sin molestarme en tocar siquiera la abrí para entrar. _

_Y aquello fue el peor error que pude haber hecho jamás. _

_Saliendo del vestidor a mí derecha en ese preciso momento, con los zapatos de tacón que usaría esa noche y vestida solamente en ropa interior, Hermione soltó un ligero gritito y me miró con sus ojos abiertos de par en par. _

_-Ha…Harry!-"_

Eso es todo por hoy! Hasta la próxima!


	6. Marcando Territorios

"**Arreglo Peligroso"**

_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la autora J.K. Rowling. _

_Pareja: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger_

_Summary:__ Desesperada por sacar de la cárcel a su padre inocente, Hermione acude al único con el suficiente poder para hacerlo: su multimillonario y arrogante jefe Harry Potter, a quien jamás ha tratado. Para cobrar una herencia bastante importante, Harry necesita una esposa y la necesita ya. En un arrebato de desesperación, lo que surge como un negocio puede convertirse en el arreglo más peligroso de sus vidas. _

_Notas de la autora: Hola mis queridos lectores! Aquí les traigo otro capítulo más de este fanfic que por alguna razón divina sigue fluyendo. Debo aclarar que aún cuando este capítulo salió antes de lo que esperaba, que los otros sean iguales y salgan al mismo tiempo será muy difícil, debido a la enorme carga de trabajo y escuela que tengo este semestre. Pero no se preocupen, que siempre que la inspiración llega a mí me dedico a escribir y aquí tienen uno de los resultados. A diferencia del capítulo pasado, hoy les traigo uno más largo y sobre todo entretenido que espero les guste. _

_Sin nada más que decir, me despido. Enjoy!_

**Capítulo 6°: Marcando Territorios**

**~Harry's POV~**

_Dos semanas después_

Soltando un largo suspiro, apagué mi computadora portátil y me recargué en el respaldo de mi silla. A las seis de la tarde de ese viernes ya no había nada que hacer en el trabajo, y mucho por hacer en casa una vez que llegara.

Esa noche sería la cena anual de empresarios y accionistas de Londres, el primer evento social al que asistiría con Hermione como mi esposa. Se lo había dicho casi con una semana de anticipación, y aunque no había dicho nada ni mostrado la más mínima señal de estrés ante ello, sabía que estaba nerviosa.

Yo estaba nervioso.

A casi un mes de mi boda con Hermione todo estaba fluyendo a la perfección, y todos mis allegados habían tragado el cuento completo de mi matrimonio. Cuando estábamos en público nos comportábamos como la pareja ideal que debíamos ser, mientras en casa las cosas estaban menos tensas que cuando habían empezado.

Desde aquella plática que habíamos tenido después de que ella preparara esa deliciosa cena, solíamos conversar más a menudo sobre nosotros y menos sobre los temas típicos como la herencia de Sirius, nuestro falso matrimonio o los progresos de George con el caso de su padre; haciendo que la idea de vivir juntos ya no fuera tan extraña.

La convivencia cuando estábamos solos se había hecho más llevadera y por supuesto, a mí no me desagradaba del todo compartir las pláticas de mi día con mi falsa esposita. Sonreí al recordar la última frase que me había dicho esa noche que habíamos conversado.

Mi falsa y virgen esposita.

No había necesitado más para saberlo. De acuerdo a lo que había visto y experimentado yo mismo en su trato con los hombres en ese ámbito podía decir que era inexperta, pero no me había atrevido a asegurar que era virgen hasta el momento que ella misma lo había dicho. "Tuve algunas, pero ninguna lo suficientemente seria para mí. Digo, _ni siquiera..._lo que sea. Simplemente no fueron muy significativas"

De nuevo, no pude evitar sonreír al recordarlo. Como es que una mujer de veinticuatro años, tan guapa, inteligente y sobre todo deseable como Hermione seguía virgen era un misterio; pero tampoco me sorprendía mucho.

Esa mujer era un estuche de sorpresas, sorpresas que cada vez me gustaban más.

Antes de poder pensar en algo más, el teléfono a mí lado sonó y descolgué aún sonriente.

-Dime Luna-

-Quería saber si no se le ofrecía nada más, señor- la voz suave de Luna sonaba alegre- Estoy a punto de irme-

-No Luna, gracias, puedes irt…- lo pensé mejor- De hecho, hay algo que puedes hacer y que necesito que hagas-

-¿Sí?-

-Llámale a tu mejor amiga cuando llegues a casa- sonreí al pensar en ella- Creo que lo necesita ahora-

Al otro lado de la línea, pude escuchar el gemido entrecortado por la sorpresa seguido de una risita algo cómplice. Luna era la que administraba todos mis eventos tantos sociales como personales, y sabía lo de la cena de ésta noche.

-Lo haré señor- otra risita- Buenas noches, y suerte-

Sin responder nada, solté una ligera risa también y colgué el teléfono mientras me levantaba. Era hora de irme a arreglar para la cena, y seguramente Hermione ya estaba en casa haciendo precisamente eso y escogiendo el vestido que utilizaría esa noche.

Seguramente también se moría de nervios.

Con ese simple pensamiento en mente, sonreí divertido y me coloqué mi abrigo para salir de mi despacho.

* * *

Cuando entré al departamento y dejé mi maletín en la mesita del recibidor, Minerva se acercó para saludarme como de costumbre y tomó el abrigo que comenzaba a quitarme.

-Buenas noches, señor-

-Buenas noches, Minerva- comencé a deshacerme la corbata mientras caminaba hacia la sala- ¿La señora?-

-En su habitación, señor- dijo con una sonrisa- Se encuentra arreglándose para ésta noche-

Sonreí de vuelta. McGonagall sabía que Hermione tenía una habitación para ella sola, pero hasta ahora Hermione había sido lo suficientemente precavida para dejar la cama perfectamente tendida para que nadie sospechara que dormía ahí todas las noches.

-Perfecto- sonreí aún más- Iré a buscarla ¿Arreglaste lo que llevaré ésta noche?-

-Sí señor- asintió con la cabeza- El traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata azul- dijo para asegurar que tenía todo y como única respuesta solo atiné a asentir.

-Gracias Minerva, puedes retirarte- dije mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras- Es hora de buscar a la señora-

Con aquél simple susurro para mí mismo, subí las escaleras con prisa mientras caminaba por el pasillo de las habitaciones. Ignorando completamente la puerta de mi habitación caminé hasta el final del pasillo donde se encontraba la puerta de Hermione y sin molestarme en tocar siquiera la abrí para entrar.

Y aquello fue el peor error que pude haber hecho jamás.

Saliendo del vestidor a mí derecha en ese preciso momento, con los zapatos de tacón que usaría esa noche y vestida solamente en ropa interior, Hermione soltó un ligero gritito y me miró con sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Ha…Harry!-

No pude reaccionar. Quedándome completamente estático en mi lugar y sin poder moverme un solo centímetro, miré a la mujer que tenía frente a mí completamente sonrojada y mirando en todas direcciones buscando algo.

Aquella noche y para mi verdadero tormento Hermione había decidido ponerse tal vez uno de los conjuntos de ropa interior más reveladores y sensuales que tenía en su guardarropa.

Y estaba deliciosa.

Ataviada solamente con un sostén sin tirantes y unas pequeñísimas braguitas de encaje en color violeta, y esos malditos tacones de muerte que hacían sus piernas interminables y condenadamente deliciosas, la miré como si no pudiera creer lo que tenía en frente mientras intentaba recobrar la cordura.

Maldición. Imaginaba que tenía un cuerpo espectacular, pero comprobarlo fue como una fuerte bofetada que me dejó sin aliento.

Sin poder evitarlo y como un reverendo depravado dejé vagar mi mirada por su cuerpo lentamente, sin importarme que lo notara y seguro de que lo haría.

Desde las pantorrillas estilizadas, los delgados y firmes muslos, la suave curva de su cadera cubierta por las bragas, la estrecha cintura y firme y plano vientre adornado por un coqueto ombligo en forma de gota, hasta sus perfectos pechos cubiertos por el sostén, esa mujer era sin duda una diosa convertida en mortal dispuesta a atormentarme de la manera más baja posible.

Con un demonio. Era perfecta.

Y por un instante, solo por un instante, la imaginé tumbada en la cama a su lado, completamente desnuda y jadeante debajo de mí, mientras la hacía mía y la miraba gritar de placer.

Perfecto, ahora quería violarla!

_Serénate, Potter! _Me gritó mi conciencia con fuerza, y frustrado, tomé una larga bocanada de aire para tranquilizarme.

Finalmente y después de lo que parecieron minutos eternos, Hermione alcanzó su bata de dormir y una vez que se la puso y la anudó a su cintura, subió la cabeza para dirigirme una mirada entre tímida y molesta.

Y finalmente yo salí de mi ensueño.

-¿No te enseñaron a tocar?- comenzó con voz algo chillona y las mejillas rojas, pero pude notar que estaba más avergonzada que enojada- ¿Qué pasa?-

Soltando todo el aire que había retenido en mis pulmones, meneé la cabeza y me obligué a serenarme para hablar.

-Lo siento, debí haberlo hecho- me encogí de hombros, recobrando la compostura- Venía a decirte que te pusieras el vestido azul- miré la cama en donde se encontraba extendido precisamente ese vestido- Pero creo que no era necesario hacerlo-

Frente a mí, con sus mejillas aún rojas y mordiendo su labio inferior, Hermione bajó la mirada sin responder absolutamente nada y yo reprimí una maldición.

-Iré a arreglarme, te dejo para que continúes-

-De acuerdo-

Y con aquella simple respuesta, di media vuelta y salí de la habitación dando un ligero portazo. Una vez afuera y completamente solo en el pasillo, tomé otra larga bocanada de precioso aire y me llevé la mano a mi frente hirviendo mientras reprimía un gemido de frustración.

Intentando contener mis ganas de volver a entrar para admirarla de nuevo mientras se deshacía de su bata y terminaba de vestirse. Pero sabía que después de verla así, bastaría con cerrar los ojos para que la imagen de su cuerpo cubierto solo por ropa interior volviera a mi cabeza y me atormentara para siempre.

-Maldición-

Y con aquella simple exclamación, di media vuelta para caminar hasta mi cuarto con esa imagen grabada en mi mente.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

Quince minutos después y una vez que me puse el segundo zarcillo en la oreja, me miré de nuevo en el espejo de cuerpo completo y solté un largo suspiro mientras me inspeccionaba.

Para esa ocasión había elegido el vestido azul y con agrado me di cuenta que me quedaba a la perfección. Confeccionado en seda, sin manga en un hombro y por encima de las rodillas, el vestido tipo cocktail era sencillo pero sexy y bastante elegante a la vez. Había decidido recoger mi cabello en un moño algo despreocupado que dejaba caer mechones de cabello por mi cabeza, y como joyas unos simples zarcillos de diamante con una gargantilla de una sola piedra.

El vestido lo había complementado con unas sandalias Manolo Blahnik plateadas de tacón de aguja con cristales que me daban unos centímetros más de altura y un maquillaje en tono natural bastante sencillo.

Solté otro largo suspiro. Estaba lista.

Y ahora tendría que enfrentarme con la mirada profunda e inquisitiva de mi esposo, quien seguramente me esperaba abajo.

De nuevo y sin poder evitarlo, el recuerdo de lo que había pasado momentos atrás me atacó de golpe y sintiendo mis mejillas arder cerré los ojos y tomé una bocanada de aire. Aún recordaba su mirada profunda y oscura recorriéndome de arriba abajo, y sobre todo el calor que había sentido recorrer mi cuerpo mientras él me miraba, como si estuviera en llamas. Y sobre todo, aún recordaba el deseo que tenía de que sus manos hicieran lo mismo que hacían sus ojos, que sus manos me tocaran para sentir su piel sobre la mía. Tocándome. Acariciándome.

-Tonterías!- me recriminé a mi misma y abrí mis ojos- No seas tonta, Hermione-

Tomé una larga bocanada de aire y meneando la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, me miré al espejo por última vez.

-Aquí vamos, Hermione-

Sin mayor preámbulo, di media vuelta para tomar mi pequeñísima cartera a juego y salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Una vez al pie de la escalera, me di tiempo de tomar otra bocanada de aire y bajé lentamente los escalones hasta llegar a la planta baja donde Harry me esperaba sentado en el sofá de la sala, con su pierna cruzada y un vaso de brandy entre las manos.

Aguardé en el umbral.

Sintió mi presencia de manera inmediata, y volteando su rostro hacia mí abrió sus ojos de par en par al verme. Satisfecha, lo observé mirarme durante otros instantes que parecieron eternos mientras me estudiaba con mirada profunda. Con una media sonrisa, se levantó lentamente y dejó el vaso en la mesita a su lado para caminar hasta a mí mientras yo contenía el aliento.

Él también estaba arreglado.

Con aquél traje negro, corbata de un azul muy similar al color de mi vestido, camisa blanca y con su cabello peinado despreocupadamente, Harry se veía tan sexy que no pude evitar recorrerlo entero con mi mirada hasta que finalmente quedó frente a mí.

-Estás perfecta- dijo con una media sonrisa, claramente agradado ante lo que veía- ¿Nos vamos ya?-

Saliendo de mi ensueño y volviendo a la realidad, tomé una larga bocanada de aire mientras intentaba controlar mis nervios.

-Sí-

Como única respuesta Harry ensanchó aún más su sonrisa y me ofreció su brazo para caminar hacia las puertas del elevador.

Diez minutos más tarde y con las luces del Londres nocturno entrando por nuestras ventanas, Harry conducía su Audi por las calles del centro mientras yo miraba fuera de mi ventana y respiraba el aire de afuera para tranquilizarme. Por supuesto no habíamos mencionado nada del incidente en mi habitación y estaba segura que como él agradecíamos que así fuera.

Después de un camino en agradable silencio nos detuvimos frente a un semáforo y lo miré curiosa.

-¿Por qué manejas tú si tienes chóferes?-

A mí lado, un relajado Harry sonrió de medio lado sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-Me gusta mucho manejar- se encogió de hombros- Tengo chóferes pero ellos se encargan de otras cosas-

-Cómo de llevar a tu falsa esposa al trabajo- sonreí juguetona y Harry me devolvió una mirada traviesa mientras aceleraba.

-Por ejemplo-

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar que yo me lleve mi auto al trabajo?-

-¿No te gustan los chóferes?- Harry me miró con ceño fruncido- Si no te gustan puedo…-

-No, no es eso- meneé mi cabeza y sonreí divertida- Es que me gustaría volver a usar mi auto, Harry. Me gusta manejar también, y me gusta ser…- pensé la palabra- Independiente-

Ante esa simple palabra, Harry pareció entender a la perfección mi punto y me miró con una media sonrisa. Además mi auto era de excelente gusto y muy de acuerdo al "status" de Harry, después de todo tenía buen sueldo.

-Me agrada esa respuesta- Harry volvió su vista al frente sin perder la sonrisa- Pero me temo que tendremos que hablar de eso después-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque ya llegamos-

Ante esa simple respuesta, mi corazón pareció detenerse y dejé de mirar a Harry para voltear a mirar de nuevo por la ventana del auto. Afuera, las luces de un extenso lobby me llenaron por completo mientras dos valet parking ataviados con elegante uniformes se acercaban a nuestro auto que ahora se había detenido.

Con algo de renuencia, me atreví a mirar más arriba para darme cuenta que estábamos en uno de los hoteles más caros y lujosos de la ciudad y que según tenía entendido contaba con infinidad de salones en los últimos pisos.

A mí lado, la mano de Harry sostuvo la mía y yo lo miré con aliento contenido.

-¿Nerviosa?-

Miré sus profundos ojos verdes y serenos y tomé una larga bocanada de aire para calmarme. Esa mirada me tranquilizaba.

-Algo-

-Lo harás increíble, Hermione- me miró con ojos tranquilizadores- Eres una mujer segura e inteligente, además de hermosa. Estarás perfecta-

Y llevando mi mano a sus labios, plantó un suave beso en el dorso de mi mano sin dejar de mirarme y sin poder evitarlo contuve el aliento. Jamás me había dicho algo así, y eso aunado a su mirada intensa fue suficiente para infundirme el valor que necesitaba.

Y para arrancarme un escalofrío de emoción.

Antes de algo más, su puerta se abrió al mismo tiempo que la mía y con ayuda del valet salí del auto para esperar a que mi esposo llegara a mí lado mientras el auto emprendía su marcha al estacionamiento.

Una vez fuera en la cálida noche, miré el enorme hotel frente a mí hasta que Harry estuvo a mi lado y enganchó mi brazo al suyo.

-Bien, aquí vamos-

Y con esa simple frase por parte de Harry, comenzamos a caminar hacia las puertas del hotel. Era hora de la función.

~o~

Por supuesto y tal como había imaginado, el salón elegido para la cena quitaba el aliento.

Escondiendo mi sorpresa en una sonrisa y una faceta de seguridad mientras caminaba del brazo de Harry, miré el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos. Tan grande como el pent-house de Harry y ubicado en el último piso del hotel, el salón era el reflejo de la elegancia y el lujo que dominaba el ambiente de todos los presentes.

Bastante modernista, pintado en colores claros, y con un piso de madera clara, varias mesas con manteles blancos y sillas de excelente gusto se encontraban desperdigadas por todo el lugar mientras en la esquina más lejana una banda de jazz amenizaba el ambiente con música suave.

El techo se adornaba con un montón de molduras elegantes mientras un montón de arañas de cristal colgaban de él y alumbraban el salón. En las paredes, enormes ventanales sin cortinas dejaban apreciar la vista de la ciudad de Londres mientras, a un lado de la banda, los ventanales más grandes daban a una terraza en donde a media luz se podía apreciar a unas cuantas parejas bailando al ritmo de la música.

Antes de poder seguir admirando algo más, un hombre y una mujer mayores pero muy elegantes nos miraron y comenzaron a acercarse a nosotros con rapidez.

-Bien- el susurro de Harry a mí lado me sacó de mis cavilaciones- Empezamos-

-Miren nada más! Pero si es Harry Potter quien nos honra con su presencia!-

-Lo mismo digo, Severus-

El hombre de cabello negro y tez algo aceitunada llegó hasta nosotros y dándole un fuerte abrazo a Harry, me miró entre curioso y sorprendido y se alejó unos pasos.

-¿Y esta mujer tan hermosa? ¿No la presentas, Potter?-

Sin poder evitarlo, mis mejillas se encendieron de inmediato ante el halago y miré a la pareja frente a mí sin saber que decir. A mí lado, Harry pasó su mano por mi cintura en un gesto algo posesivo y me miró unos instantes para volver a ver a Severus y la que parecía ser su mujer.

-Por supuesto. Severus, Sybill, ella es Hermione, mi esposa- me miró de nuevo- Amor, ellos son Severus Snape y Sybill Trelawney, unos viejos amigos y socios míos desde hace tiempo-

Ante esa simple presentación, Severus y Sybill me miraron atónitos durante unos segundos y saliendo de su ensueño poco después sonrieron de oreja a oreja para después abrazarme.

-Mucho gusto, querida- susurró Sybill mientras me tomaba por los hombros- Esperábamos conocerte-

-Muchas gracias- me sonrojé más- El gusto es mío-

A partir de ese momento y como si hubiera llegado al salón una verdadera celebridad, un montón de personas de diferentes mesas comenzó a acercarse a nosotros mientras Harry me presentaba.

Como en una película extraña, fui presentada a infinidad de hombres y mujeres que estaba segura no recordaría jamás los nombres de todos. Desde familias amigas de los Potter hasta hombres de la edad de Harry que no solo eran socios sino también amigos, todos parecían apreciar y respetar a Harry, y por consiguiente, hacían lo mismo con su nueva y radiante esposa a la que presentaba como si fuera la última mujer del planeta.

Por supuesto, yo solo podía quedarme sin palabras al conocer a tanta gente tan importante y reconocida en la sociedad londinense.

Algo agobiada pero sin perder jamás mi expresión de seguridad y faceta de mujer de mundo, conocí a los Brown, una familia poseedora de una exportadora con quien Harry mantenía una relación de negocios muy fuerte y cuya hija, Lavender, pareció odiarme al instante con una sola mirada.

No tardé mucho en descubrir que ella como muchas otras, no podían soportar que fuera la esposa del soltero más codiciado de Londres.

Y sin poder evitarlo, un sentimiento de orgullo me llenó de inmediato al darme cuenta que, aunque fuera una farsa, frente a todos ellos Harry Potter era _mío_.

Después de eso, fui presentada a un grupo de hombres jóvenes entre los que se encontraba Ron, y una vez que saludé a Ernie McMillan, Zacharias Smith y Cormac McLaggen finalmente Harry y yo pudimos alejarnos un poco hasta el ventanal abierto para tomar un poco de aire.

A mí lado, Harry tomó mi mano y me miró con ojos comprensivos.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, estoy bien- sonreí y lo miré- Todos han sido muy amables. Bueno…- sonreí aún más al recordar a Lavender- Casi todos-

Entendiendo perfectamente a quienes me refería, Harry solo atinó a entornar los ojos y soltar un bufido frustrado. Al parecer estaba acostumbrado a las mujeres que acababa de conocer y que de haber podido me habrían aniquilado con la mirada.

-No les hagas caso- se encogió de hombros sonriente- A mí por lo menos me ha traído muchas ventajas que tu estés aquí. A parte de las obvias-

Como única respuesta, solo atiné a soltar una carcajada que alivió por completo la poca tensión que me quedaba mientras Harry sonreía satisfecho. Tal vez ese era su cometido al alejarme de todos, y lo estaba logrando a la perfección.

-Me alegra ser de ayuda, Señor Potter-

Frente a mí, Harry solo atinó a sonreír de medio lado mientras miraba a las pocas parejas de la terraza bailar y yo lo imitaba. La música era suave y las parejas bailaban lentamente, y sin poder evitarlo me vi tentada a ser yo la que estuviera ahí bailando. Me encantaba bailar.

Entonces Harry pareció tener una idea y se giró para mirarme, y sintiendo su mirada sobre mí lo miré de igual forma. Y antes de que pudiera decirme algo, una voz a mi espalda nos sacó de nuestro ensueño.

-Buenas noches-

La voz, suave, delicada y algo seductora me hizo girar para quedar frente a una guapísima y despampanante mujer pelirroja; y de manera casi inmediata Harry pasó su brazo por mi cintura y me atrajo a él.

Ataviada con un sexy vestido negro que le cubría solo la mitad de los muslos y con su cabello lacio suelto, parecía otra más de las mujeres que acabábamos de conocer con la única diferencia de que sus ojos centellaban más seguridad. Era sofisticada, guapa, sexy. De mundo.

Y por la mirada que le dirigía a Harry, parecía conocerlo muy bien. Bastante bien.

De manera casi inmediata supe quien era la mujer que teníamos enfrente, sonriéndonos ligeramente. El amarre de Harry alrededor de mi cintura se tensó un poco.

-Buenas noches, Ginny-

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

Perfecto. Aquello no podía ser más perfecto.

Mientras pensaba aquello con evidente sarcasmo, miré a Ginny quien frente a nosotros, le dedicó a Hermione una simple mirada para volver a mirarme con una sonrisa.

-¿No piensas presentarme, Harry?-

-Por supuesto- tomé aire para mirar a Hermione- Cariño, ella es Ginny Weasley, hermana de Ron- la miré a ella de nuevo- Ginny, ella es Hermione Granger- sonreí- Mejor dicho, Hermione Potter, mi esposa-

Las últimas palabras salieron más fuertes que las demás, y mientras me dirigía una simple mirada algo burlona, Ginny se acercó a Hermione para darle un simple beso en la mejilla y dirigirle una mirada suave.

-Mucho gusto, Hermione-

A mi lado, Hermione compuso una sonrisa suave y perfectamente sofisticada que me dejó algo sorprendido pero claramente satisfecho, y mirando a Ginny en su pose de esposa radiante y orgullosa me abrazó por la cintura. Y pude jurar que jamás esa pose le había salido tan bien como en aquél momento.

Una pose que más que mostrar orgullo, parecía mostrar a una mujer dispuesta a defender lo suyo.

Sin poder evitarlo sonreí algo arrogante aún más satisfecho y en aquél momento me sentí orgulloso de la mujer que había elegido como mi esposa. _Aunque sea una farsa_, me repitió mi conciencia por enésima vez.

-El gusto es mío, Ginny-

Suspiré por lo bajo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Ginny?-

La pregunta me salió de los labios antes de que pudiera detenerme, y aún cuando intenté hacerla sonar casual, el tono de exasperación fue evidente. Aunque era parte de una de las familias más ricas de Londres, Ginny jamás asistía a este tipo de eventos y jamás me había acompañado a ninguno cuando estábamos juntos, así que ahora estuviera ahí más que molestarme me confundía.

Y no pude evitar pensar que tal vez la razón por la que estaba ahí era nada más y nada menos para conocer a la mujer que tenía entre mis brazos en esos momentos. ¿O estaría alucinando?

Frente a nosotros, Ginny se encogió de hombros y sonrió aún más.

-Vine a acompañar a mi familia, además soy accionista minoritaria de los Brown ¿Lo olvidaste?-

-No, por supuesto que no- contesté simplemente y pegué a Hermione aún más a mí- Es solo que tú odias este tipo de eventos-

-La gente cambia, Harry- se encogió de hombros y miró a Hermione- Además, esta noche no soy yo la de las sorpresas-

Ante aquella simple aseveración que todos entendimos a la perfección, Ginny se cruzó de brazos en un gesto totalmente sofisticado y sin perder esa sonrisa suave y modales amables miró de nuevo a Hermione.

-Bueno, como creo que tal vez estoy interrumpiendo- miró la pista de baile y luego mi mano en la cintura de Hermione- Los dejaré solos. Solo quería saludarte, Harry-

No contesté. ¿Qué rayos podía decirle a Ginny cuando tenía meses sin verla ni hablar con ella?

Durante unos largos segundos que parecieron eternos, los tres nos limitamos a quedarnos callados mientras por encima de mi camisa y debajo de mi saco sentía la mano de Hermione tensarse un poco más sobre mí cintura. Al parecer no era el único incómodo.

-En serio es un placer conocerte, Hermione- remató mientras nos miraba desde el umbral- Hasta luego-

Y así como había aparecido, desapareció por el umbral para dejarnos completamente solos de nuevo. A mí lado, Hermione se alejó de mí un paso y sentí su mirada preocupada en mi rostro.

Era obvio que sabía que Ginny no era un tema del todo olvidado en mi vida, y saber eso me puso aún peor de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Harry?-

-Ven- la tomé de la mano y comencé a caminar- Vamos a bailar-

Y sin mirarla siquiera, la arrastré hasta la pista donde todas las parejas se encontraban bailando al ritmo de la música. Necesitaba aire fresco.

~o~

Dos horas más tarde y después de una deliciosa cena, varias botellas de champagne abiertas, pláticas amenas y risas sinceras, el primer evento social de mi "esposa" estaba yendo a la perfección.

Tal como lo había imaginado todos quedaron encantados con Hermione y por supuesto había encajado a la perfección en el lugar, tanto que en poco tiempo se convirtió en el tema de todos los círculos en los que me veía inmerso solo para decirme que no podía haber encontrado una mujer más perfecta para mí.

Con su facilidad de palabra, su belleza, su seguridad, su simpatía, su inteligencia y sobre todo modales tan refinados, Hermione causó revuelo entre todos mis socios, conocidos y amigos; quienes en poco tiempo comenzaron a decirme que era afortunado por tenerla a ella como mi esposa.

Eso, aunado a que interpretaba a la perfección su papel de esposa enamorada, terminó por ganar la confianza y aprobación de todos en un santiamén.

Y todo iba a la perfección excepto por un pequeño detalle.

Excepto por ella.

Excepto por esa mujer pelirroja que desde que nos había saludado no me había quitado los ojos de encima.

Desde simples miradas y guiños hasta encuentros "accidentales" en lugares alejados y lejos de la vista de todos, Ginny había hecho todo lo que estaba en su poder para atraer mi atención de cualquier manera posible; y en aquél momento más que confundirme comenzaba a frustrarme.

Conocía a Ginny como la palma de mi mano, y por supuesto, conocía todas sus técnicas de seducción en público pues las había llevado a cabo conmigo de todas las maneras y en todos los lugares posibles. Después de todo era lo que siempre hacía en este tipo de eventos para evitar aburrirnos, y después de un jueguito en público en donde solo buscaba aumentar mi expectación y frustración sexual, llegábamos a casa para hacer el amor toda la noche.

Y ahora, era precisamente lo que buscaba hacer con sus evidentes coqueteos que para este punto estaba seguro hasta Hermione había notado.

Y yo por supuesto no podía sentirme más frustrado.

¿Pero qué rayos le pasaba a Ginny?

Desde que terminara conmigo hacía ya dos años, jamás se había comportado de la manera que se comportaba ahora, y para entonces estaba seguro que mi cabeza explotaría intentando averiguar el porque.

-¿Harry?- la voz de la señora Brown me sacó de mis cavilaciones- Harry!-

Y sin más remedio que dejar mis cavilaciones para otro momento, compuse una sonrisa encantadora para volver a escuchar a la parlanchina señora Brown.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

Conteniendo una mueca de fastidio, miré la mesa de bebidas que tenía frente a mí y tomé una copa de champagne para llevármela a la boca.

Habían pasado tres horas desde que mi "prueba de fuego" había empezado y contrario a todo lo que había pensado, ahora no podía estar más satisfecha conmigo misma. Había descubierto que hablar, socializar y sobre todo encajar con este tipo de personas no era tan difícil como creía, y para entonces, me sentía bastante relajada e incluso cómoda en aquél lugar.

Excepto cuando presenciaba el evidente coqueteo entre mi falso esposo y su dichosa ex prometida, que para entonces comenzaba a ser tan intenso que estaba segura no era la única que lo notaba.

Sin poder evitarlo, solté un suspiro por enésima vez en pocos minutos y tomé otro sorbo de mi champagne.

_No te incumbe, Hermione._ Me espetó mi conciencia de nuevo y tuve que darle la razón. Harry y yo en realidad no éramos nada, y lo que hubiera o no entre Ginny y él era algo en lo que no pensaba meterme.

Mientras no fuera muy obvio no tenía porque importarme. ¿Cierto?

Antes de tomar otro sorbo de mi copa, la suave voz de Cormac McLaggen me sacó de mis cavilaciones mientras tomaba una copa a mí lado.

-Hola, Hermione. ¿Te molesta si te acompaño con una copa?-

-No, claro que no- sonreí- De hecho algo de compañía me haría bien-

-Perfecto- sonrió aún más y pude ver sus perfectos dientes- Salud, entonces-

-Salud-

Con una sonrisa amable, chocamos nuestras copas y tomamos un sorbo mientras mirábamos en dirección a las mesas. Harry no estaba por ningún lado.

-Entonces, Hermione…- la voz de Cormac me sacó de mis cavilaciones- ¿Trabajas para Empresas Potter?-

-Así es- me sonrojé como cada vez que hablaba del tema- Soy jefa del departamento de Finanzas-

-Debe ser muy extraño para ti…- sonrió aún más- Todo esto-

Sin poder evitarlo, lo miré y compuse una sonrisa suave y sobre todo agradecida. Rubio, de ojos castaños brillantes y sonrisa impresionante, Cormac era uno de los hombres más guapos que había conocido en mi vida, aparte de cierto ojiverde de cabello azabache que en esos momentos estaba muy ocupado con los coqueteos de su ex prometida.

-Un poco, pero no importa- me encogí de hombros y miré al frente- Todos han sido muy agradables- y para no fallar mi papel de esposa enamorada, añadí- Y lo hago por Harry-

De nuevo miré a Cormac para darme cuenta que no había dejado de verme y me ofrecía una sincera sonrisa.

-Pues debo decir que Harry es un hombre afortunado, señora Potter-

Sin saber que responder, me limité a mirarlo mientras sentía mis mejillas arder y tomé otro trago de mi copa con una sonrisa. Y en ese momento, una voz que conocía perfectamente bien se escuchó suave a mi espalda y me tensé de inmediato.

-Con que aquí estabas-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuvo a mí lado y de nuevo sentí su brazo amarrar mi cintura para pegarme a él en un gesto posesivo que no pasó desapercibido para Cormac y mucho menos para mí.

-Te estaba buscando- dijo en un susurro sin dejar de mirarme, y yo solo atiné a abrir mi boca sin saber qué rayos decir. ¿Por qué se sentía tanta tensión en el ambiente?

-Creo que fue mi culpa, Harry- Cormac sonrió y miró a Harry con ojos tranquilos- Lo siento-

-Puedo verlo, Cormac- contestó en un tono que pude darme cuenta escondía un ligero tinte de fastidio.

Entonces me di cuenta que estaba algo enfadado. Enfadado de que estuviera ahí sola con Cormac. Sin poder evitarlo, fruncí el ceño.

¿Entonces, él podía coquetear lo que quisiera con su ex y yo no podía conversar con alguien?

Eso era bastante injusto.

-Si me disculpas, te robaré a mí esposa unos momentos- dijo simplemente, mirándome severo- Con permiso, Cormac-

Y con aquella simple explicación, dio media vuelta conmigo entre sus brazos para caminar en dirección opuesta.

Y entre pláticas, copas y risas, pasó otra larga hora.

Después del evidente ataque de testosterona por parte de mi falso marido frente a Cormac, la situación para esos momentos entre Harry y yo eran tan tensa y diferente a cómo habíamos llegado que para entonces resultaba algo cómica.

Y yo por supuesto aprovechaba la situación.

Aprovechando que esa noche yo era el blanco de todas las conversaciones y el centro de atención en todos los círculos había pasado de un lugar a otro por el salón mientras conversaba con todos, dispuesta a olvidarme de los coqueteos entre Ginny y Harry y logrando por supuesto que la atención de mi esposito pasara de su ex prometida para centrarse en mí.

Si esa era la única manera de lograr que dejara de mirarla, eso es lo que haría. Y lo estaba disfrutando a lo grande.

Por supuesto, Harry había comenzado a comportarse como el esposo celoso y posesivo que por supuesto sería si aquello no fuera una farsa, y como el gran magnate imponente, arrogante y acostumbrado a hacer su voluntad, hacía todo en su poder para dejar en claro que era su esposa.

Pero yo no estaba dispuesta a ceder en sus absurdos berrinches.

Aunque sabía que regresando a casa, tendría que enfrentarme al enojo del imponente Harry Potter.

No me importaba en lo más mínimo.

Y una hora después, llegó mi gran oportunidad para demostrarle que no era un objeto que podía manejar a su antojo.

En la pista de baile de la terraza la música que se escuchaba era algo más animada y divertida, y parada con mi copa de champagne a un lado de Harry, Ron, los Brown y otros más, miraba a las parejas bailar mientras me movía lentamente al ritmo de la canción.

Tenía unas enormes ganas de bailar.

A mí lado y como si me hubiera escuchado, Cormac McLaggen apareció de nuevo y me miró sonriente.

-¿Te gustaría bailar, Hermione?-

Sin poder evitarlo abrí mis ojos de par en par y lo miré sorprendida. A mí lado pude sentir a Harry tensarse mientras dejaba de conversar con Ron y no tuve que voltear a verlo para saber que ahora su atención estaba en nosotros.

-¿A mí?-

-Sí, bueno…- se encogió de hombros y sonrió encantador- Llevas buen rato mirando la pista y no has parado de moverte-

Me sonrojé con fuerza unos instantes al darme cuenta que lo había notado y resistí el impulso de mirar a Harry mientras pensaba en lo que Cormac acababa de proponerme. Y entonces, con la mirada intensa de Harry sobre nosotros y Cormac aguardando mi respuesta, sonreí serena y tomé la mano que me ofrecía.

-Me encantaría-

Solo entonces volteé a mirar a mi "marido" quien, con la copa de champagne a punto de quebrarse en el amarre de su mano y con sus ojos abiertos de par en par me miraba con los ojos echando chispas.

-No te importa ¿Verdad cariño?-

Y sin siquiera escuchar respuesta, lo dejé con la palabra en la boca mientras me veía arrastrada a la pista de baile sintiendo la intensa mirada de los ojos verdes detrás de mí.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

Sintiendo la sangre hervir en mis venas, miré a la pareja que bailaba a unos metros de mí y tomé una larga bocanada de aire. De pronto me había faltado el aire a pesar de que estábamos al aire libre, y si no hacía eso estaba seguro que explotaría en cualquier instante.

¿Qué rayos creía que estaba haciendo esa mujer?

-Pero que rayos…-

A mí lado, Ron carraspeó ligeramente y me miró con ojos llenos de advertencia.

-Tranquilo, Harry- dijo sereno mientras miraba en la misma dirección que yo -Déjala bailar. No está haciendo nada malo-

Tensé mi mano aún más sobre mi copa de champagne mientras me la bebía de un solo sorbo y seguía mirando a la pareja frente a mí. Con una gracia y delicadeza increíbles, Hermione se movía suavemente al ritmo de la canción mientras McLaggen la hacía girar en la pista y la pegaba a él solo lo necesario, no como acostumbraba hacer con todas las demás.

Era obvio el porqué.

Y sin embargo me resultaba casi insoportable verlo.

-¿Que no está haciendo nada malo?- gruñí entre dientes -Pero si está…- cerré mi mano en un puño y tomé aire de nuevo- Coqueteando con el imbécil de McLaggen!-

-No está coqueteando, está bailando- dijo con un tono de burla y estuve seguro que entornó los ojos -Además, no creo que puedas reclamarle mucho, tu tampoco has sido un santo ésta noche-

Lo miré de manera fulminante. Sabía a qué se refería, después de todo había estado presente en todas las ocasiones que Ginny me miraba esa noche, y había visto la manera en la que lo hacía.

-Sabes bien que tu hermana fue la que se comportó extraño-

-De todas maneras no hiciste nada por detenerla- se encogió de hombros y tomó de su copa -Así que no creo que tengas derecho a decirle nada a Hermione-

-Es _mi _esposa-

Fui completamente consciente del tono posesivo con el que dije aquello, y sin importarme lo que pudiera pensar miré a Ron mientras terminaba mi copa y la dejaba en la barra detrás de mí.

-Falsa esposa, Harry. Recuérdalo bien-

-Da igual, no voy a permitir que nos exponga de ninguna manera- y mirándola de nuevo, comencé a caminar lentamente en su dirección -Esa mujer me va a escuchar-

-Harry!- escuché el llamado de Ron a mis espaldas- Con un demonio…- caminó detrás de mí hasta quedar a mi altura -¿Realmente crees que puedes reclamarle como si fuera de tu propiedad? No puedes hacer eso-

-Obsérvame-

Y con aquella simple aseveración atravesé la pista con paso rápido hasta quedar frente a la pareja que dejó de bailar en cuanto la canción acabó. Por supuesto, las miradas de ambos se posaron en mí y los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par.

-Ha…Harry-

-Cormac ¿Te molesta si te robo a mi esposa por unos momentos? Quiero bailar con ella la siguiente pieza-

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, tomé a mi "esposa" por la cintura para pegarla a mí con tanta fuerza que pude sentir sus curvas contra mi cuerpo por encima de la tela, y mirándome con ojos desorbitados Hermione contuvo el aliento.

-Toda tuya, Harry- Cormac sonrió con gracia- Con permiso-

Con un simple asentimiento de cabeza, Cormac desapareció de nuestra vista hasta que Hermione y yo estuvimos solos en el centro de la pista. Sin soltarla en ningún instante y consciente de su cuerpo pegado al mío de manera casi descarada, comencé a balancearme lentamente al ritmo de una nueva canción hasta que Hermione colocó su mano izquierda en mi hombro y su mano derecha tomo la mía para comenzar a bailar.

Maldición, que bien se sentía tenerla en mis brazos.

Sin mirarme, Hermione dejó que la guiara por la pista e incapaz de contenerme por un segundo más, tensé el amarre en su cintura y la obligué a mirarme.

-Tenemos que hablar-

Parpadeó repetidamente, fingiendo total inocencia.

-No sé de qué-

-Claro que lo sabes-

-No, no lo sé- se encogió de hombros despreocupada -Como sea, no creo que este sea el lugar indicado para hablar- le sonrió encantadoramente a una pareja que bailaba -La gente nos mira-

Sin poder evitarlo, torcí mi boca en una mueca irónica y solté un ligero sonido de burla. Ahora le preocupaba la gente! Bien, Hermione, lo pondría todo mucho más sencillo entonces.

-¿Te preocupa que nos miren? Perfecto- la tomé de la mano para comenzar a caminar fuera de la pista- Vamos-

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la arrastré fuera de la pista para entrar al salón en donde todos los invitados se encontraban muy ocupados charlando en sus círculos para fijarse en nosotros. Detrás de mí y siguiéndome a traspiés mientras mi mano aferraba la suya con fuerza, Hermione comenzó a susurrar entre dientes desesperada.

-Harry!- me llamó escandalizada -¿Qué haces?-

Con un simple gruñido que le indicaba que se quedara callada, seguí caminando por el salón hasta llegar a una zona completamente alejada y lejos de la vista de los demás. Necesitaba un lugar para hablar a solas con ella, y no iba a descansar hasta encontrarlo y decirle unas cuantas verdades.

-Harry!- volvió a chillar escandalizada, intentando zafarse de mi amarre- Harry!-

En una esquina alejada, entré a un largo pasillo que llegaba a los baños y seguí caminando hasta detenerme al final del mismo, donde la luz era escasa y un muro nos cubría perfectamente de los curiosos. Completamente solos, alejados y a oscuras en ese lugar, jalé a Hermione hasta dejarla pegada a la pared frente a mí y sus enormes ojos castaños me miraron abiertos de par en par.

-Harry!-

Sin darle tiempo a nada más y creyendo que explotaría en cualquier momento, coloqué mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza y me pegué a ella tanto que nuestros cuerpo se rozaron por encima de la tela.

El contacto me hizo contener una maldición de mero placer y pude sentir el ligero escalofrío que recorrió su piel al sentirme tan cerca.

-¿Se puede saber qué crees que estás haciendo?-

Pregunté entre dientes claramente frustrado, y como si quisiera burlarse de mí o frustrarme aún más, Hermione solo atinó a encogerse de hombros completamente inmune a mi evidente enojo y me miró serena.

-¿Yo? Pues estaba bailando con tu amigo hasta que llegaste a interrumpirnos- ladeó la cabeza- Hasta donde sé, no es ningún delito-

Aquella simple respuesta solo pude atinar a soltar un gruñido y acercarme aún más a ella, dejando mi rostro a escasos centímetros de los suyos mientras paseaba mi mirada por su rostro, guiado por una atracción tan fuerte que no entendía y no podía controlar.

Era una atracción intensa. Que rayaba en la desesperación. Casi animal. Y saber qué llevaba debajo de aquél vestido no estaba ayudando para nada.

Sin poder evitarlo, la imagen de ella vestida en ropa interior y tacones llegó a mi mente y reprimí una maldición al darme cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos.

-No juegues conmigo Hermione- susurré lentamente- Tal vez deba recordarte que aún cuando sea una mentira, eres _mi_ esposa- dije las últimas dos palabras entre dientes -Y me gustaría que te comportaras como tal-

-Discúlpame Harry- no se inmutó ni bajó la mirada -Pero no soy yo la que se la ha pasado coqueteando con su ex durante toda la noche-

Tenía que admitir que no esperaba aquella respuesta, y con evidente sorpresa la miré con ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Lo dices por Ginny?- fruncí el ceño -Pero si yo no…-

-Sinceramente no me importa, Harry- me cortó-Lo que haya entre ustedes dos no es mi problema-

Aquello fue suficiente. Esa mujer en serio se estaba empeñando en sacarme de quicio, y para entonces callarla se había convertido en mi meta principal. Y el método perfecto para hacerlo llegó a mi cabeza en un instante.

-Pero no puedes exigirme que te respete si no he hecho nada malo, y mucho menos cuando tu…-

No la dejé terminar.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, pegué mis labios a los míos en un beso tan fuerte e intenso que me quitó el aliento y a ella la hizo contener la respiración. Sin importarme nada ni nadie, pegué mi cuerpo al suyo hasta aplastarla contra la pared, y como simple respuesta ella soltó un suave quejido que me hizo perder la razón.

Maldición. Sabía delicioso.

Completamente desesperado, tomé sus manos entre una de las mías y las coloqué encima de su cabeza para impedirle moverse, y el contacto de sus senos contra mi pecho fue tan alucinante que nos sacó un ligero gemido a ambos.

La besé con fuerza, con rabia, con desesperación; sin aceptar negativas, sin esperar respuesta. Mis labios moviéndose sobre los suyos de manera desesperada, y cuando se pegó más a mí y soltó un gemido de agrado, supe que había ganado la batalla.

Entonces cedió por completo y se perdió en mis brazos.

Con algo de desesperación, ella comenzó a responderme al beso de la misma forma, sus labios moviéndose junto a los míos hasta que encontraron el ritmo perfecto y se amoldaron en perfecta sintonía. Comenzó a moverse aún pegad a mi cuerpo, restregándose ligeramente contra mí y volviéndome loco al sentir la suave curva de su cadera pegarse a la mía. Entre mi mano, movió sus muñecas desesperada por zafarse y entonces la solté de mi amarre para que sus manos quedaran libres.

Y no perdió ningún segundo. Correspondiendo con la misma fuerza y casi desesperación, sus manos fueron a parar a mi nuca para acariciar mi cabello, desordenándolo por completo entre sus dedos mientras mis manos se anclaban a su cintura y acariciaban ligeramente.

Y entonces llevé mis manos a acariciarla.

Un poco, solo un poco por encima de la tela. Desde la poca piel al inicio de su muslo que quedaba al descubierto por el tajo, pasando por sus caderas y su cintura, mis manos acariciaron su cuerpo mientras lo exploraba y reconocía.

Tocando lo suficiente para satisfacer mi curiosidad y mi desesperación pero no más de lo debido para no ponernos en peligro.

Para no hacer algo estúpido.

Finalmente y después de varios segundos de locura, ambos parecimos reaccionar. Rompí el beso lentamente, y con mi cuerpo aún aplastando el suyo, nuestras respiraciones ajetreadas y nuestros labios a escasos centímetros, bajé la mirada para encontrarme con la suya completamente perdida y confusa.

Finalmente y con nuestros pechos aún subiendo y bajando agitados, encontré la manera de hablar.

-Esto es para que te quede claro que aun cuando sea una farsa, eres _mi _esposa- tomé aire sin dejar de mirarla- Y que frente a todos, tu eres _mía_, Hermione- respiré sobre su boca- ¿Entendido?-

Como única respuesta, Hermione atinó a asentir ligeramente con sus ojos desorbitados y expresión algo vacía y tragó con fuerza.

Entonces supe que era momento de dejarla ir. Casi a regañadientes me alejé de ella para dejarla normalizar su respiración mientras me miraba estática en su lugar, aún pegada a la pared. Y sin darle tiempo a decir algo, la tomé de la mano para salir de ese lugar mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de hacer.

¿Qué rayos había sido eso?

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

Pasaba de la medianoche cuando salimos de las puertas del ascensor y entramos al pent-house de Harry. Solo la luz del vestíbulo se encontraba encendida, y no había señales de McGonagall por ningún lado.

Estábamos solos.

Aquello me puso un poco nerviosa e incapaz de estar muy cerca de Harry en esos momentos, comencé a caminar hacia la sala mientras él me seguía. Soltando un largo suspiro de cansancio, me quité los altos tacones de aguja y una vez fuera de ellos respiré aliviada.

-¿Cansada?-

La pregunta de Harry detrás de mí, hecha en un susurro algo preocupado, me hizo estremecerme ligeramente y finalmente tuve las agallas para dar media vuelta y mirarlo. Sus ojos verdes me miraron profundamente, y el color jade se había convertido en esmeralda en aquella oscuridad que nos embargaba.

Tragué nerviosa.

-Un poco, sí-

Después de aquél casi irreal episodio en el pasillo a un lado de los baños no habíamos intercambiado más de diez oraciones entre nosotros, y ahora con unas cuantas copas de más estaba segura que podría decir algo de lo que me arrepentiría.

El ambiente entre nosotros se había aligerado un poco gracias al alcohol, y habíamos logrado continuar en la fiesta con algo menos de tensión e incluso con algo de risas. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirme muy nerviosa al estar junto a él, mucho más cuando estábamos solos.

El recuerdo del beso aún volvía a mi memoria, sacándome escalofríos.

Frente a mí, Harry sonrió de medio lado y apuntó las escaleras con su cabeza.

-Será mejor que vayamos a dormir ahora-

-De acuerdo-

Subimos las escaleras en completo silencio, con mis sentidos algo ofuscados y mi corazón latiendo con fuerza en el trayecto. Con una sonrisa ligera en nuestros rostros, Harry y yo caminamos por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de mi habitación, y una vez ahí, nos detuvimos frente a ella para mirarnos cara a cara.

Aún sonrientes y algo felices por el alcohol, nos miramos largo rato sin decir nada. El ambiente pareció cargarse de nuevo, y estaba segura que podríamos estar horas ahí mientras nos debatíamos que hacer.

En algún momento estuvimos bastante cerca, lo suficiente para que él se inclinara un poco y rozara mi cabeza con su barbilla, y nada pasó.

Entonces, con una sonrisa aún en mi rostro y en un ataque de valentía, me puse de puntitas para plantarle un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por cuidarme en la fiesta, Harry, me divertí- sonreí alegre- Y por toda mi ropa, es increíble-

No contestó. Se limitó a mirarme con sorpresa para después parpadear repetidamente y yo solo sonreí aún más.

-Buenas noches, Harry-

Y con aquella última despedida, abrí mi puerta sin dejar de sonreírle y entré mientras él me miraba estático desde su lugar.

-Buenas noches, Hermione-

Fue lo único que alcancé a escuchar de sus labios antes de cerrar mi puerta y recargarme contra ella, para soltar un largo suspiro de alivio.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció nuestro querido Harry y su evidente instinto de posesión? ¿Y Ginny? ¿Resultó tan odiosa como esperábamos?

Antes de irme, quiero agradecer a aquellos que me dejan reviews y decirles que me ayudan mucho a seguir escribiendo! Hoy con las prisas no puedo detenerme a nombrarlos pero saben quienes son :).

Lamento decirles que hoy no hay avance del siguiente capítulo y que probablemente me tarde más en publicarlo (ya que aún no hay nada escrito), pero puedo asegurarles que será igual o más intenso que este ;). Y con esa promesa me despido por hoy mis queridos lectores!


	7. Jugando con Fuego

"**Arreglo Peligroso"**

_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la autora J.K. Rowling. _

_Pareja: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger_

_Summary:__ Desesperada por sacar de la cárcel a su padre inocente, Hermione acude al único con el suficiente poder para hacerlo: su multimillonario y arrogante jefe Harry Potter, a quien jamás ha tratado. Para cobrar una herencia bastante importante, Harry necesita una esposa y la necesita ya. En un arrebato de desesperación, lo que surge como un negocio puede convertirse en el arreglo más peligroso de sus vidas. _

_Notas de la autora: Hola mis lectores! Pues bien, después de varias semanas sin actualizar finalmente les traigo un nuevo capítulo que tomó un giro diferente e inesperado y que cambiará el curso de los siguientes capítulos en la historia. En ocasiones tienes una idea en la mente pero mientras escribes ocurren otras por ahí que simplemente no puedes desechar, así que si el final de este capítulo no les agrada mucho les pido no me manden amenazas y tengan paciencia porque lo bueno cuesta ;). _

_No sé cuándo podré actualizar nuevamente pero no desesperen que he empezado ya el siguiente capítulo, esperen un pequeño adelanto al final!_

_Finalmente quiero agradecer sus reviews con buenos comentarios y críticas constructivas que me hacen, me son de muchísima para hacer esta historia mucho mejor para ustedes! Créanme que todos los he tomado en cuenta y sigo sus consejos y recomendaciones siempre (: Gracias!_

_Disfruten el capítulo!_

**Capítulo 7°: Jugando con Fuego**

**~Ginny's POV~**

Salía de la tina llena de espuma cuando mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar con fuerza en mi mesita de noche. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción ante mi revitalizante baño, me anudé una toalla al cuerpo y comencé a secar mi cabello con otra mientras salía del baño y caminé a mi mesita de noche para tomar mi celular.

Miré el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla y formando una suave sonrisa de medio lado, abrí la tapa para contestar.

-Hola, mi amor-

-Hola- el saludo fue algo presuroso- ¿Fuiste anoche a la cena?-

Soltando un largo bufido, entorné los ojos y me senté en la cama para terminar de secar mi cabello.

-Buenos días a ti también, cielo- recriminé algo recelosa- Por lo menos podrías saludarme decentemente-

Del otro lado de la línea escuché el mismo bufido cansado que yo acababa de hacer y un poco de silencio. Seguramente se estaba tranquilizando.

-Lo siento, cariño- dijo aún con algo de sequedad- Es solo que necesito saberlo…¿Fuiste anoche a la maldita cena? ¿Los viste ahí?-

-Sí- contesté mientras me levantaba y caminaba hacia mi vestidor- El magnate Harry Potter y su radiante nueva esposa estuvieron ahí, y fueron el centro de atención toda la maldita noche-

Me burlé de ambos, entornando los ojos y haciendo una mueca de fastidio. Aún recordaba como anoche, esa mujer había impactado a todos los presentes y había sido el blanco de todas las miradas y pláticas, como si fuera la gran cosa.

-Aunque a mí ella me pareció tan simple y sin chiste- me encogí de hombros- No sé que le vio Harry-

No me contestó. Al parecer a él no le importaba mucho saber cómo era ella, o si le importaba más saber otra cosa. Lo único que realmente quería saber desde que había llamado, estaba segura.

-¿Y?- me instó a continuar- ¿Viste como se comportaban entre ellos?-

-Sí, los observé toda la noche, y se comportaron bastante raro-

-¿Raro? ¿Cómo raro?- el tono del otro lado de la línea fue esperanzador.

-Sí- me encogí de hombros mientras me colocaba mis bragas de encaje negro- Digo, estuvieron juntos toda la noche pero bastante distantes. Casi como si no se conocieran-

-Excelente- ahora un tono de triunfo- Eso es porque no se conocen, querida- me aseguró con el mismo tono- Su boda y su matrimonio son reales solo en apariencia. Todo es una maldita farsa, un invento de Harry-

Sonreí mientras pasaba las prendas de mi vestidor para elegir que ponerme. Harry jamás en su vida había sido impulsivo, de hecho era una de las cosas que más me molestaban de él. Así que el hecho de que se hubiera casado tan rápido y a solo unos días de haber dado lectura al testamento en donde se le pedía una esposa había sido la primera señal para Draco y para mí de que algo andaba mal.

Aquello solo era para impedir que Draco cobrara la herencia, y ahora teníamos más pruebas para creer que había sido así.

-Creo que tenías razón después de todo, amor-

-Claro que la tengo. El idiota de mi primito contrató, chantajeó o convenció a esa mujer para que fingiera ser su esposa y poder cobrar la herencia, estoy seguro- murmuró entre dientes-Y yo tengo que encontrar la manera de probarlo-

-Pues Harry sigue teniendo debilidad por mis encantos- sonreí burlona, recordando como Harry no había dejado de mirarme mientras yo lo miraba- No fue difícil lograr que me mirara casi toda la noche-

-Cuidado con lo que dices, Ginny- fue aquél tono posesivo y celoso que tanto me gustaba de él- Pero tal vez eso nos ayude a separarlos y demostrar su maldita farsa-

-Lo haremos amor, no te preocupes- le aseguré con una sonrisa- Esa herencia es tuya, y la tendrás cuando demuestres que Harry miente-

-Y tú me ayudarás en eso- estuve segura que él también sonrió- ¿Te veré en tu casa a las seis como siempre?-

Su tono se volvió suave y seductor y yo reprimí un escalofrío de placer. No podía esperar para verlo y hacerle el amor toda la maldita tarde.

-Más bien en mi cama- terminé de abrocharme el corto vestido rojo y me miré al espejo- Te tengo una sorpresita preparada-

Recordé el conjunto de lencería que tenía guardado en el primer cajón de mi ropa interior, aún con etiqueta y sin estrenar y me mordí el labio inferior.

-No puedo esperar a verte- susurró con voz ronca, cargada de deseo- Hasta las seis entonces, cariño-

-Hasta las seis, Draco-

Y con esa simple despedida, cerré la tapa de mi celular y lo aventé en el taburete a mí lado para seguirme cambiando.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

_Dos semanas más tarde_

-Estos son los reportes de ayer, señor- Luna dejó las carpetas en el escritorio frente a mí y sonrió- ¿Necesita algo más?-

-No Luna, gracias- sonreí de igual forma- Ve a comer, provecho-

-Perfecto- me sonrió todavía más- Gracias señor, igualmente-

Dirigiéndome una mirada cargada al decir lo último, Luna dio media vuelta y salió de mi oficina para dejarme solo y sin poder evitarlo sonreí mientras me recargaba en mi silla. Desde que habíamos comido juntos ese día hace ya un mes, Hermione y yo lo habíamos hecho una costumbre y ahora comíamos juntos todos los días, por supuesto, era algo que todo el mundo en la empresa ya sabía.

Y no comía con ella precisamente por guardar las apariencias, sino porque en serio disfrutaba de su compañía y de su charla. Con el paso de los días había conocido mucho más de la Hermione divertida y optimista que en realidad era, no la mujer triste y preocupada que había conocido en mi oficina, y tenía que decir que me gustaba mucho. Por supuesto no habíamos mencionado nada sobre ese extraño beso que le había dado dos semanas atrás en la cena de empresarios, y al parecer, para los dos era mucho mejor no tocar aquél tema.

La convivencia entre nosotros era cada vez mejor, y había descubierto con sorpresa que cada vez me agradaba más estar con ella.

Y no sabía si eso era o muy bueno, o muy malo.

Antes de poder pensar en algo más el teléfono a mí lado sonó y contesté algo distraído.

-Creí que habías ido a comer- le recriminé severo- ¿Qué pasa, Luna?-

-Su hermana está en la línea, señor. Dice que es urgente que hable con usted-

-¿Parvati?- fruncí el ceño preocupado, ¿Urgente? –Comunícala, y vete a comer ya Luna-

-Sí señor-

Fue su única respuesta antes de cortar su llamada, y entonces aquella chillona e intensa voz que conocía tan bien resonó en mi oído.

-Hola hermanito!-

-Hola hermanita- sonreí mientras meneaba mi cabeza- ¿A qué se debe el honor de tu llamada a la hora de mi comida?-

-Ay pero que grosero- se quejó en tono mimado- Yo estoy muy bien gracias ¿Y tú?-

Sin poder evitarlo, solté una sonora carcajada ante el tono que seguía usando conmigo aún después de veinte años y meneé la cabeza de nuevo. Mi hermanita no aprendería nunca.

-De acuerdo, lo siento- reí un poco más- Yo también estoy muy bien, pero ¿qué pasa? Luna me dijo que era urgente-

-Sí, eso le dije- soltó una risita algo macabra- Pero en realidad te llamo para invitarte a ti y a Hermione a salir ésta noche, ¿Qué dices?-

-¿Ésta noche?-

-Sí, Seamus y yo queremos ir a un nuevo club en el centro, hace mucho que no salimos y mucho menos vamos a bailar- hablaba rápido- También le hablé a Neville y Hannah, y dijeron que sí-

-¿Un club?-

-Sí, también le dije a Ron y ha dicho que sí. Anda, vamos! Además estoy segura que Hermione está harta de tanto evento social tan serio y aburrido- río ligeramente- Vamos hermanito di que si!-

No contesté nada y repasé la idea en mi mente. Ir a divertirnos esa noche no sonaba mala idea, además, desde que Hermione vivía conmigo no había salido para nada más que para los eventos sociales y de caridad que eran aburridísimos, así que estaba seguro que una salida de diversión nos caería bastante bien. Además tendría la oportunidad de conocerla en un ambiente relajado, y estaba seguro que conocería a la mujer divertida que no había tenido la oportunidad de demostrarlo.

Con ese último punto a favor, la idea terminó por convencerme y sonreí.

-De acuerdo, vamos- al otro lado de la línea escuché el grito de emoción y entorné los ojos- ¿Cuál es el club?-

Se trataba de un club que recién habían inaugurado y que según tenía entendido era bastante exclusivo, caro y sobre todo famoso en la zona. Sin poder evitarlo pensé en Hermione y sonreí de nuevo.

-¿Entonces sí?-

Sin poder evitarlo, entorné los ojos y miré el techo de mi oficina.

-Sí, Parvati, vamos. Creo que a Hermione le agradará la idea-

-Perfecto!- exclamó emocionada- Entonces hablaremos más tarde hermanito, te quiero!-

-También te quiero- contesté como siempre- Hasta más tarde, hermanita-

Con aquella simple despedida, colgué el teléfono y me recargué en el respaldo de mi silla mientras miraba el reloj. Era hora de la comida y de decirle a Hermione que ésta noche saldríamos al bendito club nocturno.

Me moría por saber que tendría que decir de la idea.

* * *

Cuando entré a casa esa noche, me sorprendió darme cuenta que Hermione no estaba por ningún lado. Sabía que había llegado más temprano que de costumbre, y no verla en la sala o en el comedor recibiéndome como siempre se me hizo extraño.

En su lugar Minerva me recibió en el vestíbulo y le deje mi maletín para que lo acomodara en su lugar.

-Hola, Minerva- me quité el saco para dárselo mientras caminaba- ¿Y mi esposa?-

-Arreglándose, señor-

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Todavía?- Minerva asintió mientras llegábamos a las escaleras- ¿Ha estado arreglándose desde que llegó?-

-Sí, señor-

Solo atiné a fruncir más el ceño para después sonreír. Aún recordaba la expresión de su rostro cuando le había dicho en la comida, sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa suave, clara señal de que la idea de salir esa noche a divertirnos le agradaba mucho.

Y sin saber porque, saber que eso la hacía feliz me había tenido de muy buen humor el resto de la tarde, tanto que las horas para salir del trabajo me habían parecido interminables.

Para llegar a casa y para verla, pero sobre todo, para salir esa noche y verla divertirse por fin.

-De acuerdo- contesté con una sonrisa- Subiré a arreglarme también. No cenaremos aquí esta noche, Minerva-

-De acuerdo, señor-

Con ese último comentario Minerva desapareció por la cocina y yo terminé de subir las escaleras pasando de largo la habitación de Hermione para dirigirme a la mía. Después de una ducha bastante rápida, salí del baño con una toalla anudada a la cintura mientras me secaba el cabello con otra y elegí lo primero que encontré en mi guardarropa.

Decidiendo ir por lo básico- unos pantalones casuales de vestir negros, una camisa negra y una chamarra de cuero del mismo color- me cambié, me calcé los zapatos y estuve listo en un santiamén. Después de quince minutos salí de mi habitación y caminé por el pasillo hasta detenerme en la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Hermione.

Di tres toques suaves a la puerta. Desde que había entrado dos semanas antes y la había visto semidesnuda jamás entraba sin obtener permiso antes.

-¿Hermione?-

-Enseguida estaré lista, Harry!- escuché el grito ahogado detrás de la puerta- Baja por favor, enseguida te alcanzo-

Sin poder evitarlo entorné los ojos y sonreí mientras imaginaba que significaría un "Enseguida" en el idioma de Hermione.

-De acuerdo-

Mascullando un simple "Mujeres" y resignado a esperar, seguí mi camino por el pasillo y bajé las escaleras para esperar a mi dulce esposa.

Quince minutos más tarde con un vaso de brandy en las manos y sentado en el sofá mientras miraba el cielo nocturno de Londres, escuché los suaves pasos en la escalera y me levanté para dejar el vaso en la mesita a mí lado.

-Estoy lista-

Di media vuelta para mirarla y abrí mis ojos de par en par para contener el aliento.

Y tuve que mirar sus ojos para asegurarme que era ella.

Estaba irreconocible.

E increíble.

En estilo halter, con dos aros plateados en los gruesos tirantes, un escote en V tan suelto y tan pronunciado que le llegaba poco más arriba del ombligo, dejando apreciar la piel entre sus pechos, el vestido negro con reflejos plateados era simplemente perfecto para ir a un club nocturno. Por supuesto que también tenía un escote en la espalda que la dejaba casi totalmente desnuda de la espalda, excepto por cuatro simples aros plateados que unían la tela detrás de su cuello con la tela que comenzaba en la espalda baja.

Y por si fuera poco, el vestido era tan malditamente corto que solo atinaba a cubrir su perfecto trasero, dejando muy poco a mí sucia y enferma imaginación.

Estaba exquisita.

Para rematar su mortal atuendo llevaba sandalias negras tipo stiletto con tiras anudadas hasta las pantorrillas, haciendo sus piernas interminables.

Estaba sexy. Muy sexy.

Maldición, estaba simplemente deliciosa. Tan deliciosa que por un momento consideré seriamente la idea de no dejarla salir de mi casa vestida de esa manera.

O no dejarla pasearse vestida así frente a mí.

-¿Y bien?- como si quisiera torturarme más, dio una media vuelta despacio mientras se miraba- ¿Cómo me veo?-

¿Me estaba preguntando cómo se veía? ¿En serio?

Si me estaba excitando sin hacer nada!

Como un reverendo idiota, la miré durante unos segundos sin decirle nada. Su cabello castaño normalmente indomable lo llevaba suelto y completamente lacio, y un maquillaje que solo era intenso en sus ojos castaños y natural en todo lo demás, la hacía ver simplemente espectacular.

Increíble. Y peligrosa.

-¿Harry?-

-Estás…- tragué saliva y recuperé la compostura- Estás increíble, Hermione-

Frente a mí y roja como un tomate, Hermione solo atinó a sonreír y me miró con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

-¿Estás lista?-

-Más que lista-

Dijo aquello con una inmensa sonrisa y entonces me di cuenta que en verdad estaba emocionada por aquella salida, como si hubiera estado esperándola por mucho tiempo. Podía notarlo, estaba hasta ansiosa.

-Vamos-

Me coloqué a su lado y tomé aire para mantener la compostura cerca de ella, ofreciéndole mi brazo para que lo tomara.

-Vamos-

Y con otra enorme sonrisa, Hermione enganchó su brazo al mío y comenzamos a caminar hacia las puertas del elevador.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

Sin poder contener mi sonrisa miré las calles de Londres desfilar por mis ojos mientras Harry conducía y lo miré de nuevo. Como respuesta solo atinó a sonreír de igual forma y siguió conduciendo.

Yo no había perdido la sonrisa en ningún instante y para entonces me encontraba ansiosa. Tenía mucho tiempo que no salía a divertirme por la noche, y sin saber porque la idea de hacerlo con Harry me resultaba tanto intrigante como emocionante.

Además había escuchado por Romilda y algunas más del trabajo que el club al que iríamos era bastante exclusivo, y no podía evitar cierto nerviosismo al saberlo.

-¿Irá Ron ésta noche?- pregunté para romper el hielo- ¿A parte de tus hermanos, Hannah y Seamus?

-Así es- sonrió irónico- Ronald siempre está en los mejores momentos-

-¿Tiene novia o algo parecido?-

Pregunté curiosa. Porque en verdad eso era lo que me provocaba el mejor amigo de Harry: muchísima curiosidad.

-No, pero no te preocupes- dio media vuelta en una calle- Tendremos a otra invitada ésta noche que puede hacerle compañía-

-¿En serio?- fruncí el ceño- ¿Quién?-

-Ya lo verás, Herms- utilizó mi diminutivo para llamarme, una costumbre que había adquirido hace varios días- Es una sorpresa-

¿Una sorpresa? ¿Acaso me incluía a mí?

Lo miré fijamente mientras comenzaba a bajar la velocidad del auto.

-¿Sorpresa? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Paciencia preciosa, paciencia- puso el auto en parking y me miró fijamente- Ahora, ya llegamos a nuestro primer destino, vamos-

Por unos momentos no pude responder, procesando las dos frases que me había dicho. _Preciosa_! Me había dicho_ preciosa_! Y no había nadie para escucharnos! Tuve poco tiempo para procesar el hecho de que acababa de llamarme de aquella manera, pues la segunda frase me pegó de golpe y confundida miré a mi lado para toparme con la entrada de un lujoso restaurante que no conocía.

Volteé a mirar a Harry mientras el valet parking comenzaba a acercarse.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

-¿No querrás ir a un club sin haber comido algo antes, no?- me sonrió encantador- Vamos a cenar Herms-

-¿¡Qué!?- abrí mis ojos de par en par- Pero mira como estoy vestida!-

Haciendo caso inmediato a mi instrucción, Harry me miró de arriba abajo para después mirarme a los ojos con verdadero deleite. Reprimí un escalofrío.

-Lo veo ¿Qué tiene?-

-¿Cómo que qué tiene?- lo miré boquiabierta- Mira éste lugar, este restaurante se ve que es muy elegante! Y…- miré mi groseramente corto vestido- Mira mi vestido…me mirarán como un bicho raro!-

-Claro que no- rectificó mientras apagaba el auto- Nadie te mirará raro, no mientras estés conmigo- me miró con ojos profundos- Además eres _mi _esposa y si alguien se atreve a verte más de lo necesario le partiré la cara-

Aquella simple oración, dicha con verdadera seguridad y un dejo de posesividad me golpeó con fuerza y por un momento sentí que me fallaban las piernas. ¿Era mi imaginación o Harry se refería a poner en su lugar a cualquier _hombre_ que me mirara, sin importar _cómo_ lo hiciera?

Antes de poder responderme Harry salió del auto para rodearlo y abrió mi puerta para ofrecerme una mano. Una vez fuera, el valet a nuestro lado me miró prácticamente babeando y soltando un ligero gruñido de advertencia, Harry le entregó nuestras llaves y me tomó de la mano para comenzar a caminar.

-Ni crea que tendrá propina-

Gruñó por lo bajo y me arrastró dentro del restaurante mientras yo entornaba los ojos y contenía mis ganas de reír ante los celos de mi esposo.

Mi esposo. Cada vez sonaba más natural en mi cabeza.

Una vez dentro del lujoso restaurante, con altos techos, velas por todos lados y un ambiente bastante romántico, miré a mi alrededor boquiabierta mientras Harry me seguía guiando. Por supuesto eligió el camino más alejado de las mesas, y pegado a mí bastante cerca, rodeó mi cadera con su brazo mientras el mesero nos guiaba, en un gesto bastante posesivo que gritaba a los cuatro vientos "Esta mujer es mía".

Y por más que quisiera no pensar en ello no podía negar que me encantaba esa actitud. Sonriendo con satisfacción seguí caminando a su lado mientras admiraba todo.

Una vez sentados en nuestra mesa Harry tomó la carta y pidiendo al mesero una botella de vino, dejó el menú de bebidas en su mano y el mesero se alejó con una simple cabezada. Al mirar el precio de la botella en mi carta y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-Harry! Esa botella es carísima!-

Frente a mí, Harry sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y?-

Como única respuesta, yo solo atiné a sonreír de medio lado y menear la cabeza.

-¿No tengo otra opción, verdad?-

-Me parece que no- sonrió satisfecho- ¿Pero te molesta?-

Sonreí aún más. A pesar de ser un controlador implacable, siempre se aseguraba de que estuviera cómoda en todo momento. Y aunque me había negado en principio, tenía que admitir que cenar a solas no me desagradaba en lo más mínimo.

En realidad me agradaba mucho. Porque me gustaba estar con él. A solas.

-Sabes que no, Harry-

Sonrió aun más, encantador.

-Eso supuse- le devolví la sonrisa- Ahora a cenar Señora Potter, no quiero tragedias en el club-

Sin más remedio, solté un suspiro y miré mi menú sin dejar de sonreír.

* * *

Casi hora y media más tarde Harry estacionaba el Audi frente a la entrada del club que estaba segura era el más imponente, grande y exclusivo de Londres. Siguiendo bastante la moda de los clubs de Estados Unidos el lugar era negro, grande con unas grandes puertas abiertas por las que se alcanzaban a observar luces de todos los colores, mientras una música pegajosa y bastante fuerte inundaba el lugar y retumbaba en las paredes.

Admiré el lugar y me mordí el labio inferior emocionada mientras Harry me miraba. Desde que comenzara el problema con mi padre no había puesto un solo pie en un club, y tenía tanto tiempo sin salir a divertirme que en aquellos momentos no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Sin poder evitarlo el recuerdo de mi mejor amiga me llenó por completo y compuse una mueca de desilusión. Ella era con la que salía siempre además de otros cuantos amigos, y por un momento la extrañé muchísimo.

Si tan solo estuviera aquí.

Entonces recordé que a mí lado estaba Harry y de nuevo una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. No podía negar que la idea de estar ahí con él me emocionaba, y mucho.

-Bien, aquí estamos-

Una vez que estuvimos fuera y el valet parking se llevó nuestro auto, Harry me tomó de la mano para caminar hasta la entrada e ignoró la larga fila de personas que esperaban entrar hasta quedar frente a los dos inmensos guardaespaldas que custodiaban la puerta.

-Harry Potter-

El efecto que tuvo su nombre fue instantáneo y reconociendo de inmediato al magnate de Londres se hicieron a un lado para dejarnos pasar.

De inmediato un hombre joven vestido de negro se nos acercó con sonrisa amable, y con un saludo de cabeza nos comenzó a guiar hasta una de las mesas donde al parecer ya nos esperaban.

Miré el lugar con evidente fascinación mientras era guiada por Harry. Casi a oscuras salvo por las luces de colores en la pista y la luz de las velas falsas en las mesas, solo podía distinguir las siluetas de la gente moviéndose en la abarrotada pista al ritmo de una canción pegajosa.

Finalmente pude distinguir "Club can't handle me" de David Guetta y en cuanto empezó el coro sonreí con fuerza. No podía esperar para comenzar a bailar.

Y por un momento la pregunta me llegó de golpe. ¿Bailaría sola? ¿Parvati bailaría en grupo o solo con Seamus?

¿Bailaría con Harry?

La idea me causó un escalofrío agradable. Antes de poder pensar en algo más nos detuvimos frente a una de las mesas frente a la pista y el mesero nos sonrió. Con una pequeña mesa redonda y un enorme sofá de cuero formando una L en la esquina, todos los que se encontraban sentados se levantaron y se escuchó una voz chillona, fuerte, y bastante familiar.

-Hermanito! Al fin llegan!-

Antes de poder reaccionar Parvati estuvo frente a nosotros y abrazó a Harry con fuerza para después abrazarme a mí.

-Hermione! Estás guapísima!- me miró de arriba abajo- Y súper sexy!-

-Gracias Parvati- miré su mini vestido de seda en color rosa intenso- Tu también estás increíble!-

Después del efusivo abrazo fue mi turno de saludar a Seamus, Neville y Hannah y una vez que Ron estuvo frente a nosotros, tomó mi mano y le plantó un beso a mi dorso en su clásico gesto de caballero. Entonces recordé lo que Harry me había dicho sobre su pareja de esa noche y mi "sorpresa", y lo miré a mí lado sonriendo ligeramente.

-Hola Hermione-

-Hola, Ron- miré detrás de él, no había nadie- ¿Vienes solo?-

Harry y Ron se miraron de manera cómplice y Ron solo encogió sus hombros de manera inocente.

-Podría decirse que sí, pero no- fruncí el ceño- Digamos que hay otra invitada aquí que podría hacerme compañía-

-¿Qué?- miré a Harry y a Ron alternadamente hasta detenerme en el pelirrojo- ¿Quién? ¿Qué invitada?-

-¿Quién más?-

Escuché una suave y reconocible voz detrás de mí, y abriendo mis ojos con sorpresa di media vuelta para toparme con los azules ojos de mi mejor amiga.

-Luna!-

Con un chillido de emoción me abalancé sobre ella para abrazarla y ella hizo lo mismo mientras dábamos un saltito de emoción. Tenía varios días sin verla, y tenerla ahí enfrente en esos momentos terminó por hacer de esa noche algo perfecto.

Entonces lo pensé. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

-Luna, pero qué…- me separé de ella- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Tu esposo me invitó- dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras miraba a Harry- Me dijo que vendrían y que le gustaría que viniera, así que acepté su oferta-

Sin poder evitarlo volteé a mirar a Harry que me miraba sonriente, claramente complacido por mi reacción al ver a Luna.

-Tu…- parpadeé repetidamente mientras daba un paso hacia él- ¿Tú lo hiciste? ¿Por qué?-

-Sé que tenías varios días sin verla, y una mujer más nos venía bien al grupo- se encogió de hombros- Creí que un tiempo entre amigas te vendría bien-

Ante aquella simple respuesta yo solo atiné a mirarlo con sorpresa maravillada por lo que se había atrevido a hacer por mí. Era un detalle que para él parecía insignificante pero no tenía idea de lo que significaba para mí, y el hecho de que quisiera restarle importancia fue lo que terminó por desarmarme.

Y antes de siquiera pensarlo me lancé sobre él para abrazarlo por el cuello y pegué mi mejilla a su pecho con una enorme sonrisa.

-Gracias- dije cuando miré su rostro desencajado por la sorpresa- Gracias- repetí y le planté un suave beso en la mejilla que lo dejó aún más confundido- Gracias, gracias-

Lo abracé de nuevo contra mí en una excusa más para sentir su cuerpo y su calor junto al mío, y hundí mi rostro en su cuello mientras sonreía y aspiraba su colonia.

-No…- alcancé a escuchar contra mi oído- No fue nada, Hermione-

Entonces me devolvió el abrazo y rodeó mi espalda y mi cintura con sus brazos para hundir su nariz en mi cabello. Cinco segundos más tarde nos separamos. Fueron solo unos segundos, un abrazo rápido, pero suficiente para dejarme una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Al parecer también había un tierno y considerado Harry, y aunque me sorprendía, descubrir que podía ser así por mí me gustaba mucho más de lo que podía admitir.

La voz de Luna me sacó de mi ensimismamiento y me tomó de las manos para mirarme.

-Te ves increíble Herms!-

-Tú también te ves increíble, Luna- admiré su corto vestido azul sin mangas- Estás guapísima!-

-Ven! Siéntate conmigo!- comenzó a arrastrarme al sofá- Tienes muchas cosas que contarme!-

Sin más opción que hacerle caso sonreí de oreja a oreja y me dejé caer en el sofá con ella mientras nos mirábamos emocionadas.

-Tienes que contarme...todo lo que pasó después de la fiesta- miró a su alrededor y se acercó más a mí- Y todo lo que pasó después de ese beso-

Sentí como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas ante el recuerdo. Era lo último que le había mencionado a Luna cuando habíamos hablado por teléfono, y por supuesto había puesto un grito en el cielo al escuchar semejante noticia.

Ahora tenía que explicarle que rayos había pasado con lujo de detalles y por supuesto no saldría ilesa del bombardeo de preguntas sobre lo que había sentido yo en el momento. Preguntas que estaba segura no podría contestar.

Porque ni siquiera estaba segura de las respuestas.

Pero ella quería escucharme, y resignada a tener que gritarle al oído me dispuse a explicarle lo mejor que pude.

~o~

Una hora más tarde, después de tres margaritas, una extensa plática con Luna y conversar con todos en la mesa, el ambiente era tan relajado y tranquilo que parecía que habían pasado unos cuantos minutos.

Sentado a mí lado Harry se había comportado conmigo como el esposo tierno, amable y atento que en teoría era, y para mí no significaba ningún problema fingir que así era. Había descubierto que aunque parecía reservado siempre había un tema de conversación cuando él estaba en la mesa, y siempre tenía una buena historia que contar y de la que yo podía aprender más de él.

Había descubierto que había viajado ya a los cinco continentes, que había hecho una maestría en el extranjero y que coleccionaba autos que tenía en un enorme garaje en casa de sus padres.

Y yo no podía dejar de sorprenderme por todo lo que descubría de él.

Por supuesto Luna también había presumido todo lo que podía sobre mí, mientras que con algo de vergüenza había soportado las miradas de sorpresa de Harry al conocer detalles sobre mí que no le había dicho.

Para entonces me encontraba explicándole a Harry como rayos era que podía dominar cinco idiomas a la perfección cuando la música del lugar cambió y unas emocionadas Parvati y Luna se levantaron de su lugar y soltaron un gritito emocionadas.

-Ay me encanta esa canción!-

-A mí también!-

Como dos niñas pequeñas se juntaron para mirar la pista y en menos de dos segundos Parvati ya estaba dentro de ella, dispuesta a encontrar un lugar para bailar. A mí lado Luna dio media vuelta para mirarme y me tomó de la mano para levantarme de golpe.

-A ti también te encanta esa canción, Herms!- me jaló hacia la pista- Vamos a bailar!-

La energía de Luna me contagió de inmediato, y recordando las enormes ganas que tenía de bailar miré a Parvati quien ya se encontraba bailando y nos hacía señas para que fuéramos.

Entonces recordé a Harry y volteé a verlo. Con una mirada que pedía permiso más que disculpas, sonreí ligeramente y obteniendo a cambio un simple asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa tranquila, me vi arrastrada a la pista por Luna.

Una vez en el centro del abarrotado lugar Parvati, Luna y yo nos vimos obligadas a juntarnos más y finalmente comenzamos a bailar. Al inicio comencé a moverme con algo de renuencia, siendo completamente consciente de mis movimientos y sobre todo de que a unos pasos cierto ojiverde que me ponía nerviosa probablemente me observaba.

Pero poco a poco la música fue haciéndose más intensa y recordando lo mucho que me gustaba bailar comencé a moverme con más libertad y me dejé empapar de la fuerte música.

Por Dios, ya había olvidado lo bien que se sentía bailar.

En algún momento se unieron Seamus y Ron al pequeño grupo, y completamente inspirada por la música comencé a moverme sensualmente y sin inhibiciones.

Entonces sentí que alguien me observaba y contuve un agradable escalofrío.

Y no tuve más que hacer que voltear mi mirada hacia nuestra mesa para toparme con los verdes y profundos ojos de Harry. Sentado en el sofá, con un vaso de brandy entre sus manos y su mirada clavada en mí, era él quien me estaba observando.

Sentí la sangre subir a mis mejillas y hervir en mis venas al ver su mirada oscura y darme cuenta que no solo me observaba.

Me estaba admirando.

Los músculos de mi vientre se contrajeron deliciosamente y sonreí con satisfacción.

Sin poder evitarlo y con inusitada sensualidad, seguí moviéndome lenta y sugestivamente al ritmo de la música, consciente de que en aquellos momentos Harry no me quitaba la vista de encima. De donde había salido aquella increíble valentía no tenía idea, pero lo único que sabía es que quería que me siguiera viendo.

Quería agradarle. Quería complacerlo. Quería que me viera sexy. Quería gustarle.

Quería que me deseara.

Tampoco sabía porque, pero no pensaba responderme ahora.

Y con una suave sonrisa, seguí bailando.

Pero el jueguito que en un principio era para Harry por supuesto que tuvo sus efectos secundarios, y a mí lado un rubio y alto hombre que tendría mi edad me echó una mirada de reojo y se acercó un poco más hacia donde estaba.

Con la clara intención de bailar conmigo.

Oh oh…aquello no le gustaría nada a mi maridito. Me puse en alerta inmediata.

Miré en dirección a Harry para encontrarlo justo como lo esperaba, parado al borde de la pista y mirando en nuestra dirección con ojos entrecerrados en clara posición de amenaza. Maldición, aquello no era lo que quería, y mucho menos quería que Harry armara un escándalo porque a su esposa la invitaba un extraño a bailar.

¿Qué podía hacer para evitarlo?

La respuesta me llegó en un santiamén, e ignorando por completo al sexy rubio a mí lado comencé a caminar por la abarrotada pista hasta detenerme frente a mi malhumorado esposito.

Sin esperar a ver su expresión, tomé su mano y lo miré con una sonrisa.

-Baila conmigo-

Como respuesta Harry abrió sus ojos de par en par y me miró boquiabierto, como si no pudiera creerlo.

-¿Qué?-

-Que bailes conmigo, Harry- repetí mientras lo jalaba hacia mí- Por favor-

Y en ese momento me di cuenta que lo del rubio había sido un mero pretexto. En serio quería bailar con él. Desde que habíamos entrado al club lo único que me había imaginado era estar con él en esa pista, bailando y moviéndonos juntos entre toda la gente.

-Hermione…-

-No me digas que el famoso magnate de Londres no sabe bailar-

Aquella simple oración dicha con un evidente tono retador fue suficiente para convencer a Harry. Sin previo aviso se acercó peligrosamente a mí, me tomó por la cintura y sonrió peligrosamente.

Reprimí un gemido de susto.

-¿Que no sé bailar?- alzó una ceja arrogante- Hermione Granger, creo que acabas de cometer el error de tu vida al decir eso- sonrió aún más y tomó mi mano- Te enseñaré como es que el famoso magnate "no" sabe bailar-

Y fui arrastrada al centro de la pista.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja mientras caminaba de la mano de Harry, quien de manera experta esquivó a todos en la pista hasta encontrar un pequeño lugar para nosotros en el abarrotado lugar. Con un espacio en el que solo cabíamos él y yo, se detuvo en el centro de la pista y dirigiéndome una mirada algo arrogante se pegó a mí hasta que nuestros cuerpos estuvieron a escasos centímetros.

Luna, Ron, Seamus y Parvati habían desaparecido y en aquellos momentos, solo éramos él y yo.

La canción "Hot" de Inna comenzaba a sonar por todo el lugar, y un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza al ver a Harry tan cerca de mí. Entonces y en un arrebato bastante rápido, rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y me pegó a él para dirigirme una sonrisa de medio lado bastante sexy.

-Bien Hermione- bajó su cabeza un poco sin dejar de mirarme- Voy a hacer que te arrepientas de haberme preguntado eso-

Entonces de manera suave y experta comenzó a movernos al ritmo de la pulsante música y abrí mi mandíbula ligeramente mientras me daba cuenta a que se refería.

Harry sabía bailar. Y sabía bailar muy bien.

Bastante bien.

Normalmente los hombres que había conocido en mi vida no bailaban ese tipo de música, y los que lo intentaban terminaban bailando de manera tan ridícula que solo me causaban pena.

Pero Harry era diferente. Al principio creí que sería otro intento fallido como me había pasado antes con otros hombres, pero para mi agrado y sobre todo sorpresa descubrí que sabía moverse, y sobre todo, sabía guiarme para moverme a su ritmo. Era la primera vez que me dejaba llevar al bailar, y descubrí con agrado que me encantaba.

Era divertido, era diferente. Era sexy.

-No creí que supiera bailar así, señor Potter- comenté en un arrebato de coquetería, alzando mi ceja arrogante.

-Señora Potter- me sonrió de medio lado- Te sorprenderías de _todo_ lo que sé hacer-

El tono de sensualidad con el que dijo aquello no me pasó desapercibido y sin poder evitarlo me estremecí en sus brazos al darme cuenta del significado oculto que escondía aquella frase.

Durante largo rato nos limitamos a bailar separados, Harry con sus manos en mi cintura y yo con mis manos ancladas a su cuello, manteniendo la distancia entre nosotros. Conforme la canción avanzó sus manos bajaron un poco hasta mis caderas, y con lentitud comenzaron a acariciar mi silueta mientras me pegaba a él un poco más.

Sin poder evitarlo sonreí ligeramente. Era obvio que todos nuestros amigos nos miraban y habría que hacerlo creíble y natural, y decidiendo seguirle el jueguito para demostrar que éramos la apasionada pareja de recién casados, llevé mis manos a acariciar ligeramente sus hombros y me pegué más a él.

De pronto la canción cambió y pude reconocer "Stereo Love" sonando por todo el lugar. Me gustaba esa canción.

Y me gustaba estar bailando con Harry.

Me acariciaba solo un poco por encima de la tela. Desde la piel de muslo que quedaba al descubierto, pasando por mis caderas y mi cintura, sus manos acariciaron mi cuerpo en una caricia ligera y casi inocente que me agradaba.

Pero en algún momento lo que había comenzado como un jueguito fue demasiado lejos.

Sin saber cómo sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi espalda desnuda mientras bajaban lentamente hacia abajo hasta detenerse en mi espalda baja. El contacto de sus manos con mi espalda desnuda resultó alucinante, y ofuscada por la sensación, disfruté del contacto mientras sus manos recorrían mi figura.

Y cuando sus manos bajaron un poco más por mi baja espalda y se detuvieron en mi trasero, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Harry me estaba tocando…ahí!

Solté un ligero gemido de sorpresa que quedó ahogado en la estridente música. Jamás me había tocado de esa manera.

Maldición, la sensación fue alucinante, y por un momento mis piernas me fallaron.

Y di gracias al cielo que Harry era mucho más alto que yo. No podía ver cómo me había sonrojado, como mi respiración comenzaba a hacerse difícil y entrecortada, como mis ojos se dilataban mientras él escondía su rostro en mi hombro y seguía moviéndose. Y como si quisiera volverme aún más loca, sus manos me aferraron con fuerza para pegarme a él por completo y nuestras caderas chocaron, hasta que finalmente estuve perfectamente amoldada a él.

Y hasta que entre mis piernas pude sentir la evidencia de su excitación. Contuve el aliento.

¿En qué momento habíamos llegado a ese punto? ¿Cuándo aquello había pasado de ser un baile inocente a un intercambio de caricias tan intenso?

Entonces alcé la mirada para encontrarme con la suya por primera vez desde que bailábamos. Me perdí en su mirada intensa, fuerte, oscura, caliente. Inclinado solo un poco para que nuestros rostros quedaran a escasos centímetros, con nuestros labios entreabiertos y mirándonos fijamente, nos movíamos al ritmo de la apasionada música mientras nuestros alientos se mezclaban y mis manos se perdían en acariciar su pecho para volver a anclarse a su cuello.

Las canciones pasaron una tras otra, y no supe cuanto tiempo llevábamos bailando.

Sus manos en mi trasero acariciaban expertas, recorriendo mis curvas de arriba abajo y apretando en ocasiones para pegarme a él de nuevo. Y aunque el contacto me ponía nerviosa tenía que admitir que era lo más excitante que había sentido jamás. Y me gustaba.

Ningún hombre me había tocado de aquella manera, y aunque me ofuscaba, no quería que dejara de hacerlo. Me gustaba. Me gustaba el roce de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, reconociendo, explorando y reclamando, y me gustaba su cuerpo como jamás me había gustado el de nadie más. Me gustaba sentirlo bajo mis manos y recorrer su dura anatomía mientras él me pegaba más a su cuerpo y nos movía suavemente en el reducido espacio que teníamos para bailar.

Me sentía ansiosa, deseosa, caliente. Excitada.

Él era endemoniadamente sexy, y yo me sentía sexy.

Por Dios, aquello era tan erótico que debería considerarse ilegal.

Lo deseaba como jamás había deseado a ningún hombre. Lo quería desnudo en mi cama, tocándome y acariciándome como ahora. Quería que me hiciera el amor hasta perder la razón.

Lo quería dentro de mí.

_Maldición ¿Pero qué rayos estás pensando, Hermione? Contrólate!_ Me gritó mi conciencia con fuerza, regresándome a la realidad en un santiamén.

Y dejando de lado esos pensamientos pero sin querer alejarme de Harry seguí bailando al ritmo de la canción mientras me dejaba llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo.

Mientras me dejaba llevar por él.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

No tenía mucha idea de cuánto llevábamos bailando. Tampoco de cómo habíamos llegado a ese punto, en el que estaba seguro que en cualquier momento aquél baile se convertiría en una sesión de caricias no apta para hacer en público.

Con Hermione entre mis brazos, mis manos en su espalda baja y las suyas ancladas a mi cuello, sabía que al igual que yo ella se encontraba completamente ansiosa. Sofocada.

Deseosa.

Todo en ella me lo decía, me lo gritaba. Desde su piel sonrojada bajo las luces, sus ojos dilatados y su respiración entrecortada hasta sus suaves movimientos, en los que se pegaba a mí sugestivamente mientras seguía bailando.

Y es que desde que la había visto bailar supe que estaba perdido.

Lo único que quería hacer en aquellos momentos era sacarla de ahí. Cuanto antes.

Llevarla a casa, sentarla en cualquier mueble, subirle esa corta tela del demonio que cubría sus muslos y de un solo movimiento perderme entre sus piernas y hacerle el amor hasta no saber de mí.

En ese instante la alarma se activó dentro de mí cabeza y me bajó de golpe a la tierra. _Con un demonio, es Hermione!_ Me gritó mi conciencia y tomando una larga bocanada de aire y encontré el valor para detenerme. En mis brazos Hermione hizo lo mismo y bajando la cabeza para mirarla me acerqué a ella para que me escuchara.

-Será mejor que nos sentemos-

Gruñí frustrado y obteniendo a cambio un simple asentimiento de cabeza por una aturdida Hermione, la tomé de la mano y la arrastré fuera de la pista hasta que llegamos a nuestra mesa.

Nuestra abarrotada mesa que al parecer había visto el espectáculo que habíamos montado y que se nos había salido de control, pues una vez que llegamos nos encontramos con sus miradas intensas y sus sonrisas algo arrogantes.

Sobre todo Ron y Luna, quienes parados juntos y con una copa en la mano, tenían una enorme sonrisa burlona en sus rostros. Reprimí mis ganas de fulminarlos con la mirada.

Por supuesto Parvati fue la que rompió el silencio y con una enorme sonrisa nos miró burlona.

-Hey ustedes dos! Ya sabemos que están recién casados, pero no es necesario que sean tan demostrativos. Consigan una habitación!- comentó sonriente mientras tomaba de su copa y los demás reían- O hagan _eso_ cuando lleguen a casa!-

A mí lado sentí la mano de Hermione tensarse bajo la mía y ponerse roja como un tomate mientras todos nuestros amigos seguían riendo.

Y mientras toda la mesa prorrumpía en carcajadas, yo solo atiné a soltar un gruñido frustrado al escuchar a Parvati y recordar lo excitado que estaba. Y al darme cuenta que al llegar a casa, no íbamos a hacer ni "eso" ni nada.

Absolutamente nada.

* * *

Tres horas más tarde, con mi vaso de whisky en la mano y recargado en el marco del enorme ventanal de mi sala, tomé otro sorbo del líquido y solté una larga bocanada de aire.

Era mi tercer vaso y a pesar del enorme esfuerzo que había hecho por olvidarlo, la sensación seguía ahí.

La sensación que ella había provocado.

Y de nuevo pensé en ella. Esa noche había descubierto que además de hermosa e inteligente era sexy, divertida y atrevida. Y aquello me volvía loco.

_Ella _me volvía loco.

-Maldición- gruñí entre dientes y me terminé el líquido de un trago para seguir mirando la noche de Londres.

Por supuesto la necesidad de tomar seguía ahí y soltando un suspiro resignado caminé hacia la mesita donde se encontraba la botella para servirme otro vaso. Una vez lleno me dejé caer en el sofá detrás de mí.

Hacia una hora Hermione y yo habíamos llegado a casa envueltos por un silencio sepulcral que habíamos decidido no romper. Desde que habíamos bailado y habíamos sido blanco de un montón de bromas por parte de nuestros amigos, el ambiente entre nosotros cambió de manera inmediata, y al parecer los dos habíamos terminado lo suficientemente afectados como para seguir juntos o estar cerca el resto de la noche.

Sabía que ella también lo había sentido. Desde su evidente renuencia a hacer contacto visual conmigo hasta sus evidentes sonrojos cuando eso pasaba, todo en ella delataba que mi presencia y mi cercanía la afectaban. Que al igual que yo, aquél momento en la pista de baile había encendido algo en ella.

Que algo había cambiado.

Finalmente después de dos horas de tortura habíamos decidido dar la noche por terminada para regresar a casa en completo silencio. Lo único que habíamos pronunciado había sido el "Buenas noches" de costumbre, y sin mayores ceremonias había subido las escaleras para encerrarse en su habitación, dejándome completamente solo, confundido y excitado en medio del lugar.

Sobre todo excitado.

-Demonios-

Frustrado, llevé las manos a mi rostro y tallé mis ojos cansado de pensar en lo mismo. Cansado de desear lo mismo que había deseado la última hora. Conteniendo mis ganas de subir, entrar a su habitación, meterme a su cama y hacerla mía hasta la inconsciencia.

Maldición, estaba tan excitado que no sabía si podría contenerme más tiempo, y para entonces estaba seguro que en cualquier momento cometería una estupidez colosal.

Entonces lo recordé.

Como si el cielo me hubiera escuchado miré mi celular en la mesita y una idea cruzó mi mente. Sin detenerme mucho a pensarlo lo tomé para abrir el directorio y una vez que encontré el nombre que quería, presioné el botón de llamar.

Tres timbrazos más tarde la suave e inconfundible voz que conocía contestó somnolienta al otro lado de la línea.

Anhelante.

-¿Harry?-

-Hola, Cho- masajeé mi frente con la mano- Necesito…verte- solté el aire contenido.

Unas cuantas palabras al otro lado de la línea me confirmaron que mi visita nocturna sería muy bien recibida, y por supuesto mi lugar en su cama estaba intacto.

-Bien, te veré en quince minutos entonces-

Sin esperar una respuesta corté la llamada y tiré el celular a mi lado mientras llevaba mis manos a la cara y reprimía un suspiro.

E intentaba no sentirme el ser más despreciable del mundo por lo que iba a hacer.

* * *

Fin del capítulo! Y repito, no me odien! Odien a Harry! Sé que no es el final que nos habría gustado, pero prometo recompensarlo!

Y ahora, los dejo con el avance del siguiente capítulo sin nombre:

"_-¿Qué pasa, Minerva?- _

_Frente a mí, Minerva pareció reaccionar y componiendo una mueca me miró compungida. _

_-Señora, en el vestíbulo se encuentra la señorita Chang- dijo aprehensiva- ¿La hago pasar?- _

_-¿Chang?- no conocía a una mujer con ese apellido- El señor Potter no se encuentra Minerva, tal vez quiera regresar cuando él…- _

_-Fue lo que le dije, señora, pero me ha dicho que la busca a usted-_

_Sin poder evitarlo, fruncí el ceño. ¿A mí? ¿Qué podría querer conmigo?"_

¿Qué les parece el avance? ¿Cómo creen que resulte esta extraña visita? Lo descubriremos en el siguiente capítulo!


	8. Al Descubierto

"**Arreglo Peligroso"**

_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la autora J.K. Rowling. _

_Pareja: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger_

_Summary:__ Desesperada por sacar de la cárcel a su padre inocente, Hermione acude al único con el suficiente poder para hacerlo: su multimillonario y arrogante jefe Harry Potter, a quien jamás ha tratado. Para cobrar una herencia bastante importante, Harry necesita una esposa y la necesita ya. En un arrebato de desesperación, lo que surge como un negocio puede convertirse en el arreglo más peligroso de sus vidas. _

_Notas de la autora: Hola mis queridos lectores! Antes que nada quiero ofrecer una disculpa por tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero estas últimas semanas tuve montones de cosas por hacer y una especie de lapso con muy poca inspiración en donde el capítulo se quedó estancado unos cuantos días. Pero finalmente pude terminarlo y aquí lo tienen! De nuevo verán que las cosas parecen complicarse un poco con nuestra parejita pero les aseguro que este es el preámbulo para un final bastante dulce que vendrá en los siguientes dos capítulos (un primer final de muchos, al fic le queda mucho por delante). No les diré cual, pero espero puedan adivinarlo ;). _

_Y por favor no odien a nuestro querido Harry, denle un respiro y recuerden siempre el arreglo de su matrimonio para poder digerir lo que pase en este capítulo!_

_Y antes de dejarlos con la lectura que tanto tardó en llegar, quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews que me han dejado sorprendidísima, más de 100! Me alegra mucho que la historia este siendo tan entretenida de leer como lo es para mí de escribir, y sobre todo que me dejen un review para corregir, darme ánimos o simplemente decirme lo mucho que les gusta o emociona la historia, sigan dejándolos que son de gran ayuda para esta autora!_

_Sin más que decir los dejo con el capítulo que estoy segura los podrá frustrar un poco pero les aseguro que los siguientes compensarán toda la espera. _

_Enjoy!_

**Capítulo 8°: Al Descubierto**

**~Harry's POV~**

El sonido de una alarma bastante conocida me despertó de golpe. Abriendo mis ojos de par en par, giré mi cabeza a la mesita de noche donde se encontraba mi celular y extendí el brazo para apagarlo.

Una vez que el sonido infernal hubo terminado me dejé caer de nuevo en la cama y llevé mi brazo a mis ojos para cubrirlos de la incesante luz matutina. Eran las ocho de la mañana, y con las cortinas semi abiertas el sol ya iluminaba la habitación.

Una habitación que conocía muy bien, pero que no era mía.

Era de…

Tomé una larga bocanada de aire y giré mi cabeza hacia un lado para mirar el cabello lacio y negro de Cho esparcido por la almohada, quien con solo una sábana de seda cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo se movió un poco para acurrucarse contra mi pecho en igualdad de condiciones.

Como única respuesta miré el techo de la habitación mientras los recuerdos de la noche anterior me asaltaban.

Nuestra ropa se encontraba desperdigada por toda la habitación, como clara evidencia de la agitada noche que habíamos tenido. Como en una película, las escenas de anoche pasaron por mi cabeza de manera vertiginosa mientras recordaba todo lo ocurrido.

Hermione con ese vestido, Hermione y yo en el club, Hermione y yo bailando y acariciándonos. Mi desesperada llamada a Cho, mi rápido viaje a su departamento donde ella ya me esperaba. La casi incontable cantidad de veces, lugares y posiciones en las que habíamos tenido sexo, mientras en mi mente otra mujer ocupaba todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos.

La única razón por la que ahora yo estaba aquí.

Soltando el aire contenido, miré a Cho moverse de nuevo para darme la espalda mientras recordaba como anoche sus ojos negros habían sido color avellana en mi mente, y su cabello lacio y negro había sido un cabello indomable y castaño.

Sus ojos. Su cabello. El de ella. El de mi esposa.

Hermione.

En mi mente, le había hecho el amor a mi esposa.

Llevé de nuevo mi brazo a los ojos. La alarma de mi celular volvió a sonar y esta vez logró despertar a Cho quien se removió sensualmente entre las sábanas y parpadeó ligeramente hasta distinguirme.

Componiendo una sonrisa satisfecha, se tendió sobre mi pecho y me miró juguetona.

-Buenos días-

Susurró con aquella voz de satisfacción después de una buena noche de sexo y yo bajé la mirada hasta encontrarme con la de ella.

-Buenos días-

-Excelentes debería decir- comenzó a hacer círculos en mi pecho con su dedo índice- Anoche estuviste fantástico-

Reprimí un juramento.

Sin contestar nada me enderecé lentamente para sentarme en el borde de la cama y tomar mis bóxers que estaban en el suelo. Una vez puestos seguí con mis pantalones mientras detrás de mí Cho se enderezaba sobre la cama.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Tengo que irme- terminé de subir el zipper- Se hace tarde-

-Pero si son las ocho de la mañana- susurró suavemente, y pasó sus brazos por mi pecho para pegarse a mi espalda- Es muy temprano y además es sábado- besó el lóbulo de mi oreja- ¿Por qué no te quedas a jugar un rato más conmigo?-

Sin darle tiempo a hacer algo más me levanté de la cama para tomar mi camisa negra y comenzar a ponérmela.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo- abroché los botones de mi camisa con rapidez- Tengo que volver al departamento-

-Con tu esposita, me imagino- abrazó sus rodillas mientras me miraba tomar mi chamarra- Aunque por lo que veo, no es una mujer que sepa…satisfacer tus necesidades, cariño-

Conteniendo un gruñido al escucharla decir eso, terminé de colocarme el zapato y la miré de manera fulminante. Por supuesto que no tenía idea bajo que términos era el matrimonio mío y de Hermione y no tenía intención alguna de decírselo.

Aún cuando eso significara que siguiera creyendo lo que acababa de decirme.

-Cuidado con lo que dices, Cho. Prefiero que no hablemos de ella- la corté de inmediato y me incliné sobre ella en la cama- Gracias por lo de anoche-

Dándole un cortísimo beso en los labios, salí de la habitación y de su departamento y comencé a caminar hacia el elevador con un solo pensamiento en mente.

Llegar a casa antes de que Hermione despertara.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

_Una semana después_

-Buenas tardes, señora-

Con una sonrisa suave, Minerva me recibió en el vestíbulo como todas las noches y tomó mi maletín para guardarlo en el ropero.

-Buenas tardes, Minerva- contesté sonriente- ¿Mi esposo aún no llega, verdad?-

Pregunté sabiendo de antemano la respuesta mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la sala y me detenía frente al ventanal que daba a la ciudad. Tenía por costumbre hacer eso siempre que llegaba y mirar la ciudad unos cuantos minutos, algo que había aprendido a encontrar muy relajante las últimas semanas.

-No señora- dijo simplemente- ¿Gusta merendar algo?-

-No Minerva, gracias- sonreí- Esta noche el señor y yo iremos a una gala, así que no será necesario que prepares la cena-

-Como diga, señora-

Minerva dio media vuelta y salió de la sala para dejarme completamente sola. Con una sonrisa, di media vuelta de nuevo hacia el ventanal y me crucé de brazos para recargarme en el marco de la ventana.

Solté un suspiro relajado.

Me encantaba esta vista.

Y como cada que la veía no pude evitar que los pensamientos me asaltaran. Pensamientos que últimamente solo tenían que ver con Harry. Con una media sonrisa recordé lo que había pasado ésta última semana y solté un suspiro.

Desde aquella intensa sesión de baile en el club y el intercambio de caricias, Harry y yo habíamos atravesado unos días algo extraños y algo en el ambiente había cambiado entre nosotros, haciéndolo más fuerte, más cargado.

Más…intenso.

Era algo fuera de mi control. Me ponía nerviosa, me sonrojaba, sentía escalofríos al saber que estaba cerca y evitaba su intensa mirada a toda costa. Me ocurría cada que lo veía. No podía evitarlo, y después de una semana apenas comenzaba a controlarlo.

Ahora las cosas parecían ir yendo a la normalidad y por supuesto no habíamos mencionado nada sobre el extraño suceso. Así como el beso que me había dado en la cena anual, aquél baile había quedado en el olvido.

O eso creía.

Pero sabía que al igual que yo él también pensaba en eso, y que en algún momento tendríamos que dejar de actuar como dos adolescentes para tocar ese tema de manera definitiva.

Solté un largo suspiro. ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando eso pasara?

Antes de poder pensar en algo más, la presencia de Minerva detrás de mí me saco de mis cavilaciones y dando media vuelta en mi lugar la miré con una suave sonrisa. Entonces miré sus ojos normalmente serenos abiertos ligeramente y fruncí el ceño extrañada.

-¿Qué pasa, Minerva?-

Minerva pareció reaccionar y me miró compungida.

-Señora, en el vestíbulo se encuentra la señorita Chang- dijo aprehensiva- ¿La hago pasar?-

-¿Chang?- no conocía a una mujer con ese apellido- El señor Potter no se encuentra Minerva, tal vez quiera regresar cuando él…-

-Fue lo que le dije, señora, pero me ha dicho que la busca a usted-

Fruncí el ceño. ¿A mí? ¿Qué podría querer conmigo? Componiendo de inmediato la compostura, meneé la cabeza y miré a Minerva con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, Minerva- me encogí de hombros- Dígale que pase-

Con un simple asentimiento de cabeza y la misma expresión compungida, Minerva desapareció de la sala y medio minuto después entró la mujer.

Sin poder evitarlo abrí mis ojos con sorpresa.

Ataviada en un elegante y sexy vestido color mostaza, un poco más alta que yo, delgada y curvilínea, de largo y extra lacio cabello negro y unos mínimos rasgos orientales, la mujer que se encontraba frente a mí era verdaderamente imponente. Con una seguridad increíble caminó hasta donde me encontraba y sin mayores ceremonias extendió la mano para saludarme mientras yo la miraba algo aturdida.

-Cho Chang- me mostró una sonrisa perfecta- Es un gusto por fin conocerte, Hermione-

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Cómo rayos es que sabía mi nombre?

El nombre resonó en mis oídos, y de manera inmediata recordé la larguísima lista de nombres que Luna me había dado cuando me había hablado sobre Harry y su nombre hizo sentido de golpe.

Cho Chang.

Era una de las amantes de Harry. La última que había tenido, si mal no recordaba.

Mi semblante antes confundido se volvió sereno y a la defensiva.

-Hermione Gr…Potter- corregí de inmediato con evidente orgullo- ¿A qué debo tu visita?-

-Bueno, además de conocerte- sonrió y ladeó la cabeza- Quería entregarte esto-

De su carísimo bolso Gucci extrajo un reloj Cartier de hombre y sin mayores ceremonias lo colocó en mi mano mientras yo lo miraba. No tuve que mirarlo más de dos segundos para saber lo que tenía en mis manos. Lo reconocí de inmediato.

Era el reloj de Harry. El reloj que hacía casi una semana no encontraba.

-Harry lo dejo en mi casa la otra noche, hace una semana probablemente- soltó sin vergüenza alguna- Imaginé que debe estar volviéndose loco sin él, así que vine a traérselo-

Sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, miré a la mujer frente a mí con mis ojos abiertos de par en par sin poder articular palabra. Que ella tuviera el reloj no era lo más desconcertante, sino la manera en la que había llegado a ella. ¿Lo había dejado en su casa?

Entonces recordé quien era la mujer que tenía enfrente, así como su relación con Harry, y el motivo de que el reloj estuviera en su casa fue más que evidente. Ella misma lo había dicho. Había estado en su departamento.

Había pasado la noche con ella.

El pensamiento me pegó de golpe y me hizo un nudo en el estómago. Frente a mí la sonrisa cínica de la mujer solo logró ponerme peor. ¿Acaso ya sabía el tipo de matrimonio que llevábamos Harry y yo o era tan cínica que no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que pensara?

-Bueno, creo que eso era todo- me plantó un beso de mera cortesía- Un placer conocerte, Hermione. Hasta pronto-

Caminó hasta el final de la sala y dando media vuelta para mirarme, compuso otra sonrisa cínica antes de rematar.

-No es necesario que me acompañes a la salida- ladeó la cabeza- Conozco _todo_ el departamento al derecho y al revés. Chao-

Y con un simple saludo de su mano, Cho desapareció del umbral para dejarme completamente sola, aturdida y con el reloj de Harry aún en la mano.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

Esa noche llegué a casa más tarde de lo habitual. Dejé mi maletín y mis llaves en la mesita del vestíbulo, miré a mí alrededor y fruncí el ceño. No había rastro de Minerva por ningún lado.

En un acto casi inconsciente miré mi muñeca izquierda para revisar la hora y al verla desnuda recordé que mi reloj aún se encontraba perdido. Contuve un juramento. Lo necesitaba muchísimo, y si no lo encontraba pronto estaba seguro que me volvería loco.

Extrañado de que Hermione no estuviera ahí para recibirme caminé hasta la sala y el sonido de unos tacones bajando las escaleras me hicieron voltear para encontrarme con mi esposa ya lista para nuestra gala de esa noche.

Contuve el aliento. Como siempre, estaba simplemente exquisita.

Con un corto vestido de seda blanco y encaje por encima, el vestido tenía solo la manga izquierda a tres cuartos de puro encaje mientras su brazo y hombro derecho quedaba completamente al descubierto. Con unos zapatos Louboutin de tacón de aguja cerrados de satín en color marfil a juego y su cabello recogido en una coleta baja de medio lado, bajó con lentitud mientras se alisaba el vestido y una vez que llegó al último escalón se detuvo para mirarme son serenidad.

-Buenas noches- logré decir con aliento contenido, mirándola de arriba abajo como si fuera un espejismo.

-Buenas noches, Harry- contestó serena, y su tono frío no me pasó desapercibido- Ya estoy lista-

Noté el tono inanimado con el que dijo aquello y su mirada vacía me puso en alerta de inmediato. ¿Qué le pasaba?

-De…- meneé la cabeza- De acuerdo. Creo que solo falta que yo me arregle. Estaré listo en unos minutos-

Como si no hubiera dicho absolutamente nada Hermione bajó el último escalón mientras se colocaba uno de los zarcillos de diamantes en el oído.

-De acuerdo- contestó sin mirarme mientras pasaba por mi lado- Te esperaré aquí en la sala-

Finalmente llegó al sofá individual a un lado del enorme ventanal y tomando su libro que había estado leyendo los últimos días, se sentó para comenzar a leerlo.

Ni su habitual saludo, ni su habitual pregunta de cómo me había ido, ni su habitual beso en la mejilla. Sin poder evitarlo fruncí el ceño y la miré entre confundido y algo frustrado.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-¿Algo?- me miró con fingido interés- No, no pasa nada, Harry- me dedicó una sonrisa que de inmediato identifiqué como falsa- Te esperaré aquí, será mejor que te apures para no llegar tarde-

Sin dedicarme una mirada de más de dos segundos, volvió a su lectura mientras yo la miraba estático desde mi lugar. Sin más remedio que hacerle caso y creyendo que probablemente era mi imaginación, di media vuelta para subir las escaleras y arreglarme en un santiamén.

~o~

El camino de ida a la gala me comprobó que no estaba alucinando. Algo andaba mal con Hermione.

Sentada a mi lado, con su codo apoyado en el posa brazos de su puerta y su frente pegada a la ventanilla, no me había dirigido la palabra en todo el tiempo que llevábamos en el auto.

Y para entonces comenzaba a desesperarme.

-¿Pasó algo en el trabajo?-

Me aventuré a preguntar en una luz roja, pero para aumentar mi frustración, Hermione se quedó exactamente igual.

-No, todo estuvo perfecto en el trabajo hoy- se encogió de hombros- Nada fuera de lo común-

Reprimí un juramento y pisé el acelerador cuando el semáforo cambió de color. Durante cinco largos minutos no se escuchó un solo sonido de parte de ninguno hasta que decidí intentar con otro tema. Aún cuando todo estaba marchando de maravilla con el caso, su padre podía ser la causa por la que estaba así y para ese momento parecía ser la única opción.

-¿Tu padre? ¿Has hablado con él?-

-Hablé con él ésta mañana- no me miró- Me dijo que todo estaba excelente, dentro de lo que cabe. Te mandó saludos por cierto-

Dijo sin emoción alguna, y por unos instantes creí que voltearía a mirarme por fin pero no lo hizo. Contuve un gemido de frustración y tomé una larga bocanada de aire para pisar aún más el acelerador. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

Los siguientes y últimos diez minutos de camino fueron igual de silenciosos y frustrantes. A mí lado y fingiendo que no existía Hermione no dejó de mirar nunca por la ventanilla de su puerta fingiendo interés en todo lo que veía, que no era más que el centro de Londres.

Finalmente y después de diez agónicos minutos de silencio sepulcral, nos detuvimos frente al imponente hotel donde se celebraría la gala de esa noche, que esta vez era nada más y nada menos que de Empresas Potter.

Pero yo no estaba dispuesto a salir de ese auto hasta que Hermione me dijera que rayos le pasaba.

Una vez cerca de la lujosa entrada comencé a bajar la velocidad para estacionar el auto y dárselo al valet parking, y entonces una idea pasó por mi cabeza. Desechando de inmediato el plan inicial, volví a acelerar para entrar al estacionamiento del hotel por mi cuenta mientras el valet parking me miraba sorprendido desde la entrada.

A mí lado, Hermione por fin pareció reaccionar y removiéndose en su asiento incómoda se giró para mirarme.

-¿Qué haces? El valet estaba esperándote en la entrada!-

-Yo puedo estacionarlo- le espeté sin mirarla- Además es mi auto ¿No?-

Hermione solo me miró algo ofendida y se cruzó de brazos para volver a mirar por la ventana.

-Como quieras-

_Oh no, Hermione, ni creas que te vas a escapar de ésta._ Pensé con una sonrisa satisfecha, y una vez que encontré un cajón lo suficientemente alejado de la entrada estacioné el auto y me giré para mirar a la mujer que seguía casi de espaldas a mí.

Decidí que tenía suficiente de eso, y de un jalón la obligué a girarse para mirarme.

-Bien, suficiente. ¿Me vas a decir de una buena vez qué rayos te pasa?-

Frente a mí una confundida Hermione me miró con ojos como platos y abriendo su mandíbula ofendida se zafó de mi amarre de golpe.

-¿Podrías no ser tan bruto? No es necesario que hagas eso-

-No me dejas muchas opciones, y ahora mismo eso no me importa- me moví para acercarme más a ella- ¿Me vas a decir qué rayos te ocurre?-

Como respuesta Hermione se removió nerviosa en su asiento mientras yo la miraba intensamente, distraído en ocasiones por esos torneados muslos que sobresalían de su vestido de encaje blanco. Por un momento imaginé si serían tan suaves como imaginaba, y decidiendo que aquello no me llevaría a ningún lado, subí la mirada de nuevo para toparme con la suya.

Y esos hermosos ojos castaños me miraron entre ansiosos y temerosos.

-Ya te dije que nada, Harry-

Había tenido suficiente. Al borde de la verdadera frustración y conteniendo mis ganas de zarandearla, me acerqué a ella más de lo que el decoro permitía y bajé mi rostro hasta quedar a escasos milímetros del suyo para mirarla con intensidad.

-¿Nada?- alcé una ceja- Has estado callada todo el camino, me has contestado apenas ¿Y esperas que te crea eso?-

-Sí-

Con su respiración acelerada y sus labios cerrados Hermione me miró sin decir nada mientras yo me embriaga con su suave y delicioso aroma. En aquél pequeño auto, con las luces apagadas y sin nadie a nuestro alrededor el espacio pareció hacerse cada vez más pequeño. Y el ambiente cambió de inmediato.

Se hizo más cargado e intenso. Más sensual.

Estaba seguro que ella también lo sentía. Podía sentirlo. Su respiración agitada, su pecho subiendo y bajando acelerado, sus ojos abiertos de par en par mientras se removía nerviosa en su lugar y bajaba la mirada.

Toda ella cálida y sensual frente a mí, sofocada por mi presencia y agobiada por el momento. Se veía deliciosa. Por un momento consideré seriamente la idea de tumbarla en el asiento de atrás, acariciarla hasta la inconsciencia para hacer a un lado su ropa interior y hundirme en ella en un santiamén.

Y cuando mordió su labio inferior nerviosa, contuve una maldición. Me acerqué más a ella tanto que nuestras respiraciones se podían entremezclar, miré sus carnosos y dulces labios durante largos instantes y logrando recuperar la cordura, subí la mirada para encontrarme con la de ella.

-Pues no te creo-

-Pues no me importa si me crees o no- colocó la mano en la manija de la puerta- Ya es tarde, será mejor que vayamos de una vez-

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, abrió la puerta del auto y bajó rápidamente para cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, dejándome solo, confundido y sobre todo excitado adentro del auto.

Conteniendo un gemido de frustración, abrí mi puerta y la cerré con fuerza para seguirla por el estacionamiento mientras me conformaba con esperar otro momento para interrogarla.

~o~

Diez minutos más tarde entramos al enorme salón en el que se llevaría a cabo la gala.

Por supuesto, todas las miradas se posaron en nosotros.

Desde hacía cinco años cada verano se llevaba a cabo una gala anual de caridad en Empresas Potter, una subasta a beneficio de asociaciones aliadas con la empresa, desde grupos de apoyo a drogadictos hasta hospitales.

Según tenía entendido Hermione había asistido a dos desde que trabajaba para mi empresa así que no sería nada nuevo para ella excepto que esa noche entraría del brazo del director y fundador de la empresa. El hotel donde se celebraría era grande y lujoso, uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad y que yo mismo había escogido para la ocasión.

A mí lado y colocando su máscara de esposa feliz y enamorada de manera inmediata, Hermione sonrió ligeramente mientras caminábamos a nuestra mesa, saludábamos a cuanta persona nos encontrábamos y posábamos para los fotógrafos de diferentes revistas sociales que había en el lugar. Podía sentirla tensa a mí lado, y sin embargo en ningún momento perdió la compostura o el encanto que la caracterizaba, posando de manera maravillosa en las fotos.

Por dentro yo solo atinaba a frustrarme cada vez más.

Una vez que salimos de la infinidad de círculos de personas y escapamos de los fotógrafos y periodistas, finalmente divisé nuestra mesa que se encontraba justo enfrente del escenario donde se llevaría a cabo la subasta y solté un suspiro aliviado.

Tal vez por fin podría estar sola con ella y saber qué rayos le pasaba.

Pero como si alguien quisiera hacerme la vida imposible, la inconfundible voz de mi asistente llamándonos acabó con mis esperanzas.

-Hermione!-

-Luna!-

Las dos amigas se abrazaron frente a mí de manera efusiva y una vez separadas Luna me dirigió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no pude evitar devolverle.

-Buenas noches, señor-

-Dime Harry, Luna- la corregí entornando los ojos- No estamos en horario de trabajo-

-De acuerdo…Harry- sonrió y tomó a Hermione del brazo- ¿Te importaría que te robe a tu esposa unos minutos?-

Antes de poder contestar, Hermione se adelantó a mí y compuso una enorme sonrisa para contestar.

-No, claro que no. Además estará ocupado al inicio de la ceremonia ¿Verdad Harry?- giró su cabeza para mirarme- Nos veremos más tarde-

Y sin darme tiempo a contestar absolutamente nada, dio media vuelta y se alejó del brazo de Luna sin mirar atrás, dejándome boquiabierto, frustrado y desesperado en mi lugar.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

Una vez que estuvimos lejos de la mirada de Harry y él se vio arrastrado en el círculo de periodistas, Luna y yo nos detuvimos a un lado de una mesa de bebidas y por fin pude soltar un largo suspiro de alivio.

Luna frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos para dirigirme una mirada recelosa.

-De acuerdo ¿Qué te pasa?-

-¿De qué?-

-A mí no me engañas Granger. Pasó algo con Harry ¿Verdad?-

-¿Con Harry? Luna, por favor- me encogí de hombros indiferente- ¿Qué va a pasar con él? No pasa nada, todo está perfecto-

-¿Está perfecto? Pero si acabas de huir prácticamente corriendo de su lado!- chilló en voz baja- Debiste ver tu cara de alivio cuando llegué y le dije que quería hablar contigo!-

No solo Harry, sino también Luna lo había notado. Maldición. Entonces _sí _era obvio que estaba molesta.

-Luna no seas melodramática- entorné los ojos y tomé una copa de champagne del mesero que pasaba- Estás alucinando, no pasa nada-

Luna solo atinó a entornar los ojos y menear la cabeza.

-No estoy alucinando ni soy melodramática. Te conozco perfectamente y sé que algo te pasa! Algo que tiene que ver con Harry!-

Bien, de acuerdo, tenía que admitir que Luna me conocía perfectamente bien y no saldría de esa sin decirle que estaba pasando.

¿Qué iba a decirle, de todas maneras? ¿Qué Harry se había acostado con su amante y que aunque lo de nosotros era una farsa me sentía ofendida?

¿Qué Harry me había "engañado" con otra cuando nosotros ni siquiera llevábamos una vida de pareja, mucho menos una vida sexual?

De todas maneras tendría que decírselo. Soltando una larga bocanada de aire miré a Luna quien seguía mirándome en espera a que hablara y mordí mi labio inferior ligeramente.

-Bien, sí, pasó algo. Algo con Harry- lo miré a la distancia- ¿Recuerdas que perdió su reloj y ha estado buscándolo toda la semana?-

-Sí, incluso a mí me pidió que lo buscara en la oficina y en las salas de juntas. ¿Qué con eso?-

-Bueno…resulta que…-

Antes de poder continuar y como si alguien se apiadara de mí, la suave música que rondaba en el lugar bajó de intensidad mientras el presentador de la gala se paraba en medio del escenario y nos invitaba a sentarnos.

La gala daría inicio, y como todos los años Harry diría unas cuantas palabras antes de comenzar la subasta de caridad.

Solté un suspiro de alivio.

-Te lo diré más tarde-

Y sin darle tiempo a decir o hacer algo y dejándola con la palabra en la boca, tomé a Luna de la mano para arrastrarla hasta mi mesa y sentarnos en nuestros lugares. Una vez que todos estuvieron en sus lugares y el maestro de ceremonias hiciera su presentación, Harry subió al escenario y con esa sonrisa encantadora y seguridad que lo caracterizaban, comenzó a hablar.

Con palabras certeras, una velocidad moderada y una seguridad impresionante, el discurso de Harry iba al grano como todos los años, y sin poder evitarlo sonreí satisfecha. Ahora que vivía con él podía darme cuenta que ese hombre era noble, honesto, directo y se andaba sin rodeos en todos los aspectos de su vida, y ser la única de ese salón que lo sabía me llenaba de una satisfacción que no podía negar.

Y pronto me descubrí mirándolo y escuchándolo atentamente, como la esposa enamorada que en teoría era. No hubo un solo movimiento hasta que la puerta del salón se abrió ligeramente para dejar pasar a otro invitado, que entró sin causar revuelo.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a la despampanante mujer pelirroja que entraba al salón ataviada en un vestido rojo y contuve una maldición. Era Ginny.

Solté un largo suspiro cansado.

Aquella sería una noche interesante.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

Con la cuarta copa de champagne en mi mano mientras charlaba con Severus y Remus de cualquier estupidez, intentaba no mirar a la mujer que a unos cuantos pasos de mí y charlando con un montón de compañeros del trabajo seguía pretendiendo que no existía.

Después de mi corto y rápido discurso la subasta había transcurrido con una normalidad increíble y la cena había sido servida en todas las mesas mientras ahora disfrutábamos de un poco de música, alcohol y charla a la que no estaba poniendo la más mínima atención.

No cuando mi esposa ni siquiera recordaba mi existencia.

Apenas había pasado una hora desde que habíamos llegado y para entonces parecía que había pasado una eternidad.

En algún momento decidí que tenía suficiente.

Sin poder soportar un momento más ahí encerrado y evitar hacer una estupidez colosal como zarandear a Hermione enfrente de todos, me escabullí por uno de los ventanales del enorme salón hacia la terraza.

Necesitaba aire.

Seguro que no había absolutamente nadie cerca caminé hasta el borde de la terraza cubierto por un montón de matorrales y una vez ahí me tomé el champagne de un solo sorbo mientras me devanaba los sesos intentando entender que le pasaba a Hermione.

Porque aún cuando me había dicho que todo estaba perfecto, no le creía una sola palabra. Algo le pasaba, y conforme avanzaba la noche y la veía actuar normalmente con todos e ignorarme triunfalmente, podía asegurar que lo que le pasaba tenía que ver conmigo.

Antes de poder pensar en algo más el sonido de unos pasos suaves y lentos me sacaron de mi ensueño y esperanzado di media vuelta para mirar de frente a la mujer que estaba detrás de mí.

Con un corto vestido en color rojo y una sonrisa irónica en su rostro, los ojos castaños me miraron y reprimí una maldición. Era Ginny.

-Buenas noches, Harry-

-Hola, Ginny- solté sin rodeos- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Como respuesta Ginny soltó un resoplido burlón y cruzada de brazos se acercó a mí unos cuantos pasos.

-¿Qué? ¿Esperabas a alguien más?-

No contesté. La miré caminar lentamente hacia mí mientras me miraba con esos ojos brillantes y esa mirada que antes me volvía loco. Con sorpresa descubrí que en aquellos momentos no me provocaba absolutamente nada.

-Claro. Seguro esperabas a tu esposita ¿Verdad?-

De nuevo me quedé sin contestar. Aún sonriente Ginny se colocó a mí lado en el barandal y apoyó su cadera contra la moldura.

-Aunque por lo que veo ella se la está pasando bastante bien ahí dentro sin prestarte atención e ignorando que existes-

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí, Ginny?-

-¿Yo? Pues vine a un evento, Harry. A ver viejos amigos, conocer gente, tu sabes- se encogió de hombros- Socializar- saboreó la palabra y me miró con una ceja alzada- Hasta donde sé no es un delito-

-Tú odiabas venir a estos eventos. Es más, odiabas estos eventos- puse énfasis en mi tono despectivo-Te parecían aburridos y una pérdida de tiempo ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?-

Aquella pareció ser la pregunta que esperaba. Con una ceja alzada y una expresión coqueta, Ginny dio dos pasos hacia mí para eliminar la distancia entre nosotros y alzó la cabeza para mirarme sugestivamente.

Una mirada que conocía bastante bien.

-Digamos que…te he extrañado últimamente, eso es todo-

Sin poder evitarlo, abrí mis ojos impresionado para después fruncir el ceño mientras recordaba su actitud de hace tres semanas en la reunión de empresarios. Entonces no había alucinado al creer que me estaba coqueteando.

La razón de su cambio aún no la entendía.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué rayos te pasa, Ginny?-

-No me pasa nada- sonrió encantadora- ¿Tanto te sorprende que te extrañe?-

Sin poder evitarlo me tensé de inmediato y la miré con ceño fruncido.

-Tú fuiste la que decidió terminar conmigo, Ginny. Tú fuiste la que decidió irse y desaparecer de mi vida- le recordé entre dientes -Ha pasado un año desde entonces ¿Por qué regresas ahora?-

-No lo sé. Creo que el verte casado fue un…despertar- se encogió de hombros- Me hizo darme cuenta de cosas, Harry. Por ejemplo, lo mucho que te extraño-

Sin previo aviso se pegó a mí hasta que sus curvas rozaron mi cuerpo y pegando su rostro al mío hasta que nuestros labios estuvieron a escasos centímetros, pasó sus brazos por mi cuello y acarició mi cabello con delicadeza.

-¿Recuerdas como nos divertíamos, Harry? ¿Recuerdas lo bien que la pasábamos juntos?-

Sorprendido me di cuenta que una caricia que semanas atrás habría anhelado de ella y me habría excitado de sobremanera, ahora solo me parecía hueca e incómoda, y frustrado tomé sus manos para deshacer su amarre en mi cuello.

-Basta, Ginny- espeté molesto- ¿Qué es lo que buscas con todo esto? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- murmuré frustrado y aferré más sus muñecas- ¿Provocarme un problema con mi esposa?-

-¿_Tu _esposa?- sonrió burlona -¿En serio lo es, Harry? ¿Puedes llamarle así?-

-¿Qué rayos insinúas?-

-A que no estoy tan segura que tu esposa sea realmente una esposa- se encogió de hombros y zafó sus manos de mi amarre -Y sobre todo, a que tu matrimonio con _esa _sea precisamente…real, cariño-

Aquello fue demasiado. Como si me hubiera dado una fuerte bofetada, la miré con expresión de sorpresa y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Qué?-

-Nadie sabía de su existencia, nadie la conocía. La presentas a tu familia y te casas en menos de una semana- comenzó serena -Además, tú nunca has sido impulsivo. Nunca lo fuiste conmigo ¿Y de pronto lo eres con una completa desconocida que nadie sabía que existía?-

Finalmente dio un último paso para volverse a pegar a mí y sonrió ligeramente sin dejar de mirarme.

-No me la creo, cielo-

-Pues sinceramente es algo que me tiene sin cuidado, Ginevra- gruñí -Y lo que yo haya hecho o deje de hacer con mi esposa no es asunto tuyo-

-Pues podrás decir lo que quieras, pero no te creo nada cariño ¿Sabes por qué?- acarició sugestivamente mi pecho con su dedo índice -Porque estoy segura que aún después de todos estos meses, no me has podido olvidar-

Con una sonrisa coqueta, llevó ambas manos a mi pecho y alzó la cabeza para que nuestros rostros volvieran a quedar a escasos centímetros de distancia. Entonces, con aquella suave y sugestiva voz que antes me volvía loco, se mordió el labio inferior y me miró con intensidad.

-Y te lo voy a demostrar-

Y sin darme tiempo siquiera de reaccionar, pegó sus labios a los míos en un beso que me dejó helado.

Durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos me limité a sentir sus labios sobre los míos, moviéndose de esa manera que tan bien conocía. Sugestivos, cálidos, sensuales y sobre todo bastante lentos, sus labios se amoldaron a los míos poco a poco y yo me limité a quedarme estático en mi lugar.

Mientras mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora comprendí que la mujer que me estaba besando, era la que en algún momento habría soñado con tener de nuevo en mis brazos.

Y que ahora lo único que quería hacer era alejarme de ella, cuanto antes.

Con ese simple pensamiento en mente acabé con el beso y empujé a Ginny ligeramente, mirándola con ceño fruncido mientras intentaba entender que rayos le pasaba. Miré a todos lados, y una vez que me aseguré que nadie nos miraba, me acerqué a ella tanto que nuestros alientos se mezclaron y la miré con frialdad.

-No entiendo qué diablos te pasa- aferré sus muñecas para zafar su amarre de mi cuello- Pero que sea la última vez que haces eso, Ginevra-

Con aquella simple advertencia y dejándola con la palabra en la boca, di media vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia las puertas de la terraza con un solo objetivo en mente.

Encontrar a Hermione y largarnos de ahí cuanto antes.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

Cuidando que nadie me mirara, busqué desesperada por todo el salón por un rincón para estar sola. Necesitaba aire.

Y después de lo que acababa de ver, era evidente que no saldría a la terraza.

No cuando afuera y a escondidas de todos Harry y su ex prometida se besaban como si no hubiera un mañana.

El mero recuerdo de lo que acababa de ver regresó a mi mente y me hizo un nudo en el estómago, y reprimiendo una maldición, tomé una larga bocanada de aire mientras me dirigía a los baños del lugar.

Hacía apenas quince minutos había visto a Harry salir por el enorme ventanal a la terraza y durante largos momentos en los que me había debatido si ir detrás de él o no había decidido salir a buscarlo solo para encontrarme con que estaba muy bien acompañado. Y con Ginny completamente pegada a él mientras se besaban sin importar nada más.

No pude mirar mucho. Fueron quizás unos cuantos segundos que parecieron eternos, y mirando lo suficiente para darme cuenta de lo que hacían y como para seguirlo soportando di media vuelta para entrar al salón mientras mi mente intentaba procesar lo que acababa de ver.

Y aunque me costaba admitirlo, mientras intentaba controlar la repentina opresión en mi pecho.

Una vez que llegué a los baños descubrí que se encontraban ocupados contuve una maldición y di media vuelta para buscarme otro rincón privado. Para mi fortuna lo encontré a un lado de la mesa de bebidas, y tomando una copa de champagne, la bebí de un solo trago y tomé una larga bocanada de aire para tranquilizarme.

Bien, eso estaba funcionando.

Antes de poder pensar algo más o terminar de calmarme una suave voz a mis espaldas me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-Buenas noches-

Sin reconocer la voz volteé a mirar al autor de la voz que no conocía para toparme con unos ojos grises que me miraban serenos. Frente a mí el hombre rubio me sonrío con cordialidad y no tuve más remedio que imitarlo.

-Bu…buenas noches-

-Hola, Hermione- dijo sereno y yo fruncí el ceño -Hasta que por fin nos conocemos-

-Disculpa, pero ¿Quién eres tú?-

El alto y rubio hombre meneó la cabeza y sonrió aun más.

-Lo siento, que descortesía- ladeó la cabeza -Soy Draco, Draco Malfoy. Primo de Harry- me miró de arriba abajo rápidamente -Es un placer conocerte, Hermione-

En ese preciso instante supe quien era y contuve el aliento mientras el nombre retumbaba en mi cabeza. Maldición. Draco Malfoy. El primo vividor y segundo heredero del tío de Harry.

Sin saber porque me puse nerviosa al instante.

-El…el placer es mío-

-Imaginaba que eras guapa, pero creo que fallé por mucho- sonrió de medio lado- Eres bellísima, Hermione-

Me sonrojé un poco mientras sonreía de mala gana. A pesar de sus excelentes modales y evidente deseo de agradar había algo en él que no me gustaba para nada, y lo único que quería era desaparecer de su vista.

-Muchas gracias-

-Mi primo es un hombre afortunado, si me permites decir- siguió con sus halagos -Solo quería saludarte y presentarme, y por supuesto, ponerme a tus órdenes en todo-

-Gracias, señor Malfoy-

-Por favor, dime Draco-

-De acuerdo- ladeé mi cabeza para no parecer desinteresada -Draco-

Durante largos segundos que me parecieron una eternidad, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Yo solo quería salir corriendo de su vista para pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando, y sobre todo para alejarme de esa mirada inquisitiva que parecía estarme probando y que solo la había visto en otro hombre aparte de él.

La única diferencia era que la mirada inquisitiva de Harry me hacía temblar de emoción.

-Bueno, Draco- rompí el raro silencio que se había formado- Será mejor que…busque a mi esposo, no lo he visto desde hace rato- mentí mientras miraba distraída entre la multitud- Si me disculpas…-

-Claro, Hermione- no me gustaba mi nombre de sus labios- Será mejor que lo busques. Tiende a…- compuso una sonrisa burlona- Desaparecer a veces-

Sin poder evitarlo abrí ligeramente mis ojos y fruncí el ceño. ¿Era mi imaginación o aquella frase tenía un significado oculto?

Y por un segundo, solo por un segundo, la idea de que probablemente él sospechaba algo sobre nuestro extraño matrimonio me atacó de golpe y recordé donde estaba Harry, con quien y sobre todo que estaba haciendo.

Me aterré de inmediato.

-Lo haré- compuse una sonrisa amable- Nos vemos luego, señor Malfoy-

Y antes de dejarlo responder, di media vuelta para alejarme de él cuanto antes. Sin importarme el lugar al que me dirigía, seguí caminando sin mirar atrás en ningún momento y una vez que encontré un rincón en un pasillo solitario solté un largo suspiro.

Perfecto, mi noche solo se había puesto mejor.

Primero la amante de Harry, después su ex prometida y ahora su primo vividor que quería su herencia. Todo eso en un mismo día. Aquello era demasiado y para entonces el enorme espacio en ese salón me parecía poco y el aire comenzaba a faltarme.

En aquellos momentos lo único que quería era desaparecer de ahí cuando antes.

Como si alguien hubiera escuchado mis súplicas sentí una fuerte y conocida mano rodear la mía para jalarme con fuerza y sacarme de aquél pasillo, y de pronto me vi arrastrada por el salón por nada más y nada menos que mi esposo, quien traía una cara de muy pocos amigos y parecía desesperado por salir de ahí.

-Harry! ¿Pero qué haces?-

-Nos vamos. Ahora.-

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?-

-Porque no es necesario que sigamos aquí- volteó a mirarme para decir aquello entre dientes -Y solo en casa podremos hablar sin que nadie nos moleste, algo que necesito que hagamos. Ahora-

Sin poder evitarlo, tragué saliva nerviosa mientras era arrastrada de la mano por él a lo largo del salón. La verdad es que yo también quería irme a casa, pero después de saber que ahí me esperaba un interrogatorio por parte de ese imponente hombre me hizo considerarlo.

De pronto, las ganas de ir a casa se me habían quitado por completo.

-Pero, pero, si son las nueve de la noche!- intenté detenerme sin éxito- La gente se preguntará porque nos fuimos tan temprano!-

-Me tiene sin cuidado la hora, y mucho menos lo que piense la gente- murmuró y volvió a girarse para mirarme -Nos vamos, ahora-

Aquella mirada fuerte que no aceptaba negativas, y de nuevo me vi arrastrada por él a lo largo del salón.

Gracias al cielo había decidido arrastrarme por la orilla y nadie nos veía, sino estaba segura que aquél sería un espectáculo digno de admirar. El director ejecutivo arrastrando a su esposa por el salón mientras la obligaba a irse.

Eso si era interesante.

Detrás de Harry seguí intentando detenerme mientras mi mano disponible intentaba liberarme del amarre de su mano, pero Harry era duro como una roca y al parecer cuando estaba molesto no había nada ni nadie que lo detuviera.

-Pero ni siquiera me he despedido- probé con esa táctica -Tan siquiera déjame hacerlo!-

Se detuvo solo unos segundos y me miró con sus ojos echando chispas.

-No. A casa. Ahora.-

-Pero, no puedes hacer eso- ahora también yo estaba molesta -No puedes obligarme!-

Frente a mí, Harry se detuvo de golpe y antes de que me estrellara contra su espalda se giró para mirarme y se inclinó hasta que nuestros rostros estuvieron a escasos centímetros.

-Con un demonio, Hermione- murmuró entre dientes -Haces lo que te digo y sigues caminando o por Dios que en este mismo instante te cargo en mis hombros y te saco a la fuerza- su intensa mirada me provocó un escalofrío -Y sabes que lo haré. Tú decides-

Aquello fue suficiente. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que lo haría, y para entonces, estaba perdida.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo!- chillé frustrada ante el evidente poder que estaba ejerciendo -Si no hay más opción-

-Me temo que no-

-Pero déjame ir sola- me solté de su amarre y alisé mi vestido- Yo puedo caminar-

Como todo el caballero que la mayor parte del tiempo era, Harry se inclinó un poco y se hizo a un lado para indicarme el camino que nos faltaba para llegar a la puerta.

-Después de ti-

Con toda la actitud de una dama ofendida, alcé mi cabeza y pasé por su lado para caminar hasta la salida sin mirarlo en ningún instante.

Mientras el enojo y los nervios se debatían con fuerza dentro de mí y esperaba que algo me salvara del interrogatorio en casa.

~o~

El camino a casa fue envuelto por un silencio sepulcral. A mí lado Harry conducía aún con cara de pocos amigos y en concentración total mientras yo sufría por dentro. Imaginaba que el interrogatorio de Harry volvería a ser sobre mi actitud a lo largo de la tarde y la noche, y para entonces intentaba pensar que rayos le diría para justificar mi comportamiento.

¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué me molestaba que se hubiera acostado con su amante?

¿Qué me molestaba que se besara con su ex prometida?

En aquellos momentos decirle la verdad era lo único que se me ocurría.

Cuando llegamos a casa y salimos de las puertas del elevador, el corazón me latía tan fuerte que por un momento estuve segura que Harry podría escucharlo. Por supuesto en el recibidor no había nadie y una vez en la sala a oscuras, Harry caminó hasta una de las lámparas que se encontraban en las mesitas y la encendió para iluminar el lugar.

Y de nuevo, sus ojos verdes se toparon con los míos y me miraron serenos.

-Bien, Hermione- comenzó sereno -Creo que es momento de que hablemos de una vez por todas y me digas que rayos te pasa-

Sin poder evitarlo, contuve el aliento y tragué saliva.

-Y no te irás de aquí hasta que me lo digas-

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Ahora sí odiando a Ginny? ¿A Harry? ¿Cómo creen que resulte la plática entre ambos?

Antes de irme, quiero agradecer a: torposoplo12, rossyradcliffewatson, Mari1591, zentry, Sevkrissrem, LadyH. -Peverell, Paracas, Sami-Marauder girl, , Angelinarte, megafanHP, VENCdobleH, pansy pattinson, Caro, Luna Potter Granger, Sussy, akNy, Drys-1, Yanakari, Fall93, kei, HarryEmma; así como todos los demás que me han dejado reviews en otros capítulos!

Y para no perder la costumbre, les dejo un avance muy cortito pero intenso del siguiente capítulo!

"_-¿A qué…- tragué saliva nerviosa -¿A qué te refieres?- _

_Dando un paso más al frente Harry rodeó su cadera con el brazo como tan bien sabía hacerlo y pegándome a él con fuerza, bajó su mirada y nuestros alientos chocaron. _

_Sin poder evitarlo un gemido de sorpresa escapó de mis labios e instintivamente mis manos fueron a su pecho para intentar alejarlo de manera totalmente inútil, y sin más remedio que soportar su cercanía que me volvía loca, lo miré con la barbilla alzada y mis labios cerrados en una línea. _

_-A qué si no te conociera mejor, Hermione Granger- susurró de nuevo contra mis labios- Podría jurar que te mueres de celos-"_

Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	9. Cartas Sobre la Mesa

"**Arreglo Peligroso"**

_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la autora J.K. Rowling. _

_Pareja: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger_

_Summary:__ Desesperada por sacar de la cárcel a su padre inocente, Hermione acude al único con el suficiente poder para hacerlo: su multimillonario y arrogante jefe Harry Potter, a quien jamás ha tratado. Para cobrar una herencia bastante importante, Harry necesita una esposa y la necesita ya. En un arrebato de desesperación, lo que surge como un negocio puede convertirse en el arreglo más peligroso de sus vidas. _

_Notas de la autora: Hola mis queridos lectores! Aquí les tengo un nuevo capítulo que esta vez si me tardé bastante en publicar, y lo siento. La razón se debe a bastantes cosas por hacer y algo de problemas inspiracionales para escribir. Las ideas estaban, están y siguen, sin embargo a veces hay lapsos en los que por más ideas que haya simplemente las palabras no fluyen. Pero debo decir que considero que este capítulo ha quedado excelente y estoy segura que lo disfrutarán tanto o más que yo disfruté escribiéndolo! ¿La razón? Mejor no se los arruino y espero a que lean todo hasta el final, que les prometo compensará por mucho lo que hice en los pasados capítulos!_

_Probablemente quieran estrangularme al darse cuenta en que parte lo he dejado, y me quieran menos al decirles que probablemente me tarde en publicar el siguiente capítulo. Con el cierre de semestre, exámenes, trabajos y tareas, me será difícil actualizar hasta que termine, pero les prometo que el capítulo está en proceso ;). _

_Sin más que decir, los dejo disfrutar del capítulo y agradezco a todos aquellos que me dejan review, me agregan a favoritos y me leen!_

**Capítulo 9°: Cartas Sobre La Mesa**

**~Hermione's POV~**

Mirando los intensos ojos verdes que tenía frente a mí solté un suspiro mientras mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora, pensando que rayos decir. A unos cuantos pasos de mí Harry no dejaba de mirarme intensamente, clara señal de que iba a cumplir lo que acababa de decirme. No me dejaría ir hasta que le dijera que me pasaba, y sobre todo porque había estado enojada con él todo el día.

Porque había estado enojada _sólo_ con él todo el día.

Maldición. ¿Qué rayos iba a decirle?

Reprimí un gemido de frustración y aferré con fuerza mi pequeño bolso Chanel en donde se encontraba su reloj.

No podía decirle que me había enterado que se había acostado con Cho y que había besado a Ginny en la cena sin revelar mis sentimientos al respecto, y no podía dejarle ver que me molestaba que estuviera con otras mujeres sin dar a entenderle que estaba celosa.

Aunque no lo estaba.

¿O sí?

Entonces la pregunta me llegó de golpe: ¿Estaba molesta con Harry porque estaba celosa?

No pude responder a esa pregunta. Frente a mí Harry alzó las cejas y ladeó su cabeza para hablar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a decir que fue lo que pasó?-

_Bien, Hermione, será mejor que hables._ Me susurró mi conciencia y soltando un largo suspiro derrotado, abrí mi pequeña cartera blanca de cristales y rebusqué hasta encontrar el dichoso objeto.

Al parecer no tendría más opción que decirle todo, y una vez que tuve en mi mano el Cartier de Harry lo saqué de mi bolsa y lo dejé colgando en mis dedos ante su mirada sorprendida.

-Esta tarde vino alguien a traerte esto- coloqué el reloj en la mesita a nuestro lado- Dijo que seguramente lo necesitabas-

Miré a Harry de nuevo para darme cuenta que no despegaba su vista de mí.

-¿A traerlo?- parpadeó sorprendido -¿Quién?-

-Cho Chang-

Aquél nombre pareció tener efecto inmediato. Abriendo sus ojos aún más y como si hubiera recordado algo muy importante de pronto, se quedó estático en su lugar mientras me miraba.

Era la primera vez que lo veía perder la compostura de esa manera, y sin poder evitarlo me felicité internamente por mi pequeña victoria.

-¿Te…- se aclaró la garganta- ¿Te dijo algo?-

-No, pero no fue necesario porque sé quién es, y que clase de relación tiene contigo- me crucé de brazos y entorné los ojos irónica -Dios, todo mundo sabe qué _clase_ de relación tiene contigo-

Y en un ataque de valor que no supe de donde ni como rayos vino, alcé la barbilla para volver a hablar.

-Y sé qué no es de mi incumbencia con quien te acuestes y con quien no, pero por lo menos podrías ser más discreto al tener tus aventuras-

Frente a mí, Harry me miró como si le hubiera dado una bofetada y parpadeó varias veces, casi sin entender lo que le estaba diciendo.

-¿Ser discreto? ¿De qué estás hablando?-

-De lo que escuchas Harry- me encogí de hombros -Que mientras estemos "casados" deberías ser un poco más prudente con lo que haces, porque no soy yo la que está poniendo en riesgo toda esta farsa-

Harry parpadeó sorprendido unos instantes, mientras yo escuchaba mis palabras y el tono con el que las estaba diciendo y me sorprendía también. ¿De donde estaba sacando todas esas agallas para hablar?

Finalmente Harry pareció recuperar la compostura y compuso una mueca de confusión.

-¿Y por eso has estado tan molesta todo el día conmigo?- frunció el ceño -¿Por qué no fui "discreto"?-

No contesté.

Maldición. Había hecho precisamente la pregunta que no quería que hiciera, y la que ni siquiera yo misma podía contestar.

¿Por qué estaba tan molesta?

Gracias al cielo Harry no me dio tiempo de contestar, y mirándome con ojos profundos avanzó unos cuantos pasos en mi dirección. Sentí que mis piernas flaqueaban un poco y sin poder evitarlo tragué saliva nerviosa.

Odiaba que tuviera ese efecto en mí. Capaz de ponerme nerviosa solo con mirarme, y sobre todo, capaz de despertar en mí el deseo de estar cerca de él como con nadie.

Demonios.

-Pues lo siento Hermione, pero cuando accediste a casarte conmigo te expliqué perfectamente cómo sería nuestra relación- frunció el ceño aún más, ahora molesto- ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me guardara a ti y te fuera fiel?-

Aquella última pregunta fue suficiente.

_Sí, eso esperaba! Que me fueras fiel!_ Espetó mi conciencia frustrada. _Que no te acostaras con tus amantes, ni te besaras con ex prometidas! _

Sabía que estaba siendo irracional y que Harry no me debía absolutamente nada, pero no me importaba. Ahora yo también estaba molesta, y cruzándome de brazos como protección de él y de su fuerte presencia, lo miré con ojos entrecerrados.

-Yo no me refiero a eso- espeté -Por mí puedes acostarte con quién se te venga en gana, al fin y al cabo me tiene sin cuidado. Además es lógico que lo hagas, después de todo no es como que tengamos una vida de pareja-

-¿Entonces?-

Tomé una larga bocanada de aire.

-La mismísima Cho vino a dejarte esto, Harry. Aquí.- señalé el lugar con mi dedo índice -Dijo que lo olvidaste en _su_ casa, e incluso tuvo el descaro de dármelo a mí en la mano y sonreír mientras lo hacía-

Dije las palabras con evidente desdén, y finalmente, solté el aire contenido para mirarlo serena.

-La señora McGonagall estaba cerca, Harry. Podría sospechar algo en cualquier momento, y todo éste teatrito del matrimonio se vendría abajo-

Al parecer aquella última frase dio resultado.

Soltando el aire contenido, Harry comenzó a caminar lentamente al otro lado de la mesita de la sala, y llevando su mano a la frente soltó un largo suspiro cansado.

-De acuerdo, tienes razón- apretó sus párpados con los dedos -Pero la indiscreción fue de Cho- se pasó la mano por el rostro para mirarme- Yo hablaré con ella y le dejaré en claro que…-

-También vi tu beso con Ginny- dije en tono herido antes de poder contenerme -¿Me vas a decir que eso solo fue indiscreción de ella?-

Como si le hubiera dado otra bofetada, Harry abrió sus ojos de par en par con sorpresa y dejó caer su mano a un lado.

Sabía que había hablado de más, pero no me importaba. Porque por extraño que pareciera, estaba más molesta por ese estúpido beso con su ex prometida que por haber tenido sexo con Cho Chang.

Porque de Ginny a Cho había una diferencia abismal.

Una que se reducía a que Harry había amado a Ginny como a nadie.

-Eso no fue…- soltó el aire cansado -Fue Ginny quien me besó, Hermione-

-No importa- me encogí de hombros -Sé que lo de nosotros es una farsa, Harry. Que no me debes ni respeto ni nada, porque al fin y al cabo nuestra relación es meramente un negocio-

Dije con toda la indiferencia que fui capaz de fingir, mientras frente a mí Harry dio dos pasos en mi dirección sin dejar de mirarme con una expresión que no pude leer. Sin darle tiempo a responderme, abrí la boca para volver a hablar.

-Pero no pienso soportar ser la burla de toda la gente- pensé en Cho y Draco y su evidente ironía al hablar conmigo- Que piensa que soy una estúpida porque "mi marido" se acuesta con cualquiera y coquetea con su ex prometida-

-Yo no me acuesto con cual…-

-Como ya te dije, me tiene sin cuidado- volví a encogerme de hombros -Lo único que te pido es que seas discreto, porque podrían descubrir que esto es una farsa y tú te quedarías sin herencia-

Para entonces Harry ya me miraba con frustración y desesperado por mi actitud evidentemente despreocupada.

Era obvio que odiaba no ser él quien tuviera la razón.

Y no supe en qué momento lo tuve frente a mí, con su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío mientras me miraba fijamente. Con esos profundos ojos verdes que podrían traspasarme. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, tratando de ponerme nerviosa con su cercanía, otro de sus métodos de intimidación.

Pero no pensaba flaquear.

-Por mí puedes seguir haciendo lo que quieras, me tiene sin cuidado-

Frente a mí, Harry compuso una sonrisa de medio lado como si no creyera lo que acababa de decirle y alzó una ceja inquisitiva.

-¿Estás segura, Hermione?- se inclinó más para susurrarme aquello -¿Puedes jurarme que toda ésta escenita es solamente por tu miedo a que nos descubran y a quedar en ridículo? ¿Qué tu enojo se debe solo a mi supuesta "indiscreción"?-

El olor de su varonil colonia me invadió y contuve el aliento.

Maldición, estaba demasiado cerca.

-¿A qué…- tragué saliva nerviosa -¿A qué te refieres?-

Sin darme tiempo a nada más, Harry rodeó mi cadera con su brazo como tan bien sabía hacerlo y pegándome a él con fuerza, bajó su mirada y nuestros alientos chocaron.

Sin poder evitarlo un gemido de sorpresa escapó de mis labios e instintivamente mis manos fueron a su pecho para intentar alejarlo de manera totalmente inútil. Sin más remedio que soportar su cercanía lo miré con la barbilla alzada y mis labios cerrados en una línea.

-A qué si no te conociera mejor, Hermione Granger- susurró contra mis labios- Podría jurar que te mueres de celos-

Con sorpresa momentánea abrí mis ojos de par en par unos instantes para después, y en una escena digna de premio, entornar mis ojos y soltar una risa irónica.

-Ay por favor, no seas arrogante, Harry-

Cómo única respuesta Harry hizo más fuerte el amarre en mi cintura, dejándome completamente pegada a él mientras sus ojos parecían querer traspasarme y su respiración se confundía con la mía.

Su aliento era delicioso, y caliente. Muy caliente.

-Entonces ¿Me vas a decir que todo esto no es porque, muy en el fondo, no te gusta que me acueste con otra? ¿O que otras se me acerquen y me coqueteen?-

-Harry, por favor…-

Por Dios, ¿Por qué me estaba diciendo todo aquello? Intenté alejarme de nuevo de manera inútil, mientras entre sus brazos y como si quisiera quebrarme en cualquier momento, Harry me zarandeó ligeramente para pegarme más a él. La sensación de su cálido cuerpo contra el mío tuvo un efecto inmediato, y sin poder evitarlo me estremecí entre sus brazos mientras me perdía en sus ojos que parecían echar chispas.

-Porque sabes que eso tiene una solución ¿Verdad?- susurró contra mi boca, sus labios tocando los míos- Sabes que yo te deseo, sabes que te quiero en mi cama, desnuda en mis brazos y gimiendo debajo de mí mientras te hago mía. Pero eso es obvio, todo mundo lo ve-

Ante aquella sincera, fuerte y sobre todo excitante revelación, abrí mis ojos de par en par y me quedé sin aire. Sentí que todo se volvía borroso a mí alrededor y mi sangre convertirse en lava, y saboreé sus palabras en mi mente.

Harry me deseaba.

-¿Pero tú, Hermione? ¿Tú no vas a admitir que me deseas?-

Y ante esa pregunta volví a la tierra y logré encontrar la manera de serenarme, algo que parecía imposible con su cuerpo tan cerca del mío y su aliento chocando contra mi boca.

Pero de alguna manera logré hacerlo y sobre todo logré mentir como una profesional consumada.

-Basta, Harry- hice otro intento fallido por alejarme -No mezcles las cosas, y mucho menos imagines cosas que no son-

-¿Entonces lo estoy imaginando, Hermione? ¿En serio vas a seguir mintiendo?- noté su tono de desesperación- Y no a mí, porque a mí no me engañas, sino a ti misma-

No contesté. Durante segundos que parecieron una eternidad me limité a mirarlo mientras procesaba lo que acababa de decirme y reunía el valor suficiente para no flaquear ante él. Para no decirle la verdad.

Que tenía razón, que todo lo que había dicho era cierto.

Que lo deseaba. Que lo quería todo para mí. En todos los sentidos.

Y entonces reaccioné. En un movimiento de inusitada fuerza que lo tomó desprevenido, lo empujé lejos de mí hasta zafarme de su amarre y alcé la barbilla para hablar.

-Sí, lo estás imaginando- escupí las palabras- Y no engaño a nadie-

Al parecer aquello fue suficiente para Harry. Quedándose estático en su lugar, me miró durante unos cuantos segundos que parecieron eternos y compuso una sonrisa de medio lado que no supe cómo interpretar. No parecía estarse burlando, mucho menos parecía feliz, en realidad parecía algo molesto.

Y sin embargo esa sonrisa me decía que a pesar de todo, estaba algo satisfecho.

Como si no me hubiera creído nada.

-Perfecto- dijo sereno - Si eso es lo que quieres hacerte creer…-

Dejando la frase casi a medio terminar Harry se acercó a mí hasta que nuestros labios estuvieron a escasos centímetros, y mirándome fijamente se inclinó para susurrar.

-Si quieres seguir engañándote no importa- sonrió un poco- Pero recuerda que no podrás hacerlo por mucho tiempo, preciosa- su suave voz me quitó el aliento- Cuando te des cuenta que tengo razón, volveremos a hablar-

Sin darme tiempo a contestar, tomó su saco que se encontraba en el sofá y dirigiéndome una última mirada comenzó a caminar hacia el vestíbulo mientras se colocaba la prenda sin mirar atrás.

Estática en mi lugar, con mi corazón acelerado y mis piernas temblando sin remedio mientras intentaba asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, lo miré oprimir el botón del elevador y antes de poder detenerme abrí la boca para hablar.

-¿A dónde vas?-

Solo en ese momento se detuvo y dio media vuelta para mirarme inexpresivo desde el vestíbulo.

-A tomar una copa…- sonrió irónico y las puertas detrás de él se abrieron- Con Ron. No me esperes despierta, cariño-

Y con aquella última oración entró al elevador y pulsó de nuevo el botón para desaparecer detrás de las puertas.

Dejándome sola, confundida y sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar.

Cinco segundos más tarde corrí a mi bolso, tomé mi celular y busqué el número de la persona que más necesitaba en aquellos momentos. Después de dos timbrazos la inconfundible voz de mi mejor amiga sonó al otro lado de la línea y solté un suspiro aliviado.

-¿Luna? ¿Puedes venir al departamento ahora?-

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

-Bien, amigo. Brandy de colección- tomé el vaso que Ron me ofrecía- Te gustará-

Frente a mí Ron se sentó en uno de los sofás individuales de su enorme sala marrón y yo tomé un trago del líquido ámbar que me supo a gloria. Solté un ligero suspiro de agrado y degusté el líquido.

Sí, eso era lo que necesitaba.

Lo que necesitaba para dejar de pensar en Hermione, y sobre todo, para calmar las malditas ganas de regresar a casa y demostrarle lo mucho que la deseaba de una vez por todas.

-Está excelente-

-Te lo dije- compuso una mueca arrogante y tomó un trago de su vaso- ¿Y bien? ¿Me quieres explicar de una buena vez que te pasa? No has dicho más de dos oraciones completas desde que llegaste y desapareciste de la gala antes de las diez-

Ante aquél simple recordatorio dejé mi vaso en la mesita a mi lado y llevé mis manos al rostro para soltar un suspiro frustrado. Con una sonrisa irónica, miré mi argolla de matrimonio y levanté la vista para toparme a mi amigo pelirrojo que me miraba entre curioso y preocupado.

-Discutí con Hermione- confesé y sonreí mientras jugaba con la argolla de mi dedo- No sé qué rayos me pasa, Ron-

-¿Discutieron?- frunció el ceño- ¿Por qué?-

-Por tonterías-

Ron alzó la ceja en un gesto que me decía que no me creía y sin poder evitarlo solté otro suspiro cansado. Había venido a casa de mi mejor amigo con la intención de desahogarme, así que ocultarle la verdad no era una opción.

Pensándolo mejor, solté el aire contenido y volví a mirar mi argolla.

-Hace unos días me acosté con Cho- Ron alzó las cejas sorprendido- Y Hermione se enteró ésta tarde-

-¿En serio?- frunció el ceño- ¿Y cómo rayos lo hizo?-

-Dejé mi reloj en casa de Cho y fue a llevarlo hoy a mi casa. Se lo dio a Hermione en su mano- di otro sorbo a mi vaso- Conoces a Cho. A veces puede ser muy…-

-¿Cínica?- completó con una sonrisa ligera.

-Exacto. Por supuesto, Hermione intuyó todo de inmediato y supo lo que había pasado-

Durante unos instantes que parecieron muy largos mi amigo se limitó a menear el líquido de su vaso mientras lo miraba y compuso una sonrisa algo burlona antes de alzar la mirada.

-¿Y se molestó por eso?-

-Se molestó bastante-

La mirada severa de sus intensos ojos marrones volvió a mi cabeza y sonreí.

Tenía que admitir que se veía deliciosa al enojarse. Sobre todo cuando intuía que la razón de su enojo se debía más a los celos que a otra cosa. Como si alguien quisiera atormentarme, recordé la sensación de su pequeño y delicioso cuerpo pegado al mío y no pude evitar imaginar que se sentiría tenerlo contra mí pero completamente desnudo.

Contuve una maldición.

-Pero según tengo entendido acordaron no llevar una vida de pareja ¿No?- la voz de Ron me sacó de mi ensueño- Y digo, es normal que tu busques a alguien ¿Por qué el enojo?-

-Básicamente le molestó mi "indiscreción"- contuve las ganas de entornar los ojos- Me dijo que la farsa podría descubrirse y echar todo a perder, y que no pensaba ser la burla de toda la gente al tener un esposo "que la engañaba" -

-Supongo que la entiendo- concedió algo confundido- Pero fue Cho la que casi arruina todo ¿Qué podías hacer tú?-

Ante aquella simple pregunta, miré a Ron mientras consideraba seriamente la idea de decirle el otro "pequeño" detalle de la historia. Decidiendo que no tenía caso esconderlo, solté otro suspiro y me dejé caer en el respaldo del sofá.

-Es que eso no fue…todo- miré el techo- Nos vio…besándonos a tu hermana y a mí en la gala de hoy-

-¿¡Qué!?-

La fuerte pregunta me hizo mirar a mi mejor amigo quien me miró con su mandíbula desencajada y sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿¡Besaste a mi hermana!?-

-Corrección, ella me besó- llevé mi mano a los ojos- Yo la alejé de inmediato, pero al parecer Hermione no vio eso y solo alcanzó a ver el momento en el que me estaba besando-

Durante largos segundos, Ron me miró con sus ojos abiertos de par en par unos instantes antes de soltar una carcajada. Como única respuesta solté un bufido frustrado y esperé a que se calmara.

-Vaya amigo- dijo cuando pudo recuperar el aliento- Parece que lo arruinaste y lo arruinaste en serio-

-Ya lo sé, idiota. No es necesario que me lo digas-

-Vaya...es que es increíble- llevó su mano a la frente -Tu amante, tu ex prometida y tu esposa en un solo día ¿En que estabas pensando?-

Ante esa simple pregunta, me dejé caer de nuevo en el sofá detrás de mí y miré a mi amigo con expresión torturada.

-No tengo idea, Ron-

Pasé la mano por mi cabello mientras miraba a mi amigo pelirrojo fruncir el ceño ligeramente. En un ataque de verdadera sinceridad que no pude contener, solté un largo suspiro y meneé la cabeza para confesarme.

-No sé qué rayos me pasa con Hermione-

Ahí estaba. Esa era la verdadera razón de mi frustración, y yo había sido lo suficientemente idiota como para no prestar atención a ese ligero detalle, o lo suficientemente arrogante para pensar que nada pasaba entre los dos.

Cuando era obvio que sí. Cuando era obvio que mi deseo hacia ella se había convertido en algo fuera de mi alcance. En algo fuera de mi control.

Incontrolable, eso era.

La quería para mí. La deseaba conmigo. La deseaba mía, no solo como mi esposa ante la sociedad. Esto ya no se trataba de máscaras o teatros.

La quería como mi mujer.

Al parecer Ron entendió a la perfección. Aquella simple frase pareció tener un efecto inmediato en mi amigo quien me miró como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Te dije que estabas jugando con fuego, Harry-

Fue mi turno de abrir mis ojos ligeramente y procesar lo que acababa de decirme. Jugando con fuego. ¿Era eso lo que estaba haciendo?

Frente a mí, Ron entornó los ojos y soltó un suspiro para hablar.

-Hermione no es como Cho, Harry. Y aunque me duela decirlo, tampoco es como Ginny- meneó la cabeza ligeramente -Por lo que la conozco, aceptó ayudarte porque en serio estaba desesperada, pero es una mujer muy distinta a las que conocemos-

Sin saber que contestarle me limité a mirarlo sin decir absolutamente nada, mi mano en mi frente y mi codo en mi rodilla. ¿Qué rayos le podía decir?

Y como si quisiera terminar por atormentarme, volvió a hablar.

-Es inocente, sincera y entregada. Y sobre todo, es mujer- me miró sereno -Y por todo eso puede estar en serio peligro de enamorarse de ti-

El tono de advertencia con el que dijo aquello no me pasó desapercibido, y miré su semblante serio mientras analizaba sus palabras. Entonces recordé que la única persona que me conocía por completo era la que tenía enfrente.

Y sobre todo, la única persona que sabía que yo no creía en el amor. _¿Por qué no crees en el amor, verdad Potter?_

Entonces comprendí el tono de advertencia, y supe que Ron estaba preocupado. Preocupado no solo por Hermione, sino por mí.

-Ya lo sé, Ron. Ya lo sé-

Ron dejó su vaso en la mesa a su lado y me miró sereno desde su lugar.

-Solo puedo darte un consejo, amigo- ladeó su cabeza -Aléjate de ella. Antes de que cometas una estupidez de la que puedas arrepentirte-

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

Casi una hora más tarde, sentadas en la enorme cama de mi habitación descalzas y con las piernas cruzadas entre un montón de envolturas de dulces, Luna me miraba como si no pudiera creer una sola palabra de lo que acababa de contarle.

Desde el maldito reloj de Harry, la aparición de Cho esa tarde, hasta su beso con Ginny en la gala apenas unas horas antes, le había contado todo.

Absolutamente todo.

Apenas había terminado de contarle y después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio, finalmente pareció recobrar la compostura para hablar.

-¿Y dices que se fue?-

-Sí. La discusión fue algo…intensa- dije a falta de un mejor término -Nos molestamos, dijimos todas esas cosas…no sé- meneé la cabeza- Ni siquiera yo sé bien que pasó, Luna-

Luna me miró confundida pero con una sonrisa algo burlona que no me pasó desapercibida.

-Debo confesarte que yo tampoco, amiga- abrió sus ojos maravillada- Es que no puedo creer las cosas que te dijo!-

En cuanto dijo eso recordé a que "cosas" se refería y sin poder evitarlo sentí mis mejillas arder mientras recordaba las palabras de Harry.

"_Sabes que yo te deseo, sabes que te quiero en mi cama, desnuda en mis brazos y gimiendo debajo de mí mientras te hago mía". _

El tono de su voz al decírmelas y el calor de su cuerpo pegado al mío volvieron a mi mente y reprimí un escalofrío.

-Eso ya no importa- fingí indiferencia- En realidad, no me importa absolutamente nada-

Frente a mí Luna me dirigió esa mirada de "No te creo nada" y como única respuesta solo atiné a abrir mi boca de nuevo.

-Es en serio, Luna! Por mí, puede hacer y deshacer lo que quiera, tener las amantes que quiera y acostarse con quien quiera- seguí hablando y me llevé un dulce a la boca- Pero no voy a permitir que nos ponga en evidencia, y mucho menos que me haga hacer el ridículo-

Repetí por enésima vez mientras Luna me miraba recelosa. Por supuesto no me dio un solo respiro y antes de poder pensar en algo abrió la boca para atacar.

-Hermione, te preguntaré algo- dijo serena -Y quiero que me contestes con toda la verdad-

Maldición. Conocía ese tono, y esa frase en labios de Luna sabía que significaba mi fin. "Toda la verdad" significaba que no descansaría hasta que yo le dijera los verdaderos motivos por los cuales estaba así.

-No será que, tal como Harry te dijo ¿Tu enojo hacia él es más por celos que por tu miedo al ridículo y a que todo se descubra?-

-¿Celos?- solté una risa algo forzada -Por Dios Luna! ¿Tú también?-

-Hermione, soy tu mejor amiga, te conozco- entornó los ojos -A mí no me puedes mentir, y lo peor de todo es que a ti tampoco! ¿A quién quieres engañar?-

Realmente no quería engañar a nadie cuando ni siquiera yo misma sabía que era lo que estaba sintiendo. Era algo que jamás había experimentado. En mis veinticuatro años jamás había sentido tantos celos por alguien, y mucho menos la necesidad de hacerle saber al mundo que era mío.

Solo mío.

-Yo no engaño a nadie! Ya te expliqué que…-

-Sí, que te molestó su indiscreción, que te da miedo que se descubra todo y que no piensas hacer el ridículo- hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia -Pero tienes que admitir que esos no fueron tus verdaderos motivos para molestarte!-

_Maldición, Luna! _Gritó mi conciencia mientras por fuera yo solo atinaba a mirarla con renuencia en una muda súplica de que no dijera lo que era obvio.

-Ya admítelo, Hermione! ¿Te gusta, verdad?-

Pero por supuesto eso había sido imposible. Había hecho la pregunta básica, la pregunta clave, la pregunta que al contestarla le diría todo. Y que por supuesto no podría contestar con un "No" cuando era una vil mentira.

Solté un suspiro resignada y cerré mis ojos antes de contestar.

-Sí-

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué sigues aquí atormentándote en lugar de hacer algo?-

Abrí mis ojos para mirarla mientras con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, Luna me miró con ojos brillantes.

-Harry es tuyo, Hermione-

Sin poder evitarlo me atraganté con el pedazo de dulce que me quedaba y la miré con mis ojos abiertos de par en par. Entonces procesé sus palabras y tomé una larga bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

-No, Luna, no lo es- meneé la cabeza- Todo es solo…-

-No, escúchame. Puede que sea una farsa, pero ante la sociedad y ante su familia, él es tuyo-

Desesperada, se levantó de su lugar para mirarme severa mientras yo solo atinaba a devolverle una mirada expectante.

-¿Por qué no lo haces tuyo de verdad?- alzó los brazos al cielo - Por Dios, Hermione! Yo sé que Harry te gusta, así que no seas tonta y disfrútalo mientras puedas!-

-Pero…Luna…-

-Escúchame y contéstame con la verdad- volvió a sentarse frente a mí -Él te desea ¿Cierto?-

Reprimí un escalofrío al recordar sus palabras, su intensa mirada y sus manos sobre mi cuerpo.

-Sí-

-¿Tú lo deseas?-

Entorné los ojos.

-Ya te dije que sí-

-¿Tanto como para acostarte con él?-

La pregunta tan directa me hizo abrir los ojos de par en par.

No tenía caso seguir mintiendo, así que resignada, cerré mis ojos y solté un largo suspiro.

-Sí -

-Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber. Harry tiene razón Hermione, la solución está en tus manos-

Sorprendida, abrí los ojos para mirarla con ceño mientras pensaba en lo que me estaba diciendo.

¿La solución estaba en mis manos?

_Claro que lo está, Hermione, y lo sabes._ Me espetó mi conciencia, y como única respuesta yo solo atiné a seguir viendo a Luna frente a mí.

-Sé que querías a alguien especial para tener tu primera vez- me miró con ternura -Aquí lo tienes! Harry te desea como tú a él, Hermione, y lo que es mejor: te respeta y sabes que te haría sentir increíble- me sonrojé al escucharla -Te ha demostrado que puedes confiar en él, los dos son jóvenes, se desean y ante la ley están casados ¿Qué te detiene?-

Durante largos instantes no pude responder nada y la miré sin parpadear mientras procesaba lo que me acababa de decir.

-Además, se nota que el hombre es un dios en la cama! Ya no pierdas el tiempo!-

De lo que me estaba proponiendo que hiciera. Y por más que quisiera negarlo, tenía que admitir que era lo que más quería hacer desde hacía tiempo, algo en lo que había pensando pero no me había atrevido a considerar.

Hacer el amor con Harry. Ser suya y hacerlo mío, aunque fuera solo por unos meses, aunque fuera solo una farsa que eventualmente terminaría.

Y sabía que después de esa noche, la decisión era mía.

Las palabras de Harry "Sabes que eso tiene solución ¿Verdad?" volvieron a mi cabeza y tomé una larga bocanada de aire.

-No lo sé, Luna- mordí mi labio inferior- Me da…miedo –

Ante mi respuesta, Luna solo atinó a mirarme con ternura y esbozar una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Lo sé y te entiendo, Hermione- tomó mis manos entre las suyas -Pero la vida se trata precisamente de esto, de arriesgarte un poco y experimentar lo que te ofrece-

Sonreí relajada y la miré con cariño. Ella era mi mejor amiga, quien siempre hacía todo más sencillo para mí y me alentaba a perder mis miedos y buscar mi felicidad.

Era ella quien no desistiría hasta darme el valor necesario para hacer lo que en verdad quería hacer.

¿Qué haría sin ella?

-Además y perdón que lo diga pero Harry tiene razón- su voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones -No soportas que otras mujeres lo tengan, estás muy celosa! Ya admítelo!-

Hice una mueca de medio lado, resignada.

-Pues sí, me muero de celos-

-Entonces arriésgate, Hermione. Ésta noche cuando Harry llegue, ponte lo más sexy que tengas de tu lencería fina en ese guardarropa de muerte que tienes, búscalo y aprovecha la oportunidad que la vida te está ofreciendo- sonrió emocionada -Y la oportunidad que tienes de por fin dejar de ser virgen!-

-Luna!-

-¿Qué? Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad!-

Ante su comentario aparentemente inocente, contuve mis ganas de reír y sonreí abiertamente mientras la miraba con ojos entrecerrados unos instantes antes de que mis pensamientos terminaran en él.

En el hombre que pronto volvería y al que deseaba como él me deseaba a mí. En Harry.

Entonces solté un largo suspiro y miré a Luna serena.

-Tienes razón Luna, basta de niñerías- meneé mi cabeza- Creo que es momento de perder el miedo-

Cómo única respuesta, mi mejor amiga juntó sus manos y soltando un ligero chillido de emoción se abalanzó sobre mí para abrazarme con fuerza.

-Te quiero amiga, y sé que podrás-

Una vez separadas, tomé sus manos entre las mías y la miré con ojos brillantes.

-Gracias Luna, no sé qué haría sin ti-

Como acto reflejo miré el reloj a mí lado solo para darme cuenta que eran poco más de las once de la noche. Harry llegaba siempre antes de la medianoche a casa, lo que significaba que pronto estaría aquí.

De manera automática, abrí mis ojos de par en par y solté un chillido de nervios para mirar a Luna anhelante.

-Espera! Aún tengo algo más que pedirte-

-Dime-

-¿Me ayudarías a escoger…que ponerme para ésta noche?-

Frente a mí, Luna se levantó de la cama y me miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Con gusto, amiga-

Con esa simple respuesta, dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar y sin más remedio que levantarme de mi lugar, la seguí con piernas temblorosas hasta la puerta de mi enorme vestidor.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

Cuando entré al departamento no me sorprendió darme cuenta que todo estaba a oscuras salvo por la tenue luz de la lámpara de la sala. Faltaban apenas quince minutos para las doce.

Para entonces estaba seguro que Hermione se encontraba durmiendo.

Tomando una larga bocanada de aire, salí del elevador para entrar al vestíbulo y una vez que las puertas se cerraron detrás de mí emprendí mi marcha a las escaleras. Aunque había tomado solo dos copas me sentía extrañamente agotado, y no físicamente.

Mi plática con Ron me había agotado mental y emocionalmente, y sin poder dejar de pensar en Hermione, había conducido a casa sumido en mis pensamientos y en los consejos que mi mejor amigo me había dado.

Alejarme de Hermione. Aquél simple consejo era el único que estaba seguro que no cumpliría.

Una vez al pie de la escalera solté un largo suspiro para comenzar a subir mientras deshacía mi corbata.

Lo único que quería hacer era meterme a la cama y dormirme para poder descansar. Aunque estaba seguro que como cada noche, cierta castaña de ojos hermosos y cuerpo de pecado se aparecería en mis sueños para atormentarme e impedirme dormir.

-Hermione-

Susurré su nombre sin aliento y una vez en el pasillo emprendí mi camino rumbo a mi habitación. Sin fijarme mucho en lo que hacía, abrí la primera puerta que encontré mientras me quitaba el saco y una vez dentro cerré la puerta de una patada para aventar el saco y la corbata en el silloncito individual a mí lado.

Confundido, fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta de lo extraño que me parecía ese sillón y entonces lo recordé. Yo no tenía ningún silloncito individual en mi cuarto.

Entonces alcé mis ojos y miré a mí alrededor para darme cuenta de lo obvio.

Aquella no era mi habitación.

Sin entender muy bien aún en donde estaba, miré el enorme tocador a mí lado en donde se encontraban perfumes y maquillajes y en un pequeño taburete, el vestido blanco que Hermione había usado esa noche junto a los zapatos.

Y al detener mi vista en la enorme cama con dosel blanco, contuve una maldición. Era la habitación de Hermione.

¿Cómo rayos había llegado ahí?

-Demonios-

Frustrado di media vuelta para salir de ahí cuando antes pero el sonido de alguien removiéndose en la cama me hizo voltear de nuevo.

Demonios.

Hermione se enderezó en su lugar y una vez sentada en la cama prendió la lámpara que se encontraba a su lado para mirarme.

Y sus hermosos ojos castaños, abiertos de par en par, me miraron entre confusos y brillantes. Fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba totalmente despierta. Casi en alerta.

-Lo siento, no quería despertarte- me disculpé y miré a mi alrededor confundido -En realidad no sé porque entré aquí. Te dejaré para que sigas…-

-No, no te vayas- su voz sonó suave, como una invitación-No importa, Harry-

Con una suave sonrisa, levantó las sábanas y con la luz de la lámpara iluminándola por completo, salió de la cama para quedar parada frente a mí.

Y al verla, no pude hacer más que abrir mis ojos de par en par.

Maldición.

Hermione estaba en lencería. Y nada más.

Como un reverendo idiota, me limité a mirarla durante largo rato sin tener idea que decir. En algún momento dejé caer mi mandíbula y sin entender muy bien si estaba soñando pero demasiado abstraído para pellizcarme y comprobarlo, me deleité con la visión que tenía en frente incapaz de decir nada.

Incapaz de respirar.

Con un conjunto de lencería fina en color negro con detalles plateados de encaje, Hermione parecía un ángel caído dispuesto a tentarme de la manera más baja posible. Por Dios, si bien podría no traer nada encima. Con su torso cubierto por un ligero baby doll con sostén de copas y una diáfana tela de gasa cubriendo su plano vientre, complementado por unas pequeñísimas braguitas de encaje a juego, parecía un espejismo.

Llevaba el indomable cabello suelto en largos tirabuzones que enmarcaban su rostro y cubrían pudorosamente sus senos, y por supuesto, iba descalza.

Una diosa.

Estaba deliciosa. Y para entonces estaba usando todo mi autocontrol para no acercarme, tomarla entre mis brazos, aventarla en la cama, romperle la costosa lencería que llevaba y hundirme en ella hasta perder la razón. Hacerla mía hasta verla gritar de placer en mis brazos, y hasta llenarme de ella por completo.

Decidiendo que lo mejor para los dos sería no seguir admirando su cuerpo completamente visible a través de esas prendas del demonio, subí mi mirada hasta encontrarme con su rostro y estuve seguro que lo que vi no lo habría esperado jamás.

Con una ligera sonrisa conciliadora en su rostro, los ojos de Hermione irradiaban luz y brillaban increíblemente, de una manera que no lograba comprender.

Como si esperara aquella respuesta de mi parte, como si estuviera satisfecha de mi expresión.

Entonces, muy lentamente y como si supiera lo que causaba en mí, comenzó a caminar mientras se mordía el labio inferior nerviosa.

Hacía mí. Muy lentamente. Tortuosamente.

Y cuando finalmente estuvo a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo a punto de reventar de calor y mi rostro confundido, se detuvo para mirarme. Pasó un brazo por mi cuello, y con esa mirada brillante sobre la mía, habló.

-De todas formas te estaba esperando-

Durante unos instantes me limité a verla sin decirle nada, perdido en aquellos brillantes ojos castaños que en aquél momento parecían echar chispas. Con ella tan cerca de mí, tuve que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para no tomarla entre mis brazos y besarla como un desquiciado mientras sus palabras hacían eco en mi mente.

Entonces, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente encontré finalmente la cordura para hablar.

-¿Esperándome?-

Hermione sonrió algo inocente y llevó su mano disponible a mi pecho sin dejar de mirarme. Yo por mi parte no podía siquiera pensar con claridad para entender que era lo que estaba pasando, y mucho menos que rayos hacía esperándome en su recámara y vestida así.

Maldición, igual podría ir desnuda y excitarme igual.

Entonces pareció apiadarse de mí y sin dejar de mirarme, contestó a mi pregunta.

-Estuve pensando sobre lo que hablamos hace unas horas…- su voz sonó tímida- Y me di cuenta que tenías razón, Harry-

Se detuvo unos instantes antes de hablar.

-Me muero de celos. Y la idea de que te acuestes con otras mujeres me pone mal. Muy mal-

Abrí mis ojos de par en par. De todo lo que esperaba que me dijera estaba seguro que eso jamás lo había visto venir, e incapaz de responder algo, la miré sorprendido mientras sentía mi pulso acelerarse.

Como si quisiera torturarme aún más, dio otro paso y acarició mi piel por encima de la camisa con delicadeza mientras yo solo atinaba a devolverle una mirada sorprendida.

-Pero también me di cuenta que como dijiste, la solución a eso está en mis manos-

De manera inmediata la conversación que habíamos tenido horas antes pasó por mi cabeza hasta detenerse en el momento preciso en el que le había dicho eso, y creyendo que estaba escuchando mal la miré con cautela mientras esperaba que siguiera hablando.

Y de todo lo que pensé que podría decirme, estuve seguro que jamás esperé aquello.

-Así que sí quiero, Harry- dijo segura, sus ojos perdidos en los míos -Quiero ser _tu _mujer, en todos los sentidos-

Aquello fue más de lo que pude soportar. Por un momento creí que había escuchado mal, o que era una broma, o que estaba soñando.

Pero al verla frente a mí, tan cálida, tan tímida pero tan segura a la vez, vestida con ese maldito conjunto de lencería que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación mientras sus ojos brillantes se perdían en los míos, supe que no era así.

Loco de deseo por ella y con mis manos escociendo por tocarla hice una larga inhalación y la miré idiotizado.

No supe en qué momento mis manos fueron a parar a sus caderas para pegarla a mí de un solo movimiento, y el roce de su piel suave entre la diáfana tela de su ropa interior y la mía fue inevitable. Con mis sentidos embotados, sentí sus suaves curvas contra mi cuerpo aún vestido y en aquél momento estuve seguro que jamás había odiado tanto la ropa como en ese momento.

La quería desnuda, entre mis brazos, debajo de mí. Sudando, gimiendo, diciendo mi nombre mientras la hacía mía.

_Mía._

-Hermione…-

Aunque su voz sonaba serena y segura, había escuchado el tono tímido con el que hablaba, clara señal de su inexperiencia en la seducción. Entre mis brazos la sentí estremecerse ligeramente y al mirar sus ojos brillantes pude darme cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba.

Y en aquél momento pude jurar que jamás la había visto más hermosa.

-Quiero que me hagas el amor. Quiero que me hagas tuya Harry, ahora-

Y antes de siquiera dejarme reaccionar, acercó mi rostro al suyo para callarme con un beso.

* * *

_De nuevo, espero no me odien, sean pacientes y sobre todo que hayan disfrutado el capítulo!_

_Hasta el nuevo capítulo!_


	10. Carpe Diem

"**Arreglo Peligroso"**

_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la autora J.K. Rowling. _

_Pareja: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger_

_Summary:__ Desesperada por sacar de la cárcel a su padre inocente, Hermione acude al único con el suficiente poder para hacerlo: su multimillonario y arrogante jefe Harry Potter, a quien jamás ha tratado. Para cobrar una herencia bastante importante, Harry necesita una esposa y la necesita ya. En un arrebato de desesperación, lo que surge como un negocio puede convertirse en el arreglo más peligroso de sus vidas. _

_Notas de la autora: Hola mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo han estado? Bien, creo que esta vez logré cumplir el récord de más tiempo sin actualizar, más de mes y medio y lo siento. Este semestre fue muy difícil para mí, y con la llegada de exámenes finales, una crisis inspiracional por ahí y sobre todo las fiestas navideñas no pude terminar el capítulo que sé que muchos esperaban con ansias, hasta ahora. Pero debo decir que he puesto lo mejor de mí y sobre todo de mi inspiración para terminar este capítulo que espero compense el tiempo que he tardado y sobre todo que los deje satisfechos!_

_Para aquellos que no recuerdan muy bien, el capítulo pasado se quedó en una situación muy comprometedora de nuestra parejita y por lo tanto este capítulo le hace justicia finalmente a la clasificación del fic. Si no te agrada leer este tipo de escenas no sigas leyendo! Y para todos los demás, advierto que es una escena explícita, así que leerla o no queda a su criterio. _

_No quiero agregar más para no arruinarles lo que sigue, así que deseándoles una feliz navidad y año nuevo, los dejo disfrutar!_

**Capítulo 10°: Carpe Diem**

**~Hermione's POV~**

Todo había perdido sentido.

Todo había dejado de existir.

Todo menos él y yo, deseosos y desesperados mientras nos besábamos y acariciábamos en el centro de mi habitación, sintiendo que nos faltaba el aire y el tiempo para lo que queríamos hacer.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció de emoción al darme cuenta de lo que vendría.

Haría el amor con Harry. Sería suya y él sería mío, y aquella idea me calentó la sangre y me hizo gemir de placer.

Al parecer mi gemido fue lo suficientemente audible, pues contra mi boca Harry soltó un gruñido satisfecho y profundizó más el beso. Aferrando mis caderas con fuerza entre sus manos, me pegó contra él aún más y sus manos se deslizaron deliciosamente por debajo de la diáfana tela de mi camisón transparente para acariciar mi baja espalda.

Mis brazos se anclaron a su cuello para pegar mi pecho contra el suyo mientras él, de la manera más tortuosa, experta y deliciosa abría mis labios con su lengua para permitirle la entrada a mi boca y robarme el aliento.

Gemimos juntos, y aquello fue lo último que necesitamos para movernos de ahí.

-Maldición, Hermione- susurró ronco contra mi boca- Vas a volverme loco-

De un rápido movimiento y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, me cargó en sus brazos con facilidad y comenzó a caminar hacia el único lugar que ambos deseábamos desde que había empezado nuestro intercambio de caricias.

La cama detrás de nosotros.

Con delicadeza me depositó en la cama sin dejar de besarme hasta que estuve completamente tendida, y una vez que se quito sus zapatos y calcetas y los aventó al otro lado de la habitación subió junto conmigo. Se acomodó para pegarse mejor contra mí, y arrancándome un ligero gemido de placer que se ahogó en su boca, nos seguimos besando mientras mis manos se perdían en acariciar su espalda aún cubierta por la maldita camisa y él paseaba sus manos por mi espalda casi desnuda.

Mientras mi corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que en cualquier momento se saldría de mi pecho y mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos su cuerpo desnudo contra el mío.

Decidiendo que tenía suficiente de esa maldita camisa, bajé mis manos hasta su cintura y comencé a jalar la tela blanca hacia arriba con desesperación. Harry entendió el gesto de manera inmediata, pues sin perder el tiempo llevó sus manos a los bordes de su camisa para terminar de sacarla del pantalón mientras mis manos comenzaban a desabrochar botones.

Finalmente y con su ayuda, terminé de deshacerlos y una vez que su camisa quedó abierta se deshizo de ella para tirarla al otro extremo de la habitación.

Sonreí ligeramente al mirarlo a los ojos para después bajar mi mirada a su pecho desnudo.

Tal y como había imaginado, sus músculos eran firmes, duros y torneados, producto de sus horas de gimnasio diarias. Sin perder el tiempo llevé mis manos a su abdomen para acariciarlo con libertad mientras me deleitaba con el tacto de su piel caliente y desnuda, así como la visión de sus estrechas caderas y ese triángulo invertido entre las mismas que llevaba a ese lugar que desde hacía semanas me moría por conocer.

Y que guardaba aquello que quería tener dentro de mí, haciéndome el amor de una buena vez.

-Ah, Hermione- gimió contra mi boca y mordió ligeramente mi labio inferior- Hermione-

Con el corazón desbocado y mis sentidos comenzando a nublarse, lo sentí llevar sus manos a mi cuerpo para comenzar a acariciarlo lentamente y solté un gemido contra su boca.

Maldición. Apenas me tocaba y sentía que iba a explotar.

Con manos expertas, desesperadas pero ágiles, Harry acariciaba mis piernas dobladas a cada lado de su cadera, acomodándolas a su antojo para pegarlas más a él. Y cuando mis piernas estuvieron totalmente dobladas y él se acomodó entre mis muslos, sentí su erección por debajo de la tela de su pantalón y reprimí un gemido al darme cuenta de que él estaba igual que yo.

Ansioso. Excitado. Desesperado por estar dentro de mí.

Tendidos en la cama, con él entre mis piernas y completamente entrelazados, nos limitamos a besarnos durante largo rato; él acariciando mi cuerpo lentamente por encima de mi ropa interior y yo pegándome a él tanto que mi pecho se había quedado sin aire.

Pero antes de poder hacer algo más, las caricias de Harry de detuvieron y se enderezó sobre sus codos para soltar el aire contenido.

Contuve la respiración y me tensé de inmediato.

¿Había hecho algo mal?

-Demonios- murmuró entre dientes, y meneó la cabeza como si hubiera olvidado algo esencial- Hermione, no podemos hacerlo- mi corazón se detuvo y él soltó un gemido frustrado- No traigo protección-

En cuanto lo escuché decir eso sentí que mi corazón volvía a la normalidad y solté un largo suspiro de alivio.

_Vaya, menos mal!_ Por un momento la idea de que él no quería seguir con aquello se había instalado en mi cabeza, y aliviada de que sus razones para detenerse era su preocupación por dejarme embarazada volví a sentirme tranquila.

Después de todo era algo en lo que había pensado y con la ayuda de Luna era un punto que tenía cubierto.

Mordí mi labio inferior con timidez y sonreí traviesa.

-Pero yo sí-

Tomado por sorpresa, Harry abrió sus ojos impresionado y alzó sus cejas en un gesto de incredulidad que me pedía explicaciones para esperar a que hablara. Sonriente, miré los dos paquetitos de aluminio que se encontraban en mi mesita de noche e imitándome, Harry abrió sus ojos aún más para volver a mirarme con una sonrisa divertida.

-Yo…- me mordí el labio inferior nerviosa- Entré a tu habitación y los tomé del cajón de tu mesita de noche- confesé con timidez- Lo siento-

Harry solo atinó a sonreír más y me plantó un corto beso en los labios para mirarme satisfecho.

-Esa es mi chica-

Como respuesta solté una risa entre dientes mientras Harry volvía a besarme con una sonrisa de medio lado, y todo lo demás perdió sentido. Completamente embriagada por él, por su calor, por su aroma y por sus labios y sus manos sobre mí, solté un ligero jadeo contra su boca.

Y aquello pareció ser la perdición de Harry. Soltó un gemido de respuesta y sus manos subieron por mi torso sobre la suave tela hasta detenerse por encima de mi estómago, y justo debajo del lugar que quería que tocara desde hacía tiempo.

Entonces lo hizo. Con una lentitud que me iba a volver loca, su mano se detuvo en uno de mis pechos y apretó con suavidad por encima de la tela, y me estremecí mientras me aferraba más a él.

-Harry…-

Entendió mi reacción de manera inmediata. Se dedicó a la tarea de recorrer y acariciar mis pechos con sus manos por encima de la tela, sacándome jadeos de satisfacción que me impedían continuar con el intenso ataque de sus labios y lengua dentro de mi boca.

Sus manos amoldaron mis pechos de manera perfecta, acariciando y masajeando mientras me arrancaba gemidos de placer y yo me revolvía debajo de él anhelando su contacto. Como réplica apretó mis senos y yo contuve el aire, sintiendo mis ya endurecidos pezones rozar la tela del maldito sostén que ahora me estorbaba.

Necesitaba que me lo quitara cuanto antes.

De pronto todo parecía haberse borrado por completo, y tendida en la cama con nada más que ropa interior y con Harry acariciándome como jamás lo había hecho ningún hombre, lo besé casi con furia y me pegué a él esperando más.

Mucho más.

Y de nuevo entendió a la perfección. Gruñendo contra mi boca, se separó lo suficiente de mí para mirarme con sus profundos ojos jade que en ese momento se encontraban oscurecidos por el deseo y soltó un gemido frustrado.

-Maldición, no puedo más- me besó con fuerza- Te deseo tanto, Hermione-

Aquello fue un interruptor para mi excitación. Correspondí a su beso y me anclé a su cuello para pegarme a él.

Sin perder el tiempo Harry llevó sus manos a mi espalda para acariciarme mientras buscaba el broche de mi sostén que no tardó en encontrar.

Con movimientos ágiles lo abrió en un santiamén y una vez que estuve tendida de nuevo me ayudó a sacarlo hasta que el sostén con pedazos de gasa quedó fuera y pudo aventarlo al otro lado de la habitación.

Y finalmente mis pechos quedaron expuestos y a la vista de él.

A la vista de Harry, que recorrió mis curvas como si no pudiera creer lo que tenía enfrente. Y como si fuera posible, mis pezones se endurecieron aun más ante su mirada y sentí mi piel arder ante el simple roce de su vista sobre mí.

Nerviosa pero satisfecha de su reacción, lo dejé admirarme mientras mordía mi labio inferior, mis pechos anhelantes esperando el contacto de sus manos contra mi piel desnuda.

Desde mis pechos, pasando por mi estómago hasta mi vientre y mis caderas, Harry me miró durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos antes de llevar sus manos a mi piel, donde comenzó el recorrido desde mi estómago hacia arriba, más arriba.

Durante unos segundos se dedicó a rozar el borde de mis pechos con sus dedos, de una manera tan suave pero tan experta que parecía una agónica pero deliciosa tortura.

_Maldición. Tócame ya! _Gritó mi conciencia mientras mis labios se perdían con los suyos en un beso delicioso, y solo entonces pareció escuchar mi muda súplica.

Y cuando por fin sus manos se detuvieron en mis senos desnudos, solté un gemido de alivio y me pegué a él en un abrazo, mientras sus manos se perdían en la tarea de acariciarme. Sin darme tiempo siquiera a pensar, sus manos acariciaron mis pechos, restregando las palmas de sus manos contra mis sensibles pezones y sacándome gemiditos de placer entre besos.

Lentamente se dedicó a la tarea de conocer, explorar y reclamar mis pechos con sus manos mientras restregaba su erección contra mi cadera.

Apretó mis pechos y jadeé contra su boca, pellizcó mis sensibles pezones y solté un largo gemido mientras dejaba caer mi cabeza en la almohada.

-Harry…-

Aquél susurro lo encendió de inmediato. Volvió a besarme con fuerza mientras sus manos dejaban mis pechos poco a poco para dirigirse a mis piernas, las cuales comenzó a acariciar lentamente mientras nos perdíamos en el beso.

De nuevo me vi sumergida en un mar de sensaciones mientras sentía como sus manos vagaban por mis piernas y reclamaba mi boca con su lengua. Mis pies, mis pantorrillas, mis muslos, no dejó un solo recoveco sin acariciar mientras sus manos se dirigían hacia arriba, y hacia una sola dirección.

La única prenda que aún llevaba.

Entonces introdujo sus manos entre mis muslos, y cuando sus manos rozaron mi entrepierna por encima de la tela de mis bragas contuve un escalofrío y me aferré a él con fuerza. Harry solo gimió contra mi boca mientras sus dedos acariciaban ese lugar que lo esperaba con ansias.

-Estás tan húmeda- susurró suavemente contra mis labios y aquello me excitó todavía más- Vas a enloquecerme, Hermione-

Volvió a besarme con fuerza y sus dedos traviesos dejaron sus caricias en mi entrepierna para detenerse en mis caderas, donde los entrelazó con los bordes de mi prenda. Se alejó de mí unos cuantos segundos para mirarme, solo para obtener a cambio una sonrisa que lo alentaba a continuar, y sin mayores ceremonias deslizó mi última prenda por mis piernas hasta sacarla por completo y tirarla al piso con todo lo demás.

Dejándome totalmente desnuda debajo de él.

Con mi piel ardiendo y mis sentidos nublados, lo dejé mirarme mientras intentaba calmar mi acelerado corazón, y lo que vi en su mirada oscura fue más de lo que pude soportar.

Con verdadero deleite paseó su mirada por mis piernas, mis pechos, mi estómago, mi vientre hasta detenerse en mi entrepierna y sonrió con deleite.

Su mirada brilló unos instantes y yo reprimí un gemido.

Entonces comenzó a recorrer mi piel con su dedo índice, mirando el camino que dejaba al delinear mi figura, y se apoyó en un codo para quedar a escasos centímetros de mí.

-Eres tan hermosa, Hermione- aquél susurro fue casi como una caricia -¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?-

Me miró fijamente de arriba abajo mientras su dedo índice seguía su recorrido y yo sentía su intensa mirada admirarme entera. El mero contacto de su dedo índice me estaba volviendo loca, y supe que estaba perdida.

¿Sí eso me hacía sentir solo con un dedo, que sentiría cuando estuviera dentro de mí?

Saliendo de mi trance, recordé la pregunta que me había susurrado y en un ataque de valentía sonreí para contestarle.

-Hacerme el amor-

Harry alzó las cejas algo sorprendido para después sonreír encantadoramente.

-Oh créeme preciosa, eso es lo que hago y haré toda la noche- pegó su frente a la mía y cerró sus ojos- He esperado tanto por esto, que me tomaré todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo-

Reprimí un gemido de emoción. _¿Toda la noche? _

Toda la noche, haciendo el amor con Harry. Eso era justo lo que quería.

Antes de poder pensar en algo más, las manos de Harry sobre mi cuerpo me distrajeron y gemí ligeramente al sentir sus caricias de nuevo en el borde de mis pechos, que estaban increíblemente sensibles de su asalto anterior.

Pero definitivamente no estaba preparada para lo que quería hacerme.

Tomándome totalmente desprevenida, acunó uno de mis pechos en su mano y sin mayores ceremonias llevó su boca a probarlo. Soltando un jadeo satisfecho, lo sentí lamer el borde de mi pecho lenta y tortuosamente hasta llegar a la punta, donde atrapó mi erguido pezón entre sus labios.

Lo succionó con fuerza para después morderlo suavemente, yo solté un gemido y jalé su cabello con fuerza.

Maldición, aquello era delicioso.

-Harry…-

Lo sentí sonreír contra mi piel mientras se daba un festín con mis pechos, y siguiendo con su tarea de succionar, lamer y morder mi pezón llevó su mano a acariciar mi otro pecho que rogaba por sus caricias.

Gemí más fuerte.

La sensación era tan increíble que todo perdió sentido.

Lo único que era capaz de sentir eran sus manos y sus labios acariciando mis pezones, su lengua caliente lamiendo la piel de mi pecho a su paso, sus labios succionando y sus dientes mordiendo mis pezones mientras sus dedos apretaban mi otro pecho y pellizcaban mi pezón deliciosamente. Alternaba las caricias, dejando vagar sus manos por mi pecho sensible y resbaloso a causa de su saliva, jugando con mis pezones entre sus dedos mientras su boca se dedicaba a torturar el otro para después volver a repetir el proceso.

Yo solo podía escuchar mis gemidos ir en aumento, presa de las increíbles sensaciones. Sentí mis piernas tensarse, y buscando aliviar la tensión que sentía en mi vientre junté mis muslos y me retorcí debajo de él.

Él pareció darse cuenta de inmediato, y ante aquella reacción se apiadó de mí y se separó lentamente para mirarme.

-Eres tan hermosa…-

Me besó ligeramente y sus manos se anclaron en mis caderas, y yo solo pude devolverle el beso para pegarme a él en un abrazo. La sensación de mi pecho desnudo contra el suyo fue alucinante, y soltamos un gemido refrescante al unísono.

Quería más. Necesitaba más.

Y él pareció entenderlo de inmediato.

Sin prisas y sin dejar de besarme, sus manos bajaron hasta mis pies y flexionó mis piernas hasta dejarlas a cada lado de sus caderas para comenzar a acariciarlas lentamente. Desde las pantorrillas, las rodillas, los muslos, sentí sus caricias mientras intentaba concentrarme en el beso y las manos de él se dirigían peligrosas hacia arriba.

Hacia ese punto de mi cuerpo que lo esperaba ansioso desde hacia tiempo.

Entonces llegó a mi entrepierna otra vez, y cuando comenzó a acariciar la parte interna de mis muslos solté un gemido y rompí el beso.

-Ha…Harry-

-Te deseo tanto, Hermione- me susurró al oído- Hacerte el amor es lo único que he querido hacer desde hace semanas, quizás desde que te conocí-

No pude responder. Solo era capaz de pensar en sus manos ahí, acariciándome tortuosamente mientras mi cuerpo pedía más.

Entonces pareció apiadarse de mí, y cuando finalmente sus dedos terminaron su recorrido y tocó el centro de mi excitación, solté un largo gemido de alivio con su nombre.

-Harry…-

Encima de mí y con sus manos acariciando, explorando y reconociendo todo a su paso, Harry solo atinó a dirigirme una mínima sonrisa que aprecié de manera borrosa, concentrada en el montón de sensaciones que los dedos de Harry provocaban en el hueco entre mis muslos.

Gemía, me retorcía y susurraba su nombre entre caricias, incapaz de hilar un pensamiento coherente mientras Harry me besaba con fuerza y sus dedos buscaban aquél lugar que necesitaba que llenara de inmediato.

Entonces hundió un dedo en mi mojada cavidad, y solté un ligero grito para arquearme contra él.

-Harry!-

Ante ese gemido con su nombre, Harry se separó de mí lo suficiente para mirarme con sus ojos nublados, y pude notar el brillo de satisfacción en ellos mientras parecía considerar algo. Sin entender que podía ser y ofuscada por la sensación de su dedo entre los pliegues de mi interior, lo besé desesperada mientras me movía contra él, y cuando sentí otro dedo más invadir mi intimidad, solté un gemido y me separé de su boca.

Entonces dejé de pensar.

Sin piedad alguna, comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro de mí con lentitud y precisión, tocando los puntos justos para hacerme gemir y retorcerme de placer debajo de él. Poco a poco las caricias fueron aumentando de intensidad, sus dedos entrando y saliendo de mi mojada cavidad mientras su pulgar acariciaba sin piedad mi clítoris, y entonces me desconecté de toda realidad.

Las sensaciones eran tantas y tan intensas que no podía pensar claramente, y solo era consciente de las caricias de Harry y su cuerpo pegado al mío mientras me hacía el amor.

Mientras me hacía suya.

Incapaz de continuar con sus besos, aparté mis labios de los suyos y dejé caer mi cabeza en la almohada mientras absorbía todas las sensaciones y mis manos arrugaban con fuerza la sábana debajo de mí. Con su respiración acelerada, Harry escondió su rostro en mi cuello y comenzó a dejar un reguero de besos desde mi mandíbula hasta detenerse en el valle de mis senos, donde se entretuvo largo rato mientras sus dedos hacían maravillas dentro de mí.

Y cuando finalmente tomó uno de mis pezones en su boca y succionó, solté un chillido y mis manos jalaron su cabello con fuerza.

Aquello era demasiado.

No se detuvo. Con sus dedos, su lengua, su boca y todo su cuerpo acarició el mío mientras yo solo gemía y me retorcía debajo de él, absorbiendo las intensas sensaciones que me embargaban y consciente solo de la intimidad entre nosotros. Consciente de mí, tumbada, desnuda, jadeante y sudorosa mientras Harry me acariciaba; consciente de él, de sus labios besando mis pechos, de su boca succionando mis pezones y de sus dedos penetrándome cada vez más fuerte y más rápido.

Llevé mis manos de nuevo a la sábana debajo de mí para arrugarla en mis puños mientras sentía el placer crecer cada vez más y él seguía con aquellas íntimas caricias, tocándome como jamás me había tocado nadie.

Solo él podía tocarme de esa manera. Solo él podía hacerme sentir todo lo que ahora sentía.

Solo Harry.

Y el darme cuenta de eso fue lo último que necesite para dejar de pensar. Toda mi realidad pareció detenerse en ese instante para concentrarme en ese momento, para concentrarme en el placer que tocaba su punto máximo, en aquella comunión tan íntima y erótica con ese hombre que ahora me acariciaba entre sus brazos.

Cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte.

Harry.

Haciéndome el amor.

Entonces grité. Un solo nombre. Su nombre.

-Harry!-

Y con ese simple grito todo estalló en mil pedazos. Yo estallé en mil pedazos. Me perdí en ese instante y me desconecté de toda realidad. Una enorme descarga de placer me inundó por completo y arqueándome contra él, enterré mis uñas en su espalda y dejé que la sensación me recorriera por completo mientras asimilaba el cúmulo de increíbles sensaciones y creía ver estrellas sobre mi cabeza.

-Eso es, preciosa- escuché su susurro en mi oído- Déjate ir-

Y eso hice. En ese instante, Harry se enderezó solo lo suficiente para mirarme con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras yo me rendía en el clímax y depositó un pequeño pero significativo beso que me robó el aliento.

Completamente exhausta pero saciada y feliz me dejé caer en la cama debajo de mí mientras saboreaba los restos de mi primer orgasmo. Durante unos instantes fui incapaz de articular alguna palabra o mover mi cuerpo, y me limité a mirar los ojos esmeralda oscuro que me miraban con deseo y admiración mientras mi cuerpo temblaba presa del placer.

-Ha…Harry…-

Quise decirle algo pero solo salían de mi boca gemidos mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Con una suave sonrisa, Harry pegó su frente a la mía y me depositó un largo beso que me hizo gemir aún más, dándome a entender que no tenía que decir absolutamente nada.

-Estoy aquí, preciosa-

Sin decir nada más, me observó durante unos instantes mientras mi respiración agitada volvía a la normalidad y mi cuerpo dejaba de temblar, hasta que finalmente los estragos del clímax desaparecieron y pude pensar de nuevo con claridad.

Me besó lentamente y en ese momento fui consciente de la enorme erección que se pegaba a mi pelvis a través de la maldita tela del pantalón de Harry, y que necesitaba que llenara el vacío que sentía dentro de mí.

Lo necesitaba. Cuanto antes.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, le devolví el beso con fuerza y abrí mi boca para recibirlo por completo mientras mis manos desesperadas comenzaban a acariciar su pecho y bajaban lentamente por su abdomen.

Hacia abajo. Más abajo.

Harry entendió mis movimientos de manera inmediata, y en cuanto mis manos se posaron en la hebilla de su caro cinturón Calvin Klein rompió el beso y me miró con las cejas alzadas.

-¿Planea desnudarme acaso, Señora Potter?-

_¿Señora Potter?_

-Dado que yo ya estoy desnuda desde hace un buen rato, creo que es justo que estemos en igualdad de condiciones, Señor Potter-

Alzó las cejas sorprendido mientras yo intentaba quitarle el maldito cinturón que parecía haberse atascado en una de las presillas, y ante mi evidente fracaso por quitárselo, soltó una ligera risa y llevó sus manos a la hebilla.

Demonios. Era obvio lo inexperta que era en aquello.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-

Desesperada y frustrada, bufé ligeramente para después sonreír coqueta y plantarle un suave beso en los labios.

-Por favor-

-Con gusto-

Con una rapidez que jamás le había visto, Harry se paró a mi lado en la cama para deshacerse del cinturón, los pantalones y los bóxers negros de un solo movimiento y los tiró al otro lado de la habitación.

Quedando completa, gloriosa e imponentemente desnudo frente a mí.

Completamente absorta por la imagen que tenía frente a mí, tragué saliva y dejé vagar mi mirada por el cuerpo desnudo de Harry. Tal como había imaginado, Harry era fuerte, imponente y mucho más hermoso desnudo, y consciente de que él me observaba me entretuve admirándolo lentamente hasta saciarme.

Y cuando finalmente mis ojos llegaron hasta su miembro grande y completamente erecto, contuve un gemido mitad sorpresa mitad satisfacción al darme cuenta que pronto lo tendría dentro de mí. Haciéndome el amor.

-Bien, creo que es suficiente-

Dijo después de dos segundos y una vez que subió a la cama para acomodarse encima de mí, tomó el paquetito de aluminio de la mesita y lo abrió con agilidad hasta tener el condón entre sus manos. Con aliento contenido y mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora lo miré desenrollarlo a lo largo de toda su extensión y una vez listo se pegó a mí para darme un beso tan exigente, caliente e intenso que no pude pensar en nada más.

Entonces separó mis muslos con sus manos y una vez acomodado entre mis piernas, guió su erección a mi entrada húmeda y yo me estremecí en una mezcla de nervios y de placer. Ante esa reacción Harry se detuvo de inmediato y me tomó entre sus brazos para plantarme un suave beso.

-Tranquila, tranquila- juntó su frente con la mía- Si quieres, podemos parar y…-

_¿Qué? ¿Parar? No!_

-No, no quiero que pares. Te deseo como a nadie Harry-

Maldición. ¿Cómo me atrevía a decirle hasta ahora que era virgen?

-Es solo que yo…yo nunca he…-

-Lo sé, preciosa, lo sé- me interrumpió y plantó otro suave beso en mis labios -Iré con cuidado, lo prometo-

Aliviada, correspondí a su beso mientras pensaba cual de todas mis torpes actitudes me habían dejado en evidencia pero no pude llegar a mucho. No con los labios de Harry sobre los míos, sus manos sobre mi cuerpo y su erección rozando mi anhelante cavidad.

Entonces todo volvió a ser confuso, borroso y caliente, hasta que finalmente la punta de su miembro se enterró en mi entrada y solté un sonoro gemido. Aferrada a él, mi cuerpo se arqueó en respuesta y entonces Harry se detuvo. Con su respiración acelerada y entrecortada, se alejó de mí para mirarme unos instantes entre curioso y preocupado, y entonces supe que temía haberme lastimado.

Pero sobre todo, estaba buscando permiso para seguir.

Un permiso que obtuvo con una simple mirada, y pegándome a él con fuerza para plantarle otro beso, enrollé mis piernas alrededor de su cadera y finalmente Harry se enterró en mí de una fuerte embestida.

Como única respuesta, solté un grito y me arqueé contra él.

Deseando más.

-Oh, Hermione…-

Gimió Harry contra mi boca para plantarme otro beso que me desconectó de toda realidad.

Solo para darme cuenta que finalmente éramos uno.

Y entonces comenzó a moverse. Suave y delicado al principio, salió de mí lentamente para volver a entrar, obteniendo a cambio gemidos entrecortados contra su boca que lo instaban a continuar.

Perdida en el momento lo sentí moverse cada vez con más precisión, fuerza y rapidez, en un vaivén que no tardé en seguir mientras me acoplaba a él. Primero con algo de reticencia y después con más soltura, comencé a mover mis caderas en dirección a las suyas para encontrarlo en cada embestida, para sentirlo más dentro, más fuerte, más mío mientras me hacía suya.

Y cuando llegó al final de mi entrada, la sensación fue tan alucinante que me arqueé contra él y gemí su nombre con fuerza mientras enterraba mis uñas en su espalda. Harry soltó un gruñido satisfecho contra mi oído para besarme con fuerza y aumentó el ritmo de sus penetraciones mientras yo me encontraba con él y gemía cada vez más alto. Cada vez más fuerte.

Y el suave vaivén con el que nos conocimos quedó en el olvido.

Incapaz de pensar en nada más que la sensación de Harry llenándome, correspondí al tórrido beso que me brindaba mientras mis manos se dedicaban a recorrer su espalda; acariciando cuando bajaba un poco el ritmo de sus penetraciones, arañando y enterrando mis uñas en otras, presa de la sensación de tenerlo tan dentro de mí.

Mis piernas, mis brazos, mi pecho, mi boca, todo mi cuerpo lo acariciaba mientras nos movíamos en la cama, mientras yo absorbía aquella realidad en la que finalmente y sin restricciones era suya. Los gemidos aumentando en fuerza e intensidad, mi cuerpo sudoroso pegado al suyo en igualdad de condiciones, el placer acumulándose al punto de volverse insoportable.

Entonces lo sentí, la misma sensación de momentos antes, creciendo esta vez con más fuerza dentro de mí.

-Harry…-

Gemí contra su boca y jalé su cabello con mis manos, en un intento desesperado por compartirle lo que estaba sintiendo. Él correspondía de la misma forma, besando mis labios, mi cuello, mi pecho y acariciando mi cuerpo con el suyo mientras seguía embistiéndome.

En algún momento eso dejó de ser suficiente para ambos.

Clavó sus manos en mí cadera y salió de mí por completo para penetrarme de nuevo con fuerza, sacándome un grito que estuve segura se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta. Satisfecho, Harry soltó un gruñido contra mi cuello para seguir embistiéndome y yo solo atiné a flexionar mis rodillas, queriendo sentirlo todavía más.

Mi casi instintivo movimiento dio resultado, y soltando un gemido largo como me di cuenta que de aquella forma podía sentirlo más y mejor dentro de mí.

-Maldición, Hermione-

Gruñó Harry en respuesta antes de llevar sus manos a mi espalda y elevar mi cadera un poco para penetrarme con más fuerza, para entonces mis ligeros gemidos habían quedado atrás y se habían convertido en casi gritos que inundaban la habitación.

Incapaz de seguir besándolo me dejé caer en la almohada detrás de mí, solo consciente de Harry, de mí cuerpo temblando debajo de él, de mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora, de nuestras caderas chocando en deliciosa sintonía mientras nuestros cuerpos resbalosos se abrazaban en una danza exquisita.

Para entonces nos movíamos frenéticamente, desesperados por sentirnos aún más mientras él me complacía con estocadas rápidas y profundas y yo movía mis caderas contra él.

Sin tener idea ni de quién era, mordía mi labio inferior para contener los gritos de manera inútil, abrazándome a él mientras me llenaba por completo.

Todo lo demás había dejado de importar.

Y ahí entre sus brazos, retorciéndome de placer debajo de su cuerpo, con sus labios besándome y su aliento rozando el mío, fui consciente solamente del hecho de que era Harry quien estaba dentro de mí, de su cuerpo en el mío, de la unión de ambos. Era él, haciéndome suya.

Éramos él y yo. Y el placer tocó límites insoportables, al punto de perder la noción de quién era. Entonces lo sentí de nuevo, aquella espiral de placer, aquella sensación de abandono. Dejé de pensar y la realidad se convirtió sólo en ese momento.

Sólo Harry y yo, haciendo el amor.

-Harry!-

Exploté.

Mi segundo orgasmo me atacó con una fuerza impresionante, y completamente desconectada de la realidad, arqueé mi espalda y solté un grito sordo que me atronó los oídos antes de rendirme en sus brazos. Tres embestidas más tarde Harry me siguió en aquél caleidoscopio de sensaciones y soltando un gruñido contra mí pecho, alcanzó su clímax para desplomarse entre mis brazos.

Pasaron unos largos minutos en los que ninguno dijo nada. Aún sudorosos, ajetreados y temblando, nos limitamos a permanecer abrazados y callados entre las sábanas, escuchando el latido acelerado de nuestros corazones mientras nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas volvían a la normalidad poco a poco.

Con mi mirada perdida en el alto techo de mi habitación y con Harry encima de mí, llevé mis manos a acariciar su cabello y sonreí satisfecha.

Satisfecha, emocionada y sobre todo sorprendida por lo que acababa de sentir, algo que había sido mejor de lo que jamás hubiera esperado, y sobre todo, algo que había sentido gracias a él. A Harry.

Me sentí feliz, plena, saciada, completa.

Suya.

Una vez que los efectos del clímax pasaron y finalmente nos tranquilizamos hasta quedar en un delicioso aletargamiento, Harry inhaló con fuerza y se alejó ligeramente para mirarme a los ojos como si quisiera traspasarme.

Temblé al observar el brillo de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-¿Estás bien?-

Conmovida por la pregunta, sonreí ligeramente y asentí con la cabeza, obteniendo a cambio una sonrisa cómplice. Segundos más tarde, Harry salió de mí con delicadeza y yo hice una mueca ante la sensación de extraño vacío que me inundó.

Se deshizo del condón y una vez en el cesto de la basura, se acomodó a mí lado para abrazarme contra él.

Aquello fue una verdadera sorpresa. Aún cuando sabía que me deseaba, no esperaba que se quedara a dormir conmigo una vez que hubiéramos terminado, y secretamente me alegré por ello.

Componiendo una sonrisa, lo dejé acunarme mientras sentía como el sueño me vencía poco a poco y mis ojos parecían ceder sin remedio. Al parecer Harry se dio cuenta de ello, pues sus brazos se ciñeron más a mí y soltó un largo suspiro relajado.

Encima de su pecho y con sus manos acariciando mi espalda desnuda, depositó un ligero beso en mi cabeza sin dejar de acariciarme.

-Duerme preciosa, aquí estaré-

No ocupamos decir nada más.

Y ahí, tendida entre sus brazos y completamente feliz, cerré mis ojos y me dejé arrastrar al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

El reloj de la mesita marcó las dos de la mañana.

Y yo seguía despierto.

Con la luz de la luna colándose por la ventana entreabierta, recargado sobre el respalda de la cama y con un brazo sobre mi frente, miraba el techo de la habitación sin poder dormir.

A mí lado en la cama, desnuda, relajada, y durmiendo plácidamente desde hacía una hora, estaba Hermione.

A la que, a pesar de todo lo que Ron y yo mismo me había dicho esa misma noche, a pesar de intentar alejarla de mí, había hecho mía apenas unas horas atrás. De nuevo y por enésima vez esa noche, la frase de Ron "Aléjate de ella" se repitió en mi cabeza y solté una larga exhalación para después mirarla.

Bien, podía decir que había fallado triunfalmente en esa tarea.

Pero lo más extraño de todo, es que no me arrepentía para nada.

Como si fuera consciente de que la observaba, Hermione soltó un ligero gemidito de satisfacción y me dio la espalda para seguir durmiendo. Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí de medio lado como idiota y de nuevo llevé mi brazo a mi frente para seguir mirando el techo de la habitación.

Sin poder dejar de pensar en la charla que había tenido con Ron unas horas antes y en mis sentimientos encontrados. Sin poder dejar de pensar en la increíble manera en la que Hermione se había entregado a mí, sin poder olvidar la visión de ella recibiéndome en su habitación en ropa interior, sus palabras que me habían dejado helado, y su inocencia al pedirme que le hiciera el amor.

Dejándome completamente indefenso ante su maldito hechizo.

Una bruja. Una endemoniada bruja que me tenía idiotizado. Eso era.

-Ay, Hermione- masajeé mi rostro con una mano- Hermione, Hermione-

Como si me hubiera escuchado, Hermione volvió a estirarse para quedar boca arriba de nuevo, causando que la sábana se enrollara en sus caderas para dejar sus deliciosos pechos al descubierto y a mi entera visión.

Contuve una maldición.

Sin poder evitarlo y como si un imán me atrajera a ella estuve a su lado en unos instantes, y acomodándome de medio lado mientras recargaba mi cabeza en un codo, la admiré en silencio mientras mis manos escocían por tocarla de nuevo y acariciarla hasta el cansancio.

Antes de poder hacer algo, Hermione abrió sus ojos. Durante unos segundos se limitó a mirarme, sus enormes ojos castaños recorriéndome como si no entendiera bien lo que ocurría, hasta sonreír ligeramente.

-Hola-

-Hola- respondí mientras llevaba mi nudillo a acariciarla suavemente, recorriendo toda su figura.

-¿No puedes dormir?-

-No- respondí en un susurro- No contigo a mi lado-

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y tragó saliva nerviosa mientras yo componía una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Y hay algo que pueda hacer?-

Preguntó en un susurro con una suave sonrisa, y aquello fue mi perdición. Cuando menos lo pensé, bajé mi cabeza para encontrar mis labios con los suyos y soltando un gemido de agrado contra mi boca, Hermione pasó sus brazos por mi cuello para profundizar el beso.

Las sábanas quedaron fuera del alcance, y completamente pegados mientras nos besábamos me acomodé encima de ella y la tomé en mis brazos. Y cuando mi erección rozó su intimidad, gemimos juntos y supe que no había marcha atrás.

Entonces recordé que en la mesita a nuestro lado aún quedaba un condón sin utilizar.

Unos minutos más tarde, enterrado en ella mientras nos movíamos en sintonía y la hacía mía una vez más, todo lo que había pensado antes se esfumó de mi cabeza y solo pude pensar en ella.

Nuestros gemidos confundiéndose, nuestros cuerpos sudando y moviéndose a la perfección, Hermione recibiéndome en su mojado y caliente interior. Eso era lo único que me importaba ahora.

Cuando su clímax llegó, Hermione soltó un grito de placer y se desplomó en la cama sin fuerzas. Pero yo no pensaba permitir que eso fuera todo. Dedicándole una ligera sonrisa maliciosa mis manos fueron a parar a sus tobillos y extendí sus piernas hacia arriba para penetrarla con más fuerza.

Y Hermione soltó un grito con mi nombre.

-Harry!-

Con la mirada perdida debido al placer y la confusión, me miró con ojos desorbitados mientras yo movía sus piernas a mi antojo, buscando encontrar la posición que me permitiera penetrarla de manera más profunda. No tardé mucho en encontrarla y sin dejar de mirarla, coloqué sus tobillos en mis hombros, dejando sus coquetos pies a cada lado de mi cabeza y por supuesto, dejándola a ella totalmente abierta y expuesta para mí.

La penetré con fuerza y soltamos un fuerte gemido.

Y desechando por completo los pensamientos que me asaltaron unos minutos antes de que ella despertara, le hice el amor hasta verla llegar al cielo una vez más.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

Me despertó una luz sobre mis ojos. Con lentitud y queriendo maldecir la luz de la mañana que se colaba por las cortinas, abrí mis ojos lentamente mientras me estiraba y bostecé para después componer una sonrisa satisfecha.

Después de todo así era como había amanecido esa mañana. Satisfecha, saciada. Plena.

Sin dejar mi estúpida sonrisa, recordé la noche anterior y me estiré de nuevo mientras las sábanas se movían sobre mi cuerpo desnudo. Y sobre todo, recordé al causante de que ahora no pudiera dejar de sonreír como una idiota.

En cuanto pensé en él, giré mi cabeza a la izquierda y miré el lugar a mi lado que se encontraba completamente vacío. Estaba revuelto y aún se encontraba caliente, prueba de que había estado ahí hace poco.

Fruncí el ceño y miré el reloj en la mesita a mi derecha. Las diez y media de la mañana.

Harry jamás dormía después de las nueve aún en fin de semana y sin importar que tanto se hubiera desvelado la noche anterior, lo que quería decir que esa mañana había hecho una excepción para seguir durmiendo conmigo un poco más. Sonreí como idiota y me dejé caer sobre la almohada de nuevo.

Alcé mi mano izquierda y miré mi argolla de matrimonio.

Después de lo de anoche aquél anillo ya no se sentía tan extraño en mi dedo. En realidad, nada se sentía extraño. A pesar de lo que había pasado.

Era la mujer de Harry. No solo era su esposa en apariencia, era suya. En todos los sentidos.

¿Pero eso significaba que nuestro matrimonio era real?

-Basta, Hermione- meneé mi cabeza- No pienses en eso-

Resuelta a cumplir esa promesa y recordándome que no debía pensar demasiado las cosas, salí de la cama para darme cuenta que la lencería que había usado anoche así como la ropa de Harry se encontraba acomodada en uno de los sofás frente a mi cama.

Con las mejillas ardiendo al darme cuenta que Harry la había acomodado, caminé hasta el sofá y me puse mis bragas mientras pensaba que ponerme para bajar a desayunar.

Sintiéndome atrevida, me puse la camisa blanca de Harry que había usado la noche anterior, y una vez que me anudé el cabello revuelto en una coleta baja de medio lado y me lavé el rostro y los dientes, me miré una última vez en el espejo y salí de mi habitación para buscar a Harry y hacer algo de desayunar.

Era fin de semana y no había servidumbre en casa, lo que quería decir que McGonagall no estaba en casa y podría hacer algo de comer.

Y por supuesto, que solo estábamos Harry y yo.

Con una sonrisa estúpida y mi corazón latiendo acelerado, bajé las escaleras con una rapidez increíble hasta llegar a la sala que se encontraba sola. Caminé por toda la planta baja para darme cuenta que Harry no se encontraba por ningún lado y fue el sonido de un plato cayendo contra una mesa lo que me alertó de inmediato.

Finalmente llegué a la cocina solo para encontrarme con que toda la barra del centro se encontraba repleta de un desayuno delicioso. Desde juego de naranja, leche, frutas cortadas hasta tostadas con mermelada y mantequilla, todo estaba preparado para desayunar mientras de espaldas a mí, sentado en uno de los altos bancos de la barra y con su pijama de seda color negro, estaba Harry.

Quien en cuanto sintió mi presencia, dio media vuelta para mirarme sereno y me dirigió una media sonrisa.

El corazón me dio un vuelco.

-Bu…buenos días-

Con una mirada entre sorprendida y satisfecha, me miró de arriba abajo antes de sonreír aún más y alzó sus cejas con picardía mientras yo sentía mi cara arder.

Al parecer aprobaba el hecho de que llevara puesta su camisa.

-Buenos días, Señora Potter- me señaló la barra a su lado- ¿Quieres desayunar?-

-Claro- caminé hasta el banco a su lado- Se ve delicioso-

Antes de siquiera poder sentarme, Harry me tomó de la mano y girando su banco para quedar frente a mí me jaló hasta él.

-Hey, no tan rápido-

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, me pegó a él en un tórrido beso que me dejó sin aliento antes de llevar sus manos hasta mi trasero y acomodarme entre sus piernas. Solté el aire aliviada contra su boca.

Entonces él tampoco estaba arrepentido por lo que había pasado anoche.

Después de unos segundos se separó de mí y me miró con una sonrisa algo seria mientras yo recuperaba el aire.

-¿Dormiste bien?-

Noté el tono de implícita complicidad con el que dijo aquello, y sintiendo mis mejillas arder, asentí ligeramente y me senté en la silla a su lado.

-Muy bien, gracias- me serví un vaso de jugo y tomé un sorbo- ¿Y tú?-

Harry tomó una tostada con mermelada y sonrió ligeramente antes de dirigirme una fuerte mirada.

-Excelente-

Sin saber qué rayos responder, le devolví una sonrisa nerviosa mientras terminaba de preparar mi plato de avena y miré el montón de comida que tenía frente a mí mientras fruncía el ceño.

Al parecer ninguno de los dos quería hablar sobre lo que había pasado anoche entre nosotros, y la actitud despreocupada de Harry me había relajado por completo. A pesar de que tenía dudas sobre cómo sería nuestra situación ahora, no quería arruinarlo con alguna estupidez que me pusiera en evidencia y estaba dispuesta a disfrutarlo lo más posible.

_Carpe Diem, Hermione. _

Decidiendo no tocar el tema de lo que habíamos hecho anoche y sus posibles consecuencias o no, encontré un tema del que hablar.

-¿Tú hiciste todo esto?-

Ante mi tono de sorpresa, Harry solo sonrió de medio lado y se encogió de hombros.

-Podré no ser un excelente cocinero como tú, pero puedo defenderme- dio un sorbo al vaso de jugo- Además McGonagall no se queda los fines de semana, así que tengo que arreglármelas solo-

Era cierto.

Sin embargo, no podía creer que Harry estuviera precisamente _solo_ los fines de semana, y con el bichito de la curiosidad carcomiéndome me atreví a seguir preguntando.

-¿Siempre?-

Como respuesta, Harry me miró con ojos acusadores y alzó las cejas en un gesto de falsa arrogancia.

-Pues ya que preguntas, no, no siempre- sonrió con superioridad- Pero no pienso hablar de eso contigo, señorita curiosa-

Con eso me dejó sin armas, y decidida a no indagar más en la vida sexual y amorosa de Harry agradecí que no dijera nada y seguí con mi desayuno.

-De todas maneras estamos solos, lo que quiere decir que podemos hacer lo que queramos y en donde queramos-

Sin poder evitarlo, un escalofrío me recorrió entera al escuchar el tono de lo último y mordí mi labio inferior.

-¿Dónde queramos?-

Ante mi pregunta, Harry sonrió algo arrogante y se bajó del alto taburete para hacerme girar en el mío y pegarse a mí. Sus hermosos ojos verdes me miraron con picardía y sus labios quedaron a escasos milímetros de los míos.

-Exacto- su aliento chocó con el mío-Así que esto es lo que haremos: piensa la mejor manera de aprovechar el día, tomaremos una ducha juntos y después haremos lo que quieras-

Contuve el aliento.

_¿Tomar una ducha juntos? _

La mera idea de aquello me hizo temblar de expectación. De pronto mi cuerpo pareció volverse maleable y reprimí otro escalofrío mientras intentaba concentrarme de nuevo, pero los labios de Harry tan cerca de mí no ayudaban para nada a calmarme. ¿Pero qué poder tenía sobre mí ese hombre?

Como si supiera lo que pensaba y quisiera torturarme, se alejó de mi justo antes de que nuestros labios se rozaran y me miró sereno.

-Pero necesito que separes un vestido largo, joyas y zapatos para esta noche-

Vaya, hablando de cambios de ambiente rápidos.

-¿Para esta noche?- parpadeé rápidamente y fruncí el ceño -¿Por qué?-

-Porque tú y yo iremos a una fiesta de cumpleaños-

-¿Una fiesta?-

-Así es- soltó un suspiro casi cansado -Papá cumple años mañana, y conociendo a mi madre estoy seguro que la fiesta sorpresa que le ha preparado será tan escandalosa como siempre-

Una fiesta. Con los Potter. La familia de Harry. La loca, variada y sobre todo intensa familia de Harry, de la que estaba segura sería centro de atención esa noche. Sobre todo de Parvati, a quien ya conocía por su increíble habilidad para sacar información y darse cuenta de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor con solo mirarlo.

En ese instante mis nervios se transfirieron de un solo Potter a todos los que conocía, y la idea de una fiesta que seguro sería elegante, costosa y de alto nivel me hizo ponerme más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Será…en casa de tus padres?-

Me sentí estúpida, pero necesitaba verificarlo.

Solo esperaba que Harry hubiera tenido la compasión de invitar a Luna, la necesitaba a ella a mi lado.

_Luna!_ Había quedado en hablarle en cuanto pudiera para contarle todo, y conociéndola estaba segura que mi celular que seguía en mi recámara tendría algunas diez llamadas perdidas para entonces.

-Sí. Es hora de que conozcas una verdadera fiesta de gala al más puro estilo Potter-

Se acercó a mí de nuevo con esa mirada que podía traspasarme y que me hacía olvidar hasta mi nombre, y colocando sus manos en mis muslos desnudos, comenzó a dejar un reguero de besos por mi cuello mientras sus manos subían hacia arriba y por debajo de su camisa que llevaba puesta.

Y la fiesta de los Potter así como mis nervios quedaron enterrados en un lugar recóndito de mi cerebro.

Cuando se separo lo suficiente de mí para hablarme, abrí mis ojos y parpadeé ligeramente para volver a la realidad.

-Y aún cuando me encanta como te queda mi camisa y por mí te tendría desnuda en mi cama todo el día, creo que será mejor que nos tomemos un baño- tomó mi mano para ayudarme a bajar del taburete-Algo que también disfrutaré muchísimo-

Con una sonrisa pícara, me guió fuera de la cocina de la mano y sintiéndome atrevida mordí mi labio inferior y me atreví a hablar.

-O podríamos hacer las dos cosas-

Harry se detuvo en su lugar y dio media vuelta para mirarme sorprendido antes de dirigirme una sonrisa cómplice.

-Más acertada decisión no pudo salir de su boca, Señora Potter-

Y atinando a soltar una ligera risa, seguí a Harry por las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación, a la que seguramente le sacaríamos provecho toda la tarde.

* * *

_Y ahí queda nuestro capítulo!_

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Valió la pena la espera? _

_Aún cuando no tengo avances del siguiente capítulo les puedo prometer que tendrá muchas novedades en la fiesta de los Potter en donde nos toparemos a ciertos personajes desagradables. ¿Cuándo volveré a actualizar? Lamento decirles que no lo sé, y no puedo prometer que sea pronto. Por razones personales y profesionales el siguiente semestre será muy pesado para mí, pero espero la señorita inspiración no me abandone y pueda actualizar seguido!_

_Por ahora eso es todo lectores! Felices fiestas!_


	11. Noche Amarga con Final Dulce

"**Arreglo Peligroso"**

_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la autora J.K. Rowling. _

_Pareja: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger_

_Summary:__ Desesperada por sacar de la cárcel a su padre inocente, Hermione acude al único con el suficiente poder para hacerlo: su multimillonario y arrogante jefe Harry Potter, a quien jamás ha tratado. Para cobrar una herencia bastante importante, Harry necesita una esposa y la necesita ya. En un arrebato de desesperación, lo que surge como un negocio puede convertirse en el arreglo más peligroso de sus vidas. _

_Notas de la autora: Hola mis lectores! Espero hayan tenido unas excelentes fiestas, porque aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo que salió mucho más largo de lo que esperaba! Sé que como a mí me gustó escribirlo a ustedes les encantará leerlo, y espero que soporten a esos personajes desagradables que les mencioné el capítulo pasado, así como espero que disfruten de lo que sigue para nuestra parejita. _

_No tengo mucho que decir, salvo gracias por todos sus reviews! Espero sigan dejándome más, que me ayudan mucho de inspiración para poder escribir más seguido!_

_Espero el título del capítulo les ayude a descifrar un poco de lo que tratará el capítulo, y como podrán ver hay mucho Hermione's POV que probablemente vaya disminuyendo conforme avanzan los capítulos. _

_Sin más que decir, los dejo disfrutar!_

**Capítulo 11°: Noche Amarga con Final Dulce**

**~Hermione's POV~**

Con mi celular pegado a un oído mientras mi mano terminaba de colocar el zarcillo de diamantes en el otro, escuchaba la estridente voz de mi mejor amiga al otro lado de la línea.

Volvió a gritar de nuevo y cerré mis ojos con fuerza para amortiguar el sonido. Para entonces mi tímpano estaba a punto de reventar.

Pero tampoco podía evitar sonreír como una idiota y emocionarme junto con ella.

-Basta Luna! Tranquilízate!-

-¿Qué me tranquilice? ¿Me estas pidiendo que me tranquilice?- volvió a gritar- Eso es imposible! No después de lo que me acabas de contar! Es que…- tomó aire- No lo puedo creer! Harry y tú!-

Sin más remedio que dejarla gritar, mordí mi labio inferior y di un ligero saltito de emoción.

Llevaba apenas diez minutos al teléfono y para entonces Luna era un torbellino que no paraba de hacerme preguntas sobre Harry y lo que había pasado anoche, desde las más simples e inocentes hasta las más obscenas e íntimas. Abochornada, le había contado lo más posible sin revelar demasiadas cosas, pero estaba segura que no necesitaba hacerlo para que Luna sacara sus propias conjeturas.

Por enésima vez desde que estaba hablando con ella mordí mi labio inferior emocionada mientras me miraba en el espejo. Estaba casi lista.

-Lo sé, Luna. Fue tan…increíble-

-Ya me imagino- respondió sarcástica- Por lo que te he logrado sacar y como te escucho ahora, se nota que Harry sabe lo que hace-

En el espejo pude notar mis mejillas encenderse y aferré más el celular.

-Luna!-

Al otro lado de la línea solo obtuve una estruendosa carcajada y una vez que mi amiga se calmó, tomé aire y me senté en el taburete de mi tocador para abrocharme los zapatos.

-Bueno, está bien, ya me calmo- soltó una risa tonta- De todas maneras pienso sacarte más información esta noche, será más divertido hacerte esas preguntas viendo tu cara!-

Sin más remedio que entornar los ojos, solté un largo suspiro mientras tomaba el hermoso vestido esmeralda que estaba en la cama y sonreí.

-Bien, porque te voy a necesitar amiga- saqué el vestido de su funda- Me alegra que Harry te haya invitado-

-Lo hace por ti, Herms- sonreí ligeramente- Pero a mí también me encanta la idea-

Tan emocionada estaba que no escuché el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, y aún sonriente me puse el vestido para despedirme de Luna.

-Bien, te veré esta noche-

-Claro, nos vemos en un rato Herms. Vete súper guapa ¿De acuerdo?-

Solo entonces sentí la presencia de alguien y al reconocer el olor de la colonia de Harry giré mi cabeza y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al toparme con los suyos. Sin poder evitarlo, lo recorrí de arriba abajo con la mirada mientras él caminaba hacia mí y abrí ligeramente mis labios.

Se veía simplemente delicioso en ese traje.

Cuando recordé que Luna seguía al teléfono, parpadeé rápidamente para contestarle. Harry se detuvo a escasos centímetros de mí para mirarme con esos intensos ojos verdes, y sentí mis piernas flaquear.

-Hasta pronto, Luna-

Colgué antes de que ella pudiera decir más y sin dejar de mirar a Harry dejé el teléfono en la cama y aferré el vestido a mí. De pronto era muy consciente del hecho de que el zipper en mi espalda estaba completamente abierto.

Percatándose de esa reacción, sonrió de medio lado algo arrogante y dio otro paso hasta quedar prácticamente pegados. Sonreí nerviosa.

-Hola-

-Hola-

-Estaba…hablando con Luna-

-Sí, pude notarlo- sonrió aún más- Venía a ver si estabas lista, pero creo que aún falta algo muy importante-

Noté la mirada apreciativa que le echó al espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba detrás de mí y con mis mejillas ardiendo, sonreí un poco y miré el largo vestido esmeralda.

-Algo que me gustaría hacer a mí-

A escasos centímetros de mí, Harry hizo una seña para que me diera media vuelta y durante unos instantes no hice más que parpadear sorprendida. Debido a que el vestido era halter no llevaba sostén y por lo tanto mi espalda estaba totalmente descubierta hasta donde comenzaba el encaje de mis bragas, y la mirada de Harry no estaba ayudando en nada para calmarme.

Pero él no parecía dispuesto a ceder. Con timidez, di media vuelta hasta quedar de frente al espejo mientras Harry acortaba la distancia entre nosotros para subir el cierre. Con respiración contenida, sentí el zipper subir mientras sus dedos acariciaban ligeramente mi espalda a su paso, una simple caricia que me puso la piel de gallina mientras esperaba a que terminara.

Demonios. Solo el roce de sus dedos y reaccionaba de esa manera. Sin poder evitarlo, los recuerdos de la noche anterior y de esa tarde volvieron a mi cabeza y sintiendo mi cuerpo arder, meneé la cabeza para tranquilizarme.

Detrás de mí, Harry me miró en el reflejo del espejo sin decir nada y paseó su mirada desde la punta de mis pies hasta mi sencillo pero elegante peinado.

-Estás hermosa-

Le sonreí de vuelta y volví a mirarme. Frente al espejo estaba una mujer muy diferente a la que conocía hace un mes y medio atrás, pero me gustaba. Para esa noche había decidido utilizar un largo vestido halter de seda en color verde esmeralda, con un pronunciado escote en "V" y un ligero pero sexy tajo en la pierna izquierda. Mis sandalias de tacón de aguja Jimmy Choo en color verde a juego y una simple gargantilla y zarcillos cortos de y esmeraldas terminaban el atuendo, y como peinado, había decidido recoger todo mi cabello en un rodete vertical dejando algunos mechones caer por mi cuello.

Me veía diferente. Me sentía diferente.

Y estaba segura que la ropa que llevaba tenía poco que ver con eso.

-Gracias- me giré para mirarlo- Pero todo es tuyo-

-No, es tuyo- negó- Además, estoy seguro que nadie lo luciría mejor que tú-

Le dediqué una sonrisa algo burlona y alcé una ceja.

-¿Por eso viniste a terminarme de vestir?-

Como respuesta soltó una ligera risa y dio un paso al frente hasta quedar pegado a mí.

-Quería terminar de vestirte, Señora Potter- susurró contra mi oído -Porque tengo la esperanza de desvestirte esta noche que lleguemos de la fiesta-

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y sin poder evitarlo un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al escucharlo decir aquello. Antes de poder decirle algo y satisfecho de mi reacción, se alejó de mí y me tomó de la mano para salir de mi habitación.

-Pero por lo pronto, será mejor que nos vayamos- sonrió y puso mi bolso en las manos- Antes de que desista y cumpla con lo que acabo de decirte de una buena vez-

Y conteniendo mis ganas de decirle que lo hiciera, sonreí ligeramente y lo dejé arrastrarme fuera de la habitación.

~o~

El camino a la mansión de los Potter fue tranquilo y relajado. Para mi sorpresa Harry había decidido que nos fuéramos en limusina, por lo que con el chofer encargándose de llevarnos y nosotros en la parte trasera, conversábamos mientras yo intentaba calmarme.

Al parecer Harry sabía lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, pues en todo momento había tratado de aligerar mis nervios con una copa de vino y pláticas amenas. Sorprendida y sobre todo agradecida por eso, acepté sus atenciones y aproveché para saber más de él y de su familia, la razón por la que estaba algo nerviosa.

Luna me había comentado que las fiestas de los Potter eran tan espectaculares que llegaban a la primera plana de sociales, y aquello había terminado por aumentar mis nervios.

Sin embargo, con Harry a mi lado, en esa limusina y con el espectáculo de las lujosas mansiones afuera todo era simplemente excelente, y para entonces ya me encontraba ansiosa por llegar a la fiesta que tanta curiosidad me causaba.

Veinte minutos después que pasaron volando, Harry tomó mi copa vacía y la colocó con la suya junto a la botella de vino.

-Bien- tomó mi mano y la acarició ligeramente- Creo que fue suficiente charla-

-¿Por qué?-

La limusina se detuvo y Harry miró unos instantes por la ventana para después girar a verme. Sonriente, tomó mi mano y le dio un apretón.

-Porque hemos llegado, preciosa-

El corazón me dio un ligero vuelco cuando Harry abrió la puerta y sin perder su sonrisa bajó para ayudarme a bajar a mí. En cuanto puse un pie en la alfombra negra en la entrada de la enorme mansión, todo se volvió un poco caótico.

A mí alrededor solo fui capaz de ver un montón de flashes, luces, voces y vestidos y trajes elegantes, y sin tener mucha idea de lo que pasaba me vi guiada por Harry a lo largo de la alfombra mientras unos cuantos fotógrafos aprovechaban para tomarnos fotos.

Siempre cerca de mí, Harry me aferró por la cintura en gesto posesivo y se acercó a mi oído.

-Relájate y sonríe, Herms-

No tardé mucho en seguirle la corriente, y ya más tranquila, posé junto a él como la radiante esposa del magnate de Londres mientras a nuestros lados unos cuantos más posaban también. Aunque eran pocos fotógrafos, aquello era demasiado para una fiesta de cumpleaños, y entonces comencé a entender a lo que se refería Harry.

Aquello parecía más bien una alfombra roja de artistas, y algo aturdida seguí a Harry hasta la entrada del jardín en donde un hermoso arco de enredaderas y flores blancas daba la bienvenida al enorme jardín en donde sería la fiesta.

Al llegar, abrí mis ojos de par en par.

Ahora si entendía a lo que se refería Harry sobre las fiestas de los Potter.

Desperdigadas por todo el jardín se encontraban un montón de mesas y sillas con manteles blancos y ribetes negros, en las que pude contar a casi cien personas. Colgadas de ramas de los árboles, algunos faroles y algunos cuantos arcos, un montón de lámparas iluminaban todo el jardín a media luz, dándole un aspecto sereno, elegante y algo romántico. Al frente de todas las mesas y pegados a la parte trasera de la mansión, un cuarteto de jazz tocaba algo de música tranquila y una pequeña pista vacía esperaba ser utilizada mientras en las esquinas, unas mesas de barras de bebidas se encontraban apostadas junto con algunos bocadillos.

Montones de meseros vestidos elegantemente se paseaban por las mesas ofreciendo bebidas a los presentes, mientras distribuidos en las mesas, la familia de Harry, incluido James, cumplía a la perfección su papel de anfitriones.

Estaba segura que mi boca entreabierta delataba por completo mi sorpresa.

Aquello era demasiado.

Sentí la intensa mirada de Harry a mí lado y me gire para mirarlo.

-¿A esto le llamas una fiesta sorpresa?-

-Pues…sí, solo que llegamos después- miró a James y sonrió- Papá de todas formas lo intuía-

Meneé la cabeza al borde de la risa.

-No, me refiero a que esto no…- sonreí- Yo esperaba esconderme debajo de la mesa y gritar "Sorpresa" cuando tu papá entrara a casa y prendiera las luces. No…esto-

Harry soltó una ligera y abrió su boca para contestar.

-Ustedes dos!-

La fuerte e inconfundible voz de Parvati nos distrajo, quien ataviada en un despampanante vestido de seda violeta llegó hasta nosotros en un santiamén. Solo entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que gran parte de los presentes habían dejado de hacer sus cosas y nos veían fijamente, clara señal de su interés por nosotros.

-Hasta que por fin llegan!- abrazó a Harry y después a mí para mirarme emocionada- Wow, Hermione! Estás guapísima!-

Dijo aquello con evidente satisfacción, casi como si estuviera esperando verme así, y extrañada le devolví el abrazo. A lo lejos pude distinguir a una despampanante pelirroja ataviada en un sexy vestido azul y entendí la reacción de Parvati.

Era Ginny, quien al darse cuenta de quien había llegado dejó de conversar con el hombre a su lado para mirarnos fijamente.

El otro hombre era Draco Malfoy.

Genial. Aquello solo había ayudado a hacer la noche aun más interesante.

-Ven, Hermione! Te quiero presentar a unas personas!-

Antes de poder decir algo, fui arrastrada por Parvati hasta la muchedumbre con un sonriente Harry detrás de nosotras.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

Casi una hora después, la fiesta de papá no podía ser más que un éxito. Como había predicho, mi madre no había escatimado en gastos para la fiesta y toda la alta sociedad londinense se encontraba ahí. Y eso incluía a las patéticas, tontas y superficiales hijas de los amigos de la familia con las que tanto mi padre como yo teníamos fuertes relacionales laborales y personales.

Y yo no podía estar más agradecido por tener a mí lado a una mujer como Hermione.

Quién había demostrado no solo ser hermosa, sensible e inteligente sino extremadamente culta, refinada y sofisticada.

Apenas la había presentado a más amigos y familiares y había conversado con ellos de infinidad de temas, desde los más triviales hasta los más trascendentales. Con una enorme sonrisa y viéndose simplemente increíble, había acaparado la atención de muchos grupos y se comportaba como si siempre hubiera pertenecido a la alta sociedad, dejando a todos los que la conocían simplemente encantados.

Y a mí solo lograba fascinarme más.

A mí lado, la voz de Ernie McMillan me sacó de mis cavilaciones y tuve que alejar mi mirada de Hermione, quien en ese momento conversaba con Severus, Sybill y unos cuantos amigos más.

-Tengo que decirte, amigo- me sonrió y miró a Hermione- Que eres un maldito con suerte. Tu esposa es guapísima-

Como única respuesta solo atiné a sonreír y una vez que Hermione dejó de hablar con el grupo me acerqué a ella con una sonrisa y choqué mi copa contra la suya.

-Debo decirte que he recibido una enorme cantidad de cumplidos y felicitaciones por mi esposa, Señora Potter- la miré sonreír satisfecha- Yo mismo estoy impactado. Apenas una hora y los tienes encantados, lo estás haciendo increíble-

Sonrió algo coqueta y tomó de su copa.

-Me alegra estar cumpliendo con mi parte del trato como se debe-

Aquél comentario me dejó algo helado. Había olvidado por completo esa palabra, y sin embargo, esa era la que definía nuestra relación.

Un trato.

Y nada más.

-Puedes estar segura de que yo estoy cumpliendo con el mío-

Sus ojos se iluminaron y yo no pude evitar sentirme más satisfecho de ser yo el causante de su felicidad. Aunque no lo había mantenido muy informada para no darle muchas esperanzas, el proceso de sacar a su padre de la cárcel fluía increíblemente y George se había encargado de reunir todas las pruebas necesarias para sacarlo de ahí. Por un montón de razones que no entendía, era necesario esperar unos días hasta tener un juicio del caso, pero para entonces los pronósticos eran excelentes.

Y verla feliz era la mejor de las recompensas.

-Creo que estamos teniendo una buena noche entonces-

Sonriendo de medio lado, me acerqué a ella tanto que nos rozamos y me acerqué a su oído.

-Y será excelente una vez que nos vayamos- la sentí temblar- Me muero de ganas de sacarte de aquí y llegar a casa cuanto antes-

Hermione me miró con sus mejillas encendidas y antes de poder decirme algo, la suave voz de mi asistente nos sacó de nuestra burbuja.

-Buenas noches-

-Luna!-

Ataviada con un vestido color azul celeste, Luna abrazó a Hermione ligeramente y me besó en la mejilla.

-Wow Herms, estás guapísima!-

-Igual tú! Te ves increíble-

Con mi brazo alrededor de la cintura de Hermione, miré a Luna sonriente y sobre todo agradecido por su presencia. Estaba seguro que a Hermione le caería bien una cara conocida, y quien mejor que su mejor amiga para acompañarla.

-Hermione tiene razón, Luna. Te ves increíble- me sonrió- Me alegra que hayas podido venir-

-Gracias por invitarme, Harry-

-No hay de qué- me encogí de hombros- Mis padres te aprecian mucho, Luna-

Recibí otra sonrisa a cambio.

Durante unos segundos ambas mujeres permanecieron calladas mientras se miraban fijamente, como si no se hubieran visto en años. Conocía esa mirada. Era la mirada de dos mujeres que necesitaban desahogarse, e intuyendo muy bien de lo que iban a hablar, sonreí de medio lado y solté mi amarre de Hermione.

-Bien, creo que esta es una conversación en la que no soy requerido- noté la sonrisa algo apenada de ambas- Si me disculpan-

Plantándole un beso en la coronilla a Hermione, las dejé conversar a solas y me retiré del enorme grupo que estaba cerca para dirigirme a la barra de bebidas por otro trago sin darme cuenta que una cara muy conocida se acercaba hasta donde yo estaba.

Entonces fui interceptado por mi mejor amigo pelirrojo, algo que por alguna extraña razón no me hacía tan feliz como a Hermione le hacía la presencia de Luna.

Y recordando la conversación que había tenido con él anoche y como había hecho exactamente lo contrario a lo que me había aconsejado tan solo media hora después, me di cuenta del porqué.

-Hola, desaparecido- se paró a mi lado en la barra de bebidas- Hasta que por fin te encuentro solo-

Sonreí ligeramente y tomé dos vasos para pasarle uno a él.

-Estaba presentando a Hermione con todos- la miré a lo lejos- No quería que se sintiera agobiada-

-A mí me parece que no tiene ningún problema con eso- me miró y sonrió burlón- Lo está haciendo excelente-

Obviamente no se creía nada el cuento de que no me había acercado a él por Hermione, y fingiendo no entender su tono sarcástico, sonreí sin dejar de mirarla.

-Tiene a todos maravillados. Y ustedes dos son tan convincentes como pareja que ni parece que su matrimonio es una farsa-

Con un evidente sarcasmo y una suave sonrisa, Ron tomó un poco de su vaso de whisky y yo lo miré como si me hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

Farsa, trato. Al parecer esta noche todo mundo me estaba recordando cosas importantes, y sobre todo, cual era la verdadera relación entre Hermione y yo. Algo que no tenía que olvidar.

-¿Cómo vas con lo que...- pareció pensar la palabra- sientes?-

Maldición. Esperaba que no me lo preguntara, y sin embargo después de nuestra plática la noche anterior era obvio que lo haría.

_Excelente, amigo, tan excelente que anoche hice exactamente lo opuesto a lo que me pediste y le hice el amor toda la maldita noche. _

También era obvio que no iba a contarle la verdad. Después de lo que Ron me había dicho la noche anterior sobre Hermione así como sus advertencias de mantenerme alejado de ella, no podía decirle lo que había pasado.

No cuando ni siquiera yo mismo sabía que rayos estaba haciendo al hacer precisamente lo que no debía hacer.

Hacerla mía, cuando todo era un simple trato.

Una mentira.

-Todo está bien, Ron- tomé de mi vaso- Fue solo un lapso de estupidez que no va a volver a repetirse. Hermione es solo una mujer guapa, y fue una simple atracción estúpida-

No supe si me creyó o no, pero decidido a no ahondar más en el asunto, se encogió de hombros y tomó de su vaso. Yo agradecí mentalmente que dejara el tema por la paz.

-Por cierto, ¿Has visto la cara de tu primo cuando entraste con Hermione?-

Ante esa pregunta, sonreí con algo de arrogancia y volví a tomar un sorbo de mi whisky. Por supuesto que había visto a Draco al llegar a la fiesta, y por supuesto que la expresión que había hecho al vernos entrar a Hermione y a mí no tenía precio: sus ojos abiertos de par en par, su mandíbula tensa y su evidente fastidio habían sido tan obvios que estaba seguro no había sido el único que lo había notado.

-Por supuesto. Esta que se lo lleva el demonio- miré a Hermione- Y mucho más al ver que _mi _esposa- hice algo de hincapié en las últimas dos palabras- No es lo que él esperaba-

Ron miró su vaso y sonrió de medio lado.

-Creo que no es el único. Debo decir que mi hermana tampoco se puso muy feliz al verlos-

Claro que también sabía eso. Darme cuenta que estaba ahí no había sido ninguna sorpresa, pues aún cuando ya no tuviera contacto conmigo, Ginny seguía siendo amiga de la familia. Al igual que Malfoy, a Ginny no le había caído nada bien la impresión que Hermione había tenido en todos y durante casi toda la velada había podido notar sus miradas altaneras y desdeñosas a mi esposa, claramente molesta de no ser el centro de atención.

Recordé el beso que me había dado días atrás. Seguía sin entender por qué rayos se comportaba conmigo como si todavía le interesara, cuando había sido muy clara al terminar nuestra relación que ya no me quería.

Y sinceramente, si de alguna forma yo había vuelto a interesarle, no podía importarme menos.

-Lo sé-

-Sinceramente no la entiendo, amigo- confesó fastidiado- Le he intentado preguntar pero siempre evade cualquier tema referente a ti-

Sin saber qué rayos contestarle, me encogí de hombros y volví a tomar de mi vaso para seguir mirando a la hermosa mujer de vestido esmeralda que conversaba con su mejor amiga y reían juntas como si hablaran de una travesura.

Sonreí al darme cuenta de que "travesura" estaban hablando.

~o~

Media hora más tarde, mientras Hermione conversaba con mis padres, Parvati y algunos cuantos amigos más, di el último sorbo a mi tercer vaso de whisky.

Después de conversar con Severus y unos cuantos socios de papá y amigos cercanos a la familia, había buscado un lugar para estar solo y desde entonces me había refugiado a un lado de la barra, lejos de la vista de todos.

Un lugar en donde podía admirar a Hermione y sobre todo que estaba lejos de Ron, Ginny, Parvati, o cualquier otro que pudiera interrogarme sobre Hermione y nuestra relación. No quería hablar de eso cuando ni siquiera me había dado el tiempo de pensarlo.

Cuando tuve otro vaso de whisky en la mano y tomé un sorbo, una conocida voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-Buenas noches, primo-

Contuve una maldición. Me había olvidado de él por completo.

-Buenas noches, Draco-

Miré a Draco de reojo y sin moverme de lugar, aún recargado en la barra a mí espalda mientras miraba a Hermione, esperé a que hablara y tomé otro sorbo del líquido que de pronto me pareció indispensable.

A mí lado Draco miró en la misma dirección que yo y sin poder evitarlo me puse alerta de inmediato.

-Creo que debo felicitarte- sonrió ligeramente- Vaya esposita que te has conseguido-

_Conseguido_. La palabra me alertó aún más.

-Gracias-

Contesté sin expresión alguna.

-Vaya que fue una verdadera sorpresa- tomó de su vaso- La tenías bien guardada primo- me miró- Nadie sabía de su existencia por lo que veo-

Aquellas simples palabras, dichas de una manera aparentemente inocente, terminaron por convencerme que las intenciones de Malfoy por saber de Hermione eran precisamente las que me imaginaba.

Que, como era de esperarse, creía que todo era una farsa para obtener la herencia que me correspondía.

Y que él quería que fuera suya a como diera lugar.

-Tal vez tu no- me encogí de hombros- Siento no habértela presentado-

Dije aquello con una nota de sarcasmo, y a mí lado, Draco soltó una ligera risa y me miró con cejas alzadas.

-No me ofendo, no te preocupes- miró de nuevo a Hermione- Después de todo creo que ni tu llevas mucho de conocerla, ¿O sí?-

Aquello fue lo último que necesité escuchar. Convencido de las intenciones de Draco y sin ganas de aguantar sus evidentes intentos por sacarme la verdad, algo que no pensaba hacer, terminé de un solo sorbo el resto de mi bebida.

-Si me disculpas primo, creo que es hora de ir con mi esposa-

E ignorando por completo su estúpida pregunta, dejé el vaso en la barra detrás de mí y me alejé de él para comenzar a caminar hacia Hermione.

Intentando controlar mis ganas de golpear algo. Estaba furioso.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

Más de una hora después, me encontraba tomando mi tercera copa de champagne de la noche mientras conversaba de temas triviales con Lily, Parvati y James, mientras intentaba esquivar los excelentes intentos de la hermana de Harry por obtener información sobre mi matrimonio.

A pesar de ser adoptada, Parvati tenía la misma tenacidad de su hermano para conseguir lo que quería, y para entonces se me habían agotado todas las maneras posibles de esquivar el tema. Haciéndome preguntas simples sobre que tal iba la vida de casada hasta cuando planeábamos comenzar una familia, Parvati había insistido tanto en que hablara sobre ello que ya no sabía que decir.

A su lado, Lily y James me miraban con sonrisas y miradas conciliadoras, claramente conscientes del acoso incesante de Parvati y divertidos con la situación. Durante toda la velada había tenido la oportunidad de observarlos y para entonces estaba segura que a pesar de los años que llevaban casados, o tal vez gracias a ellos, se amaban profundamente y se divertían juntos sin necesidad de nadie más.

Y por supuesto, no podía entender como si Harry había tenido ese ejemplo de matrimonio toda la vida, le interesaba tan poco tener uno.

La respuesta la había tenido al mirar a Ginny, quien en toda la velada no había dejado de dirigirme miradas cargadas de desdén y algo de fastidio. Y claro que no me habían pasado desapercibidas sus miraditas cargadas hacia mi esposo, que para entonces ya me molestaban demasiado.

-¿Y siempre si piensan ir de luna de miel?- la voz de Parvati me sacó de mis cavilaciones- No pueden no tener una, mereces una luna de miel decente Herms!-

Dejé la copa en la bandeja del mesero que pasaba.

-Eh…- lo pensé un poco- Bueno, aún no lo hemos hablado, pero por lo pronto no podemos hacerlo. Nuestros horarios de trabajo están algo apretados y…-

-Tonterías! Esa no es excusa! Necesitan una luna de miel de verdad!-

-Y tú necesitas dejar de hacer eso-

La suave e inconfundible voz de Harry se escuchó detrás de mí y de manera instantánea me relajé y sonreí ligeramente. Era increíble el cambio que había tenido su efecto en mí, cuando antes lo único que hacía al escucharlo era ponerme tensa y nerviosa, ahora me resultaba reconfortante y emocionante.

Y ahora que llegaba como caído del cielo, no pude evitar alegrarme al escucharlo.

Antes de que Parvati pudiera decir algo, llegó hasta donde estábamos y me aferró por la cintura para pegarme a él. Sonriente, levanté mi cabeza para mirarlo y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por no fruncir el ceño. Parecía molesto.

-¿Acosando a mi esposa con tus preguntas, hermanita?-

Lily y James rieron ligeramente y Parvati hizo un puchero malcriado.

-Solo lo necesario, hermanito- se cruzó de brazos- Aunque parece ser que tanto convivir contigo la ha estropeado. Es casi tan difícil como tú para dar información-

Como única respuesta, Lily, James, Harry y yo reímos con fuerza mientras Parvati bufaba exasperada y en ese momento uno de los tantos organizadores de la fiesta- los reconocía porque llevaban micrófonos y audífonos en los oídos- llegó a donde estábamos para susurrarle algo a Lily.

-Bueno, creo que debemos ir a atender más invitados, pero diviértanse- nos miró sonriente- Y Parvati, deja en paz ya a tu hermano y a tu cuñada ¿Quieres?- Harry sonrió triunfalmente y Parvati le enseñó la lengua- ¿Vamos, cariño?-

Enroscó su brazo al de James y se alejaron sonrientes mientras conversaban con el agitado organizador, dejándonos solos a Harry, a Parvati y a mí.

-Bien, creo que los ha salvado el hecho de que tengo que darles de cenar a Liam y Padma- comenzó fastidiada- Pero esto no se queda aquí!-

Harry soltó una risa burlona.

-De acuerdo, hermanita, de acuerdo- entornó los ojos- Estaremos esperando ansiosos, ahora ve y alimenta a mis dos sobrinos, no tienen la culpa de tener una mamá loca-

Cómo única respuesta, Parvati entornó los ojos y giró para caminar rumbo a la puerta escondida de la mansión que estaba abierta, desapareciendo finalmente para dejarnos solos.

Con el brazo de Harry aún alrededor de mi cintura, giré en sus brazos y pegué mis manos a su pecho para mirarlo.

-Gracias por salvarme- sonreí- Llegaste en el momento perfecto-

-No fue nada- aferró más mi cintura- Además estaba aburrido. Desde que llegamos a la fiesta no hemos tenido un momento a solas- sonrió ligeramente- Creo que tengo una esposa demasiado solicitada-

Sin poder evitarlo, abrí mis ojos sorprendida y alcé una ceja. Jamás había visto a Harry así, y a pesar de lo que había pasado anoche aquella extraña complicidad aún me resultaba algo difícil de seguir.

Pero tenía que admitir que me encantaba.

-¿Celoso?-

Su mirada antes serena se volvió seria y su amarre en mi cintura se hizo más fuerte.

-Nunca-

La seguridad con la que dijo aquello fue aplastante, y vagamente recordé su expresión de enojo cuando había llegado. Tratando de aligerar su evidente tensión, me alejé ligeramente y ladeé la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien? Pareces molesto…-

Harry abrió sus ojos algo sorprendido durante dos segundos para después mirar la barra de bebidas al otro lado del jardín.

-Creo que los dos necesitamos unas copas- miró en todas direcciones- ¿Dónde demonios están los meseros cuando se necesitan?-

Intenté no sonreír burlona y esperé a que decidiera que hacer.

-Iré por unas copas de champagne- se giro para mirarme y soltó su amarre- Enseguida vuelvo-

Dejándome completamente sorprendida y confundida en mi lugar, Harry dio media vuelta y se alejó rápidamente hasta la barra de bebidas que se encontraba vacía. Algo molesto entornó los ojos y girándose hacía mí para hacerme señas de que entraría a la casa por unas copas, desapareció por la puerta y me quedé completamente sola.

A mí alrededor, bastantes grupos de personas con las que había estado conversaban animadamente, y procurando no hacerme notar para no tener que conversar con nadie- estaba harta de hacerlo- , me dispuse a admirar el hermoso jardín decorado mientras esperaba a Harry.

Pero al parecer, mis planes de estar tranquila no se cumplirían en lo absoluto esa noche.

-Buenas noches, Hermione-

La suave voz de Ginny Weasley me sacó de mis cavilaciones, y extrañada, miré a la extravagante, guapa y sofisticada mujer que tenía frente a mí con dos copas de champagne en la mano y me miraba de arriba abajo.

Contuve una maldición. Eso era lo único que me faltaba.

-Buenas noches-

Con una sonrisa falsa me ofreció una de las copas que llevaba y tomándola por cortesía, la miré serena mientras mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora.

¿Qué rayos quería esa mujer?

-Hasta que por fin te encuentro sola- comentó casi sarcástica- Por lo visto has sido la sensación de la noche-

¿Qué rayos podía contestar?

-No era mi intención- me encogí de hombros- Todos han sido muy amables-

-Me imagino- el mismo tono de sarcasmo no me pasó desapercibido- Después de todo eras el tesoro que querían conocer. La misteriosa esposa del magnate Harry Potter-

Sin saber que decir me limité a mirar a mi alrededor solo para darme cuenta que estábamos en un lugar bastante iluminado y concurrido, casi al centro del jardín y a un lado de la pista. Y por supuesto, varios curiosos- por no decir muchos- ya nos miraban, y codeando a algunos a sus lados, cuchicheaban ligeramente.

La esposa y la ex prometida de Harry Potter conversando en una fiesta familiar. Claro que eso debía ser un buen espectáculo. Maldición ¿Por qué rayos Harry me había dejado sola?

-Seguro querían saber que fue lo que Harry vio en ti para desposarte tan rápido- me miró de arriba abajo y tomó un sorbo de su copa- Yo también me lo pregunto, de hecho-

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida. Bien, ese sí había sido un ataque directo. Al parecer Ginny no se andaba por las ramas, y tal vez por despecho o mera curiosidad, realmente quería saber sobre mi matrimonio con Harry.

Y dejar en claro que no le agradaba nada.

-Porque sinceramente, no puedo entender cómo es que Harry se casó tan rápido con una completa desconocida y por supuesto, con una mujer fuera de nuestro nivel- cruzó sus brazos y meneó su copa- Bastante extraño, la verdad-

Ante ese evidente insulto, no pude quedarme callada por más tiempo y solté un simple quejido entre divertido y ofendido para mirarla de arriba abajo.

Comenzaba a hartarme.

-Creo que eso es algo que no te incumbe, Ginny, la verdad- me crucé de brazos y ladeé mi cabeza- Lo que Harry haga o deje de hacer no es tu asunto, así como yo no tengo porqué contestarte-

Frente a mí, Ginny alzó las cejas sorprendida y sonrió de medio lado.

-¿De veras?- se acercó un paso- Creo que no lo sabes querida, pero yo debería estar en tu lugar ahora-

-Pero no lo estás- sonreí- Y tú misma decidiste no estarlo cuando terminaste tu relación con _mi _esposo- me acerqué otro paso- Así que lo que él haga ya no es tu asunto-

-Vaya, vaya. Al parecer no estás tan ajena como yo pensaba- alzó las cejas de nuevo- Conociendo a Harry, me sorprende que sepas algo sobre él o su vida- lo pensó un momento- Digo, porque supongo que de lo único que estás enterada es de lo rico que es y la herencia que recibirá ¿O no?-

Ante esa última oración, abrí mis ojos de par en par y la miré unos instantes sin saber que decir. Maldición. ¿Acaso Ginny sabía o sospechaba algo de mi trato con Harry?

_Maldición, Hermione, contrólate! _Decidida a no flaquear, recompuse mi expresión y la miré serena de nuevo.

-La herencia que recibirá por haberse casado contigo, por cierto-

No contesté. A nuestro alrededor, el silencio comenzaba a extenderse y todos comenzaban a mirarnos. Para entonces estaba tan enojada que no sabía si podría contenerme, y por dentro solo rezaba porque Harry llegara.

Pronto.

-Bueno, creo que ya lo sabes, querida- sonrió sarcástica- Esa es la única explicación a este absurdo…¿Matrimonio? ¿Podemos llamarle así?- rio irónica- Porque por cómo te veo, estoy segura que Harry jamás se fijaría en ti para…- me miró casi con lástima- Bueno…tu sabes-

Contuve el aliento y aferré mi copa con más fuerza. ¿Cómo era posible que esa maldita arpía hubiera sido prometida de Harry?

-Aunque eso no te concierne- me atreví a hablar- Mi matrimonio con Harry es como todos los demás. Algo que a ti no te interesa-

-Vaya, eso si no lo esperaba- tomó otro sorbo- Aunque bueno, me imagino que Harry debe satisfacer ciertas…necesidades. No creo que no te aproveche-

Inhalé profundamente y cerré mis dedos aún más alrededor de mi copa, con tanta fuerza que estaba segura que se quebraría en mi mano.

No podía más.

-Digo, porque no serás tan ilusa para creer que una vez que cobre su herencia se quedará contigo-

Se acercó a mí un poco más.

-¿O a poco eres tan ilusa, Hermione?-

Con mi cuerpo tenso y mi cabeza a punto de reventar, tomé aire de nuevo. Frente a mí, Ginny bajó la voz un poco y sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Crees que te ama por qué te está follando por mera satisfacción?-

Aquello fue más de lo que pude soportar.

En un movimiento casi involuntario tiré el resto de mi caro champagne en la cara de Ginny quien, soltando un ligero gritito indignado se quedó boquiabierta mientras el líquido terminaba de arruinar por completo su peinado, su maquillaje de mal gusto y su vulgar vestido.

Yo me quedé estática en mi lugar, sintiendo las miradas de todo mundo sobre nosotras.

Y todo lo demás ocurrió en cámara lenta.

El silencio sepulcral que vino después fue tan pesado e intenso que no se escuchaba absolutamente nada salvo la música de fondo, mientras a nuestro alrededor el montón de personas que antes nos miraba de reojo ahora nos miraba fijamente y boquiabiertos.

Con mi respiración algo acelerada y sin saber qué hacer, miré entre la multitud a Luna, a Parvati y a Lily quienes boquiabiertas tenían una expresión de verdadera diversión en sus rostros.

Y finalmente miré a Harry, quien con dos copas de champagne en su mano, boquiabierto y con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, me miró sorprendido y estático desde su lugar.

A escasos cuatro metros de nosotras, parpadeó ligeramente y sabiendo que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oírnos, me acerqué a Ginny para hablar.

-No sé cual sea tu problema, pero que te quede claro que no voy a permitir que me insultes a mí o a mi esposo- dije entre dientes- Te metes con lo mío y no respondo, Ginevra-

Sentí a Harry acercarse lentamente, y decidida a no dejar que me regañara frente a todos o hiciera algo que me humillara más, rematé con Ginny.

-Y si me disculpas, no pienso seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo-

Antes de poder largarme de una buena vez del lugar y de esa incómoda situación, sentí la presencia de Harry detrás de mí e incapaz de dar un paso atrás o siquiera girar y enfrentarme a su mirada, me quedé en mi lugar y esperé a que la idiota de Ginny reaccionara.

Eso hizo, y pretendiendo que no existía levantó la vista para mirar a Harry y agarró un mechón de su estropeado cabello en la mano.

-¿Vas a dejar esto así?-

Ante aquella pregunta chillona y malcriada, entorné los ojos esperando un regaño por parte de Harry que nunca llegó.

-Creo que mi esposa fue clara contigo, Ginny-

Aquella seria oración, dicha en voz baja pero con una fuerza aplastante, nos dejó sorprendidas tanto a Ginny y a mí durante unos segundos en los que saboreé internamente la frase. Frente a nosotros y haciendo una rabieta digna de premio, Ginny soltó un gemido frustrado y dio media vuelta para meterse a la casa como alma que se le lleva el diablo.

Durante unos incómodos segundos todo permaneció en silencio hasta que el espectáculo terminó y poco a poco todos los presentes volvieron a sus asuntos, intentando retomar sus conversaciones y mirando de reojo de vez en cuando a nuestra dirección.

Incapaz de girarme y con mis ojos cerrados esperando un regaño, sentí a Harry moverse lentamente detrás de mí hasta que sentí su agarre en mi mano con fuerza y abrí mis ojos para mirarlo.

Con la misma autoridad de siempre, una expresión serena y ojos vacíos que fui incapaz de descifrar, se inclinó hasta que nuestros rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros.

-Nos vamos-

Dijo entre dientes, y sabiendo que lo mejor sería obedecer, lo dejé jalarme ligeramente por el jardín hasta la entrada del mismo en donde se encontraban Lily, James, Parvati, Seamus, Neville y Hannah, al parecer conocedores del carácter de Harry y seguros de que su decisión sería que nos fuéramos.

Al mirar sus rostros sonrientes fui incapaz de aguantar mi felicidad al saber que me apoyaban, y sonriendo ligeramente seguí a Harry como la esposa abnegada hasta que estuvimos frente a todos.

-Bien, mi esposa y yo nos vamos- me soltó la mano y abrazó a su padre- Feliz cumpleaños, papá-

-Vayan con cuidado, hijo- James le dio una palmada en la espalda- No te preocupes-

Una vez separados, miré a Lily y a James y los abracé ligeramente.

-Hasta luego- me separé y los miré compungida- Y siento mucho lo que…-

-No te disculpes, querida- Lily meneó su cabeza y tomó mis manos- Tu eres de la familia ahora y no tienes porque soportar insultos de nadie, mucho menos de Ginny-

Ante aquella simple revelación, sonreí agradecida y con lágrimas en los ojos aferré sus manos. Entonces recordé que mi matrimonio era una mentira, y aunque no pertenecía a esa familia, permití que sus palabras me reconfortaran.

Una vez que Harry se alejó de su hermana y siguió con los demás para despedirse, Parvati me abrazó con fuerza.

-No te preocupes, todo mundo sabe como es la zorra de Ginny- susurró contra mí oído -De hecho, estoy segura que más de la mitad de los que vieron están felices porque finalmente alguien la puso en su lugar-

Me alejé de ella y la miré esperanzada.

-¿De veras?-

-Te lo aseguro- aferró mis manos sonriente- Así que yo que tu, no me preocuparía por eso- miró a Harry quien terminaba de despedirse de Neville y Hannah- Y me preocuparía más por tu esposito-

Ante aquella simple revelación, solté un suspiro y Parvati me miró con una sonrisa conciliadora.

-Buena suerte, Herms-

Agradecí mentalmente mientras Harry tomaba mi mano y nos sacaba de ahí. Y al mirar su semblante serio y su mandíbula tensa, supe que la iba a necesitar.

* * *

Quince minutos después de tensión en la limusina y silencio sepulcral, las puertas del elevador se abrieron y entramos a la suite de Harry. Con el lugar completamente solo y a oscuras, Harry me guió lentamente por la sala hasta las escaleras y sin decirme nada comenzó a subir rápidamente, como si tuviera una idea en mente que nadie le iba a quitar hasta lograrla.

Detrás de él y sintiendo su mano aferrar la mía con fuerza, llegó al segundo piso y caminó directo a su habitación.

Algo nerviosa y sin saber que esperar, tragué saliva y me aventuré a hablar.

-¿No me dejarás ir a mi habitación?-

-No-

-¿Por qué?-

De espaldas a mí, Harry abrió la puerta de su habitación y una vez que estuvimos dentro me soltó la mano y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Con sus ojos verdes completamente oscurecidos, me miró de arriba abajo como si quisiera traspasar la tela de mi vestido de seda y yo contuve un escalofrío.

-Porque esta noche voy a hacerte mía en mi habitación- contestó sereno- Y en mi cama, Hermione-

Jamás esperé aquella respuesta, y sin poder evitarlo, un escalofrío me recorrió entera.

Consciente de mi reacción, Harry comenzó a caminar en mi dirección mientras se aflojaba la corbata y se deshizo de su saco para aventarlo en el enorme sofá de la esquina.

Lentamente.

Todo sin dejar de mirarme.

-Ah…- inhalé profundamente- ¿Sí?-

Sonriendo ligeramente, se detuvo a encender las tenues luces de sus lámparas, iluminando todo el lugar a media luz y dándole un toque romántico a la habitación. Y sexy.

Bastante sexy.

Frente a mí, Harry comenzó a desvestirse lentamente y una vez que se deshizo de su saco, su corbata, su cinturón, sus zapatos, calcetones y quedó solo en camisa y pantalón, se detuvo a escasos centímetros de mí.

-Sí-

Lentamente pero sin darme tiempo a nada más, tomó mi mano y me guió por su habitación hasta que estuvimos entre su enorme cama y el espejo de cuerpo completo a un lado de la puerta del baño. Una vez ahí, tomó un pequeño taburete y colocándolo a un lado de nosotros, llevó sus manos a mi cuello para comenzar a quitarme la gargantilla de diamantes y esmeraldas que llevaba.

-Me hiciste quedar en ridículo, Señora Potter- susurró sereno -Pero no sabes lo bien que me hizo sentir verte así por mí. Fue bastante…excitante-

Sin poder evitarlo y ayudada por la sensación de sus manos recorriendo mi cuello, contuve la respiración para después tragar saliva.

Estaba nerviosa. Muy nerviosa.

-¿Ah sí?-

Sonrió ligeramente y siguió con mis zarcillos.

-Sí- una vez que tuvo todas mis joyas en la mano las dejó en la mesita a un lado de su cama- Y por eso, creo que en vez de castigarte, te daré una recompensa-

Me miró con ojos oscurecidos y al escucharlo mi respiración se agitó de inmediato.

-¿Recompensa?-

No contestó. Sin perder su sonrisa, miró mi cabeza y señaló la horquilla que detenía mi cabello.

-Deshazte el peinado-

Eso hice. Con cuidado de no lastimarme, deshice el rodete de mi cabeza y una vez que mi cabello quedó libre, lo meneé un poco para que no se enredara y dejé las horquillas junto con mis joyas. Sin saber que más hacer y nerviosa de seguir sus instrucciones con tanta lentitud, me quedé estática en mi lugar y esperé a que hablara.

-Bien, así me gusta. Tienes un cabello precioso, Hermione, y me gusta suelto cuando estas desnuda- tomó mi cabello en una mano y lo soltó para dar un paso atrás- Ahora date la vuelta. Es hora de quitarte ese vestido-

Tragué saliva. Con mi corazón latiendo desbocado, hice lo que me pedía y me giré para quedar de espaldas a él. Con una lentitud digna de premio y segura de que estaba disfrutando con aquello, sentí su presencia a escasos centímetros de mí hasta que finalmente llevó sus manos al zipper de mi cierre y haciendo exactamente lo contrario a esa tarde, comenzó a bajarlo lentamente.

Muy lentamente.

Como si quisiera torturarme sentía sus dedos rozar mi espalda conforme el zipper bajaba con extrema lentitud, y decidiendo que necesitaba distracción giré mi cabeza para mirarlo sobre mi hombro.

-Ginny fue la que me provocó, lo sabes ¿Verdad?-

Una vez que el zipper estuvo abajo, llevó sus dedos al broche de la tira de mi cuello halter para deshacerlo en un santiamén y con una facilidad increíble el vestido cayó hasta arremolinarse en mis caderas.

Dejando mis pechos y mi vientre completamente desnudos.

Entonces pegó su cálido pecho cubierto con la camisa a mi espalda desnuda y contuve el aliento.

Cuando sus manos algo frías se posaron abiertas en mi vientre, solté un ligero jadeo.

La sensación fue alucinante.

-Lo sé- subió sus manos lentamente por mi vientre hasta detenerse en mis pechos- Sin sostén- sin aviso alguno, acunó mis senos y los apretó con fuerza, sacándome un gemido- Eso me gusta-

Incapaz de hablar, lo dejé jugar con mis pechos a su antojo mientras sus labios depositaban un reguero de besos por mi cuello y mi hombro, debilitándome y excitándome lentamente. Alternando caricias suaves con caricias rudas, masajeaba y apretaba mis pechos y pellizcaba mis pezones con fuerza, obteniendo a cambios gemidos que iban en aumento mientras me pegaba a él.

Jugando lo suficiente para excitarme pero no para satisfacerme, dejó mis pechos y llevó sus manos a mis caderas para tomar la tela de mi vestido que cayó por mis piernas en un santiamén.

Dejándome desnuda excepto por mis bragas de encaje y mis zapatos de tacón.

-Da un paso a tu derecha-

Eso hice, y una vez que salí del vestido por completo, Harry tomó el taburete y lo colocó frente a mis pies para tomar mi mano.

-Bien- aferró mi mano y señaló el taburete con la otra -Ahora, pon tu pie en este taburete- lo hice sin chistar- Quítate el zapato-

Con algo de dificultad, deshice el broche y una vez que me quité el zapato y lo dejé en el piso, me enderecé para mirarlo.

-Yo no quería…-

Sin darme tiempo a decir más, Harry me miró con ojos que podían atravesarme y que para entonces estaban tan oscurecidos que se veían de un esmeralda intenso.

-Callada, ahora- me calló al instante -Ahora tu otro pie y quítate el otro- repetí el proceso con el otro pie -Perfecto-

Una vez que estuve mucho más bajita que Harry y quedé de frente a él casi desnuda y completamente sonrojada, hizo algo que jamás hubiera esperado. Con una lentitud increíble, se hincó frente a mí y llevando sus manos a la parte trasera mis muslos, miró mi entrepierna aún cubierta como si fuera un tesoro y soltó aire con fuerza para llevar sus dedos a los bordes de mis bragas.

-De estas me encargo yo-

Sin decir nada más, bajó mis bragas lentamente por mis piernas y una vez que cayeron al suelo las deslizó por mis pies para aventarlas al otro lado de la habitación.

Dejándome desnuda y con mi entrepierna descubierta a la altura de su rostro.

La sangre comenzó a correr como loca por mis venas, y como si quisiera torturarme más, colocó sus manos extendidas en mis muslos, con sus dedos muy cerca de mi entrepierna.

-Te quiero besar…aquí- subió su mirada para toparse con la mía y sus dedos rozaron mi entrepierna -Pero no sé si aguantes parada la primera vez-

Sin poder evitarlo, abrí mis ojos sorprendida y jadeé ligeramente. ¿Cómo podía decir esas cosas y excitarme tanto?

Antes de poder responderle, Harry se levantó hasta que quedamos frente a frente y acarició mi rostro con su mano.

-Te deseo tanto…- lo pensó un poco, y una vez que lo decidió, me tomó de la mano y me guió hasta su cama- Ven, siéntate en el borde-

Obedecí, y no solo pensando en satisfacerlo a él, sino a mí. Con algo de timidez y reticencia, me senté en el borde de su mullido colchón cubierto aún y una vez que estuve acomodada Harry se hincó de nuevo en el suelo y su rostro quedó a la altura de mi entrepierna otra vez.

Tragué grueso y abrí mis ojos ligeramente.

-Ahora abre las piernas-

¿¡Qué!?

Durante unos segundos me limité a mirarlo con mis ojos abiertos de par en par, intentando controlar el mar de emociones y sensaciones que me asaltaban al punto de impedirme pensar claramente.

Maldición, y todavía no me hacía nada!

Pasando de la sorpresa a la duda, lo miré sin saber qué hacer y Harry sonrió ligeramente, entendiendo mi reacción.

-Vamos, cariño, no seas tímida. Abre tus piernas y déjame verte-

Durante unos instantes pensé en lo que me había pedido y lo que eso significaba.

Verme. Expuesta a él. Rendida a él. Eso significaba.

Entonces supe que quería hacerlo, y con algo de timidez abrí mis piernas y lo dejé hacerlo. Con mis ojos cerrados, solo las puntas de mis pies tocando el suelo y mis piernas completamente abiertas, mi respiración entrecortada y mi pulso acelerado, dejé pasar unos segundos hasta que finalmente abrí los ojos y bajé la mirada para ver a Harry.

Solo para toparme con una expresión que jamás olvidaría. Con sus labios entreabiertos y su respiración irregular, mirándome como si no pudiera creer lo que veía.

Mirándome ahí. En el centro de mi placer.

Admirándome. Admirando hasta el último rincón de mí.

-Maldición. Eres aún más hermosa de lo que imaginaba- finalmente llevó sus manos a tocar mis rodillas -Ahora, te voy a besar y acariciar con mi lengua, Hermione. ¿Estás lista?-

Con su lengua!

Como única respuesta, solo atiné a asentir ligeramente mientras mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos sus caricias y Harry sonrió ligeramente, claramente satisfecho de mi reacción. Imaginaba lo excitada que debía verme ahora, y darme cuenta que eso le gustaba me excitó mucho más de lo que podía imaginar.

Tomándose su tiempo y de manera tortuosa, como él bien sabía hacer, dejó vagar sus manos por mis piernas a su antojo y lentamente, bajando por la parte delantera de mis pantorrillas hasta los dedos de mis pies y subiendo de nuevo por la parte posterior hasta mis rodillas de nuevo.

Entonces se inclinó ligeramente para depositar un ligero beso unos cuantos centímetros debajo de mi rodilla y solté un jadeo extasiado. Un simple beso que prometía mucho más pero que era muy poco para satisfacerme.

Entonces siguió con su tortura. Lentamente, comenzó a dejar un reguero de besos por mis piernas mientras formaba un camino en forma ascendente. Cada rincón que sus manos acariciaban eran cubiertos con un beso, e incapaz de alejar mi mirada de él, disfruté cada caricia que resultaba casi tan tormentosa como placentera. Con una habilidad increíble, besó y lamió la punta de mis dedos, mis pantorrillas y mis rodillas mientras sus manos subían en la misma dirección, y mis ligeros jadeos aumentaban conforme la tensión en mi entrepierna lo hacía también.

Y cuando finalmente depositó un beso en la parte interna de donde comenzaban mis muslos, me arqueé ligeramente y tuve que colocar mis manos en el colchón detrás de mí para sostenerme.

Como respuesta, sentí la ligera sonrisa de Harry contra mi piel ardiendo mientras su boca subía por la parte interna de mis muslos de forma alternada y sus manos acariciaban en dirección contraria.

Entonces lo sentí cerca, muy cerca de ese lugar que lo esperaba con ansias desde hacía rato, y como si supiera lo desesperada que estaba porque llegara ahí ya, se alejó lentamente para mirarme y yo reprimí un gemido frustrado.

Me iba a volver loca.

-Tienes unas piernas increíbles Hermione. Me encantan- me miró fijamente -Como me encanta todo de ti- bajó su mirada para mirar mi entrepierna -Pero hay algo que hace mucho tiempo me muero por probar-

Aquello fue demasiado.

Con mi respiración irregular y mordiendo mi labio inferior para evitar gemir en respuesta, esperé a que hiciera lo que acababa de decirme. Pero Harry no pensaba dejármelo fácil.

Con una lentitud digna de premio, se acercó de nuevo solo para depositar un beso en mi vientre justo por encima de mí entrepierna, e incapaz de soportar más aquella agónica y deliciosa tortura, arrugué las sábanas debajo de mí con fuerza y solté un gemido casi agónico.

Aquello era más de lo que podía soportar, y para entonces estaba tan mojada que lo necesitaba dentro de mí con desesperación.

-Harry…- gemí su nombre en una súplica- Por favor-

-¿Por favor qué, cariño?-

Como pude, bajé la mirada para toparme con sus intensos ojos esmeralda mirándome de regreso, y tomé una larga bocanada de aire para decir algo coherente.

-Bésame, ya-

Como única respuesta, Harry sonrió de medio lado satisfecho y me echó una última mirada antes de enterrar la cabeza entre mis muslos.

-Con gusto-

Finalmente sus labios se pusieron en contacto con mi sexo, y como única respuesta solté un sonoro gemido y me arqueé hacia atrás para arrugar las sábanas con fuerza.

La sensación fue simplemente alucinante, y entre mis piernas Harry se detuvo unos instantes tal vez para dejarme absorber el placer.

Algo que logré en muy poco tiempo.

Entonces movió su lengua y comenzó su suave tortura. Con una cadencia desquiciante, Harry se limitó a conocer, explorar y tomar todo a su paso, suaves caricias con su lengua mientras reclamaba mi sexo y obtenía a cambio suaves gemidos que salían de mi boca y se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

Ese hombre iba a volverme loca de placer, y para entonces, no tenía noción ni de quién era.

Ofuscada por la increíble sensación de su lengua haciendo maravillas en mi sexo, todo a mi alrededor desapareció por completo y solo fui consciente de la cabeza de Harry entre mis piernas, lamiendo y reclamando todo a su paso. Yo por mi parte solo era capaz de jadear y gemir con fuerza, y sin saber qué rayos hacer para soportar el placer llevé mis manos a acariciar su negro cabello mientras sus caricias me llevaban poco a poco a la gloria.

Entonces sentí su lengua tocar mi clítoris para después comenzar a hacer círculos alrededor de él, y como única respuesta, gemí su nombre y jalé su cabello con fuerza.

-Harry!-

Y cuando rodeó mi hinchado clítoris con su boca y succionó con fuerza, me arqueé mientras sentía como desfallecía de placer.

-Por Dios, Harry!-

Ante ese ruego algo contradictorio, Harry solo pareció excitarse más y bajó su boca unos cuantos centímetros para enterrar su lengua dentro de mi mojada cavidad, sacándome un grito de placer que me atronó los oídos.

No se detuvo. Con una agilidad increíble para saber cómo y dónde acariciarme para volverme loca de placer, Harry aumentó el ritmo de las caricias y aferró mis temblorosas piernas con fuerza mientras penetraba mi sexo con su lengua, asaltando ese punto exacto de mi placer.

Continuó su tortura. Tumbada en la cama, sentada en el borde mientras hincado frente a mi Harry se dedicaba a probarme y explorarme con su lengua, estaba totalmente expuesta y a su merced. Y la idea de que el hombre que tenía entre mis piernas era mi hombre, quien me hacía sentir tan deseada y deseosa que lo único que podía pensar era en tenerlo dentro de mí, me golpeó con fuerza y me di cuenta de lo vulnerable que estaba.

Perdida.

Entonces lo sentí. Como una espiral envolviéndome, el placer acumulándose en mi vientre y en mi entrepierna, en mis manos que aferraban su cabello, en mis piernas que temblaban entre sus manos. El placer de mi próximo orgasmo, y todo perdió sentido.

Entonces levanté la vista y con la mirada borrosa pude apreciar mi reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo frente a mí, y entendí a la perfección porque Harry eligió ese lugar para hacerme el amor.

Me vi sentada en su cama y con mis piernas completamente abiertas, desnuda, jadeante, sudorosa; y a Harry entre mis piernas, totalmente vestido, hincado y dándome placer con su lengua.

Harry. Amándome.

Y aquello fue lo último que necesité para llegar al orgasmo, que me golpeó con una fuerza increíble y me desconectó de toda realidad. Soltando un largo gemido con su nombre, me arqueé con fuerza y arrugué las sábanas entre mis manos, y con Harry aún entre mis piernas saboreando los restos de mí clímax con su lengua, me dejé caer en la cama detrás de mí, con mi respiración ajetreada, mi pulso acelerado y mi cuerpo incapaz de responder.

Drenada de toda energía pero satisfecha hasta el último rincón de mi cuerpo, cerré mis ojos e intenté recuperar el aliento.

Algo que no pude hacer en absoluto.

Diez segundos más tarde, aún aletargada por el clímax y sin saber cómo rayos había logrado desvestirse y ponerse el maldito condón tan rápido, Harry me arrastró al centro de la cama para colocarse encima de mí y sin mayores ceremonias me penetró. Fuerte.

Solté un fuerte grito de placer.

-Ah!-

Harry gruñó satisfecho.

-Hermione…- me besó con un gemido ahogado en su garganta- Hermione-

Repitió mi nombre como si fuera una liberación, y ofuscada por la sensación de tenerlo dentro, me arqueé en respuesta y me aferré a él con fuerza.

Inundada de placer pegué mi cuerpo al suyo y lo besé con fuerza para comenzar a moverme debajo de él, pero contrario a lo que hubiera esperado, él no lo hizo. Enterrado completamente en mí, me miró unos instantes como si estuviera sopesando una idea, y una vez que pareció decidirse, me devolvió el beso y llevó sus manos a mi cintura.

Con una facilidad increíble, me alzó sobre su cuerpo y se giró para quedar boca arriba, conmigo a horcajadas sobre su cintura.

Y con él enterrado hasta lo más profundo de mi interior.

-Ah…-

Solté un ligero gemido satisfactorio, y saliendo de mi impresión inicial, coloqué mis manos en su pecho y me agaché sobre él para mirarlo. No tenía idea de que hacer ahora, pero sin duda, de esa manera lo sentía más dentro de mí.

Era tan profundo en aquella posición.

Y me encantaba.

-Tú, arriba de mí- tomó mis manos- Tu mandas, Hermione. Soy todo tuyo-

Mío. Yo, haciéndole el amor.

-E…entonces…- comencé atropelladamente.

-Muévete, Herms-

Y eso hice. Con algo de inseguridad al inicio pero completamente dispuesta a hacerlo, comencé a moverme lentamente arriba y abajo sobre él, descubriendo que de aquella manera todo era más profundo y las sensaciones más placenteras. Sus manos comenzaron a moverse libremente por mi cuerpo, acariciando mis piernas, aferrando mi trasero, o acariciando mis sensibles pechos, arrancándome suaves y deliciosos gemidos mientras me movía sobre él.

Entonces me di cuenta que yo marcaba el ritmo y entendí lo que me había dicho. De esa manera yo tenía el control. Yo mandaba.

Era mío. No de Ginny, ni de Cho, ni de alguna otra de sus amantes. Mío.

Darme cuenta de aquello me excitó todavía más y una vez que me acoplé a aquella posición comencé a subir y bajar con mayor rapidez sobre él, sacándole un gemido satisfactorio mientras los míos iban en aumento.

Poco a poco sus embestidas comenzaron a aumentar en fuerza e intensidad, y llevando sus manos a mis caderas para ayudarme a moverme, comenzamos un suave vaivén en donde yo bajaba y él subía a mi encuentro, y aquello fue lo único que necesitamos para perdernos.

Para perdernos el uno en el otro.

Y eso fue lo único en lo que pude pensar. En nuestras caderas chocando en una deliciosa sintonía, en nuestros cuerpos moviéndose en sincronía.

En mí tomando las riendas y viéndolo rendido debajo de mí, permitiéndome tomarlo a mi antojo.

Haciéndolo mío.

Y el problema con Ginny se volvió tan insignificante que lo borré por completo de mi mente.

Solo éramos él y yo.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, le hice el amor hasta que ambos llegamos juntos a la cima del placer.

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Malfoy y Ginny tan odiosos como siempre o peor? ¿Se redimió el capítulo con la escena final?_

_De nuevo, quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejan reviews, que ya son tantos que no me da el tiempo de mencionarlos, pero saben quienes son! Gracias también a los que me agregan a favoritos y me leen. _

_Espero poder actualizar pronto, y como única pista les diré que el siguiente capítulo tratará de un cumpleaños. ¿De quién? Los dejo adivinar ;)_

_Saludos!_


	12. Peligro

"**Arreglo Peligroso"**

_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la autora J.K. Rowling. _

_Pareja: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger_

_Summary:__ Desesperada por sacar de la cárcel a su padre inocente, Hermione acude al único con el suficiente poder para hacerlo: su multimillonario y arrogante jefe Harry Potter, a quien jamás ha tratado. Para cobrar una herencia bastante importante, Harry necesita una esposa y la necesita ya. En un arrebato de desesperación, lo que surge como un negocio puede convertirse en el arreglo más peligroso de sus vidas. _

_Notas de la autora: Hola mis lectores! Bien, sé lo que seguramente están pensando y lo sé. Poco más de dos meses y medio sin actualizar, probablemente lo más que me he tardado en hacerlo y lo siento. Como única excusa, debo admitir que he tenido muchísimas cosas que hacer desde que inició el año, y eso aunado a algunos problemas de inspiración me costó más de dos meses en terminar este capítulo y lo siento. Lo único que puedo decir para disculparme es que espero no tardar más con los demás capítulos! Les aseguro que con sus reviews me tardaré menos en hacerlo!_

_Sobre este capítulo, solo puedo decir que veremos un nuevo lado de Harry, y como recompensa por el tiempo tardado les traigo un capítulo completamente libre de problemas con Harry&Hermione puro y nada más. Con este capítulo vamos ya por la mitad del fic y espero que lo disfruten muchísimo antes de que ocurran ciertas cositas no muy agradables que no pienso revelar ni adelantar. Por lo pronto, los dejo para que disfruten el capítulo lo suficientemente largo y cargado de nuestra parejita que espero compense un poco la larga espera de estos dos meses y medio. _

_Como único adelanto prometo traer unos cuantos capítulos lo bastante picantes y entretenidos sobre nuestra parejita, con más Harry's POV por ahí, tal como prometí antes ;). _

_Sin nada más que decir, los dejo disfrutar del capítulo que como mencioné el capítulo pasado, involucra un cumpleaños ;). _

_Enjoy!_

**Capítulo 12°: Peligro**

**~Harry's POV~**

Una semana después

Ese lunes se había vuelto insoportable. Después de casi ocho horas de trabajo y de no haber visto a Hermione en la comida por culpa de una estúpida junta, aquél día se había convertido en un verdadero tormento, y para entonces miraba el reloj cada medio minuto.

Aunque podía largarme sin ningún problema cuando quisiera, Hermione no podía.

Y no tenía caso llegar a casa para estar solo.

Desde el sábado después de la fiesta de papá, la provocación de Ginny y la noche que habíamos pasado las cosas entre Hermione y yo habían dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Todo era diferente, y me encantaba.

Desde entonces todo era natural y relajado entre nosotros, sin embargo, aquella tensión sexual que antes era latente en vez de haber disminuido parecía haber aumentado entre nosotros. Como si no tuviéramos suficiente el uno del otro, aprovechábamos cualquier momento solos para hacer el amor cuando y donde se nos antojara.

El sofá de mi recámara, la regadera, la tina, la cocina, las escaleras, la sala, cualquier lugar era propicio para hacerlo, y para entonces habíamos estado a punto de ser descubiertos en varias ocasiones.

Pero Hermione era tan divertida, intensa y sobre todo atrevida que me seguía el juego de las mil maravillas. Era refrescante estar con ella, pues su inocencia pero ganas de aprender la hacían tan diferente a todas las amantes que había tenido y de las que estaba harto.

Sonreí de medio lado y miré a mí alrededor. De los pocos lugares que faltaban era mi oficina, y haciendo nota mental de hacerle el amor en mi escritorio algún día sonreí y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Todo iba de maravilla. Casi todo. Sin saber porqué ambos parecíamos haber hecho un mudo acuerdo de no hablar sobre nuestro futuro, ni sobre lo que vendría para nosotros una vez que nuestra farsa – sí es que se podía seguir llamando así- de matrimonio terminara. Al fin y al cabo, faltaba poco menos de mes y medio para que el plazo de nuestro matrimonio se cumpliera y yo pudiera reclamar mi herencia, así como el juicio de su padre se efectuaría en unas cuantas semanas en donde todo indicaba que saldría libre sin problemas.

No quería pensar en eso. Y al parecer ella tampoco.

Y sin poder evitarlo, me sentía algo aliviado por eso.

Antes de poder pensar en más unos toques en la puerta que conocía muy bien me distrajeron.

-Adelante Luna-

Su cabeza rubia asomó por la puerta y me miró desde el umbral.

-Señor, solo venía a preguntarle si no se le ofrecía nada. Estoy por irme-

-No Luna, no te preocupes- sonreí- ¿Hay algún evento importante en la agenda en lo que resta de la semana?-

-Solo la junta con los franceses mañana señor, y la comida del jueves con los inversionistas de Londres-

-Cierto- entorné los ojos- Gracias-

-Y…-

Como si estuviera a punto de decir una imprudencia, se detuvo y pareció pensarlo mejor. Pero la conocía, y sabía que con un poquito de presión terminaría cantando como un pajarito.

-¿Y?-

-Y el cumpleaños de su esposa señor, el viernes- sonrió ante mi cara de sorpresa- Supuse que no lo sabría, y que le gustaría prepararle algo-

Parpadeé ligeramente. Así que mi esposita cumplía años el viernes, y por supuesto había decidido no decirme nada.

Meneando la cabeza, miré a Luna y sonreí.

-Como siempre, supones todo muy bien-

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

Días más tarde

Me levanté de golpe. Confundida pero segura de que era tarde, miré el reloj y me enderecé enseguida. Las ocho y media de la mañana.

-Maldición!-

Como alma que se la lleva el diablo me quité la sábana y salté de la cama para correr hacia mi vestidor y ponerme lo primero que encontrara. Aunque de todos modos no iba a servir de mucho, pues era obvio que llegaría tarde al trabajo.

¿Cómo rayos era que mi alarma no había sonado?

Antes de poder pensar en algo más me detuve y miré de nuevo la cama revuelta en la que Harry ya no estaba. Y después a la mesita de noche en donde mi celular- donde siempre ponía la alarma- tampoco estaba.

Fruncí el ceño y extrañada salí del vestidor para mirar la recámara.

Estaba segura de haber puesto mi celular en la mesita a mi lado como todas las noches, y de todas maneras me extrañaba que Harry no me hubiera levantado al darse cuenta que me había quedado dormida.

Sin tener idea de lo que pasaba pero segura que ya no me importaba llegar tarde al trabajo, coloqué las manos en mis caderas para mirar a mi alrededor y abrí mis ojos de par en par en cuanto miré el tocador frente a mí.

Encima de la enorme cajonera, un enorme, hermoso y tupido ramo de rosas rojas se alzaba imponente en el centro junto a una caja blanca adornada por un moño y un listón dorado. Un regalo. Con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora sin saber porque, caminé hasta detenerme frente al hermoso ramo para admirarlo y miré el blanco sobre que se encontraba entre las flores.

Era una nota a mi nombre. Escrita por Harry. Y entonces, solo entonces, recordé lo que era diferente ese día y que se me había olvidado por completo unos instantes.

Era mi cumpleaños.

Lo que no tenía idea era como rayos es que Harry lo sabía.

Sin saber muy bien que pasaba tomé el sobre entre mis manos y emocionada lo abrí para sacar la pequeña notita escrita con la estilizada letra de Harry.

"Buenos días Hermione:

Como podrás ver este día no pienso dejar que vayas al trabajo. Así que abre la caja que tienes a tu lado, ponte lo que tiene dentro y baja en cuanto estés lista para acompáñame a desayunar. Espero te guste tu primer regalo del día.

Feliz cumpleaños,

Harry"

Tuve que releer la nota varias veces para asegurarme que leía bien. Sonriendo como una reverenda idiota la dejé sobre la mesa y miré la elegante caja adornada. Con cuidado la abrí y hurgué debajo de los papeles semi transparentes hasta ver la suave y sedosa tela en color violeta y una cajita de terciopelo azul marino encima de ella.

Era de Tiffany's.

Con cuidado tomé la caja que estaba más pesada de lo que creía y la dejé a un lado para sacar el vestido y lo admiré sorprendida. Confeccionado en seda, a la rodilla, entallado, de tirantes finos y escote cuadrado pero sexy y algo revelador, aquél vestido era hermoso, y estaba segura que Harry lo había escogido especialmente para mí.

A pesar de la mucha ropa que ya tenía, saber que él lo había escogido lo hacía especial, y emocionada abrí la cajita que me faltaba y abrí mis ojos sorprendida.

Extraje el hermoso brazalete y lo miré boquiabierta.

Era de platino, con delicados y delgados eslabones que se unían, fino, elegante y de buen gusto. Entre cada eslabón lo que estaba segura eran diamantes adornaban la esclava mientras en uno de ellos- el eslabón más grande- una fina "H" confeccionada en platino colgaba delicada del mismo.

Era precioso.

Sin perder tiempo me dirigí a mi vestidor para ponerme el vestido y una vez que encontré zapatos a juego, me maquillé sencillamente, me arreglé el cabello en tirabuzones y me coloqué el hermoso brazalete que me quedó a la perfección, me miré al espejo y sonreí satisfecha.

Al parecer aquél cumpleaños iba a ser muy diferente a lo que esperaba.

Algo nerviosa, salí de la habitación para comenzar a bajar las escaleras mientras pensaba como rayos era que Harry se había enterado de mi cumpleaños. Pero no pude terminar de hacerlo al ver lo que me esperaba abajo.

Si creía que el ramo que había en mi cuarto era todo, estaba de lo más equivocada.

Boquiabierta, bajé los últimos dos escalones sin dejar de mirar el increíble mar de flores que tenía frente a mí. Ramos en la mesa de la sala, en la mesa del vestíbulo, a mis lados al pie de la escalera y unos cuantos más que podía ver en las mesitas esparcidas por la planta baja, eran de todos los colores y tipos de flores que jamás había visto juntos en mi vida.

Rosas rojas, blancas, rosas, violetas, lirios, tulipanes y un montón de flores más adornaban todo el lugar mientras yo paseaba la vista maravillada.

¿Harry había hecho todo esto?

Entonces mis ojos se toparon con los suyos, y parado en el centro de la sala vestido con un pantalón de vestir y una camisa casual, esa chaqueta de cuero negro que me encantaba, su cabello despeinado y con una rosa roja entre sus manos, me miró sonriente desde su lugar.

-Buenos días, Hermione-

-Bu…- parpadeé sorprendida-Buenos días-

Caminé como pude hacía él, quien seguía esperándome con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro, y una vez que lo tuve frente a mí lo miré sorprendida y tomé la rosa que me ofrecía.

-Feliz cumpleaños-

-Gra…- meneé la cabeza- Gracias- sonrió aun más- Pero ¿Cómo…-

-Digamos que tengo la ventaja de tener una asistente muy eficiente-

_Luna! Claro!_

-Lo cual agradezco porque al parecer no tenías pensado decirme nada al respecto-

Sonreí nerviosa y me encogí de hombros.

-No creí que fuera a…-

-¿Importarme?-

Con esa seguridad que irradiaba siempre, alzó una ceja y dio un paso al frente hasta que quedamos a escasos centímetros de distancia y yo me embriagué por el delicioso aroma de su colonia que conocía tan bien. Sus intensos ojos verdes me miraron como si quisieran traspasarme, y decidida a no bajar la vista asentí ligeramente y me llevé la rosa a los labios.

-Pues creo que te equivocaste señorita sabelotodo- me tomó por la cintura para pegarme a él con fuerza- Y no pienso perdonarte tan fácilmente por eso-

Con el corazón latiéndome desbocado, me mordí el labio inferior y lo mire retadoramente.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?-

-Ya lo verás. De hecho, empezaremos ahora mismo- acarició mi espalda baja con lentitud- Toma tu bolso, nos vamos-

El tono con el que dijo aquello me sacó un escalofrío y tragué saliva.

¿Irnos? ¿Había más?

-Pero…pero, es viernes- traté de hablar coherentemente- Tenemos que ir al trabajo y…-

-Por supuesto que no- sonrió con sorna- No pienso dejar que pases tu cumpleaños ahí. Así que considera que tu jefe te ha dado el día libre-

Alcé una ceja irónica.

-El jefe de mi jefe-

-Quien resulta ser tu esposo y dueño de la compañía- aferró mi trasero para pegar sus caderas a las mías -Así que me temo que no tienes opción-

Me dio una palmada en el trasero que me sacó un gemido de sorpresa y con una sonrisa se separó de mí para tomar mi mano y nuestros abrigos en el sofá y comenzar a caminar hacia el elevador.

Sin darme tiempo a nada, me pasó mi bolso que se encontraba en el perchero y una vez que me puso mi abrigo, presionó el botón del elevador y las puertas se abrieron frente a nosotros.

Una vez dentro me atreví a mirarlo de reojo y finalmente hablé.

-¿Adónde vamos?-

-Eso, es una sorpresa querida-

Con una suave sonrisa, oprimió el botón de la planta baja y las puertas se cerraron frente a nosotros.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

El camino de ida a nuestro destino fue de lo más divertido. Ansiosa, nerviosa y sobre todo emocionada, Hermione miraba fuera de la ventana y después a mí mientras manejaba por las calles de Londres, esperando ver tal vez algún lugar fuera de lo común muy pronto.

-¿Me vas a decir a dónde vamos?-

Frené en una luz roja y sonreí.

-Al primer destino del día- miré sus ojos abiertos de par en par y sonreí más- No comas ansias, preciosa-

Recibiendo un suspiro resignado a cambio, pisé el acelerador para seguir con nuestro camino. Pronto las calles y los edificios conocidos dejaron de verse hasta que salimos de la ciudad y todo se convirtió en campos verdes a nuestros lados.

Incapaz de comprender que pasaba y algo frustrada, Hermione volvió a mirarme confusa.

-Harry…-

Miró de nuevo y entonces pareció comprender a donde nos dirigíamos.

Me miró con ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Acaso estamos yendo a…-

Como única respuesta solo atiné a sonreír.

-¿Creíste que te dejaría sin ver a tu padre en tu cumpleaños?-

A cambio solo recibí una mirada de sorpresa y sin decir nada más seguí conduciendo en un cómodo silencio con una sorprendida Hermione a mí lado.

Diez minutos después estuvimos frente al enorme edificio gris, cuadrado, de bardas altas y cercas eléctricas y una vez que dije mi nombre en la taquilla, de manera inmediata abrieron las puertas y pasamos al estacionamiento.

Completamente tensa y sin decir una sola palabra, Hermione permaneció callada todo el tiempo mientras yo me estacionaba y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no voltear a mirarla. El que se hubiera puesto tan seria no me gustaba para nada y para entonces me preguntaba si había sido una buena idea el llevarla a ver a su padre.

Después de todo, seguía en la cárcel.

Una vez que apague el carro, me recargué en el asiento y giré mi cabeza para mirar a Hermione quien en aquél momento miraba por la ventana mientras mordía su labio inferior. Solté un largo suspiro y tomé su mano para obligarla a verme.

-Hey, hey…- llevé mi mano a su mejilla- Tranquila- sonreí- Si no quieres…-

Fue su turno de sonreír, y meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro, colocó su mano encima de la mía y la aferró con fuerza.

-No, no…- sonreímos juntos- Vamos-

Dicho esto, bajé del auto y una vez que la ayudé a bajar tomé su mano y le di un apretón.

-¿Lista?-

-Lista-

Cinco minutos más tarde y una vez que pasamos por los chequeos de rutina que fueron mucho menos largos que con los demás- algo que estaba seguro tenía que ver con mi amistad con el jefe de seguridad de Londres- Hermione y yo fuimos dirigidos por los largos pasillos del horrible lugar hasta dejarlo atrás y nos detuvimos frente a una enorme puerta de cristal.

El guardia tecleó unos dígitos en el teclado a un lado y la puerta se abrió para dejarnos pasar a un lugar muy diferente al que acabábamos de ver mientras las puertas se cerraban detrás de nosotros. Confundida al ver que habíamos dejado el área de visitas atrás, Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Pero ¿Qué no acabamos de pasar el área de visitas?-

Sonreí ligeramente.

-Es que no vamos a _esa_ área de visitas-

En cuanto dije eso el guardia frente a nosotros abrió una de las tantas puertas que se encontraban ahí y finalmente estuvimos en una salita amplia pero lúgubre, con dos silloncitos individuales y una mesita en el centro.

Donde se encontraba sentado John Granger.

-Papá!-

La expresión emocionada de Hermione fue instantánea. Abriendo sus ojos de par en par y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, Hermione soltó mi mano para correr a donde se encontraba su padre, quien se enderezó de inmediato y la recibió con brazos abiertos y una enorme sonrisa.

-Feliz cumpleaños, princesa-

-Papá! Oh papá!- gimoteó con alegría aferrándose a él- Te extrañaba tanto!-

Y ambos lo sabíamos. Por mutuo acuerdo, el padre de Hermione le había pedido a su hija que no lo visitara más hasta que su situación estuviera resuelta, y por supuesto, era algo a lo que yo no me había opuesto en lo absoluto.

El señor Granger había sido muy claro al decirme que ese no era lugar para que su hija estuviera, y en cuanto me había enterado de que Hermione solo estaba comunicándose con él por medio de teléfono había dispuesto todo junto con George para que al señor Granger le dieran una celda aparte y un trato más digno mientras estuviera ahí. Gracias a mi amistad con el jefe de seguridad, eso había sido pan comido.

-Pero…- comenzó Hermione una vez que se separó de él- Te ves…mejor, y…- miró el lugar, que aunque seguía siendo horrible era mucho mejor que el de antes- ¿Cómo es que…-

El señor Granger limpió las lágrimas de su hija y la tomó del rostro para sonreírle.

-Tienes que agradecerle a tu esposo, hija- me miró- Gracias a él y a su amigo George todo ha sido mucho mejor-

En cuanto dijo eso, Hermione giró su cabeza para mirarme y en un despliegue de verdadera emoción que me dejó sorprendido, caminó hasta donde estaba y me tomó del rostro para plantarme un pequeño pero significativo beso en los labios.

-Gracias-

Me miró con ojos brillantes y sonrisa sincera, y conmovido hasta la médula le devolví la sonrisa.

-No es nada-

Lanzándome una mirada de "solo cállate y déjame agradecértelo", me tomó de la mano y una vez que los tres nos sentamos en la pequeña salita y estuvimos solos, comenzamos a conversar de cualquier cosa que se nos viniera a la mente.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

Casi una hora y media más tarde, Harry y yo salimos del estacionamiento de la prisión y una vez que nos enfilamos de nuevo por la carretera, lo miré con una enorme sonrisa.

Me sentía excelente. Ver a papá había sido lo mejor que me podía haber pasado en mi cumpleaños, y todo se lo debía a Harry.

-Gracias por traerme, Harry- me miró unos segundos y sonrió- Y por todo lo que estás haciendo por mi papá, es…-

-Es lo que debo hacer, Herms- tomó mi mano- Además es tu cumpleaños-

Plantó un ligero beso en el dorso de mi mano y sonreí ligeramente.

-Pues gracias de todos modos- me acomodé en mi asiento para mirar al frente- Fueron hermosos regalos-

-¿Fueron? ¿Quién dice que se han terminado?-

Ante esas simples preguntas parpadeé sorprendida y me giré para mirarlo.

-¿Es que acaso hay más?-

Harry volvió a mirar al frente de la carretera y lo imité. Extrañada, miré los campos a nuestro alrededor en donde no se observaba ningún edificio a la vista, y estaba segura que para entonces ya deberíamos haber visto uno.

Entonces me di cuenta que íbamos en la dirección contraria.

-¿Harry?- miré de reojo a mi alrededor y luego a él- ¿A dónde vamos?-

-Si te lo dijera- sonrió algo arrogante- Ya no sería sorpresa ¿O sí?-

Vaya. Así que estaba disfrutando con eso. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que le encantaba tener el control de la situación, y resignada a no saber qué rayos tramaba solté un suspiro y me crucé de brazos para mirar la carretera interminable.

Olvidaba que estaba casada con el controlador y arrogante Harry Potter.

Harry soltó una ronca y sexy carcajada que me erizó la piel y usé todo mi autocontrol para permanecer igual.

-No comas ansías preciosa- sonrió- Sé que te gustará. Además casi llegamos-

Dos minutos más tarde salimos de la carretera para dar vuelta en un angosto camino entre el campo. A lo lejos pude distinguir que el camino terminaba en lo que parecía ser una enorme bodega de aluminio, y una vez que estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca y Harry detuvo el auto, miré con más cuidado hasta distinguirlo mejor.

Era un hangar.

-¿Harry?-

Giré para mirarlo pero él ya había salido del coche, y unos segundos después abrió mi puerta para ayudarme a bajar.

Sin saber qué rayos pretendía, aferré su mano y me deje guiar por él hasta que entramos al hangar y una vez dentro pude ver a cinco hombres uniformados de distintas formas, quienes en cuanto vieron a Harry dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para mirarnos.

Detrás de ellos una pequeña pero imponente avioneta que parecía lista para salir era lo único que ocupaba el espacioso hangar. A los lados pude ver el logo de "Empresas Potter" imponente en la avioneta, y entonces recordé que Luna me había dicho que la empresa tenía una colección importante de aviones, avionetas, jets, helicópteros, botes, yates y unas cuantas propiedades más como transporte.

Al parecer, aquella avioneta era una de las tantas de uso privado de Harry.

Contuve las ganas de preguntar algo.

Una vez que llegamos a donde estaba el grupo Harry me aferró por la cintura y saludó al que parecía ser algo mayor mientras este le devolvía el saludo sonriente.

-Buenos días, Señor-

-Buenos días Will- me miró y luego a él de nuevo -Mi esposa, Hermione-

-Mucho gusto señora-

Tomé la mano que Will me ofrecía y sonreí ligeramente. Aún no entendía que rayos estaba pasando.

-Igualmente-

-Hermione, él es el mejor piloto de la compañía- me sonrió con satisfacción- Quien será nuestro piloto ésta mañana-

-¿Pi…piloto? ¿Esta mañana?- miré la avioneta y después a Harry- Quieres decir…¿Qué viajaremos en…esto?-

Harry sonrió aun más y Will se le unió con una ligera sonrisita que me hizo sentir algo tonta. Al parecer, todos sabían sobre mi supuesta sorpresa menos yo.

-Así es, preciosa-

-Pe…pero ¿A dónde?-

Sin darme tiempo a decir nada más, miró a Will y una vez que le dio un montón de instrucciones que casi no entendí, la puerta de la avioneta frente a nosotros se abrió y Harry subió el primer escalón para después ofrecerme su mano.

-¿Vienes?-

Sin más remedio que seguirle el juego en aquella reverenda locura que al parecer lo acompañaba esa mañana, solté un largo suspiro y tomé su mano para subir junto con él.

Sin tener idea a donde rayos planeaba llevarme.

~o~

El camino era bastante agradable. Aunque no era muy aficionada a volar, estar con Harry lo había hecho de lo más sencillo y además mi mente estaba tan nublada por todo lo que estaba pasando que ni siquiera había prestado atención al despegue. Desde mi habitación llena de rosas, el brazalete de diamantes, ver a mi papá y ahora ir con Harry en una avioneta a un rumbo totalmente desconocido, la enorme lista de regalos que ya llevaba en el día inundaban mi mente.

Eso, y el darme cuenta que Harry era asquerosamente rico. Aunque jamás había estado en primera clase en un avión, estaba segura que así debía sentirse.

El pequeño avión no solo era bastante nuevo y lujoso, sino que además de todas las comodidades que ya tenía, Harry contaba con un montón de gente dispuesto a servirlo en todo. Para entonces había probado tanto champagne y fresas que me había relajado por completo, y a mí lado Harry se divertía esquivando mis preguntas y llenándome la boca con fresas cada tanto.

No era que me quejara tampoco.

-Anda…- pasé el trago de champagne que me había dado- Dime a donde vamos Harry, por favor-

-Todo a su tiempo, preciosa- colocó otra fresa en mi boca- Además pronto llegaremos, no te preocupes-

-Pero…- pasé la fresa- Es que…-

-Nada- me dio a probar otro sorbo de champagne- ¿Quieres simplemente relajarte y disfrutar tu cumpleaños? Además no te diré nada, deja de esforzarte-

Lo miré de reojo con gesto ofendido y él soltó una risa que me erizó la piel y me hizo morderme el labio. Sintiéndome atrevida, tomé su cabeza con mis manos y le di un ligero pero sugestivo beso en los labios, mojándolos con los restos del champagne que aún quedaban en los míos.

Algo sorprendido aceptó mi beso y con una confianza que no sabía de dónde había sacado, lamí ligeramente sus labios para después separarme de él. Harry parpadeó claramente agradado y sonreí coqueta.

-Podría convencerte-

Sonrió de medio lado y se inclinó ligeramente hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de mi rostro.

-Y para eso, tendría que tomarte aquí mismo y ahora- su dulce aliento chocó contra el mío y abrí mis ojos sorprendida- Y eso sería…- miró a la azafata que se encontraba a escasos metros- Algo arriesgado ¿No crees?-

Solo atiné a sonrojarme y devolverle la sonrisa, y Harry se alejó de nuevo para dejarme pensar con claridad otra vez.

-Además, no será necesario- miró por la ventana- Porque estamos por llegar-

-¿En serio?-

Me enderecé como pude para mirar por la ventanilla. Con toda intención Harry se había sentado a un lado de la ventanilla para impedirme mirar y darme una idea de a dónde íbamos. Pero como si quisiera atormentarme más y sin ganas de ceder un poco, volvió a sentarme y me colocó el cinturón de seguridad.

El aterrizaje fue rápido, limpio e impecable, y una vez que nos dieron luz verde para quitarnos los cinturones y levantarnos, intenté hacerlo sin mucho éxito pues Harry como siempre un paso delante de mí me quito el cinturón y me guió hasta la salida de la avioneta.

Por supuesto que lo único que pude ver fue el interior de otro hangar, que bien podría ser el mismo de donde habíamos salido. La temperatura del lugar se sentía exactamente igual a la que habíamos dejado, y el tiempo dentro de esa avioneta había pasado tan rápido con Harry que no podía calcular ni siquiera el lugar en el que podíamos estar por el tiempo que habíamos tardado en llegar.

Para entonces comenzaba a desesperarme.

Una vez que estuvimos en el suelo, Harry comenzó a dar otras tantas órdenes que ni siquiera fui capaz de escuchar. Era claro que a mi esposito le encantaba mandar y hacer lo que quisiera, y estaba tan acostumbrado a hacerlo que le salía bastante natural.

Y yo estaba tan ansiosa que lo único que quería hacer era encontrar una salida para intentar averiguar donde rayos estábamos.

Pero el amarre en mi cintura era tan fuerte que me indicaba que más me valía quedarme en mi lugar. Antes de poder decirle algo una enorme limusina que identifiqué como suya entró al hangar y se detuvo frente a nosotros. Sin esperar a que el chofer se bajara, Harry abrió la puerta frente a nosotros y me invitó a subir, algo que hice con algo de reticencia pero emocionada.

-Después de ti, preciosa-

Finalmente estuvimos los dos dentro y todo pareció estar en paz de nuevo. Harry subió todos los vidrios polarizados de la limusina mientras esta arrancaba y abrí mi mandíbula casi ofendida.

-¿Por qué haces eso?-

-Porque aún no quiero que veas tu sorpresa- tomó la botella de champagne abierta que tenía a su lado y sirvió dos copas- Pronto llegaremos Herms, te lo prometo-

-Basta de promesas, Potter- sonreí ante sus cejas alzadas- Dime de una buena vez a donde vamos!-

De nuevo, Harry solo atinó a soltar una sexy carcajada que me sacó un escalofrío y tuve que resignarme a tomar la copa que me ofrecía mientras el auto iba en movimiento. El no tener idea de que calles eran las que estábamos transitando me estaba poniendo los nervios de punta, y sin embargo, la emoción por descubrir donde estábamos también me resultaba fascinante.

Quince tortuosos minutos más tarde en los que pareció que recorrimos una eternidad, el auto se detuvo y solté un suspiro de alivio. Sin esperar a que Harry me dijera algo, me arrastré por el asiento para tomar la manija y abrir la puerta, pero Harry -siempre más rápido que yo-, me tomó del brazo para girarme a él lentamente.

-Hey, hey, no tan rápido- llevó su mano a uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón- Primero, necesito que…-

Extrajo una mascada que me había quitado una noche y que no había vuelto a ver desde entonces. Sin poder evitarlo, me sonrojé al recordar _para que_ había usado esa pañoleta cuando me la había quitado y lo miré confusa.

-Necesito que me dejes cubrir tus ojos-

-¿Qué?-

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, se arrastró en el asiento hasta quedar detrás de mí y llevó sus brazos al frente con la pañoleta en las manos.

-Serán unos minutos, estamos cerca-

Sin darme tiempo a más, cubrió mis ojos con la pañoleta que anudó detrás de mi cabeza y depositó un delicioso beso en mi hombro antes de alejarse de mí. Completamente desorientada y con Harry con todo el control sobre mí, bajé de la limusina ayudada por él y comencé a caminar lentamente a su lado.

-Despacio- lo oía susurrar cada tanto- Aquí hay un escalón- depositaba un tierno beso en mi nuca- Perfecto, no me sueltes-

A punto de reír en ocasiones y confusa en otras, me aferré a su mano mientras caminábamos hasta que finalmente entramos a un ascensor y escuché el sonido de las puertas cerrándose. Unos cuantos segundos más tarde salimos para caminar de nuevo por un lugar que olía delicioso, donde podía sentir una alfombra bajo mis tacones y en donde la temperatura era simplemente perfecta.

-Bien, ahora espera-

Hice caso a su petición y escuchando como se alejaba esperé algo nerviosa en mi lugar. Escuché el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y sentí el suave viento del exterior golpearme ligeramente en el rostro.

-¿Harry?-

-Aquí estoy- me tomó de la mano de nuevo- Vamos-

Comenzamos a caminar de nuevo. Aunque no podía ver nada, sentí la fuerte luz del sol penetrar por la mascada que llevaba en los ojos y entonces supe que estábamos al aire libre. El viento era delicioso y algo más cálido que el de Londres, el sol, aunque fuerte, no ardía en lo absoluto y completamente ansiosa por saber en dónde estaba me removí en sus brazos.

-Bien, hemos llegado a tu sorpresa, preciosa-

Diciendo aquello se detuvo detrás de mí y lo sentí llevar sus manos a mi mascada para retirarla.

Parpadeé varias veces mientras me acostumbraba a la luz del sol. Y entonces pude ver lo que tenía frente a mí y contuve el aliento.

La ciudad, cubierta por el manto dorado del sol, con calles adoquinadas en su mayoría, enormes mansiones y hermosos rascacielos que jamás había visto, no me resultaba nada familiar. De alguna manera tenía la sensación de que la conocía, pero no sabía porque o de donde.

Miré a mi alrededor. Estábamos en un mirador a casi treinta pisos del suelo, un mirador que era de un hotel. De eso estaba segura.

Era impresionante. Desde la elegancia del mirador, la altura del hotel y la vista de la ciudad, simplemente quitaba el aliento.

Entonces miré al centro de la ciudad y pude distinguir la que era probablemente la torre más famosa de todo el mundo, alzándose imponente entre todos los rascacielos. Escuché la suave voz de Harry a mí lado.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Hermione-

Era París.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

Durante unos segundos, Hermione se limitó a mirar boquiabierta la ciudad debajo de nosotros mientras aferraba mi mano con fuerza. Y yo, más que satisfecho con su reacción, me limité a mirarla a ella mientras la dejaba apreciar todo.

Desde las avenidas, las calles, los rascacielos, y la Torre Eiffel a unos kilómetros de distancia, admiró todo lentamente. Después de todo estábamos en el mirador del último piso del Concorde La Fayette, el hotel más grande y alto de todo París y el único en el que me hospedaba cuando visitaba esa ciudad.

Y el primer lugar en el que había pensado cuando me había enterado que Hermione cumpliría años. Al pensar en el lugar al que podía llevarla para festejarlo París había sido lo primero en cruzar mi mente, al recordar una de las tantas charlas que habíamos tenido en donde me había hablado de su sueño de vivir en ese lugar o por lo menos conocerlo.

Por supuesto, le había pedido a Luna que reservara una suite en mi hotel favorito de París para todo el fin de semana.

Y al ver su expresión, supe que había hecho la elección correcta.

-Harry…- suspiró Hermione aún sorprendida y me miró- Esto es…-

-Tu última sorpresa del día- sonreí de medio lado- Lo prometo-

-Esto es…- miró de nuevo al frente- Increíble-

-Y aún no has visto nada- la tomé de la mano de nuevo- Te encantará la ciudad. Ven, acompáñame-

Aún estaba algo impresionada, pero con un simple jaloncito logré que diera media vuelta para seguirme. Una vez que abrí la puerta del mirador, entramos al pasillo del último piso del hotel en donde se encontraban todas las suites para caminar hacia el elevador.

-Esa- señalé la puerta más grande del ancho pasillo- Será nuestra habitación los siguientes dos días-

Con Hermione a mí lado mirando todo boquiabierta, me preguntó cómo era que había conseguido la suite más grande del hotel en tan poco tiempo y como rayos habíamos podido pasar a un área que era obvio estaba restringida para los huéspedes, y sonreí de medio lado.

-Ser hijo de los amigos íntimos del dueño del hotel más alto de París tiene sus ventajas, Hermione-

Hermione entornó sus ojos y sonrió irónica.

-Ya veo-

Como única respuesta solo atiné a mirarla algo arrogante y una vez que estuvimos en el primer piso, salimos por la recepción hacia la calle donde la limusina en la que habíamos llegado nos seguía esperando. A mí lado, una emocionada Hermione miraba todo a su alrededor con verdadero interés, demasiado ansiosa y con ganas de mirar todo como para prestarme demasiada atención.

En ese momento, no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

Casi a regañadientes, se subió a la limusina en donde todos los vidrios polarizados se habían ido para dejarla admirar todo desde dentro. Como una niña pequeña pidió al chofer que bajara su vidrio, sacó su cabeza un poco y alzó la mirada para observar los rascacielos del antiguo barrio de negocios de La Défense mientras le mostraba algunos de los mejores lugares a los que había ido desde que era niño.

Debido a que mis abuelos eran franceses y vivían en París desde niño los visitaba cada verano; y gracias a ellos conocía la ciudad al derecho y al revés. Así que no fue nada difícil que de pronto Hermione se encontrara interesada en saber más de mi niñez mientras le contaba mis anécdotas de la infancia que había vivido junto a mis hermanos en todos esos lugares.

Veinte minutos más tarde y con una ansiosa Hermione a mí lado, abrí la puerta de la limusina y tomé su mano para ayudarla a bajar.

-Bien, Hermione- la aferré ligeramente por la cintura y miré hacia arriba- Primer destino del día-

En cuanto dije eso, el día que aún nos quedaba se fue demasiado rápido.

Sin mucha prisa pero con ganas de mostrarle todo, paseamos por los campos Elíseos hasta llegar al Arco del Triunfo, donde nos sentamos en un café delicioso al que solía ir de niño con mi familia. Interesada por saber más sobre mi infancia, le conté algunas cosas de las visitas a mis abuelos y los paseos con mis hermanos.

Horas más tarde y con el poniéndose en el centro de París, entramos al famoso Museo de Louvre en donde pude descubrir que mi esposa no solo era refinada sino también extremadamente culta, y el darme cuenta de eso me hizo sentir algo impotente al darme cuenta que no había tenido la misma oportunidad que yo para visitar estos lugares.

Salimos de Louvre con unos cuantos rayos de sol aún cubriendo el Jardín de las Tullerías, en donde caminamos un poco hasta llegar a orillas del famoso río Sena.

A las nueve de la noche llegamos al último destino del día y a mí lado, Hermione admiró la enorme torre que teníamos frente a nosotros sin decir una palabra.

-Harry, esto es…-

Sonreí ligeramente y la miré de reojo.

-Donde cenaremos-

Hermione me miro como si me hubiera vuelto loco.

-¿Qué has dicho?-

Sonreí aún más y sin decirle nada aferré su mano para caminar hacia la Torre en donde dentro le esperaba a Hermione la última sorpresa del día.

Para esa noche había planeado que cenáramos con una de las mejores vistas en todo París detrás de nosotros, y solo había bastado una llamada de Luna a uno de mis mejores amigos en Francia para tener la reservación en el restaurante Le 58 Tour Eiffel, completamente para nosotros.

Con una boquiabierta Hermione a mí lado subimos por el elevador de la Torre con la ciudad iluminada de París detrás de nosotros y una vez que estuvimos en el lugar indicado, abrí las puertas color caoba y estuvimos dentro del restaurante que en efecto estaba completamente solo salvo por dos meseros y tres cocineros.

Hermione abrió sus ojos de par en par.

Tal como había pedido, la mejor mesa a un lado del ventanal más grande y la mejor vista de todo el restaurante se encontraba completamente lista para ocuparla mientras a un lado una botella de champagne esperaba en hielo para ser abierta.

Como fondo, una suave música sonaba de fondo de las bocinas donde mi ipod tocaba sus mejores pistas. El lugar se encontraba iluminado solo a media luz y eso aunado a las luces brillantes de afuera lo convertían el escenario perfecto para la velada que quería.

A un lado de nosotros, Jean; el mesero que siempre me atendía cuando iba al restaurante nos dio la bienvenida y nos señaló la mesa que nos aguardaba con una mano mientras tomaba nuestros abrigos.

-Bienvenidos y felicidades señora- Hermione le devolvió una sonrisa- Su mesa los aguarda-

Con una sorprendida Hermione de mi brazo caminé hasta la mesa y sonreí complacido.

Después de una deliciosa cena en donde Hermione y yo comimos, bebimos champagne y charlamos hasta saber todo lo que podíamos saber de nosotros, y con la suave música inundando la terraza en la que nos encontrábamos; Hermione dejó su copa en la mesa y apoyando su barbilla en sus manos entrelazadas me miró con una sonrisa.

Al fondo "Linger" de The Cranberries comenzó a sonar. Una canción cursi y romántica, de las pocas que quedaban en mi ipod desde que había terminado mi relación con Ginny.

-¿Bailamos?-

Algo sorprendida por mi petición, alzó las cejas y sonrió de medio lado. Me levanté para ofrecerle mi mano y arrastrándola ligeramente por el balcón, la tomé de la cintura y la pegué a mí para comenzar a balancearnos al ritmo de la canción.

En absoluto silencio, nos limitamos a mirarnos mientras la canción sonaba y nos movíamos lentamente. Sin soltarla de mi amarre, aferré su cadera mientras mi mano derecha enlazaba los dedos con los suyos.

En algún momento Hermione llevó su mano a mi nuca y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, y ladeando su cabeza como si no entendiera algo, me miró como si quisiera traspasarme.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-

La pregunta fue hecha en un susurro que delataba verdadera curiosidad. Sincera y profunda, como si no entendiera porque estábamos ahí.

Como si no me entendiera a mí.

-Porque es tu cumpleaños-

-No, no…- meneó la cabeza y me volvió a mirar -¿Por qué haces esto, Harry?-

Ahí estaba de nuevo el mismo tono confundido e inquisitivo. Y entonces la pregunta resonó dentro de mí, una pregunta a la que ni yo mismo tenía respuesta.

¿Por qué lo hacía?

¿Por qué teníamos que guardar las apariencias de ser un matrimonio feliz y ella mi radiante esposa?

Eso me había contestado tres días antes. Eso me había contestado esta mañana. Eso era lo que me había hecho creer por lo menos.

Lo peor de todo es que sabía que no lo hacía solo por eso. Y la sonrisa que había tenido todo el día en su rostro era una de las razones por las que lo sabía. Verla despreocupada y feliz era una recompensa que inconscientemente buscaba al hacer todo eso.

-Porque lo mereces, Hermione- la pegué más a mí instintivamente- Por eso-

Pareció conformarse con esa respuesta, y sonriendo de nuevo se pegó a mí por completo y apoyó su mejilla en mi hombro mientras llevaba sus dos manos a acariciar mi nuca.

La canción terminó para comenzar con otra igual de tranquila y seguimos bailando sin decir una palabra más.

Mientras en mi cabeza, la maldita vocecita de mi conciencia seguía repitiendo la pregunta que había repetido todo el día.

_¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?_

~o~

Poco después de media noche entramos a la enorme habitación de la suite del Concorde que había reservado para el fin de semana.

Con las luces de la suite a media luz, dejé que Hermione mirará la habitación que siempre pedía cuando visitaba París y que compartiríamos esa noche. Desde el enorme baño con tina de hidromasaje hasta el ventanal que tenía como vista la ciudad de París iluminada con la Torre Eiffel al centro, Hermione admiró la suite hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la cama con dosel y sábanas color vino que se encontraba al centro de la habitación.

Después giró su cabeza para mirarme y estuve seguro de ver un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

-Bonita cama-

Comenzó a caminar hacia mí lentamente. Alcé las cejas en un gesto de sorpresa pero decidí seguirle la corriente. Aparentemente le daba bastante valentía a mi mujercita.

-¿Te gusta?-

En un arrebato de coquetería- algo que se estaba haciendo cada vez más común en ella y me encantaba- me acorraló contra la puerta detrás de mí y se pegó a mí ligeramente. Sentí sus curvas contra mi cuerpo y recordé las ganas que me habían quedado de hacerle el amor en el avión esta mañana.

-Me encanta, la verdad-

Como si quisiera torturarme aún más, acerco su rostro hasta dejarlo a escasos centímetros del mío, y su delicioso aroma me inundó los sentidos.

-Gracias por el día de hoy, Harry- sonrió mientras jugaba con los botones de mi camisa- Fue increíble-

-Fue un placer-

-Placer- repitió la palabra como si la saboreara- Hablando de eso…-

Con una sonrisa, se alejó lentamente de mí hasta quedar frente a la cama y llevó sus manos a su espalda sin dejar de mirarme fijamente. Escuché el característico sonido de un zipper abriéndose y el vestido de seda resbaló lentamente por su cuerpo hasta caer en sus pies.

Contuve el aliento al darme cuenta lo que llevaba debajo de ese vestido.

Con un corsé de satín violeta con encaje negro que enmarcaba sus deliciosos pechos y su cintura a la perfección y unas pequeñísimas bragas a juego para rematar el conjunto, Hermione me miró satisfecha desde su lugar mientras me dejaba apreciarla de arriba abajo.

Maldición, quería arrancarle eso y hundirme en ella hasta el fondo de una buena vez.

Verla gritar de placer y desnuda debajo de mí sería la mejor recompensa que tendría de ella esa noche. Definitivamente.

Caminó de nuevo hasta donde estaba con aquellas sandalias de tacón que hacían sus piernas interminables y pegó su cuerpo al mío de nuevo.

-Creo que tengo que agradecerte por mis regalos-

Diciendo aquello, pegó sus labios a los míos en un beso que nos saco un gemido y olvidamos todo lo demás.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

-Oh Harry! Harry!- chillé por enésima vez esa hora- Por Dios! Harry!-

Con una última embestida, el quinto orgasmo de esa noche me alcanzó con fuerza y soltando un grito de placer, me arqueé en sus brazos y me dejé caer sin fuerza en la cama con la respiración agitada y la vista borrosa.

Al parecer, demasiado alcohol y placer afectaban mis sentidos tremendamente y para entonces no tenía mucha noción ya de quién era.

Completamente desnuda y sudorosa y con los restos de mi último orgasmo aún bailando en algunas partes de mi cuerpo, sonreí complacida y me estiré ligeramente entre las sábanas desparramadas.

Tirado encima de mí con su cabeza entre mis pechos, Harry acariciaba mis caderas lentamente mientras nos tranquilizábamos. Una vez más.

-Eso fue…-

Jadeé, incapaz de normalizar mi respiración. Encima de mí, Harry soltó una ligera risa bastante sexy y se enderezó para mirarme.

-Lo sé- sonrió algo arrogante- Te escuché, preciosa-

Como única respuesta solo atiné a sonrojarme como idiota y Harry soltó otra de sus sexys carcajadas que me puso peor. Una vez tranquilos, se levantó de la cama para quitarse el condón y una vez que lo tiró al bote de la basura se volvió a recostar encima de mí y me miró con una mueca.

-Odio esas malditas cosas- se quejó entre dientes- Si no fuera porque es completamente necesario usarlos, no lo haría jamás-

Sin poder evitarlo, solté una risita tímida y acaricié su cabello mientras nos relajábamos. A decir verdad aunque nunca lo había hecho de alguna otra forma- en realidad nunca lo había hecho con nadie más-, tampoco yo era aficionada a ellos. Además, la idea de sentir a Harry por completo mientras hacíamos el amor estaba segura que lo haría más alucinante de lo que ya era.

Entonces recordé que mi ginecóloga alguna vez me había recomendado tomar un tratamiento anticonceptivo como control natal, algo que por obvias razones jamás había necesitado antes.

-Creo que podemos hacer algo para solucionarlo-

-¿Te refieres a…?- se quedó con la pregunta en el aire, la que contesté con una simple sonrisa- ¿Harías eso?-

-¿Por qué no? Hace tiempo que no voy a consultarme- sonreí- Y creo que ahora es importante hacerlo- lo besé ligeramente- Y de paso deshacernos de esas malditas cosas-

Como única respuesta, un sonriente Harry me besó ligeramente y se tendió sobre mí. Media hora más tarde y sin mucho sueño aún, seguíamos conversando sobre cualquier cosa que nos viniera a la mente y para entonces estaba segura que mañana me sería imposible levantarme temprano para seguir con el itinerario que Harry había planeado para el fin de semana.

Tampoco me importaba mucho.

Ese día había sido tan agitado como increíble, e increíblemente dormirme no parecía ser una opción en esos momentos.

-Tal vez mañana podamos ir al lugar que me contaste hoy ¿Cómo se llamaba?-

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Harry?-

Bajé la mirada para descubrirlo completamente dormido, y reprimiendo una risa, estiré mi brazo para apagar la lámpara de la mesita a mi lado y me acomodé para dormir con Harry aún en mis brazos.

Hoy había aprendido tantas cosas sobre él.

Había aprendido que había sido un niño travieso y feliz; y que aunque normalmente era serio y hasta seco, cuando se lo proponía podía ser el hombre más tierno que había conocido.

Aprendí que su aparente frialdad y arrogancia eran solo una máscara para el mundo superficial donde se desenvolvía, lleno de dinero, negocios e intereses; y para todas aquellas personas frívolas con las que trataba día con día.

Para su familia y para los seres que quería era un hombre completamente diferente. Un hombre que amaba a sus padres, sus hermanos, sus sobrinos; y que tal como me había dicho Luna, era más generoso con aquellos que no tenían la misma suerte que él.

Que en el fondo, era el mismo niño noble que visitaba a sus abuelos y hacía bromas con sus hermanos. Que era un hombre herido por haber amado demasiado a una mujer, y que su evidente rechazo al amor y al compromiso era consecuencia de esa herida.

Y que probablemente eso no iba a cambiar.

Pero sobre todo, había descubierto que cada vez me gustaba más lo que conocía de él. Que no era solo su cuerpo, su presencia, o simple sexo lo que me atraía tanto a él; y que en algún momento, aquella necesidad física de tenerlo conmigo había pasado a ser algo más.

Algo que aún no alcanzaba a entender. O que tal vez solo tenía miedo de decir en voz alta o siquiera pensar.

Entonces, en medio del sueño, el alcohol y el placer, llegó a mí como una revelación.

_Maldición. _

Estaba enamorada de Harry Potter.

Estaba en serio peligro.

Y decidiendo no pensar más en ello, cerré mis ojos para dormir.

* * *

¿Review?


	13. Celos

"**Arreglo Peligroso"**

_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la autora J.K. Rowling. _

_Pareja: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger_

_Summary:__ Desesperada por sacar de la cárcel a su padre inocente, Hermione acude al único con el suficiente poder para hacerlo: su multimillonario y arrogante jefe Harry Potter, a quien jamás ha tratado. Para cobrar una herencia bastante importante, Harry necesita una esposa y la necesita ya. En un arrebato de desesperación, lo que surge como un negocio puede convertirse en el arreglo más peligroso de sus vidas. _

_Notas de la autora: Hola lectores! Bueno, hoy no tengo mucho que decir salvo que el título del capítulo lo dice todo. Para Harry también llega una de las pruebas de fuego en este capítulo y probablemente nos seguirá desesperando, pero espero lo entiendan y sean pacientes pues los siguientes capítulos se irán complicando un poco para todos los personajes. Antes que nada quiero agradecer como siempre a todos por sus reviews que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo. Debo decir que este capítulo me resultó bastante entretenido de escribir y espero que se refleje para ustedes y lo disfruten también. _

_Hoy no tengo mucho más que decir salvo que disfruten y dejen review al final!_

**Capítulo 13°: Celos**

**~Hermione's POV~**

_Días después_

-¿Cenaron en la torre Eiffel?- la voz chillona de mi mejor amiga resonó en mi oficina- ¿Es en serio?-

Por enésima vez, entorné los ojos y me incliné para hablar más bajo.

-Dilo más fuerte Luna, creo que no te oyeron en Mercadotecnia-

-Ay no me importa! Harry es tu esposo y era tu cumpleaños- se encogió de hombros- Además no dudo que ya todos por aquí sepan a donde te llevo el jefe a pasar tu cumpleaños-

Me hundí más en mi silla mientras fulminaba a Luna con la mirada. A pesar de que todos ahí sabían que era la esposa de Harry, intentaba no hacerlo notar mucho pues lo último que necesitaba era más gente hurgando en nuestras vidas. Con su familia, mi padre, Ginny, Draco, la prensa y hasta la entrometida de Cho Chang teníamos suficiente.

Aunque tenía que admitir que después de mi cumpleaños y desde nuestro regreso de París, no me importaba mucho que la gente lo supiera pues la convivencia entre Harry y yo cada vez era más y más natural. Más sencilla.

Más perfecta.

Estar con él era simplemente increíble, y haber conocido esa faceta de él en donde podía ser tan tierno y gentil como apasionado y arrogante había sido simplemente mi perdición.

Sin embargo si recordaba ese simple pensamiento que había tenido nuestra primera noche en París todo se complicaba en mi cabeza, y por mucho.

Desde que me había dado cuenta que sin remedio alguno me había enamorado de Harry y que sin poder evitarlo se había convertido en el hombre que amaba a pesar de nuestras circunstancias, el miedo me atacaba de manera inmediata y me impedía dormir por las noches.

Esas noches en las que desnudos y totalmente saciados después de una buena sesión de sexo, sentía que se quedaba con otro pequeño pedazo de mí. De mi mente, de mi corazón, y de mi alma.

Porque mientras él tenía sexo conmigo, mientras tal vez él solo me hacía suya para saciar su necesidad, yo le hacía el amor.

Me sentía vulnerable. Totalmente expuesta a él. Me sentía total y perdidamente enamorada.

Pero sobre todo sentía miedo al darme cuenta que mientras yo lo amaba silenciosamente y cada día un poco más, el día para que nuestro trato terminara estaba cada vez más cerca. El día en el que él tendría su herencia, mi padre saldría de la cárcel, nuestro falso matrimonio podría terminar y cada quién podría seguir su camino como si nada hubiera pasado.

Y yo no tenía la más mínima idea si Harry sentía siquiera algo al respecto, porque después de todo para él todo eso podría ser sexo y nada más, algo que me dolía de solo pensarlo.

Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera era capaz de decirle a Luna lo que sentía, y decidida a no decirle nada para no complicar más la situación, me había resignado a sentir todo aquello completamente sola.

-¿Hermione?- la voz de Luna me sacó de mis cavilaciones- Hermione!-

-Lo siento, Luna. Me perdí un poco-

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó sarcástica- Estabas en otro planeta! ¿Qué te traes, Granger? Desde que volvieron de ese viaje a París has estado muy extraña-

-No es nada, Luna- mentí mientras acomodaba unos papeles- Es solo que con los nuevos cambios de puesto y contrataciones he estado muy ocupada-

Al parecer eso la dejó satisfecha. Después de todo era en parte cierto. Mañana entraría un nuevo empleado a mi área, y aunque yo no lo había entrevistado desde mañana tendría que apoyarlo a instalarse. Con tanta carga de trabajo en los últimos meses el área de finanzas necesitaba un buen contador que apoyara a Romilda, mi mano derecha y que ahora se encontraba en licencia por maternidad.

-Es cierto! ¿Cuando dices que entra el nuevo?-

-El lunes. Dean está terminando los papeles de contratación para Recursos Humanos-

-¿Entonces no sabes quién es?-

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Lo único que conocía del hombre era su nombre, y no había podido evitar soltar una risa en cuanto me lo habían mencionado. Estaba segura que a Luna le pasaría lo mismo en cuanto se lo dijera.

-Lo único que sé- tomé aire- Es que se llama Viktor-

Tal como lo había pensado Luna abrió sus ojos de par en par y soltó una sonora carcajada que me sacó una sonrisa más amplia.

-¿Viktor?- meneó la cabeza- ¿Cómo tu ex novio Viktor?-

Asentí. Viktor Krum había sido mi novio por dos años, y habíamos terminado dos años atrás cuando nos habíamos graduado de la universidad. Él había conseguido un puesto importante en una empresa de Washington y aunque me había propuesto que nos casáramos y me fuera con él, no lo quería lo suficiente como para dejar mi vida en Londres y había decidido terminar con la relación.

_Lo querías, pero no lo suficiente._ Me había dicho Luna alguna vez cuando meses después me preguntaba si había tomado la decisión correcta, y ahora, aún cuando mi vida era un completo caos y algo incierta a lado de Harry, no podía decir que me arrepintiera en lo más mínimo.

-Lo sé, también me reí cuando lo supe-

-Me imagino- rió de nuevo- Eso sí que sería retorcido amiga-

Como única respuesta me reí con ella y tomé un sorbo de mi taza de café.

~o~

El lunes comenzó muy agitado. Con la entrada del nuevo empleado- a quién aún no conocía- Dean había estado con él toda la mañana y tanto Recursos Humanos como el departamento de Finanzas habían estado en su capacitación inicial.

Y no sabía si era por el hecho de que no me ocupaban o el hecho de ser la esposa del director de la compañía, pero últimamente a mí no me molestaban mucho con tareas tediosas.

Tampoco me quejaba, pero me parecía algo estúpido que ahora todos a mí alrededor me trataran como a Harry cuando caminaba por los pasillos, y para entonces comenzaba a hartarme.

Me preguntaba si Harry sentiría lo mismo alguna vez.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido mi esposito?-

Me pregunté por enésima vez en esos quince minutos y miré de nuevo el reloj del pasillo del departamento. Era la una y quince y Harry aún no llegaba por mí para ir a comer como ya se nos había hecho costumbre hacer todos los días, y para entonces estaba tan hambrienta que estaba considerando la idea de adelantarme.

Antes de dedicarle una palabra no muy agradable, sentí unos toquecitos en mi hombro y me giré para quedar frente a Dean. Y detrás de él estaba la persona que jamás esperé ver en un futuro cercano.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y el hombre frente a mí hizo exactamente lo mismo.

-Hermione, quiero presentarte a Viktor Krum, el nuevo administrador financiero del que te conté y que estará en el puesto de Romilda mientras ella… -

La voz fuerte de Viktor lo interrumpió y haciéndolo a un lado, dio un paso al frente para mirarme.

-¿Hermione?-

-¿Viktor?-

-No es posible!-

Soltando una sonora carcajada que me contagió, me dio un fuerte abrazo que me sacó el aire y sin poder resistirlo lo abracé de vuelta. Tenía tanto tiempo sin verlo que el abrazo resultó reconfortante y la espontaneidad de Viktor me sacó una enorme sonrisa.

Una vez que nos separamos me tomó por los brazos y me miró de arriba abajo como si fuera un espejismo.

-No puedo creerlo, Hermione Granger!- sonrió encantador- Estás guapísima-

-Gracias Viktor, pero esto es una enorme sorpresa!- sonreí aún más- Tú en Londres! ¿No estabas en Washington?-

-Así es, pero descubrí que allá todos son demasiado patriotas para mi gusto- reí aún más- Así que decidí regresarme a donde pertenezco-

Después de unas risas más Dean se aclaró la garganta para hacerse notar y una vez que recordé que estaba entre nosotros lo miré para descubrirlo mirando de reojo al fondo del pasillo. Confusa, miré en la misma dirección que él para darme cuenta que al final del pasillo estaba Harry.

Mirándonos a Viktor y a mí con cara de pocos amigos y completamente rígido desde su lugar.

Maldición. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?

Antes de poder responderme esa pregunta, la fuerte presencia de Harry se hizo notar en el lugar y sin dejar de mirarme caminó lentamente hasta que estuvo junto a nosotros. De manera casi inconsciente me zafé lentamente del amarre de Viktor para no parecer grosera y frunció el ceño ante mi cambio de humor tan repentino.

Y es que inconscientemente sabía que hacía eso por miedo a que Harry se enfadara. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no le había gustado nada la familiaridad entre Viktor y yo.

Fue una cuestión de segundos para que Viktor notara la presencia de Harry.

-Buenas tardes-

-Harry, hola- lo saludé sonriente- Mira, él es…-

-Viktor Krum, supongo- me interrumpió serio- Mucho gusto-

Le ofreció la mano a Viktor, quien saliendo de su confusión tomó su mano con seguridad y la aferró con fuerza. Entonces fue imposible ignorar las dos fuertes presencias que tenía frente a mí.

-Mucho gusto, eh…-

-Harry Potter, su esposo-

Tanto Viktor como yo abrimos nuestros ojos sorprendidos. Estaba segura que Viktor sabía quién era el hombre que tenía frente a él, y estaba claramente sorprendido por saber que se trataba no solo del CEO de la empresa sino de mi esposo.

Yo por mi parte estaba más sorprendida por la manera en la que se había presentado. Como mi esposo. No como el director de la empresa, ni como el jefe de su jefe, ni como el multimillonario de Londres, sino como mi esposo.

Y como si eso no fuera suficiente se colocó a mí lado y me aferró de la cintura con fuerza, algo que jamás hacía frente a los demás empleados en la empresa.

Excelente. El territorial y posesivo Harry había hecho su aparición. Reprimí las ganas de entornar los ojos.

-Espero que te esté gustando la empresa, Viktor- me miró- Te diría que espero que todos te estén tratando bien, pero veo que eso no ha sido un problema-

Roja de vergüenza, reprimí las ganas de darle un codazo a Harry pues para entonces todos alrededor nos miraban pendientes de la extraña escena. Sin embargo y a pesar del ataque de Harry, Viktor no flaqueó en ningún momento.

-Así es, Harry- respondió confiado- Estaba saludando a Her…tu esposa- corrigió enseguida- Llevaba años sin verla. Muchas felicidades por cierto, tienes a una excelente mujer como esposa-

Como única respuesta, Harry alzó las cejas claramente sorprendido y en ese momento deseé que me tragara la tierra por completo. Aunque Viktor no lo había dicho explícitamente era obvio que la relación entre nosotros había sido diferente en algún momento, y entonces recé internamente porque ninguno de los dos dijera algo más relacionado a mí.

Pero sobre todo, recé por fuerzas para soportar lo que vendría. Estaba segura que tener a Viktor trabajando conmigo y con Harry sabiéndolo, me daría unos cuantos dolores de cabeza.

~o~

Esa misma noche, tumbados en la cama completamente desnudos y ajetreados después de una alucinante jornada de sexo, Harry tomó los condones que se encontraban en su mesita de noche y los guardó en el cajón para acomodarse a mí lado.

Mientras tanto yo seguía intentando normalizar mi respiración.

Esa noche Harry había llegado algo tenso a casa, y sin darme tiempo siquiera a cenar, me había llevado a la recámara para hacerme el amor dos o tres veces seguidas. Había perdido la cuenta. Parecía ansioso, molesto y desesperado, y para entonces me había dejado tan exhausta que apenas comenzaba a comprender que había pasado.

-Espero ese sea uno de los últimos que use- dijo fastidiado, cruzando sus brazos detrás de su nuca -¿Cuándo podremos dejar de hacerlo?-

Sonreí de medio lado y me acurruqué contra él. Unos días atrás y por mutuo acuerdo había visitado a mi ginecóloga para someterme a un tratamiento anticonceptivo, y una vez recetado había sido muy clara conmigo: tenía que cuidar mucho los días y contar muy bien para no estropearlo.

-No seas ansioso- recargué mi barbilla en su pecho -En dos días podremos deshacernos de todos los que tienes y no volver a verlos en…- lo pensé ¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaba?- Un tiempo-

-Así que…miércoles- miró de nuevo el techo -Puedo esperar-

Entorné los ojos.

Unos minutos más tarde y con el silencio inundando la habitación, comenzaba a quedarme dormida cuando la suave voz de Harry me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Hermione?-

-¿Hmm?-

-¿Cómo conoces a Viktor Krum?-

_Oh no. Todo menos eso, Harry. _

Sabía que no lo había alucinado. A Harry no le había agradado para nada mi efusivo encuentro con Viktor esa mañana y era obvio que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados hasta saber bien cual era o había sido mi relación con él.

Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que mi respuesta no le agradaría nada pero tampoco podía mentirle, pues estaba segura que solo bastaba con una llamada para que mi inquisitivo y sobre todo controlador esposo supiera todo sobre el pasado de Viktor.

Resignada a aceptar lo que fuera, tomé aire y llevé mi dedo índice a acariciar su pecho.

-Fue mi novio hace algunos años- tragué saliva -No lo había visto desde que terminamos-

No hubo respuesta. Lo escuché respirar más profundamente y tensarse ligeramente debajo de mí, e incapaz de subir la mirada esperé a que dijera algo.

-Ya veo-

Esa fue la única respuesta que obtuve, algo seca e inexpresiva. Decidiendo que lo mejor sería no decir nada, me limité a quedarme callada mientras seguía acariciando su pecho con mi dedo y dejaba que su suave respiración me arrullara.

Me quedé dormida de inmediato.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

_Miércoles_

-Bien señor, su café-

Luna dejó la taza de mi café favorito en mi escritorio. Con una carpeta en color marrón en la mano, me miró serena y yo alcé la mirada de mi computadora para mirar el sobre y luego a ella.

Parecía dubitativa.

-¿Tienes lo que te pedí?-

-Sí señor- dio dos pasos al frente y me extendió el sobre- Aquí está el currículum de Viktor Krum y su historial académico, tal como me lo pidió-

-Gracias Luna-

Estuve seguro que mi asistente me miró reprobatoriamente, sin embargo, su mirada duró tan poco que no pude darme cuenta con certeza. De cualquier forma no me importaba, y mucho menos si se lo decía a Hermione.

-¿Algo más?-

-No, puedes retirarte-

-Con permiso-

Algo insegura, dio media vuelta y salió de mi oficina cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Soltando el aire contenido me relajé en mi silla y sin perder el tiempo abrí el folder lleno de papeles para leer todo sobre el ex noviecito de Hermione.

Nacido en Essex, de una familia acomodada de padres abogados, con un hermano menor y una hermana mayor ya casada y con tres hijos, Viktor Krum parecía ser el hombre más común del planeta y perfecto para ser el esposo de alguien. Excelente alumno, sin ningún antecedente criminal ni problemas de salud, deportista perteneciente al equipo de futbol americano de su secundaria, preparatoria y universidad y con un currículum impresionante, se había graduado de contaduría en Oxford con honores hacia casi tres años.

Así que ahí había conocido a Hermione.

Lo más importante de todo es que seguía soltero.

Fruncí el ceño. Por todo lo que leía, Viktor era el hombre perfecto para que Hermione hiciera una familia, sin embargo era obvio que habían terminado y no se habían visto en años. Al seguir leyendo y observar el último lugar de residencia de Krum así como la oferta de trabajo que le habían hecho al terminar la carrera, hice una mueca de fastidio.

Al parecer lo único que los había separado era la distancia, y por cómo había notado a Viktor estaba seguro que no había sido él quien lo había decidido. Sin poder evitarlo arrugué un poco el papel en mi puño y solté una exhalación al darme cuenta que la única razón por la que ahora no estaban juntos no tenía mucho que ver con otra cosa que no fuera la simple distancia.

¿Por qué me molestaba tanto?

Después de todo, Hermione ya no tenía nada que ver con él y además era mi esposa.

Falsa esposa. Me advirtió la incesante voz de mi conciencia y frustrado, cerré el folder y lo guardé en el cajón a mi lado para recargarme en mi silla.

Y pensar de nuevo en Hermione y las últimas semanas que habíamos pasado juntos.

A pesar de mí mismo y en contra de todo lo que Ron me había aconsejado, había hecho todo lo contrario a lo que pretendía con Hermione cuando nos habíamos casado. Desde esa noche que me había esperado para hacerle el amor estaba perdido, y aquella promesa que me había hecho de mantenerme alejado de ella ahora era tan lejana que parecía que jamás la había hecho.

Lo peor de todo es que no solo se trataba de sexo. Aunque quería que así lo fuera era obvio que no lo era. Jamás había hecho por nadie lo que había hecho por ella, y sobre todo, jamás había disfrutado lo momentos más insignificantes con nadie como lo hacía con ella. Ni siquiera con Ginny.

Y tal vez por eso trataba de no pensar mucho en eso. Y sin vergüenza alguna le hacía el amor cada noche mientras enterraba esos pensamientos y sentimientos en lo más profundo de mi mente, incapaz de lidiar con ellos por el momento.

Aunque sabía que en algún momento me arrepentiría por completo de eso, no estaba listo para afrontarlo.

Decidido a no pensar más en ello, abrí el correo instantáneo interno de la empresa y busqué el nombre en mi lista de contactos más frecuentes. Estaba conectada.

Harry Potter: "¿Estás ahí?"

Su contestación fue casi inmediata.

Hermione Granger: "Eso depende…¿Tienes algo interesante que decirme?"

Sonreí de medio lado. Me gustaba cuando se ponía traviesa y atrevida, algo que solía hacer muy seguido por correo.

Harry Potter: "En realidad, tengo cosas más interesantes que quiero _hacerte_, pero no creo que sea posible en estos momentos"

Pensé lo siguiente.

Harry Potter: "Además para eso te necesito desnuda y en mi regazo"

Casi pude imaginarla sonrojarse frente a su pantalla.

Hermione Granger: "Harry! Vigilan el correo!"

Harry Potter: "Que vigilen todo lo que quieran, yo soy el que pago por eso"

La imaginé riendo.

Hermione Granger: "Sabía que casarme contigo tendría recompensas :)"

Harry Potter: "Me alegra que pienses eso. Ya que tienes que lidiar con la parte desagradable también"

Hermione Granger: "No pasa nada, Harry. Hace tiempo que no tenías un evento social" tardó algo en escribir "Entonces ¿Vestido largo y elegante verdad? ¿Alguno en especial que quieras que lleve?"

Suspiré ligeramente cansado. Esa noche sería el baile de caridad anual de los inversionistas y empresarios de Londres que se celebraba siempre en esas fechas y por supuesto no podía faltar. Como los últimos años, se había planeado un baile de máscaras que se llevaría a cabo en uno de los hoteles más importantes de Londres y Hermione y yo teníamos que asistir.

Volviendo a la pregunta de Hermione recordé el sexy y elegante antifaz plateado con encaje negro que había ordenado para ella días atrás y sonreí.

Harry Potter: "El plateado, te verás perfecta en el"

Tardó en escribir.

Hermione Granger: "Perfecto. El plateado entonces" sonreí "Hasta esta noche, Harry"

Harry Potter: "Hasta esta noche, cariño"

Con una sonrisa y mejor humor, cerré la sesión y volví a mis asuntos por lo que restó de la tarde.

~o~

Cuando llegué a casa esa noche Minerva me recibió en el vestíbulo como siempre y me saludó serena.

-Buenas noches, señor-

-Buenas noches Minerva- le pasé mi saco y mi maletín- ¿Mi esposa?-

Sonriente me enteré que llevaba ya casi una hora arreglándose, y diciéndole a Minerva que no cenaríamos esa noche subí las escaleras para dirigirme a mi habitación.

Ahora nuestra habitación. Desde que dormíamos juntos resultaba bastante complicado que Hermione se moviera de una recámara a otra para cambiarse, así que de la noche a la mañana había ordenado traer todas sus cosas a mi vestidor en donde habíamos comprobado que afortunadamente todo cabía a la perfección.

Una vez dentro descubrí con sorpresa que el traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata gris plata que usaría esa noche ya se encontraban acomodados en la cama junto con mis zapatos, en clara señal de que mi vestidor no estaría disponible para mí en un futuro cercano. Sonriente, miré las puertas cerradas del vestidor y sabiendo que no podría entrar ahí hasta que Hermione saliera, me limité a tocar la puerta para anunciarme y hacerle saber que había llegado.

-Tomaré un baño, te espero en la sala cuando estés lista-

-De acuerdo!-

Conteniendo una risa meneé mi cabeza de un lado a otro y abrí la regadera para darme una ducha rápida, cambiarme y bajar para esperar a Hermione. Conociéndola, estaba seguro que ella todavía no estaría lista para cuando yo terminara.

Media hora más tarde y con un vaso de whisky en la mano, miraba por el enorme ventanal la ciudad iluminada de Londres cuando el sonido de unos tacones me hicieron levantarme y girarme para mirar las escaleras.

La miré boquiabierto.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, Hermione terminó de bajar los escalones mientras yo la miraba como si fuera un espejismo. Enfundada en un vestido plateado sin tirantes que remarcaba sus pechos y su cintura a la perfección en un suave corsé, con una suave y suelta caída en las piernas y un largo tajo en pierna izquierda, Hermione estaba tal o mejor a como la había imaginado.

Confeccionado en seda y con piedras preciosas haciendo patrones en el área del pecho, parecía plata líquida corriendo por su cuerpo, y eso rematado con unas sandalias de tacón de aguja y tiras en los tobillos y su largo cabello acomodado en suaves ondas despreocupadas cayendo más hacia un lado, estaba increíble.

Parecía un espejismo.

Cuando reaccioné, la tuve frente a mí acomodando mi corbata mientras me sonreía satisfecha.

-¿Te gusta?-

La aferré por la cintura para pegarla a mí.

-Me encanta-

No necesitó ponerse de puntillas para plantarme un suave beso en la comisura de los labios, los tacones la ponían casi a mi altura.

-Me alegro-

Devolviéndole la sonrisa, la tomé de la mano y comencé a caminar a las puertas del elevador para ir a ese estúpido baile. El cual no sé cómo iba a sobrevivir con Hermione vistiendo eso y sin poder tocarla.

Diez minutos más tarde la limusina en la que íbamos se detuvo frente al Lanesborough Hotel, uno de los hoteles más caros y exclusivos de Londres, y me giré para mirar a Hermione.

-Bien, todo está listo para salir- tomé las cajas blancas que llevaba a mí lado en el asiento- Excepto por el toque final-

Dicho eso abrí una de las cajas donde se encontraba el antifaz de Hermione, quien completamente boquiabierta, lo admiró para después sonreír.

-Harry, es…- lo saqué de la caja- Es precioso-

Sonreí. Del mismo color de su vestido y con encaje negro en el contorno de los ojos y en los extremos del antifaz; lo dejé admirarlo antes de colocarlo en su rostro y anudarlo detrás de su cabeza y escondido en su cabello.

Suave, delicado, elegante y sexy; igual a Hermione. Sabía que era perfecto para ella desde que lo había visto.

Y en cuanto lo tuvo en su rostro y solo pude ver sus preciosos ojos castaños a través de él, sonreí satisfecho y reprimí mis ganas de tocarla.

Estaba exquisita.

-Bien- abrí la caja para sacar mi antifaz negro con plata y me lo coloqué en el rostro- Vamos-

Dicho esto, tomé la mano de Hermione y el chofer nos abrió para salir del coche. En cuanto lo hicimos los flashes de las cámaras no se hicieron esperar y con una confianza increíble Hermione me siguió por la alfombra color vino hasta que estuvimos en la entrada del enorme salón.

No fue necesario decir mi nombre y una vez adentro estuvimos entre todas las familias más ricas y acaudaladas de Londres cubiertos en vestidos y trajes y antifaces de todos los colores.

Aquello sería divertido.

Tranquilo, escaneé el lugar y descubrí con tranquilidad que ni Ginny ni Draco se encontraban ahí, pero fue cuando me topé con la despampanante mujer de cabello lacio y negro, enfundada en un vestido rosa pálido y un antifaz del mismo color que supe que no todo podía ser perfecto.

Era Cho.

Quien en cuanto me vio parado en la entrada del salón me dirigió una sonrisa coqueta. Perfecto.

Pero aquello fue nada a comparación de la otra persona que vi conversando en el salón. Aunque llevaba un antifaz azul marino y solo lo había visto una vez, fue imposible no reconocerlo.

Era Viktor Krum, junto a sus hermanos y unos cuantos amigos más.

Reprimí una maldición. Al parecer aquello no sería tan divertido después de todo.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, todo se volvió algo caótico.

Entre tantos invitados, gente conocida, amigos de la infancia y socios de negocios, Hermione y yo apenas tuvimos tiempo para tomar aire mientras conversábamos con todos los presentes. Para entonces la había presentado a tanta gente y había saludado a otros tantos que ya conocía que no recordaba con cuantos habíamos hablado, pero estaba seguro que Hermione se encontraba igual.

Por supuesto que al ser un baile nadie había perdido el tiempo para preguntarme si podían bailar con mi radiante esposa, y conteniendo mis ganas de maldecir a unos cuantos y partirle la cara a otros, había tenido que soportar ver bailar a Hermione con unos cuantos.

Hasta ahora, solo habíamos podido bailar una vez desde que estábamos ahí.

Para entonces comenzaba a fastidiarme en serio.

Y mucho más al saber que a unos cuantos metros el imbécil de su ex novio no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Completamente sorprendida de verlo ahí, Hermione había saludado a Krum con la misma efusividad que en la oficina días atrás, evitando por supuesto los abrazos eufóricos. Algo confundido al verlo ahí había esperado a que contara la historia de cómo su hermana estaba casada con un nuevo empresario de Londres que comenzaba a escalar en la sociedad y claro, entre los más ricos.

Por supuesto tuve que soportar que los hermanos de Viktor también abrazaran a Hermione y se emocionaran de verla, y después de unos minutos agónicos Viktor finalmente había desaparecido de nuestra vista para dejarnos a solas.

Algo que no había servido de nada cuando claramente ella estaba bailando con un tipo y yo tenía que charlar con todos.

Y aunque estaba preparado para eso, para lo que no estaba preparado era para Cho Chang. En lo absoluto.

Desde que habíamos entrado no me había quitado la vista de encima en ningún momento, algo que estaba seguro Hermione también había notado y para entonces me resultaba fastidioso. Desde esa noche en donde en un arranque de estupidez la había buscado para saciar mi necesidad de estar con Hermione y ella de la manera más descarada se lo había hecho saber, había evitado todo contacto con ella.

Era obvio que no le importaba, y sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se me acercara y comenzara su incesante coqueteo que conocía tan bien.

-¿Harry?- la suave voz de Sybill me sacó de mis cavilaciones- Pareces distraído, cielo-

Sonreí y meneé la bebida de mi vaso.

-Lo siento Sybill-

Miré a Hermione de reojo quien había dejado de bailar con Ernie McMillan y se dirigían a nosotros. Gracias al cielo.

Mirando en mi misma dirección, Sybill me miró de nuevo y sonrió ligeramente.

-Te cuesta apartarla de ti ¿Cierto?- me sorprendí por la pregunta- Me alegra verte así querido, lo mereces-

Sin saber qué rayos responder, solo atiné a sonreír y terminé mi vaso de whisky de un trago.

Media hora más tarde la situación no mejoró demasiado.

La mayor parte del tiempo Hermione y yo estuvimos apartados mientras atendíamos las pláticas de los grupitos que se formaban, y las únicas ocasiones en las que podíamos estar solo era cuando bailábamos alguna pieza. Y aunque no me molestaba precisamente el hecho de que estuviéramos separados, lo que si me molestaba demasiado era que salón se encontraba nada más y nada menos que su ex novio. Y Cho seguía sin quitarme la vista de encima.

Para entonces sabía que en cualquier momento me abordaría y sin importarle quien estuviera a nuestro alrededor haría todo lo posible por llamar mi atención.

Pero fue cuando Hermione bailaba la segunda pieza con Ernie McMillan y me vi repentinamente solo en la barra de bebidas que supe que no tenía salida.

-Otro vaso de whisky, por favor-

-¿Me invitas?-

La suave y seductora voz de Cho detrás de mí me puso alerta y soltando un ligero suspiro cansado, di media vuelta en mi silla y la miré.

-No creo que lo necesites- miré su copa de vino blanco- Además no creo que sea buena combinación-

Sonrió de medio lado y cruzándose de brazos apoyó la copa casi vacía en su mejilla para caminar a la silla a mi lado.

-Vaya. ¿Ahora me piensas tratar mal?- se sentó y dejó su copa en la barra- No entiendo que hice para merecer eso-

Hizo una especie de puchero que si bien antes me parecía bastante sexy ahora solo me hizo fruncir el ceño. Nunca me había percatado que se veía bastante idiota haciendo eso.

Antes de poder decirle algo y con un descaro que era demasiado hasta para ella, se inclinó ligeramente en su silla hasta que sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetros de mi oído.

-Porque no es necesario que te recuerde lo diferente que me trataste hace unas semanas ¿Verdad?-

-¿Qué rayos te pasa, Cho?- recriminé entre dientes, mirando los ojos curiosos a nuestro alrededor- La gente nos mira-

-¿Y eso qué? Nunca te ha importado- me sonrió coqueta- No te importó nunca cuando éramos amantes-

Entorné los ojos. ¿Acaso Cho siempre había sido así de estúpida e insoportable? Si era así, no podía creer que apenas me estuviera dando cuenta.

-Pues ahora sí me importa. Lo que pasó entre nosotros hace unas semanas no volverá a repetirse-

-¿Eso crees?- se acercó más a mí- Porque yo estoy más que dispuesta a dejar que se repita, cariño-

La miré casi furioso.

-Mi esposa está aquí-

-¿Ahora te preocupa que la frígida de tu esposita nos vea?-

Aquello fue suficiente. Sin previo aviso, me levanté de mi silla y me acerqué a ella para que nadie nos oyera.

-Que sea la última vez que te refieres a mi esposa de esa manera, Cho. Y puedes irte olvidando de lo que pasó entre nosotros- me enderecé para mirarla fríamente y dejé mi vaso con fuerza en la mesa- Si me disculpas-

Sin darle tiempo a decir nada más di media vuelta para buscar a Hermione solo para darme cuenta que ya no se encontraba bailando con Ernie. De hecho, no se encontraba en ningún lado cerca de la pista, y algo desesperado miré en todas direcciones hasta que finalmente me topé con un hombre de antifaz azul marino que resultaba ser Viktor platicando con nada más y nada menos que Hermione, bastante alejados del resto.

Entonces sus hermosos ojos castaños visibles a través de su antifaz me miraron durante unos instantes para volver a mirar a Viktor.

Aquello fue suficiente para que comenzara a atravesar el salón a toda velocidad.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

No sabía cómo era que la velada que había empezado tan interesante y divertida ahora se había vuelto casi insoportable.

La primera hora, y a pesar de toda la gente con la que había tenido que hablar, el ambiente era simplemente excelente y después de unas copas, bailes, estar con Harry, su familia y sus amigos, todo estaba yendo increíble.

Estaba segura que el hecho de que ni Ginny ni Draco estuvieran en la fiesta hacía todo mucho mejor, y aunque sabía que Cho se encontraba entre todos no me importaba demasiado. Después de todo sabía que para Harry eso era pasado, y él me había dado tanta seguridad en mi misma que su presencia no me afectaba en lo más mínimo.

Pero por supuesto no todo esa noche iba a salir a pedir de boca, y en una visita al tocador después de unas cuantas copas y de bailar con Ernie por segunda vez, tuve que soportar el primer trago amargo de la noche.

Antes de abrir la puerta, la fuerte e insoportable voz de Lavender Brown me hizo detenerme y quedarme afuera con mi oído atento mientras miraba por la puerta entreabierta. Y no porque fuera insoportable, sino porque escuché mi nombre.

-La verdad, no entiendo que fue lo que le vio Harry a esa tal Hermione- se miró en un largo espejo- Ni siquiera es tan bonita-

-A mi me parece guapa- escuché decir a Angelina- Además es muy agradable-

La voz de otra mujer que no identifiqué pero igual de insoportable se escuchó a su lado.

-¿Guapa? Pues no estará fea, pero no tiene nada de clase…ni estilo- se rio- Ese vestido tan increíble que lleva estoy segura que se lo escogieron. No creo que tenga tan buen gusto-

Cerré mi mano en un puño.

-Claro, si por eso se casó con Harry seguramente- la voz de Lavender sonó bastante ácida, casi envidiosa- De todas formas no creo que dure, Harry necesita a alguien con más…clase a su lado-

Después de un montón de risas que no quise escuchar, entorné los ojos y di media vuelta para volver al salón mientras intentaba calmarme y respiraba profundamente. De no ser porque a diferencia de ella yo no era una estúpida, me habría rebajado a su nivel y le habría dado una buena bofetada que la habría dejado callada de una buena vez.

Pero no valía la pena y decidida a no dejar que me afectara seguí caminando entre los invitados en busca de Harry para quedarme a su lado lo que restaba de la noche.

Y como si lo que había escuchado en el baño no hubiera sido suficiente lo localicé en la barra conversando con una despampanante mujer de cabello negro y vestido rosa.

Era Cho, bastante cerca de Harry.

Contuve las ganas de decir una maldición, y tomando una larga bocanada de aire di media vuelta y me dirigí a los ventanales de la terraza abierta de par en par. Aquella noche estaba tomando un giro nada agradable, y en ese momento me dieron unas ganas tremendas de volver a casa.

Con mi padre.

-Hola, Herms-

La fuerte voz de Viktor me sacó de mis pensamientos y compuse una sonrisa falsa para mirarlo.

-Hola Viktor- me ofreció una copa de vino blanco- ¿Disfrutando la noche?-

-Bastante- sonrió algo travieso- Jamás imaginé que ser cuñado de uno de los más ricos de Londres fuera a tener tantas ventajas-

Reí. Había olvidado lo mucho que Viktor me hacía reír cuando estábamos en la universidad y en ese momento su presencia me estaba haciendo bastante bien.

-Las tiene, créeme-

En cuanto dije eso dejó de sonreír ligeramente y se recargó a mi lado en la pared para mirarme de nuevo.

-Me imagino, ahora que tú estás casada con probablemente uno de los más ricos de Londres- sonreí algo irónica- ¿Cómo pasó eso, si puedo preguntar?-

Sonreí de nuevo y miré al frente donde mi esposito seguía en la barra con la zorra de Cho Chang. Estaba tan molesta que por un momento pensé en decirle toda la verdad a Viktor sin importarme nada, pero recordé que la libertad de mi padre dependía de eso y me limité a encogerme de hombros para contarle la misma historia que le contaba a todos.

-Coincidencias de la vida- lo miré y tomé de mi copa- Nos conocimos en una fiesta de la empresa y ahí empezó todo-

De reojo, pude ver a Harry dejando su vaso en la mesa y mirando a Cho algo severo para después dar media vuelta. Tragué grueso.

_No voltees hacia acá, no voltees hacia acá. _

Y lo hizo. Conteniendo una maldición, miré sus hermosos ojos verdes a través de la máscara y después su mandíbula endurecida mientras nos miraba, claramente molesto de vernos platicando solos a Viktor y a mí.

_Ah no, Potter! Ni me mires así!_

Pensé completamente furiosa. ¿Cómo se atrevía a recriminarme que estuviera platicando con Viktor cuando él no había hecho nada por quitarse de encima a la zorra de su ex amante?

Estaba claramente molesto, y en menos de dos segundos comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros.

Maldición.

Queriendo evitar a toda costa un enfrentamiento entre ambos y decidiendo que lo mejor sería alejarme, le regresé mi copa a Viktor y sin muchas ceremonias me despedí de él casi sin mirarlo.

-Si me disculpas Viktor- no dejé de mirar a Harry- Tengo que ir al tocador-

Dejando a un confundido Viktor con dos copas en sus manos, caminé con rapidez por entre los invitados sin dejar de mirar a Harry, quien me siguió por todo el salón sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

Casi corriendo al final entré al baño de mujeres que por fortuna estaba vacío y me apoyé en los elegantes lavabos de mármol mientras normalizaba mi respiración. Estaba bastante alterada por la reacción que Harry podría tener al verme con Viktor, pero sobre todo estaba enojada.

Muy enojada.

_Por lo menos tengo tiempo para calmarme_. Pensé mientras me miraba en el espejo.

Estaba segura que Harry me esperaba afuera, listo para empezar con la oleada de reclamos y seguramente una pelea.

Entonces la puerta detrás de mí se abrió abruptamente para dejar pasar a Harry, abrí mis ojos de par en par y me giré para mirarlo.

_O tal vez no._

-Harry! ¿Pero qué crees que haces? Es el baño de mujeres!-

Sin decirme nada, siguió caminando hasta que quedamos prácticamente pegados y pude oler el aroma de su colonia. Maldición, olía tan condenadamente bien.

-No veo a ninguna otra más que a ti por aquí- se inclinó un poco- Y dado que tú eres mi mujer, creo que no estoy ofendiendo a nadie-

Ahí estaba como siempre, con su misma actitud impositiva y controladora de siempre, haciendo lo que le viniera en gana sin preguntarle a nadie. Aún molesta y sobre todo frustrada, me crucé de brazos.

-¿Qué quieres?-

Lo pregunté en el tono más agresivo que pude encontrar.

-¿Qué quiero?- alzó las cejas claramente sorprendido- Vaya, parece que nos pusimos de mal humor-

-No creo que te interese mucho. Has estado ocupado-

Al parecer toqué un punto sensible, pues alzo aún más las cejas y sonrió de medio lado.

-Tu tampoco has perdido mucho el tiempo, cariño-

-¿Lo dices por Viktor?-

-No veo a ningún otro ex novio tuyo por aquí-

-No seas sarcástico, Harry- lo miré como si quisiera fulminarlo-¿Por qué no mejor te regresas con tu ex amante? Después de todo es más refinada, elegante y rica que yo. Más…tu estilo ¿No?-

Eso pareció alterarlo aún más de lo que esperaba y con ceño fruncido dio otro paso hacia mí sin dejar de mirarme fijamente hasta que estuvimos pegados. Contuve una maldición al darme cuenta que estaba atrapada entre él y la barra de mármol detrás de mí.

-¿Mi estilo? ¿De qué estás hablando?-

-De la verdad Harry- alcé la barbilla -No importa cómo me vista, ni cómo me comporte, al final de cuentas toda esa gente que está afuera sabe que no soy como ellos-

Me miró como si me hubiera vuelto loca.

-Ni como tú-

Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero incapaz de detenerme alcé más la voz y continué con mí repertorio de reclamos que tenía por decirle.

-Y digo, creo que tú también lo sabes pues has estado toda la noche con…-

No pude decir nada más. Me calló con un beso tan fuerte que por un momento me quedé sin aire, y soltando un gemido contra mi boca llevó sus manos a mis caderas para aferrarme a él con fuerza.

Fue un beso intenso, desesperado, casi salvaje que me dejó helada por unos instantes pero que no tardé en responder. Maldición, odiaba todo lo que sentía por él y todo lo que me hacía sentir porque una vez que me besaba estaba perdida.

Y entonces olvidé porque estaba enojada con él.

En algún momento el beso se volvió mucho más intenso de lo que debería ser para un baño público, y sentí sus manos acariciar mis piernas entre las telas de mi vestido hasta que finalmente me tomó por los muslos y me sentó en el lavabo detrás de nosotros.

Mi vestido se arremolinó en mis caderas y quedé con las piernas prácticamente desnudas mientras lo aferraba del cuello para seguirlo besando.

Sin recato o decoro alguno abrió mis piernas todo lo que pudo hasta quedar encajado entre mis muslos, y sintiendo su enorme erección a través del pantalón rozando mis pantaletas de encaje negro, gemí fuerte y me aferré a él.

¿En qué momento el ambiente se había vuelto tan cargado y caliente?

Cortó el beso y llevó sus labios a mi oído.

-¿En verdad crees eso, Hermione?- mordió ligeramente mi oreja, sacándome otro gemido- ¿En verdad crees que Cho es mi estilo?-

Me miró ligeramente unos instantes antes de bajar sus labios a mi cuello donde me besó con la boca abierta y acarició mis piernas con sus manos.

-¿Quieres saber quién es mi estilo, Hermione?- me besó con fuerza y me quitó el aliento -¿Quién es la única mujer que me vuelve loco?-

Sin esperar respuesta y casi desesperado, sus manos subieron por mis muslos hasta enterrarlas debajo de mi vestido, aferrando mis piernas completamente abiertas frente a él. Entonces me di cuenta de la situación en la que estábamos.

Estábamos en el baño de mujeres. En cualquier momento esa puerta podría abrirse y alguien podría vernos en plena sesión pre-sexo, y lo más extraño de todo es no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

Con dedos apresurados pero expertos, lo sentí tocar mis pantaletas ya mojadas y como respuesta solo atiné a gemir con fuerza y mordí su labio inferior.

-Harry…-

Aquello pareció ser el incentivo que necesitaba.

Sin previo aviso enterró dos dedos con fuerza en mi sexo y soltando un audible gemido contra su oído eché mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras disfrutaba la sensación. Maldición. ¿Por qué me hacía eso?

Me arrastré hasta el borde del lavabo y levanté ligeramente mi pelvis para sentirlo aún más.

-Ah! Harry…-

Gimió junto conmigo, y haciendo lo que tan bien sabía hacer, comenzó a mover sus dedos lentamente dentro de mí resbaloso interior mientras volvía a besarlo.

-Dios, estás tan mojada- me excité aún más- Quiero hacerte el amor-

-Entonces hazme el amor-

Lo dije casi sin pensar y acaricié su cabello para volver a besarlo pero Harry se alejó ligeramente y como si hubiera recordado algo demasiado importante, me miró sorprendido.

-Es miércoles-

Aún a pesar del placer fruncí el ceño ante su razonamiento. ¿Qué rayos tenía que ver una cosa con la otra?

¿Y por qué se detenía?

Entonces lo recordé y sin poder evitarlo un escalofrío de placer y expectación me atacó por completo. Era miércoles.

Me miró con ojos desorbitados.

-Vámonos de aquí-

Jadeante, solo atiné a asentir con la cabeza y una vez que me ayudó a bajarme del lavabo y acomodó mi vestido, me tomó de la mano para guiarme a la salida del baño más rápido de lo que mis piernas podían responder en esos momentos.

Lo único que quería era llegar a casa, pronto.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

El camino de regreso al departamento fue callado. A mí lado Hermione miraba por la ventana mientras la música de una estación de radio desconocida sonaba de fondo e interrumpía el silencio en el que íbamos.

La tensión entre nosotros era tan fuerte que se podría cortar con un cuchillo, mientras yo manejaba en total concentración para no cometer una estupidez.

La deseaba tanto que de mirarla estaba seguro que detendría el auto y le haría el amor ahí mismo, y para entonces el camino que faltaba para llegar a casa se me hacía larguísimo.

Para hacer las cosas peores una canción pegajosa que conocía muy bien comenzó a sonar en la radio y contuve una maldición al reconocerla. Era una de las canciones que sonaba en el club la noche que había bailado con Hermione y la había tocado de verdad por primera vez.

El recuerdo de esa noche me llegó de golpe.

-Demonios-

Frustrado, apagué la radio con un toque de mi dedo y pude mirar de reojo a Hermione sonriendo de medio lado. Era obvio que ella también reconocía la canción.

Finalmente llegamos al estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio y una vez que estacioné, bajé del coche y la ayudé a salir, la tomé de la mano y caminé hasta el elevador para llegar al pent-house de una vez por todas.

Una vez dentro presioné el código de mi departamento y el elevador comenzó a subir los más de veinte pisos más lentamente de lo que recordaba que fuera ese elevador.

A mí lado, Hermione solté un suspiro que más bien pareció un gemido y la miré de reojo con una maldición contenida.

-No hagas eso-

Me miró con ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque en este momento te deseo tanto que te tomaría en este elevador Hermione, y no me estas ayudando nada a detenerme-

La miré para toparme con sus ojos castaños brillando detrás de su máscara, y como si quisiera terminar de volverme loco se pegó a mí ligeramente y sonrió.

-No tenía intenciones de que lo hicieras-

Fue suficiente.

-Al demonio-

Soltando aquello entre dientes golpeé el botón de emergencia del elevador y se detuvo abruptamente, dejándonos a los dos completamente atrapados en un pequeño espacio a media luz.

Era casi la una de la madrugada y para entonces estaba seguro que los de seguridad tardarían más de diez minutos en darse cuenta que estábamos "atascados". Tiempo suficiente.

Sin darle tiempo a nada la arrinconé en la pared detrás de ella y pegando mi cuerpo al suyo tanto que nuestras caderas se juntaron, volví a besarla como la había besado en el baño minutos atrás. Desesperado, frustrado y sobre todo deseoso por tenerla, hundí mi lengua en su boca y ella no tardó en aceptarme.

Y cuando soltó un gemido en mi boca y alzó la cadera para hundir mi erección contra su pelvis, supe que no necesitaba más para tomarla.

-Hermione-

Con una rapidez increíble, enterré mis manos entre las telas de su vestido y tomé los bordes de sus pequeñísimas bragas de encaje para bajarlas por sus piernas hasta sus tobillos. Con la respiración entrecortada, Hermione terminó de empujarlas con los pies y una vez que las guardé en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, me enderecé para besarla de nuevo mientras mis manos se aventuraban a tocarla en aquella parte que ahora se encontraba desnuda.

Y esperando por mí.

Hundiendo mi rostro en su cuello acaricié su sexo por encima y contuve una maldición al darme cuenta lo mojada que estaba, tan mojada que no aguantaría más sin estar dentro de ella.

Y cuando toqué su clítoris y froté con fuerza, tembló entre mis brazos y soltó un largo gemido.

-Harry!-

Sus piernas temblaron, y como respuesta llevé mis manos a sus muslos y la alcé hasta tener sus piernas flexionadas a cada lado de mi cadera.

-Enrolla tus piernas en mi cintura, preciosa-

Sin ninguna dificultad hizo lo que le pedí sin dejar de besarme y mis dedos se perdieron dentro de ella. Como respuesta Hermione se arqueó contra mí y entre gemidos llevó sus labios a mi oído para hablarme entrecortadamente.

-Harry, por favor…- gimió cuando comencé a frotar su clítoris con mi pulgar- Hazme tuya-

No necesitó decirme más.

Completamente desesperado por hundirme en ella, bajé la bragueta de mi pantalón y una vez que mi erección estuvo libre, la penetré con fuerza y ambos soltamos un gemido de alivio.

La sensación de estar dentro de ella piel contra piel fue alucinante.

Nada entre nosotros. Solo su cálido interior rodeándome, sin el maldito y estorboso látex del condón que ahora no teníamos porque utilizar.

Era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Era increíble.

Éramos perfectos.

Completamente llevados por el momento y sin importarnos el lugar en el que estábamos, comencé a embestirla a un ritmo constante. Rápido, fuerte, casi con desesperación, me hundía hasta el fondo de su interior mientras sus ahora fuertes gemidos inundaban el pequeño lugar en el que estábamos y temblaba de placer entre mis brazos. Con un ritmo incesante y desesperado por sentirla aún más la tomé por la cintura para guiarla contra mi erección, algo que no tardó en entender y entonces encontramos el ritmo perfecto.

Y ahí en el elevador, aún vestidos y con nuestras máscaras puestas, la tomé sin miramientos ni delicadeza. Rápido, fuerte, desesperado.

Como solo ella podía hacerme sentir.

Hermione gemía entre cada embestida cada vez más desesperada, besándome cuando parecía encontrar algo de razón y arañando mi espalda aún cubierta cuando la penetraba con fuerza.

Y entonces lo sentí. Sentí como sus músculos se tensaban cada vez más, sus dientes mordiendo sus labios, esperando sentir la cima de su placer.

Aumenté el ritmo de mis penetraciones sin dejar de mirarla, y unas cuantas embestidas más tarde Hermione abrió ligeramente sus ojos y rompió nuestro beso para echar su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Eso es preciosa- enterré mi cara en su cuello y volví a mirarla- Vente para mí-

-Harry!-

Con una última embestida, Hermione alcanzó el orgasmo casi al instante y con fuerza; y soltando un ligero grito de placer quedó rendida entre mis brazos mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración. Aún agitada, me miró con sus ojos algo nublados y como única respuesta solo atiné a plantarle un beso en su hombro desnudo mientras terminaba de tranquilizarse.

Unos segundos más tarde y cuando por fin sus piernas parecieron responderle, la deposité en sus pies de nuevo y una vez que cerré mi bragueta la miré con una sonrisa.

-¿De vuelta al mundo real?-

Oprimí el botón de emergencia de nuevo y el ascensor volvió a la normalidad para subir los pisos que nos faltaban.

Roja como un tomate, Hermione solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza y una vez que las puertas se abrieron para dejar ver el vestíbulo de mi departamento, la tomé de la mano y sonreí.

-Bien, porque yo no he terminado contigo-

No le di mucho tiempo a pensar. Una vez dentro y sin pasar del vestíbulo, volví a besarla con fuerza y para mi sorpresa y agrado, Hermione me respondió con la misma intensidad mientras rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos.

Y entonces la idea de llevarla a la habitación para empezar de nuevo se perdió en algún lugar de mi cerebro. La necesitaba, ya. Rompí el beso abruptamente.

-Bien, creo que no me dejas opción, Hermione-

Me miró confusa.

-¿Qué?-

Sin dejarla decir más, la levanté sin problemas por la cintura y la deposité en la mesa del vestíbulo en donde solo se encontraba un enorme jarrón con flores que no nos estorbaría. Aún algo confusa pero sin detenerme, Hermione me miró mientras llevaba mis manos al cierre de su vestido y una vez que lo bajé todo, se lo quité por encima de su cabeza y lo tiré al piso.

Dejándola totalmente desnuda excepto por esos sexys zapatos de tacón y su máscara del baile.

-Recuéstate-

Eso hizo sin chistar y contuve un gemido al verla. Se veía perfecta. Parecía irreal.

Con una media sonrisa, tomé sus muslos para abrir sus piernas y Hermione soltó un gemidito de sorpresa. Posicionándome entre sus piernas y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, abrí el zipper de mi pantalón y la penetré con fuerza una vez más.

Como respuesta, soltó un delicioso grito y se arqueó con fuerza en la mesa.

-Por Dios, Harry!-

Eso fue mi perdición.

Y tal como en el elevador segundos atrás, seguí arremetiéndola con fuertes penetraciones mientras tendida en la mesa, Hermione mordía su labio inferior intentando contener sus gemidos y me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a través de su máscara.

Maldición, era tan hermosa.

Unos minutos más tarde, ambos llegamos juntos al clímax y el incidente de la fiesta quedó en el olvido.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

Pasadas las dos de la mañana, recostados en la cama de la habitación y con la suave respiración de Harry debajo de mí, estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando su voz me sacó de mi ensueño.

-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?-

Recordé la pregunta que le había hecho en el baño hace menos de una hora.

_¿Por qué no mejor te regresas con tu ex amante? Después de todo es más refinada, elegante y rica que yo. Más…tu estilo ¿No?_

Sonaba tan lejano ahora.

Antes de poder contestarle, volvió a hablar en un susurro.

-No vuelvas a compararte con esas mujeres, Hermione- me abrazó con fuerza contra él- Nunca. ¿Está claro?-

Sin saber que responder, sonreí ligeramente y acaricié su pecho con mis dedos. Podía ser tan tierno, amable y cálido que en momentos como ese me dejaba sin habla, incapaz de responder a sus evidentes demostraciones de afecto que solo me confundían y me hacían amarlo más.

Algo bastante peligroso.

-Gracias por esta noche, Harry- le planté un suave beso en los labios- Por todo- recordé lo que habíamos hecho en el elevador y en el vestíbulo- Fue bastante…recreativo-

Soltando una ligera risita, Harry me plantó un suave beso en la coronilla y dándome las buenas noches, me abrazó contra él para dormir.

~o~

El día siguiente llegué a la oficina con una estúpida sonrisa que nadie podía quitarme.

Completamente radiante y bastante animada, saludaba a todos los que veía en el pasillo sin dejar de sonreír, y para entonces estaba segura que me veía hasta estúpida con tanta alegría.

Esa mañana me había levantado un poco más tarde y sola en la cama, solo para darme cuenta que Harry había cambiado la alarma de mi celular una hora más tarde y me había dejado un simple recado en la mesita.

"Disfruta tu hora extra de sueño, autorizada por el jefe de tu jefe. Besos."

Por supuesto que esa hora más de sueño me había caído a la perfección, y una vez que llegué a mi oficina y arreglé los primeros pendientes del día, mi asistente Susan entró con unos cuantos reportes en mano y me saludó sonriente.

-Buenos días, Herms!- dejó los papeles en mi escritorio- Parece que estamos de muy buen humor hoy!-

-Podría decirse- me encogí de hombros y sonreí- ¿Son los reportes de ayer?-

-Sí Herms, solo falta que los revises y los firmes para mandarlos a Nómina-

En cuanto dijo eso, recordé que Viktor también estaría en contacto con esos reportes y no había tenido capacitación conmigo aún, por lo que probablemente podríamos empezar por eso para que se fuera familiarizando.

-Bien ¿Podrías llamarle a Viktor, Susan?- la miré sonriente- Él también estará en contacto con este tipo de reportes, y creo que sería buena idea comenzar a explicarle lo más que se pueda sobre el puesto-

Frente a mí, Susan se mordió el labio inferior y miró el suelo unos instantes. Solo hacía eso cuando se ponía nerviosa.

-Eh…pues…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Creo que eso no se va a poder, Hermione-

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Cómo que no se va a poder? Es su puesto después de todo-

-Bueno sí, tiene un puesto, pero ya no tiene_ este_ puesto- tomó aire al ver mi cara de confusión- Lo cambiaron al área de Compras esta mañana-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que lo cambiaron de área?- fruncí el ceño aún más -¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé, Herms- se encogió de hombros -Solo sé que no fueron ordenes de Dean, sino de los…altos mandos-

Me quedé helada. Solo había alguien por encima de Dean. Solo había otro "alto mando" en esa empresa.

Harry.

La sonrisa que tenía se borró por completo y me levanté de mi silla como un rayo.

-Si me disculpas, Susan-

Sin darle tiempo a decir nada salí de mi oficina hecha una furia rumbo al elevador y una vez que estuve dentro, presioné el botón del piso veinticinco y me crucé de brazos mientras intentaba calmarme.

¿Cómo se atrevía a cambiar a Viktor de área así porqué sí? ¿Quién rayos se creía?

_El dueño de la empresa, Herms._ Me dijo la voz de mi conciencia, y frustrada la callé mientras respiraba profundamente.

_No. El niñito caprichoso y posesivo que no quiere que le toquen "lo suyo". _Eso es lo que era.

Harry Potter me iba a escuchar.

Una vez que las puertas se abrieron y estuve en el lobby de su oficina, Luna alzó la cabeza de su mostrador y abrió sus ojos de par en par.

-¿Hermione?-

Se levantó claramente sorprendida, y alzando mi mano para impedirle hablar pasé de largo a su lado rumbo a las enormes puertas de madera detrás de ella.

-Necesito ver a Harry, Luna-

Dejándola completamente helada en su lugar, abrí la enorme puerta y una vez dentro la cerré con fuerza para mirar al hombre frente a mí.

Quien en cuanto escuchó el sonido del portazo alzó la vista de su computadora para mirarme y abrió sus ojos igual que Luna. Al parecer se notaba que estaba molesta. Bien. Abrió su boca para decir algo pero yo fui más rápida, y llevando mis manos a la cintura lo miré con recriminación.

-¿Cambiaste a Viktor de área en la empresa?-

Alzando sus cejas en un gesto casi de indignación, se levantó de su silla y rodeó su escritorio para apoyarse en el borde. Se cruzó de brazos y me miró sereno.

-Pues ya que parece que te interesa tanto. Sí, lo hice-

Alcé mis brazos al cielo pidiendo paciencia y tomé una larga bocanada de aire para mirarlo de nuevo.

-¿Por qué?-

Harry se encogió de hombros sin perder la compostura.

-No cumplía con el perfil del puesto-

Aquello fue suficiente. Incapaz de contenerme, solté una sonora carcajada que estuve segura hasta Luna escuchó mientras frente a mí, Harry me miraba con las cejas alzadas y los brazos aún cruzados esperando a que me calmara.

-Pero si es contador!-

-Algo que también ocupamos en el área de Compras- me respondió de inmediato-Además, no sé qué tan confiable sea como contador y el área de Finanzas es delicada-

Entorné los ojos. Conociéndolo estaba segura que ya había investigado todo sobre él y que sabía que Viktor se había graduado con honores de su carrera. Las razones que daba eran tan tontas que resultaba obvio que eran una vil y bastante mala mentira, sin embargo, guardaba tan bien sus emociones que no daría su brazo a torcer ni admitiría nada si no lo confrontaba.

Una vez más tranquila y dándome cuenta que no llegaríamos a ningún lado así, bajé mis brazos y caminé hasta él sin dejar de mirarlo.

-¿Es eso? ¿O que no sabes que tan confiable sea como mi ex novio?-

No contestó. Claramente incómodo con una pregunta que lo dejaba en evidencia, solté un suspiro y una vez que estuve frente a él llevé mi mano a su mejilla para mirarlo.

-Viktor fue mi novio, Harry- tensó su mandíbula molesto–Pero terminamos hace mucho tiempo. No hay ni habrá nada entre él y yo-

Al parecer aquello dio resultado. Esa simple afirmación mía pareció quitarle un peso de encima, y soltando el aire contenido tomó mi mano que estaba en su mejilla para mirarla mientras hablaba.

-De cualquier forma, no me gusta que este cerca de ti-

Me dijo aquello sin mirarme a los ojos y aquello fue mi perdición. Era obvio que Harry Potter no estaba acostumbrado a dar explicaciones a nadie y mucho menos expresar su vulnerabilidad, y emocionada por aquel despliegue de sinceridad que jamás tenía, solté una ligera risa y me pegué a él para colocar mi mano en su rostro de nuevo y obligarlo a mirarme.

Su respuesta fue inmediata, y mirando mi sonrisa me tomó de la cintura mientras llevaba mis manos a su nuca para acariciar su cabello.

-Harry Potter ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?-

-¿Ahora mismo?- sonrió de medio lado -Lo que tú quieras. De hecho…tengo unas cuantas ideas-

-¿En serio?-

Me aferró con más fuerza y yo lo miré con mis cejas alzadas en un gesto de fingida incredulidad.

-En serio- acarició mi baja espalda y se aventuró un poco más abajo -Y de hecho, resultas estar en el lugar ideal. Mi oficina es el siguiente lugar que quiero que estrenemos-

Cómo única respuesta, solté otra sonora carcajada que me calló con un beso y no tardé en corresponderle. Y cualquier enojo quedó olvidado por completo. Sin embargo, el miedo de enamorarme de él cada día más crecía poco a poco en mi cabeza mientras la vocecita de mi conciencia me gritaba cuidado.

Por lo pronto prefería no hacerle caso y disfrutar el tiempo de falso matrimonio que nos quedaba juntos.

* * *

Y eso es todo por hoy! Espero les haya gustado!

Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	14. Malas Noticias

"**Arreglo Peligroso"**

_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la autora J.K. Rowling. _

_Pareja: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger_

_Summary:__ Hola mis lectores! Después de casi un mes sin actualizar aquí les tengo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que ustedes me han animado a seguir escribiendo. Por cierto, quiero aprovechar para agradecer por todos sus reviews, casi 200! En verdad es muy gratificante saber que la historia les gusta y espero así siga siendo (;. En cuanto al capítulo, solo puedo decir que el título dice bastante del mismo, y que los siguientes capítulos serán vitales para la historia que podrá hacerlos desesperar un poco. _

_Sin muchos más que decir, agradezco de nuevo sus reviews, son los que me ayudan a inspirarme y seguir escribiendo! Espero no tardar mucho para el siguiente capítulo, pero por lo pronto disfruten de este que tiene una dosis de todo. _

_Enjoy!_

**Capítulo 14°: Malas Noticias**

**~Hermione's POV~**

Ese sábado Harry y yo nos despertamos algo tarde. Pasaban de las diez de la mañana, y con pereza y sobre todo sin ganas de levantarnos de la cama en donde estábamos bastante cómodos pasamos un rato jugueteando entre las sábanas hasta que uno decidiera levantarse.

Fue Harry el primero en hacerlo, y colocando mi cabeza en mi brazo doblado me limité a admirar su perfecto cuerpo desnudo mientras caminaba rumbo al baño.

-Es tarde, seguro mamá y Parvati nos regañarán-

Reí ligeramente. Ese día la familia de Harry había preparado un picnic familiar y seguramente toda la familia Potter se encontraba ya en casa de James y Lily.

Una vez que Harry estuvo dentro lo escuché abrir la ducha mientras comenzaba a sacar sus instrumentos para afeitarse. Con una sonrisa abrí el cajón de la mesita de noche a mi lado y saqué la cajita donde se encontraban mis pastillas anticonceptivas. Tomando una pequeña píldora rosa, tomé un sorbo de agua para pasarla y me dejé caer en la cama para mirar el techo de la habitación mientras pensaba en todo lo que mi vida había cambiado en las últimas semanas.

Desde ser una mujer soltera, sin más familia que un padre que estaba en la cárcel a ser la esposa del soltero más rico y codiciado de Londres, y con mi padre a punto de salir de la cárcel gracias a él. Pero sobre todo pensaba en lo mucho que la relación entre Harry y yo había cambiado en ese mismo tiempo, y sobre todo en dos cosas que no sabía cuál de las dos era la que me daba más miedo.

Pensaba en como el amor que había ido naciendo poco a poco ahora se había vuelto tan fuerte que apenas podía contenerlo y callármelo, y para entonces lo amaba a tal extremo que estaba segura jamás había amado ni amaría a alguien como a él. Y en cómo era que las semanas se habían pasado volando y para entonces faltaban ya menos de tres semanas para que se hiciera lectura del testamento y Harry se quedara con toda la herencia.

Y para que el arreglo que habíamos hecho meses atrás se terminara. Mi padre saldría de la cárcel, él se quedaría con su herencia y yo dejaría de ser su esposa.

Dejaría de ser la esposa de Harry. Eso me dolía más de lo que podía soportar.

-¿Hermione?-

La voz de Harry me sacó de mi ensueño y giré mi cabeza para encontrarme con el rostro de Harry asomado por la puerta, con un gesto de ligera preocupación mientras me miraba.

-¿Sí?-

Me miró con ceño fruncido.

-Llevaba tiempo hablándote ¿Estás bien?-

Me enderecé en la cama y aferré la sábana a mi pecho desnudo.

-Sí, lo siento- sonreí mientras abrazaba mis rodillas contra mi pecho- Estaba algo distraída ¿Qué pasa?-

-La ducha está lista ¿Nos bañamos juntos?-

Sonreí aún más y sin mayores miramientos me levanté de la cama y me deshice de la sábana para quedar desnuda delante de él.

-Será un placer-

Con una sonrisa coqueta, caminé hasta el baño y pasé por su lado mientras me miraba sin aliento.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

El camino a casa de mis padres era animado y despreocupado. Con Hermione a mí lado, conversábamos de cualquier cosa que nos hiciera reír mientras manejaba mi Audi por las calles de uno de los suburbios más lujosos de Londres.

Eso era algo que me encantaba de ella. Su habilidad para decirme cualquier cosa, para encontrar charla amena y despreocupada y para hacerme reír de cualquier cosa era increíble, y para entonces estábamos llamando al portón de mi antiguo hogar cuando mi celular volvió a sonar por tercera vez en quince minutos.

Contesté sin ver quién era el que llamaba.

-Dime hermanita-

Entorné los ojos y miré a Hermione hacer lo mismo con una sonrisa.

-Hey, hey deja de regañarme- oprimí la clave del portón y comenzó a abrirse- Además si te callas y escuchas te vas a dar cuenta que ya llegamos-

-Menos mal Potter, planeaba salir a buscarte yo misma!-

Colgué el celular y antes de seguir avanzando los gritos emocionados de mis sobrinos no se hicieron esperar, quienes salieron corriendo de todas partes del jardín hasta nuestro auto. Una vez que estacionamos y nos bajamos, Hermione abrazó a Liam y Padma mientras Jack y Hannah se abalanzaban sobre mí para que los cargara. Con Jack sobre mis hombros, Hannah en mi brazo y Liam y Padma tomados de las manos de Hermione caminamos por el jardín hasta donde toda la familia se encontraba reunida.

A pesar de la época el clima aún era estupendo afuera y aprovechando los pocos días de sol que teníamos mi madre y Parvati habían decidido hacer un picnic familiar para reunir a todos los Potter y unos cuantos más.

Y por extraño que pareciera, en lugar de odiar la idea me agradaba el hecho de pasar un día con mi familia, con mis sobrinos, pero sobre todo con Hermione incluida.

-Vaya, hasta que se dignan a honrarnos con su presencia!-

Fue la inconfundible voz de mi hermana menor la que me hizo dejar de ver a Hermione. Con un ligero vestido rosa pastel y su mejor sonrisa en los labios, llegó hasta donde estábamos con sus brazos cruzados.

Hermione rió y cargó a Liam en brazos mientras Padma tomaba de la mano a su madre.

-Hermione! Que gusto verte! Estás guapísima!-

Sonreí con suficiencia y miré a Hermione. Con una falda corta y vaporosa en color blanco, una blusa de chifon semi transparente en color amarillo y unos tacones cerrados beige a juego, Hermione se veía increíble, y llevarla a todos mis eventos de mi brazo y como mi esposa me daba cierto sentido de orgullo que ya no podía esconder tan fácilmente.

-Gracias Parvati- sonrió y la miró de arriba abajo- También tú!-

Una vez que me saludó a mí, cargó a Padma en sus brazos para girarse al jardín en donde se veían alrededor de unas veinticinco personas.

Entonces lo vi a él. Contuve una maldición y apreté mi mandíbula con fuerza.

-Vengan, solo faltaban ustedes- la voz de Parvati me distrajo- Ya los esperábamos!-

-¿Qué rayos hace Malfoy aquí?-

La pregunta me salió antes de que pudiera contenerme, Hermione hizo más fuerte el amarre en mi brazo y Parvati me miró fastidiada.

-Mamá y papá decidieron invitar a gran toda la familia- entornó los ojos- Y Draco es familia, ¿recuerdas?- fue mi turno de entornar los ojos- Así que por primera vez en tu vida intenta llevarte bien con él y no armen pleito ¿De acuerdo?-

Contuve las ganas de callarla con mi propia mano. En cuanto dijo eso Hermione frunció el ceño y nos miró confundida, claramente sin tener idea de a qué se refería Parvati con eso. Y es que aunque Hermione sabía de la situación de la herencia y le había comentado la clase de persona que era Draco Malfoy, no sabía que aquella herencia era solo la gota que estaba por derramar el vaso en nuestra relación.

Intentando aliviar la tensión, acomodé a Hannah en un brazo y tomé la mano libre de Hermione quien tenía a Liam en otro brazo para aferrarla con fuerza.

-Bien. Aquí vamos entonces-

Recibiendo una simple sonrisa a cambio, me siguió por el jardín con nuestros sobrinos y una alegre Parvati enfrente de nosotros. Por alguna razón la veía más contenta que de costumbre, y seguro que en algún momento nos enteraríamos del porqué- conocía a mi hermana para saber que no podía callarse nada por mucho tiempo- seguí caminando hasta que estuvimos entre toda la familia Potter y tuvimos que saludar a todo mundo.

~o~

Una hora más tarde, sentados en las enormes mesas de madera del jardín mientras mis sobrinos y unos cuantos pequeños más jugaban y corrían a nuestro alrededor, la charla era bastante amena y por supuesto Hermione era el centro de atención.

Sobre todo de Malfoy quien no le quitaba la vista de encima desde que habíamos llegado. Algo que me molestaba bastante.

Yo era el centro de halagos por parte de todos, quienes me decían la suerte que había tenido de encontrar a una mujer como Hermione y tenerla como mi esposa y yo no podía evitar sentirme menos satisfecho con los comentarios. Claro que Parvati guiaba la conversación y para entonces solo la miraba sonriente esperando el momento en el que por fin dijera lo que parecía que ya no podía reprimir más. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que tenía algo por decir.

-Bueno, creo que es momento de hacerles un anuncio-

Contuve una carcajada al escucharla decir eso, y con una media sonrisa la miré levantarse de su silla y yo me acomodé en la mía para disfrutar el espectáculo.

-Pero…linda…- la voz de Seamus se escuchó detrás de ella- No crees que mejor…-

-Nada- lo calló, sacándome una sonrisa más ancha- Estamos todos reunidos por fin, cariño, y quiero compartirlo con la familia-

Sin más remedio que aceptar, Seamus meneó la cabeza sonriente y se sentó de nuevo mientras mi madre la tomaba del brazo y sonreía serena.

-¿Qué pasa, cielo?-

-Bueno- tomó la mano de Seamus- No podía esperar a que estuviéramos todos juntos para darles la hermosa noticia de que Seamus y yo…- se llevó otra mano al vientre- Estamos esperando otro bebé!-

Los segundos de silencio duraron muy poco, saliendo de nuestro shock inicial todos comenzaron a aplaudir, reír y felicitar a los dos mientras yo aún procesaba la información de que pronto tendría otro sobrino más.

Pero quien más me sorprendió fue Hermione quien con una enorme sonrisa se levantó de su silla y abrazó a Parvati con fuerza para felicitarla.

-Felicidades Parvati! Qué alegría!-

Una vez que todos abrazaron a la pareja me limité a mirarlos sin saber que decir. Parvati sabía lo difícil que era para mí ser expresivo, y cuando todos terminaron de abrazarla quedó frente a mí y extendió sus brazos hacía mí sonriente.

-¿Qué no piensas felicitarme?-

Sonreí y la jalé hacía mis brazos para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Felicidades hermanita- besé su coronilla- Estoy muy feliz por ti-

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja y con actitud mimada se alejó de mí y me miró. Y tal vez aprovechando que todos estaban callados y viéndonos a nosotros, miró a Hermione y luego a mí y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y cuando piensan ustedes tener los suyos? Soy yo la que se muere por tener más sobrinos, y estoy segura que mamá quiere un nieto tuyo! Y por fin puede tenerlo!-

Aquella simple oración fue suficiente para callar a todos y para dejarme completamente helado. Incapaz de decir algo coherente, me limité a abrir mi boca y soltar sonidos sin sentido mientras todos a nuestro alrededor reían ligeramente y Parvati nos miraba con cejas alzadas.

A mí lado, Hermione se puso roja como un tomate y completamente helada se limitó a sonreír nerviosa para deleite de todos los presentes.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde decidimos trasladarnos a la piscina techada de la casa. Cuando éramos pequeños, papá y mamá habían decidido construir una para mí y para mis hermanos, y ahora mis sobrinos eran los que estaban ansiosos por entrar.

Sentado a mí lado mientras tomábamos una copa de whisky, Ron dio un sorbo de su vaso y miró a Hermione quien se dirigía al tocador con mis sobrinos para alistarse y entrar a la piscina.

Me miró con risa contenida.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo planeas darle nietos a tus padres, Potter?-

Ante su carcajada sarcástica, alcé las cejas y tomé otro sorbo de whisky con una sonrisa. Por supuesto que Ron no lo sabía, pero su sarcasmo no tenía sentido alguno.

Menos cuando desde que Parvati lo había mencionado no había podido alejar de mi mente la visión de Hermione embarazada de mi hijo.

-Creo que deberíamos centrarnos en lo más urgente- dejé mi vaso en la mesa y miré a Malfoy quien conversaba con mis padres- Como en la herencia, y en sacar al padre de Hermione de la cárcel-

-Por cierto…- se acercó un poco más- ¿Cómo va mi hermano con eso?-

Sonreí. Aunque no quería decírselo a Hermione para que fuera sorpresa, era muy probable que en un par de semanas el señor Granger saliera libre, y ante eso y el hecho de que estábamos fingiendo _bastante_ bien ser un matrimonio, todo apuntaba a que las cosas saldrían a pedir de boca.

-Bastante bien, me ha dicho que es cuestión de unos cuantos trámites y por supuesto que se lleve a cabo su juicio de nuevo y saldrá de la cárcel. Calcula que será en dos semanas-

-Bueno, será un idiota- sonrió- Pero debo admitir que sabe lo que hace-

Como si lo hubiéramos invocado, mi celular comenzó a sonar y miré el nombre en la pantalla antes de contestar.

-Hablando del rey de Roma…- me levanté- Es tu adorado hermano-

Me alejé un poco y contesté.

-George-

-¿Puedes hablar?-

El sonido de su voz no me gustó nada, y alejándome por completo de todo mundo pegué más el celular a mi oído mientras miraba en dirección al tocador. Hermione aún no salía.

-Sí ¿Qué pasa?-

-No quería decírtelo amigo, pero creo que debes estar preparado- tomó una bocanada de aire- Las cosas se…complicaron. No creo que el señor Granger pueda salir de la cárcel tan pronto como planeábamos-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?- hablé entre dientes y miré a Malfoy quien por alguna extraña razón me miraba con interés- ¿Cómo que se complicaron? Creí que todo iba bien-

-Y así era, en realidad- soltó un suspiro- Pero al parecer no se encuentra solo la demanda del afectado, y el banco no quiere responsabilidad alguna de lo que está pasando-

-Bueno, sabíamos que eso iba a pasar ¿Y eso qué?-

-El demandante cambió de opinión, Harry- pensó lo siguiente- Y no llegarán a un acuerdo hasta que aparezca el que tiene todo el dinero-

-¿Qué? Pero eso es…- me llevé la mano al cabello- Podría tomar meses o años encontrarlo!-

-Lo sé, y lo estoy arreglando, tranquilo- su voz sonaba calmada como siempre- Solo faltan unos cuantos documentos más y un montón de trámites que no te explicaré porque no viene al caso. Pero existen pistas de esta persona y de todas maneras se podría llegar a un acuerdo con los afectados- pensó lo siguiente- Solo que…necesitaríamos mucho más dinero del que ya les ofrecimos-

Al darse cuenta que no estaba diciendo ni diría nada, George tomó una larga bocanada de aire.

-Lo vamos a atrapar Harry, tranquilo-

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer- miré la puerta del tocador que empezaba a abrirse- Contrata a más agentes, paga lo que tengas que pagar, mueve a los contactos que debas mover, haz lo que sea, no importa cuánto cueste- me llevé la mano a la frente- Pero hazlo, George-

Sin darle tiempo a decir nada más colgué la llamada bastante frustrado solo para mirar como Hermione salía del tocador cubierta solamente por un bikini en color esmeralda. Y de manera casi inmediata las malas noticias de George quedaron en el olvido.

Estaba increíble.

Con aquellas dos simples piezas cubriendo lo necesario, podía apreciar su perfecto cuerpo y sin más que hacer que mirarla como un reverendo estúpido me mantuve callado mientras ella me buscaba con la mirada.

Entonces sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y sonrojándose al instante, sonrió satisfecha y se dirigió la piscina en donde mis sobrinos y Parvati se encontraban completamente consciente de que yo la miraba como si jamás la hubiera visto desnuda o siquiera tocado.

Entonces sonreí y decidido a no dejar que esas noticias arruinaran el día volví a mi lugar junto a Ron donde podría deleitarme con la vista de mi esposa todo lo que quisiera.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

Llevábamos unos cuantos minutos en la piscina. Con Liam colgado a mis hombros y los pequeños Hannah y Jack nadando como profesionales a mi alrededor, Parvati jugaba con Padma mientras Hannah y Lily cuidaban de todos sentadas en el borde.

Detrás de nosotras los que quedaban fuera de la piscina comenzaban a arreglar todo para hacer hamburguesas como comida, mientras mi esposo seguía sumergido en una conversación con Ron y tomaba tragos de su segundo o tercer vaso de whisky.

A unos cuantos pasos de él, conversando con Neville, James y su padre, Draco Malfoy no me quitaba la vista de encima, y las veces que lo hacía era para mirar a Harry quien por supuesto también se había percatado de sus miradas y lo miraba como si quisiera fulminarlo con la vista.

-Tranquila cariño! Aún no puedes nadar tu sola!-

-Ay mami! ¿Porqueeeé? Jack y Hannah pueden!-

-Porque ellos están más grandes, por eso, ya compórtate Padma!-

La voz de Parvati y Padma me sacó de mis cavilaciones, y entonces recordé lo que Parvati había dicho horas atrás sobre Harry y Malfoy. Me giré para mirarla, y segura que nadie nos escuchaba me acerqué a ella.

-Parvati…lo que dijiste hace rato sobre Draco y Harry…- me miró atenta- De que…no se llevan bien. ¿A qué te referías?-

-Bueno, a que nunca lo han hecho- se encogió de hombros- Desde que tengo memoria esos dos nunca se han llevado bien, nunca. Desde que éramos pequeños y jugábamos juntos, nunca han podido siquiera soportarse- frunció el ceño- Y no es porque sea mi hermano, pero creo que Harry siempre quiso llevarse bien con él. Draco siempre quería todo lo que Harry tenía, desde juguetes, ropa y mascotas cuando éramos niños hasta autos…e incluso mujeres cuando éramos adultos-

Aquella última oración me sorprendió bastante y abrí mis ojos de par en par.

-¿Mujeres?-

-Sí, mujeres- soltó un largo suspiro- Harry tuvo una novia en preparatoria, una que a Draco también le gustaba pero prefirió a mi hermano por obvias razones- sonreí y ella arrugó la boca- Pero como te digo, mi hermano siempre trató de llevar la fiesta en paz con él. Tanto que incluso terminó con ella por respeto a mi primo, a quién igual no le importó y parece que solo logró odiarlo más-

Alcé las cejas. Semanas antes no habría creído que Harry Potter fuera como Parvati me lo describía, sin embargo después de conocerlo estaba segura que era capaz de sacrificar eso y más por su familia y los seres que amaba.

Incluso si se trataba de Draco Malfoy.

-¿Y…la herencia de Sirius?- me aventuré a preguntar- Creo que eso debió separarlos más ¿O no?-

En cuanto hice la pregunta contuve las ganas de morderme la lengua y darme una bofetada por estúpida e inconsciente. ¿Parvati sabría algo de la bendita herencia siquiera?

Para mi alivio, Parvati asintió con fuerza y entornó los ojos, y yo pude respirar de nuevo.

-Ni lo digas, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso- miró alrededor para asegurarse que no había nadie cerca- Y con esas clausulas que puso mi tío en el contrato y que ninguno de los dos quiere decir, todo está más tenso entre todos. Sobre todo entre ellos-

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida. Así que nadie de la familia sabía sobre las famosas clausulas del contrato.

Entonces todo hizo sentido. Sin esa información los Potter jamás sospecharían que el matrimonio entre Harry y yo era arreglado, y entonces me alegré por no haberle dicho nada más a Parvati.

Fingiendo no tener idea de lo que me hablaba, me encogí de hombros y aproveché que Liam volvía a entrar a la alberca para alejarme de Parvati lo antes posible. Sabía lo inquisitiva que podía ser y no estaba preparada para mentirle más.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

Después de la comida el ambiente se tornó algo pesado entre todos. En realidad entre nosotros y los Malfoy, quienes por alguna razón se encontraban más alejados que de costumbre y parecían dispuestos a causar problemas. Draco por su parte no había dejado de mirar a mi esposa en casi todo el tiempo que llevábamos ahí, y de no ser porque nos encontrábamos en familia y porque no se le había acercado no me había atrevido a decirle algo, sobre todo para no armar un escándalo en donde Hermione se viera afectada.

-¿Bien?- volví a mi conversación al teléfono- ¿Qué noticias me tienes?-

Alejado de todos a las afueras del jardín, llevaba más de diez minutos intentando comunicarme con George hasta que por fin contestó la llamada.

-Aún nada Harry- lo escuché suspirar, a su lado se escuchaba el sonido de varios teclados- Mi gente lo ha estado buscando y todos los contactos que tengo también. Es como si este tipo se hubiera evaporado del planeta. Me temo que encontrarlo será más difícil de lo que pensé-

Gruñí entre dientes.

-Maldición-

-Tranquilo hombre- suspiró- Sé que es frustrante pero lo encontraremos-

-Y si no lo hacemos pronto, no me importa el dinero que pida el afectado, se lo daremos- miré a Hermione quien reía con Neville- Lo que cueste George, pero que salga lo más pronto posible ¿Entendido?-

La presencia detrás de mí me hizo ponerme en alerta y extrañado miré a lo lejos donde se encontraban todos. Hermione y Ron se encontraban con todos los demás, y esa sensación desagradable que sentía ahora solo la sentía con una persona de las que estaban presentes.

-Entendido-

-Te llamo luego-

Sin darle tiempo a responder terminé la llamada de mi celular y di la media vuelta para encontrarme con Draco Malfoy parado detrás de mí, con una sonrisa en los labios y una bebida a punto de terminar en su mano.

-Draco-

-Harry- respondió seco- Segunda vez que te encuentro solo ¿Algún problema?-

El tono de su pregunta no me gustó nada y por un momento me pregunté si Malfoy habría escuchado más de lo que pensé que había escuchado.

-Unos cuantos problemas en la empresa- me encogí de hombros y guardé mi celular en el bolsillo del pantalón- Nada que no tenga solución-

Como si hubiera dicho algo sumamente gracioso sonrió de medio lado y miró a Hermione…de nuevo. No pude evitar sentir un escalofrío en mi espalda y respiré profundamente para no alterarme. La estaba mirando demasiado para mi gusto.

-¿Con la empresa?- me miró de nuevo- ¿Seguro?-

La pregunta y el tono no me gustaron nada, y entonces empecé a pensar que tal vez Malfoy sabía mucho más de mí de lo que esperaba, pero lo que más me temía es que sabía cosas que tenían que ver con Hermione.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

Fui al grano, y como respuesta Malfoy levantó las manos frente a su pecho en son de paz y sonrió satisfecho como lo hacía desde que éramos niños y obtenía lo que quería.

-Digo, a que probablemente la vida de casado no sea tan fácil como esperaste- me miró fijamente- Mucho más cuando te casas con una completa desconocida-

Aquello fue peor que una bofetada.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-

-Por favor, Harry- se rió ligeramente- Tal vez tu familia no lo sepa, pero olvidas que yo conozco tan bien como tu las clausulas del testamento de Sirius-

Definitivamente aquella respuesta no la esperaba, y sin más remedio que mirarlo sereno esperé a que volviera a hablar.

-Y que sé perfectamente que tu matrimonio con Hermione Granger es una farsa-

Aquello fue suficiente. Aunque conocía la mente retorcida de Malfoy, aquella aseveración me daba a entender que sus meras suposiciones las había confirmado de alguna manera, y que estaba más enterado de mi situación con Hermione de lo que yo esperaba.

Contuve una maldición.

-No sé de donde sacas…-

-Sé perfectamente que jamás habías tenido contacto con ella antes de su boda- me interrumpió, mirando de nuevo donde se encontraba Hermione- Tu familia no sabía nada, y aparece en el momento justo en que el juez lee el bendito testamento del loco Black donde pone como cláusula que tenías que casarte-

Incapaz de responder, me limité a mirarlo con ojos de hielo mientras el imbécil seguía hablando con más seguridad que la que le había visto jamás.

-Y todo salió perfecto. Nadie sospechó nada, y al parecer convencieron a la perfección a la trabajadora social- miró a Hermione una vez más- Y como los veo, hasta a mí me habrían convencido. Es obvio que el tener sexo ayuda bastante a que parezcan un matrimonio normal-

Apreté mi mandíbula y el puño ligeramente.

-Y no te culpo, con semejante cuerpo yo tampoco habría desaprovechado la oportunidad-

Aquello me molestó mucho más de lo que podía soportar, y con la furia acumulándose lentamente en mi interior comencé a ver algo borroso y tuve que tomar aire.

-Malfoy, te lo advierto- dije entre dientes- No me provoques-

Al parecer aquella ligera amenaza no significó nada para él, pues en toda nuestra vida ya se las había hecho en diversas ocasiones sin hacer nada al respecto. Además parecía dispuesto a llegar al final de sus retorcidas pero acertadas suposiciones.

Y el saber que en todo ese tiempo había estado investigando me puso los pelos de punta.

-Pero es extraño ¿Sabes? Aunque de ti no me sorprendía, me puse a pensar en que habría llevado a Granger a considerar el casarse contigo-

Dejó su vaso en una mesa a su lado y se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba el cielo. Yo solo esperaba que se callara, o sino la amenaza que había usado toda mi vida contra él la haría realidad cuanto antes.

-Entonces lo descubrí- sonrió- Tenía que ser algo, algún chantaje de tu parte, algo que la llevara a casarse contigo tan rápido sin conocerte. Aunque tu dinero es muy buen incentivo, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no le darías un solo centavo-

No respondí.

-Y entonces hice un poco de investigación. No fue nada difícil, dado que la mujercita es bastante común y corriente en Londres, obtener su información fue pan comido-

-Mal…-

-Y entonces fue cuando descubrí el desfalco que su papito hizo, y la larga condena que le dictaron por eso- sonrió casi malicioso- Y ahí todo hizo sentido y solo necesité investigar el nombre de su abogado para comprobarlo: George Weasley, el hermano de tu mejor amigo-

-Basta ya, Malfoy-

-¿Así que eso fue, Potter? ¿Prometerle sacar a su papito de la cárcel para que accediera a casarse contigo, montar toda esta maldita farsa y obtener la herencia?-

Para entonces no pensaba bien, y lo único que me mantenía calmado para no soltarle un golpe era el hecho de saber que mi familia estaba a escasos metros de nosotros y para entonces ya nos miraban. Hermione sobre todo.

-Eso es bajo, incluso para ti- giró su cabeza para mirar a Hermione y después me miró a mí- Aunque debo felicitarte, la mujercita está como quiere y al parecer es bastante…accesible-

Sonrió y alzó las cejas.

-Yo también pagaría una pequeña fortuna por follármela-

Aquello fue lo último que escuché antes de írmele encima, y después del primer puñetazo todo se volvió completamente borroso.

Un golpe, otro, algunos mal dados mientras Malfoy me respondía y cuando menos lo pensé estábamos en el suelo, golpeándonos como jamás lo habíamos hecho en 28 años. Y entonces todos los años de rabia, frustración y coraje acumulados se vieron reflejados en los golpes, que cada vez eran más fuertes, desesperados y constantes.

No fue consciente cuando los gritos de todos comenzaron a escucharse, cuando las pisadas y los llamados con nuestros nombres se escuchaban a nuestro alrededor y solo hasta que Ron y Neville me tomaron por los brazos y me enderezaron del suelo fue que pude ver a Malfoy tirado en el piso mientras Seamus y mi padre lo ayudaban a levantarse.

Y fui consciente de la mano de Hermione, quien susurrando mi nombre colocó sus manos en mi rostro y me obligó a mirarla. Entonces pude ver sus ojos castaños desorbitados y me calmé.

-Harry, amor- era la primera vez que me llamaba así- Basta, tranquilízate-

Eso hice hasta que finalmente todo a mí alrededor volvió a la normalidad y pude ver algo más que el rostro de Hermione mirándome preocupada. A su alrededor toda mi familia se encontraba con la misma expresión preocupada mientras frente a mí, un bastante golpeado Draco me miraba como si no hubiera tenido suficiente. Al parecer yo no había recibido demasiados golpes, pero detrás de Hermione mi madre y Parvati me miraban con ojos desorbitados.

-Harry…- comenzó mi madre- Cariño…-

No le di tiempo a seguir y zafándome de los brazos de Ron con fuerza, coloqué mi mano encima de la de Hermione y la tomé con fuerza mientras miraba a Draco.

-Espero te haya quedado claro. No te metas conmigo- me limpié la poca sangre del labio- Considéralo una advertencia-

Sin esperar respuesta giré para mirar a mi familia quienes nos veían aun boquiabiertos.

-Bien familia, creo que ya he arruinado esta reunión lo suficiente- sonreí- Lo siento en verdad-

Aferré la mano de Hermione con más fuerza y la miré con una ligera sonrisa para que se tranquilizara.

-Vámonos preciosa-

A cambio solo recibí un ligero asentimiento de cabeza y sin más ceremonias comencé a caminar hasta donde se encontraba el bolso de Hermione y su traje de baño para que los tomara. Detrás de mí, Parvati esperó a que tomáramos todo y me miró con brazos cruzados y una mirada entre enojada y triste.

-Harry…no tienen porque irse- nos miró a los dos- Todos sabemos que Draco es un idiota, no dejes que lo arruine-

-Prefiero ser yo el que se vaya hermanita, por lo menos esta vez- besé su frente y luego miré a mis padres que se acercaban- Solo me despido de papá y mamá y nos vamos, platicaremos después-

Recibiendo a cambio un asentimiento y una sonrisa triste, me dirigí hasta donde estaban mis padres para despedirnos y salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Estaba tan molesto que lo único que quería era llegar a casa.

* * *

El camino de regreso a casa fue bastante callado y algo serio.

A mí lado Hermione me miraba de reojo algo preocupada y otras veces olvidaba cualquier discreción y me miraba fijamente, intentando descifrar algo en mi expresión. Yo había optado por no mirarla en todo el camino, por la simple y sencilla razón de que no quería lastimarla con mi actitud.

Estaba tan furioso que ni siquiera veinte minutos y unos cuantos golpes después me habían tranquilizado.

Frente a nosotros el sol comenzaba a ponerse y nos detuvimos en el último semáforo antes de llegar a Park Lane mientras en completo silencio, Hermione se limitó a mirarme de reojo y soltó un ligero suspiro.

Dos minutos más tarde entrábamos al estacionamiento subterráneo de Grosvenor House y una vez me estacioné en el mismo lugar reservado para mí bastante cerca del elevador, apagué el auto y me dejé caer ligeramente contra el asiento hasta que Hermione finalmente se atrevió a decir algo.

-¿Harry?- dejó su mano a medio camino- ¿Estás bien?-

_No, no lo estoy._ Llevé mi mano a mi rostro y apreté mis ojos cerrados.

-No pasa nada, Hermione. Entremos-

-¿Cómo no va a pasar nada?- tomó mi mano y me obligó a mirarla- Si casi matas a Draco a golpes, y no has dicho una sola palabra en todo el camino-

No contesté y alejé mi vista. Era incapaz de mirarla cuando todo parecía estar tan mal y las malas noticias no habían parado en el día. Desde el hecho de que la libertad de su padre no era un hecho, hasta el hecho de que Malfoy estuviera más enterado de nuestra situación de lo que yo creía y sobre todo del hecho de que su padre estaba en la cárcel, tenía tan mal humor que ni siquiera podía verla a ella.

Y lo que menos quería era lastimarla.

-Harry…Tal vez si me dijeras lo que…-

-Basta, Hermione- espeté bastante ácido- Simplemente no hagas preguntas-

-Pero es que…si yo supiera lo que…-

-No serviría de nada- dije entre dientes- Así que deja de preguntar-

A pesar de mi evidente mal humor, eso no detuvo a Hermione quien soltando un bufido de fastidio se deshizo de su cinturón de seguridad y una vez que estuvo libre se pasó a mi asiento para sentarse en mi regazo.

Abrí mi boca para protestar.

-¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo?-

Una vez encima de mí y con sus hermosas piernas casi desnudas acomodadas a los lados de mis muslos, tomó mi rostro en sus manos y lo elevó para que la mirara.

-Termino con tu actitud infantil- me miró fijamente y su dulce aliento chocó contra mi boca- ¿No quieres decirme que rayos te pasa? Bien, no hablaremos entonces- se pegó un poco más a mí- Pero no voy a permitir que te cierres y te alejes de mí como siempre lo haces cuando hay un problema-

Abrí mis ojos de par en par. A pesar de que su cuerpo, su aroma y su aliento resultaban bastante distractores, el peso de sus palabras fue demasiado para mí y parpadeé mientras procesaba sus palabras.

-Así que está bien, si quieres no hablemos- se acercó hasta que nuestros labios quedaron a escasos centímetros- Pero no te alejes de mí-

Y para hacerme entender a que se refería, terminó la distancia que había entre nosotros para plantarme un ligero pero delicioso beso con sus labios entreabiertos, dejándome sentir su delicioso aliento y probar sus labios. Entonces respondí a su beso y busqué sus labios, abriendo los míos mientras nuestros alientos se entremezclaban y nos besábamos como si no fuéramos a hacerlo nuevamente. El ambiente cambió entre nosotros y a nuestro alrededor el espacio del carro pareció reducirse, el calor pareció aumentar sobre todo entre nosotros y todo se volvió cargado, borroso y sensual.

Mi pelea con Draco, la llamada de George y todo lo malo de ese día se fue haciendo más insignificante hasta borrarse de mi mente mientras sus labios me besaban y su cuerpo se pegaba al mío. Incapaz de contenerme, llevé mis manos a acariciar sus muslos desnudos hasta que desaparecieron debajo de su cara falda Valentino.

Y como siempre que quería excitarla, rocé su intimidad por encima de sus pantaletas y Hermione gimió con fuerza contra mi boca.

-Harry…-

Complacido por la respuesta jugué con el elástico de su prenda mientras Hermione se retorcía ligeramente entre mis brazos y apretaba mis muslos con sus piernas abiertas, sus manos acariciando mi nuca y su lengua invadiendo mi boca como respuesta.

No sabía como habíamos llegado a ese punto, pero para entonces estaba seguro que si no nos deteníamos ya no podríamos hacerlo.

-Hermione…- sus labios me impidieron hablar- Preciosa…- la besé de nuevo- Detente-

Al parecer no me escuchó, pues sus labios siguieron besándome mientras sus manos comenzaban a acariciar mi estómago por encima de mi camisa hacia abajo hasta el borde de mis pantalones. Reprimí un gemido al sentir su mano tocar mi excitación por encima de la tela.

-¿Por qué?- gimió de una manera tan sexy que debería ser pecado, y sin poder evitarlo seguí acariciando sus piernas bastante cerca de su intimidad.

-Porque…- besé su cuello- Si tu no lo haces yo no podré hacerlo. Y estamos en el auto-

Le recordé. Pero para mi sorpresa y sobre todo agrado, eso en lugar de detenerla pareció excitarla más, y soltando un ligero gemidito de placer movió sus caderas sensualmente hasta encajarlas en mi regazo donde mi evidente excitación rozó su sexo. Soltamos un gemido.

-Bien-

Fue lo único que salió de sus labios antes de volver a juntarlos con los míos, y cuando su mano volvió a adentrarse entre nosotros hasta el zipper de mi pantalón y rozó mi erección perdí el control. Si mi esposita quería tener sexo en el coche, era algo que yo estaba dispuesto a cumplir.

Entonces tomé las riendas de la situación. Tomando su cabello en un puño, tiré de el ligeramente para echar su cabeza hacia atrás y dejar su cuello al descubierto para besarlo a mis anchas. Encima de mí, Hermione soltó un gemido y movió sus caderas cadenciosamente para restregar su intimidad contra mi miembro y soltando una maldición llevé mis manos de nuevo a sus piernas para enterrar mis manos en su falda.

Algo desesperado encajé mis dedos en las tiras de su ropa interior para sacársela y de un simple movimiento saqué su sexy tanga de encaje rosa pálido hasta que la tuve en mi mano y la guardé en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Entonces la tuve completamente expuesta y abierta a mí y con su falda arremolinada en sus caderas fue solo cuestión de segundos hasta que mis dedos se perdieron dentro de ella.

-Ah! Harry!-

Aquello la tomó totalmente desprevenida, y disfrutando de su expresión y gemido de puro placer moví mis dedos dentro de ella mientras mi pulgar acariciaba por fuera toda su humedad. Fue entonces cuando los dedos de Hermione parecieron perder movilidad y pegándose a mí con fuerza llevó sus manos a acariciar mi cabello mientras me dejaba acariciarla e intentaba continuar el beso. Haciendo lo que sabía que a ella le gustaba y la podía llevar a la gloria en instantes seguí acariciándola rápidamente mientras ella gemía contra mi oído y se dejaba hacer. Entonces la sentí cerca, muy cerca, y antes de llegar al orgasmo detuve mis caricias y saqué mis dedos lentamente mientras Hermione fruncía el ceño algo decepcionada.

Quería verla llegar, pero conmigo dentro de ella.

-Harry…no…- gimió contra mis labios, casi en una súplica- Por favor-

Sonriendo de medio lado, llevé mis manos al zipper de mi pantalón y lo bajé hasta que mi erección quedó libre y lista para entrar en ella.

-Tranquila preciosa, es solo que…- rocé su mojada entrada con mi miembro- Quería hacer esto-

Y ahí en mi auto, sin importarnos que alguien pasara y pudiera vernos y completamente excitados la tomé por las caderas para guiarla a mi erección que la esperaba ansiosa y Hermione hizo lo demás.

Se empaló en mí lentamente y soltamos un gemido al mismo tiempo. Abriendo sus labios en un "Ah" de puro placer, Hermione se arqueó y echó su cabeza hacia atrás de la manera más sexy mientras su cabello suelto me rozaba ligeramente los muslos cubiertos.

-Hermione…-

No necesité decir más. Sin ayuda alguna, Hermione comenzó a subir y bajar sobre mí de manera rápida y cadenciosa, moviendo sus caderas para sentirme mejor mientras sus bellos pechos aún cubiertos quedaban a la altura de mi rostro para mi deleite. Todo era rápido, fuerte y desesperado, y el hecho de estar dentro de un auto con vidrios ahumados en un estacionamiento en donde cualquier persona podría pasar y darse cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo adentro lo hacía mucho más excitante.

En mi oído, escuchaba los suaves gemidos de Hermione quien completamente fuera de sí y excitada al extremo se movía rápida y desenfrenadamente, buscando desesperada aquella liberación que momentos antes no le había permitido tener.

Llevé mis manos a acariciar sus pechos y Hermione gimió más fuerte mientras las embestidas se volvían más rápidas y precisas, buscando el ansiado clímax sentados en el asiento de mi auto.

-Harry…- movía sus caderas para permitirme llega al final de su entrada- Harry…-

-Por Dios, Hermione…-

Estaba tan mojada que escurría. Y al parecer aquella posición dejó de ser suficiente pues sin previo aviso se giró en mi regazo para darme la espalda y comenzó a moverse una vez más, levantando su glorioso trasero mientras me permitía penetrarla por detrás.

Maldición, aquello era demasiado. Una faceta de Hermione que jamás había visto, y que me encantaba al grado de volarme los sentidos, la razón y el sentido común.

Solo importaba ella, solo importaba hacerle gritar de placer.

Desesperada por sentirme más se enderezó para recargarse contra mi pecho y echó su cabeza hacia atrás para apoyar su nuca en mi hombro, dándome total acceso a la piel de su cuello que no tardé en besar mientras mis manos iban de nuevo a sus pechos para acariciarlos. Entonces mis manos siguieron su recorrido hacia abajo, pasando a su estómago, a su vientre, a su sexo...hasta su clítoris el cual comencé a frotar ligeramente junto a mis embestidas, arrancándole largos gemidos de placer. La penetré una vez más.

Soltamos un gemido al mismo tiempo ante esa nueva posición que me dejaba llegar hasta el fondo, mientras nos movíamos de manera sincronizada y tocaba aquél punto sensible dentro y fuera del sexo de Hermione.

Aquél punto que unas cuantas embestidas más tarde le arrebataba gritos que tenía que contener, mordiendo sus labios con fuerza para no gritar. Moviéndose sensualmente encima de mí, llevo una de sus manos a mi nuca y la otra la aferró a la manija de la puerta mientras la penetraba.

-Harry…Por Dios, Harry…-

Estaba cerca. Y tenía que llegar ahora antes de que alguien pasara y nos viera.

-Eso es preciosa- susurré contra su oído- Ahora vente para mí-

-Harry!-

Aquello fue todo. Soltando por fin un grito Hermione llegó a su orgasmo junto conmigo y desconectándose de toda realidad se desvaneció en mis brazos mientras yo la aferraba con fuerza contra mí. Durante unos segundos que parecieron irreales ninguno dijo nada mientras intentábamos normalizar nuestra respiración y con mi frente en su espalda, acaricié ligeramente sus piernas hasta que por fin pudo moverlas. Volviendo a la realidad se sentó de nuevo en su lugar y acomodó su falda, se puso sus pantaletas y yo cerré mi bragueta hasta que volvimos a la normalidad.

Solo entonces Hermione pareció darse cuenta de donde estábamos y miró a su alrededor para abrir sus ojos algo sorprendida, recordando de pronto que estábamos en un estacionamiento y en mi auto.

-¿Crees que…- miró por la ventana trasera algo preocupada- ¿Crees que alguien nos haya visto?-

Como única respuesta, la miré con una sonrisa de medio lado y ella me devolvió otra traviesa.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

Diez minutos más tarde las puertas del elevador se abrieron y entramos al penthouse con algo de mejor humor. Aunque Harry se había negado a decirme que había pasado con Draco, parecía haberse relajado bastante después de nuestro encuentro en el auto y aunque eso no era suficiente, era suficiente por ahora, y con una sonrisa lo guié hasta la cocina para prepararle algo de cenar.

Era fin de semana y el departamento estaba completamente solo para nosotros, algo que no pensaba desaprovechar.

-¿Te parece si preparo una ensalada con pollo a la plancha?-

-Eso sería excelente-

Una vez descalza y con mi cabello recogido en un moño, prendí la estufa y comencé a sacar unos cuantos ingredientes de los estantes mientras acomodaba las ollas. Detrás de mí Harry conectó su ipod a las bocinas de la barra y vertió un poco de vino tinto en dos copas mientras "Feel Like Makin' Love" de Roberta Flack sonaba al fondo.

Sonreí ligeramente y me giré para darme cuenta que lo tenía a escasos centímetros de mí sonriendo de igual forma y con dos copas en sus manos. Tomé la copa que me ofrecía y me recargué en la barra detrás de mí para sonreírle algo coqueta y alzar las cejas.

-Creí que no tenías más canciones cursis en tu ipod-

Soltó una ligera risa ronca bastante sexy y se acercó hasta quedar pegado a mí.

-Me pareció apropiada-

Recordé lo que habíamos hecho en el auto quince minutos atrás y sonreí traviesa.

-Bastante apropiada-

Como respuesta Harry terminó la distancia que había entre nosotros y me plantó un lento beso mientras sonreía, cualquier rastro de su mal humor completamente perdido desde nuestro encuentro en el auto. Satisfecha de verlo así aunque fuera por ese momento, le devolví el beso y él llevó sus manos a mis caderas.

Y justo cuando la situación volvía a ponerse igual, el sonido de mi celular sonando en la barra detrás de nosotros nos distrajo por completo y extrañada giré para mirar al aparato. Eran las ocho de la noche de un sábado, y salvo Luna o Romilda nadie me marcaba a esa hora y menos ese día.

Miré el número. Era desconocido.

Sin poder evitarlo un terrible presentimiento se apoderó de mí y tomé el celular para contestarlo mientras Harry tomaba mi copa y me miraba confuso.

-¿Diga?-

-Señorita…- escuché una fuerte voz- ¿Señora Potter?-

-S…sí. Ella habla-

-Lamento molestarla tan noche. Habla Ross Stewart, oficial en turno de la correccional de Londres-

El estómago se me volvió un nudo de inmediato, y al parecer Harry pudo notarlo pues me tomó por el brazo y me miró preocupado.

-No se preocupe…¿Qué pasa?-

En ese momento sonó el celular de Harry y lo sacó de inmediato de su bolsillo para contestar.

-¿George?-

No pude escuchar más pues la voz del oficial, bastante insegura, volvió a escucharse.

-La llamo porque ha surgido una situación con su padre…- pareció pensarlo- Necesito que se presente en el hospital de la ciudad, tuvo que ser internado de emergencia y se encuentra…bastante delicado-

Al parecer Harry recibió las mismas noticias que yo pues me miró más preocupado todavía y comenzó a hablar entre dientes. Yo por mi parte no podía pensar muy coherentemente.

-¿Hospital? Pero qué…- tomé aire- ¿Qué rayos pasó?-

Detrás del auricular, el hombre pareció pensarlo seriamente y escuché su respiración cargada.

-Lamento decírselo por teléfono. Pero fue golpeado dentro de la correccional…- tomó aire- Y me temo que es bastante grave-

Me quedé muda de inmediato mientras frente a mí, Harry soltó una maldición y colgó la llamada. En menos de dos segundos, apagó las hornillas detrás de mí y una vez que tomó mis zapatos y nuestros celulares, me tomó de la mano para guiarme a la salida de inmediato.

Yo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera mi padre. Herido en una cama de hospital.


	15. Declaración

"**Arreglo Peligroso"**

_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de la autora J.K. Rowling. _

_Pareja: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger_

_Summary:__ Hola mis lectores! Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo pasado y para romper con la tradición y después de dos semanas les traigo otro capítulo que salió en un verdadero arranque de inspiración. En este capítulo tendremos diferentes emociones y sobre todo sentimientos encontrados, algo que me ocurrió a mí al escribirlo. No planeo revelarles nada más sobre el futuro del fic o nuestra parejita, pero consideremos que aún nos quedan aproximadamente diez capítulos en donde todo puede pasar!_

_Aprovecho este espacio para decirles que por aunque estaré trabajando en el fic (Espero) probablemente me tarde en actualizar. Por tardar me refiero a poco más de un mes, debido a que en las últimas semanas estaré un poco más ocupada de lo habitual. Sin embargo espero sean pacientes y esperen porque lo bueno cuesta, y les prometo que los siguientes capítulos valdrán la espera ;)._

_Sin más que decir los dejo con este capítulo que salió bastante larguito pero creo que bastante interesante. Felices vacaciones a todos los que aún las reciben!_

_Enjoy!_

**Capítulo 15°: Declaración**

**~Hermione's POV~**

No supe ni cómo ni cuando llegamos al hospital. Los quince minutos que debieron haber sido parecieron horas, y cuando entramos al hospital todo estaba demasiado callado como para ser una sala de emergencias.

Sin recordar muy bien cómo caminar me vi arrastrada por Harry desde que salimos del auto hasta que llegamos a la recepción, y con su mano aferrando la mía con fuerza se detuvo frente al mostrador donde una señorita nos miró atenta y abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver a Harry.

-Harry Potter, somos familiares de John Granger- no le dio tiempo a decir nada- Llegó hace media hora-

La mujer pareció recordar enseguida de quien se trataba, pues sin buscar su nombre en la pantalla me miró a mí con algo de pena y después a Harry y asintió.

-Así es, ahora mismo se encuentra siendo atendido, llegó inconsciente y parece que tiene algunas hemorragias internas-

Me estremecí y las lágrimas volvieron a mis ojos mientras Harry apretaba con más fuerza mi mano.

-¿Entrará a cirugía?-

-Aún no nos han dicho nada, señor- se mordió el labio inferior- Si gustan esperar en la sala, les informaré cuando puedan verlo-

Harry soltó un suspiro frustrado y se giró para mirarme mientras yo tomaba aire para calmarme. Algo preocupado por mi reacción, rodeó mis hombros con su brazo y dándole las gracias a la recepcionista caminó conmigo hasta la enorme sala de espera para sentarme en uno de los sofás color crema. Yo aún no sabía qué rayos decir o hacer, y segura de que su amarre en mis hombros era lo que me mantenía estable me dejé caer en el sofá y Harry me pegó a él.

Sin decirme nada se limitó a abrazarme contra su pecho mientras esperábamos a que alguien saliera y nos dijera algo. No se alejó de mí en ningún momento, y aunque sabía que estaba bastante molesto y seguramente lo único que quería hacer era gritarle a la recepcionista me siguió conteniendo contra su pecho mientras los minutos pasaban lentamente.

Y yo no podía hacer otra cosa más que pensar mi padre, tirado, golpeado e inconsciente en el frío piso de esa maldita cárcel mientras sus atacantes se desaparecían como si nada. Pero la furia, la rabia, la impotencia y la frustración no eran nada comparado a la preocupación de no saber nada de él, y después de diez minutos estaba segura que me volvería loca.

Contuve las ganas de soltar mis lágrimas y al parecer fue cuestión de instantes para que Harry se diera cuenta de ello. Lentamente se alejó de mí y bajando la vista para mirarme tomó mi mentón con su mano y lo elevó para que lo mirara.

-Hey, hey- acarició mi mejilla con su pulgar- Tranquila preciosa, estará bien-

No fui capaz de contestarle y solo atiné a componer una media sonrisa bastante lamentable para acurrucarme contra él. Era lo único que me podía calmar en esos momentos.

Cinco minutos más tarde las puertas de la entrada se abrieron y un agitado George entró a la sala de emergencias mientras nos buscaba con la mirada. En cuanto nos miró corrió hasta donde estábamos y Harry se levantó para saludarlo con un ligero apretón de manos para después dejarlo saludarme a mí. En cuanto lo hizo Harry se alejó de donde estaba y lo llamó con un dedo para que se uniera a él.

Yo me limité a quedarme sentada en el sofá, y sin entender muy bien lo que decían los miré discutir por largo rato en voz baja. Con su mirada oscurecida, su ceño fruncido y esa expresión fría en su rostro que solo tenía cuando estaba verdaderamente furioso hablaba bastante exaltado y molesto mientras George lo miraba comprensivo y al parecer bastante molesto también.

Miré el largo pasillo detrás durante largos minutos en los que nadie aparecía mientras ambos seguían hablando.

-Quiero a esos malditos ahí de por vida ¿Entiendes, George?- lo alcancé a escuchar hablar entre dientes- Quienes hayan sido, quiero saber quiénes fueron y quien rayos les pagó por hacerlo. Quiero que paguen-

-Lo sé, tranquilo amigo. Haré unas cuantas averiguaciones mientras atienden a John. Seguro él deberá recordar algo o haber visto a quien…-

No pude seguir escuchando y tampoco quise hacerlo pues estaba más preocupada por ver que alguien saliera de las habitaciones en el largo pasillo frente a mí. Unos minutos más tarde sentí el brazo de Harry sobre el mío y me giré para mirarlo. George ya no estaba cerca.

-¿George?-

-Se ha ido a la correccional a hacer unas cuantas averiguaciones-

-¿Del que hizo esto?-

Como única respuesta Harry solo asintió con la mandíbula tensa y decidí no indagar más mas sobre el asunto mientras miraba de nuevo al frente y esperaba a que alguien llegara. Quince minutos más tarde mientras me dejaba abrazar por Harry un doctor bastante joven salió por el pasillo y antes de que dijera su nombre me había levantado y ya caminaba hacia él.

-¿Familiares de John Granger?-

-Sí, soy su hija- sentí a Harry a mí lado- ¿Cómo está mi padre, doctor?-

Lo miré con mis ojos abiertos de par en par esperando lo peor. Durante unos segundos se limitó a mirarme a mí y a Harry sin decir nada y segura de que en cualquier momento lo sacudiría de desesperación finalmente se dignó a hablar.

-Está estable, afortunadamente los golpes no dañaron nada internamente al punto de necesitar cirugía- solté un suspiro de alivio- Sin embargo los golpes fueron bastante severos. Tiene dos costillas rotas, la muñeca dislocada, el brazo izquierdo roto y una contusión en la cabeza, sin contar las heridas externas en el cuerpo y la cara. Tuvimos que anestesiarlo para atender sus quebraduras, además no sabemos que tanto daño pudo hacer su contusión en la cabeza aparte de la hinchazón en su cerebro. Fue una golpiza fuerte-

Pude sentir el brazo de Harry completamente tieso alrededor de mi cintura, y yo solo atiné a estremecerme ligeramente.

-¿Algún daño permanente?- escuché la pregunta de Harry, la pregunta que yo no quería hacer.

-Me temo que es muy pronto para decirlo. Pero estamos siguiendo su estado y parece ser que solo fueron los golpes-

-¿Puedo verlo?-

-Por lo pronto se encuentra dormido y así estará por unas horas- dijo sereno- Pero claro que pueden pasar a verlo, ya se encuentra en una habitación mientras se monitorea su estado y veremos cómo reacciona en la siguientes horas-

-Gracias doctor-

Con un simple asentimiento de cabeza, el hombre nos dio el número de su habitación y sin más caminé por el pasillo rápidamente mientras buscaba la habitación, con Harry siguiéndome de cerca todo el tiempo. Finalmente entramos al ala más alejada del pasillo hasta el final en donde se encontraba su número e incapaz de esperar un momento más abrí la puerta y miré la cama en donde se encontraba mi padre.

Contuve el aliento. Entré en shock.

Recostado en la enorme cama blanca, con un montón de cables pegados a su cuerpo que conectaban con las típicas máquinas para medir la presión y el ritmo cardíaco, inconsciente y respirando con tranquilidad, mi padre se veía tan sereno que podría decirse que soñaba profundamente. Y pequeño, muy pequeño.

Pero lo más impactante de todo eran los moretes que cubrían su cara, prueba fehaciente de los golpes propinados horas atrás. Con ambos ojos rodeados de círculos morados, el labio partido e hinchado y unos cuantos cortes y moretes en ambas mejillas, su rostro era lo único que podía ver pero fue suficiente para darme cuenta que su cuerpo se encontraba igual o peor que su rostro, a juzgar por la venda que cubría su pecho, tórax y brazo y los moretes en su brazo descubierto.

Llevé una mano a mi boca y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas que tanto había contenido salieron sin poder detenerlas.

-Oh Papá-

Incapaz de detener el llanto contenido por tanto tiempo, me senté en la cama a su lado y tomé su mano para llevarla a mi mejilla. Su mano caliente, suave y amorosa, que en aquellos momentos estaba completamente débil.

-Papá…papito- acaricié su mejilla con mi mano disponible- Recupérate por favor, por favor- sonreí- Tienes que ponerte bien-

Detrás de mí pude sentí la mano de Harry acariciar mi hombro y me recargué en su pecho para desahogarme a mis anchas. Como única respuesta me abrazó con fuerza contra su cadera y depositó un suave beso en mi cabeza.

Pasaron algunos minutos sin que ninguno dijéramos nada mientras la enfermera a nuestro alrededor revisaba sus signos vitales y apuntaba todo en la historia que llevaba en la mano. Finalmente Harry pareció reaccionar y giró para mirarla.

-¿Cómo están sus signos vitales?-

-Bastante estables, señor- respondió dulcemente- Solo necesitamos esperar a que reaccione y veremos cómo se desempeña-

No los oí decir nada más y segundos más tarde la puerta de la habitación se cerró para dejarnos solos. Durante largos minutos me limité a mirar a mi padre y acariciar su mejilla esperando que respondiera o por lo menos me sintiera mientras Harry acariciaba mi espalda para tranquilizarme. En aquél momento yo no podía sentirme más afortunada por tenerlo a mí lado, segura de que sin él las cosas serían más complicadas y dolorosas.

Era el hombre que amaba, y que aunque tal vez no era cierto, me hacía sentir querida en aquellos momentos. Se agachó para darme otro beso en la cabeza y hablarme al oído.

-Haré unas cuantas llamadas y pediré que cambien a tu padre a una habitación más grande-

Lo miré.

-No es necesario, Harry-

-No es una opción, preciosa- me apretó la mano ligeramente- Ya regreso-

Sin darme tiempo a decir nada más salió de la habitación para dejarme sola en la silenciosa habitación y miré a papá de nuevo. Afuera escuché a Harry hablar con la enfermera y el médico de cabecera para darles instrucciones de cambiar a mi padre a la mejor habitación del hospital y contuve mis ganas de entornar los ojos ante su tono mandón. Segundos más tarde hablaba por teléfono.

No tuve que escuchar atentamente para saber que era George, y mucho menos para saber porque lo llamaba. Era obvio que no iba a descansar hasta dar con los responsables de la golpiza de mi papá, y para entonces seguramente todo el correccional estaba siendo interrogado minuciosamente para dar con ellos.

También era obvio que los haría pagar lo que habían hecho, sin importar el precio ni las consecuencias.

Miré a papá y apreté su mano mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que me quedaban en el rostro. Tenía que ponerse bien, y no me movería de ahí hasta que eso pasara.

~o~

Casi amanecía cuando desperté abruptamente de una siesta de no más de quince minutos. Recargada en el pecho de Harry y sentados en el sofá de las visitas en el nuevo y mejorado cuarto de papá, habían pasado ya casi diez horas sin que hubiera despertado.

Y yo llevaba casi veinticuatro horas sin dormir más de veinte minutos, al igual que Harry.

En ningún momento lo había dejado solo, y haciendo lo mismo conmigo, Harry había procurado que comiera algo e intentara dormir sin éxito alguno.

Me enderecé rápidamente del sofá para mirar la cama en donde papá se encontraba exactamente igual. Caminé hasta su lado.

-¿Algún cambio?-

-Ninguno- lo escuché suspirar- Te dije que yo te avisaría de ser así, deberías dormir-

Me giré para mirarlo sentado en el sofá, algo ojeroso, cansado y con el rastro de una ligera barba en su mandíbula, y entonces recordé que él tampoco había dormido nada en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

-Lo sé, pero…- me dirigí de nuevo al sillón- No puedo hacerlo, no hasta que despierte o haga el intento por lo menos-

-Yo sé que es difícil, pero nada ganas con hacerlo. Creo que lo mejor sería que fueras a casa y durmieras un poco- se restregó los ojos- Yo me quedaré y te avisaré si…-

-Por supuesto que no- me senté de nuevo a su lado y me acurruqué contra él- No voy a moverme de aquí, si quieres tu ve al departamento y aprovechas para darte una ducha y…-

-Ni hablar. No me iré sin ti y mucho menos te dejaré sola- me abrazó contra él- Así que eso está fuera de discusión, intenta dormir un poco y yo te avisaré de cualquier cambio-

Como única respuesta solo fui capaz de sonreír ligeramente y me dejé abrazar por él mientras miraba a mi papá, aún inconsciente y respirando lentamente en la enorme cama.

* * *

**~Harry's POV~**

Pasaban de las doce del mediodía cuando llamé por cuarta vez a George. Para entonces habían pasado más de quince horas y el padre de Hermione aún no despertaba, algo que comenzaba a frustrarme al punto de que había sido incapaz de seguir en su habitación y sin poder más había salido a comprar un café para llamar a George una vez más.

Además no quería que Hermione escuchara más cosas desagradables y mucho menos que recordara porque su padre estaba así, por lo que hablar con George frente a ella tampoco era una opción. Pero también había pasado bastante tiempo desde que George comenzara con las averiguaciones y para entonces el no tener noticias tampoco me agradaba en lo absoluto.

Después de tres timbrazos un cansado George contestó el teléfono.

-Harry-

-Por tu tono creo que no tienes buenas noticias-

Pude escuchar el ligero suspiro de George.

-Me temo que no- contuve una maldición- Tanto el director como los oficiales en turno hemos interrogado a decenas de personas y ninguno parece sospechoso-

Me alejé un poco de la puerta y hablé entre dientes.

-¿Y nadie ha dado una pista? ¿Que nadie escuchó o vio nada?- comenzaba a molestarme- Alguien debió haber visto o intuido algo, quien hizo esto quería algo más que imponer respeto o vengarse, George. Lo quería…-

No pude decir la palabra, la mera idea me enfermaba.

-Lo sé, Harry. Lo sé- fue el turno de George para molestarse- He estado indagando, haciendo unas cuantas averiguaciones y nadie parece dispuesto a hablar. Creo que por ahora la única esperanza es que John despierte y pueda decirnos algo-

-Maldición- gruñí entre dientes y golpeé la pared frente a mí- George, sé que es difícil pero tenemos que dar con esos imbéciles cuanto antes- miré la puerta de su habitación- No me gustaría que John reviviera todo frente a Hermione, ya está bastante afectada con todo esto-

-Lo sé amigo, intentaré seguir con…-

Dejé de escucharlo a mitad de frase al escuchar abrirse la puerta rápidamente y giré para mirar a Hermione ojerosa, cansada y ajetreada parada al borde de la puerta.

-Mi papá despertó- me miró con sus ojos como platos y luego a la enfermera que pasaba- Llame al doctor por favor!-

En menos de un instante el médico se dirigía por el pasillo a la habitación, y pegué el celular a mi oreja.

-¿Escuchaste eso?-

-Fuerte y claro. Voy para allá-

Sin decirle nada más, cerré la tapa de mi celular y entré a la habitación en donde el médico y dos enfermeras comenzaban a revisar al señor Granger mientras parada a un lado de la cama y sosteniendo la mano de su papá, Hermione lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. Contuve las ganas de golpear algo al verla así.

Me acerqué a la cama en donde el señor Granger miraba a todos e intentaba hablar sin mucho éxito y abracé a Hermione por los hombros para mirarlo.

-¿Cómo se siente, señor?-

Tardó un poco en hablar, y cuando lo logró solo salió un ligero susurro.

-Adolorido…y algo atontado- logró sonreír y sonreí con él- Pero fuera de eso perfecto, supongo-

-Papá!-

Incapaz de contener las lágrimas, Hermione abrazó a su padre con cuidado de no lastimarlo y se acurrucó en su pecho para llorar a sus anchas, sacando finalmente todas las emociones que la estaban carcomiendo desde que habíamos llegado y que había reprimido incluso conmigo. Me alejé ligeramente para darles espacio y el señor Granger llevó su débil mano a acariciar la cabeza de su hija.

-Tranquila pequeña, ya pasó. Estoy bien-

-Oh papá!- lo miró sin dejar de llorar- Estaba tan preocupada! Creí que...-

-Lo sé- besó su cabeza- Lo siento-

Durante unos instantes ni el médico ni yo nos movimos o dijimos una sola palabra, dejando que padre e hija tuvieran su momento y una vez que Hermione se separó de él y el médico hubo tomado todos los datos en su historia médica, lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Bien señor Granger, todo indica que se encuentra estable- sonrió sereno- Salvo por la fractura de su brazo y unos cuantos dolores y moretones con un poco de reposo estará como nuevo. Tuvimos mucha suerte-

Hermione y yo esperamos a que la revisión terminara y el médico diera unas cuantas instrucciones mientras mi muy cansada esposa tomaba mi mano y la aferraba con fuerza, un gesto de mudo agradecimiento que fue mi perdición. Sin poder evitarlo, la abracé con fuerza contra mí y besé su coronilla.

Quería que entendiera que no estaba sola, y que yo me encargaría de que esos imbéciles no volvieran a ver la luz del día ni salieran de esa maldita cárcel jamás.

Una vez que todo quedo listo y quedamos solos, Hermione regresó a la silla que ocupaba y tomó la mano de su padre para besarla.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Estoy excelente, pequeña. Tienes un papá fuerte-

Aquello pareció dar resultado, pues Hermione se tranquilizó un poco y sonrió de medio lado al escucharlo y verlo mejor de lo que esperaba. Casi veinte minutos después de un poco de charla que era interrumpida por algunas enfermeras entrando y saliendo y algunos estados de somnolencia de John, escuchamos unos toques en la puerta y de inmediato supe quien era.

-Adelante-

La cabeza pelirroja de George asomó por la puerta y con un simple "Hola" y una enorme sonrisa al ver que John estaba consciente, la cerró detrás de él y caminó hasta donde estábamos para saludarlo.

Y la simple mirada que me dirigió fue suficiente para saber que pronto tendría que sacar a Hermione de la habitación para que pudiera interrogarlo sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior.

* * *

Eran pasadas las cuatro de la tarde cuando estacioné mi Audi en el estacionamiento subterráneo de mi departamento en Hyde Park. A mí lado, una callada y sobre todo agotada Hermione no había dicho una sola palabra en todo el camino desde el hospital, de donde había salido casi obligada por su padre, por el médico, por George y por supuesto por mí después de asegurarle que John se encontraba bien y en cuestión de días saldría como nuevo.

De lo que yo estaba seguro era que por ahora tanto Hermione como yo necesitábamos algo de comida, un buen baño y una larga sesión de sueño para recuperarnos de la larga noche que habíamos pasado. Sin embargo el no saber qué rayos pasaba por su cabeza me estaba matando. Jamás la había visto así y el no poder hacer nada más por ayudarla me hacía sentir tan impotente que quería golpear algo.

-¿Vamos?-

Reaccionó después de lo que pareció una eternidad, y componiendo una ligera sonrisa cansada asintió y abrió su puerta para salir sin darme tiempo a hacerlo. Una vez en el elevador presioné el código de mi pent house y en menos de un minuto estuvimos en mi apartamento tal cual como lo habíamos dejado: dos copas de vino en la barra de la cocina, mi ipod conectado a las bocinas y todo lo que Hermione había sacado para hacer la cena del día anterior.

-¿Quieres comer algo?- miré el montón de ingredientes con los que no podría hacer nada, era pésimo cocinero- Puedo ordenar en el lobby que nos traigan algo o…-

Meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro en clara señal de que no tenía mucho apetito y me sonrió serena.

-No, comeremos algo más tarde-

Miró las escaleras que daban a nuestra habitación y sin más remedio que asentir la tomé del brazo para guiarla hacia arriba. Después de todo era el hecho de que llevaba más de treinta horas sin dormir lo que me preocupaba más.

Una vez dentro de la habitación la miré de nuevo para toparme con su mirada perdida en el suelo y su rostro ojeroso y cansado. De nuevo la impotencia me atacó al darme cuenta que no podía hacer nada más que estar con ella en aquellos momentos.

No había suma de dinero que pudiera eliminar su tristeza o preocupación. Y no soportaba verla así.

-¿Quieres ducharte? ¿Tomar un baño? ¿Dormir?- dije todas las opciones que se me ocurrieron- Rayos, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Herms?-

Sonrió ligeramente al escucharme y me miró con sus ojos algo hinchados por las lágrimas y la falta de sueño. Después miró la puerta del baño detrás de mí.

-Un baño estaría bien-

Sonreí ante su respuesta que por lo menos ya era algo y le planté un suave beso en la frente para tomar su mano y dirigirme al baño detrás de nosotros. Una vez dentro caminé hasta a la enorme tina con hidromasaje que estaba empotrada en una esquina de la habitación y abrí la llave para dejar correr el agua caliente y llenar la bañera.

Tomé el montón de botellas de burbujas y sales que estaban en el estante y que utilizábamos cada vez que nos dábamos un baño, vertí unas cuantas y en menos de dos segundos el vapor del agua caliente y las burbujas crearon un ambiente relajante en la habitación. Me giré para buscar a Hermione quien parada precariamente en sus tacones Louboutin y con la misma ropa del día anterior miraba el agua correr por la bañera y contuve otra maldición.

Me acerqué a ella y llevé mis manos a los botones de su blusa mientras ella me miraba y se dejaba hacer.

En menos de un minuto me deshice de su blusa, su falda, sus tacones y su ropa interior para dejarla en una silla cercana y una vez desnuda la tomé de la mano y la llevé a la tina en donde la ayudé a meterse. Componiendo una expresión de alivio, cerró sus ojos relajada y se sumergió en la tina debajo de las burbujas.

Sonreí. Por lo menos eso la podría hacer sentir mejor.

-Bien- dejé una toalla en el colgadero más cercano y comencé a caminar hacia la salida- Estaré afuera por si necesitas…-

-Espera- me giré y ella me miró serena- ¿No te vas a bañar conmigo?-

Aquella pregunta hecha en tono de invitación fue suficiente para desarmarme. Sonreí.

-Por supuesto que sí-

Caminé de nuevo hacia la bañera y una vez que me deshice de mi ropa y la tiré en la silla junto a la de ella me sumergí dentro de la tina y la tomé entre mis brazos para abrazarla contra mi pecho.

* * *

**~Hermione's POV~**

Veinte minutos después el calor del agua y el olor de la espuma me tenían mucho más relajada. Sentada entre las piernas de Harry, con mi espalda contra su pecho y mis pies encima de los suyos me sentía tan bien que por un momento todo lo horrible que había pasado esa noche y parte del día se había instalado en otro lugar de mi cerebro.

Detrás de mí y con sus brazos abrazándome por debajo del mis senos, Harry plantó otro suave beso en mi cabeza y llevó sus manos a acariciarme ligeramente.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-

Sonreí al sentir sus manos vagar por mi cuerpo en una suave caricia que resultaba reconfortante. Pasando por mi estómago, mis caderas, mis brazos y mis muslos, sus caricias eran dulces y delicadas y con un casi imperceptible toque sexual, sin otra intención más que relajarme y hacerme sentir más tranquila.

Hacerme sentir protegida, cuidada.

Querida.

-Mucho mejor- alcé mis ojos para mirarlo- Gracias-

-No hay porqué-

Me devolvió una suave sonrisa y contuve las ganas de plantarle un beso. No tenía idea de lo mucho que significaba lo que estaba haciendo por mí, algo que no tenía nada que ver con el dinero, sus influencias o sus contactos.

Era el simple hecho de estar conmigo lo que valoraba más que cualquier otra cosa.

-En serio - meneé la cabeza- Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí hoy, sin ti no se que habría…-

-Shh- me aferró más a él- Pero aquí estoy, y no voy a dejarte ahora-

Ante esa simple oración que encerraba mucho más de lo que siquiera él se imaginaba, sonreí ligeramente y me recargué contra su pecho mientras me acariciaba. Tal vez no lo tendría en unas semanas, pero lo seguiría disfrutando mientras aún era mío: desnudo, cálido y cariñoso en la intimidad de nuestro baño.

Maldición, quería que me hiciera el amor. Pero estaba demasiado agotada, y estaba segura que él también.

-¿Crees que fue buena idea dejarlo ahí? Tal vez necesite algo o…-

-No, lo que necesitamos tanto tu padre como yo es que descanses y comas algo- tomó una esponja que estaba en el estante y comenzó a frotar mi espalda suavemente- Está en buenas manos Hermione, el médico dijo que es cuestión de días para que salga y además se quedó con George para explicarle lo que pasó-

-Pero, es que…-

-Mañana por la mañana iremos a visitarlo, hablé hace unas horas con Luna para decirle que ni tú ni yo iremos a trabajar-

-¿Le dijiste por qué?-

-No fue necesario- sonrió ligeramente de lado- Ron ya la puso al tanto de todo, de hecho me dijo que irán a visitarlo esta noche y Luna te marcará mañana-

Fruncí el ceño al escuchar el nombre de Ron junto al de Luna, pero Harry lo dijo de una manera tan natural y estaba tan cansada para indagar que decidí quedarme callada y seguir disfrutando de sus caricias en mi cuerpo relajado y sensible por el agua caliente.

En ningún momento intentó que las caricias pasaran a ser algo más, y completamente hipnotizada por ese hombre que se había convertido no solo en el amor de mi vida sino en mi consuelo y mi soporte, quien me había demostrado que estaba conmigo por algo más que solo sexo, me acurruqué contra él y disfruté de aquél íntimo y sensual momento en donde nos acariciamos por debajo de la espuma hasta que se fue desvaneciendo.

~o~

Quince minutos más tarde y después de un revitalizante baño salimos de la tina y una vez que Harry me secó con delicadeza y me colocó mi bata de baño, se anudó una toalla en sus caderas y salimos del baño para recostarnos en la cama donde las sábanas blancas se encontraban revueltas aún por el día anterior.

Sin poder evitarlo solté un largo gemido de satisfacción y me hundí en el mullido colchón mientras Harry cerraba las cortinas por donde entraba la luz del sol que apenas comenzaba a meterse. A las cinco de la tarde lo único que quería hacer era dormir largamente hasta el día siguiente, y al parecer Harry pretendía hacer lo mismo.

Una vez que la habitación estuvo completamente a oscuras, se subió a la cama y a gatas se colocó encima de mí para dejarse caer con delicadeza sobre mi pecho.

-Estoy muerto-

-Yo también lo estoy. Lo único que quiero es dormir-

-Duerme, preciosa- levantó su cabeza de mi pecho para mirarme- Fue un largo día-

-Lo fue- comencé a acariciar su cabello, y no pude contener más la pregunta- ¿Sabes si George averiguó algo?-

Lo sentí tensarse sobre mí.

-No mucho, y si lo hubiera hecho tampoco te lo diría- me abrazó por las caderas- Te quiero lo menos relacionada a esto-

-Pero se trata de mi padre, Harry-

-Por lo mismo- susurró- Está a poco de salir de la cárcel, pronto saldrá del hospital y he pedido que lo transfirieran al área más segura de la prisión. Y en cuanto a esos imbéciles, yo mismo me encargaré de que no vuelvan a ver la luz del día, Hermione. Te lo aseguro-

No contesté. Estaba demasiado agotada como para responder, no sabía cómo manejar todas las emociones que había sentido ese día, pero sobre todo y a esas alturas no sabía cómo manejar los sentimientos que tenía por él.

Menos después de todo lo que había hecho por mí en las últimas horas.

Lo sentí fruncir el ceño y elevó su vista para mirarme de nuevo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-No es nada- meneé la cabeza y le planté un corto beso en los labios- Solo estoy muy cansada. Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, fue un día largo-

Al parecer quedó satisfecho con mi respuesta, pues con un simple asentimiento de cabeza, volvió a acurrucarse en mi pecho y en cuestión de unos cuantos segundos se quedó totalmente dormido en mis brazos.

Media hora después y a pesar del sueño y el agotamiento no había podido pegar los párpados. No cuando no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado ese día.

Pero sobre todo en Harry. En su compañía, en sus atenciones, en cómo había estado conmigo en todo momento. En cómo aquél hombre que parecía frío y arrogante por fuera era en realidad dulce, cálido, bondadoso y amoroso, capaz de hacer lo que fuera necesario por proteger a los seres que amaba.

¿Pero me amaba como yo a él?

Pensaba en cómo cada vez me era más difícil ocultarlo. Era tan difícil callar cuanto lo amaba y lo necesitaba, al punto que me dolía y me carcomía por dentro.

Tanto que creía que en cualquier momento podía estallar. Pero él no podía saberlo, no cuando nuestro futuro era tan incierto y yo sabía tan poco de sus sentimientos.

Entonces la necesidad de desahogarme se volvió imperante y con una idea en mi cabeza me acerqué a su oído para hablarle.

-¿Harry? ¿Estás despierto?-

No hubo respuesta, y llevando mi mano a acariciar su cabello besé su cabeza y esperé unos segundos más antes de insistir.

-¿Harry?-

Encima de mí pude sentir el suave y pesado compás de su respiración, clara señal de que se encontraba profundamente dormido. Entonces, solo entonces, lo abracé con fuerza contra mi pecho y empecé a hablar.

Necesitaba decírselo, necesitaba saberlo aunque no lo escuchara, pero sobre todo necesitaba desahogarme y decir lo que sentía por él antes de perder la razón.

-¿Por qué haces esto Harry?- susurré contra su oído- ¿Por qué haces todo tan difícil?-

Miré el techo de la habitación y de pronto todos los recuerdos desde el día que lo conocí comenzaron a desfilar por mi mente y sonreí.

-Cuando te conocí eras tan frío, tan serio, tan distante- sonreí al recordar nuestro primer encuentro en su oficina, en donde su mera presencia me intimidaba y me hacía temblar- Eras bastante intimidante debo admitir, y sé lo mucho que te gustaba verme sufrir-

Recordé nuestra "noche de bodas" y lo cruel que había sido al hacerme dormir en la misma habitación que él, la noche del club cuando habíamos bailado y la primera fiesta a la que habíamos asistido como marido y mujer, donde me había plantado un beso fuera del baño de mujeres.

Después recordé nuestra primera noche juntos, aquella noche después de mi pelea con Ginny cuando me había hecho el amor como nunca, hasta mi cumpleaños donde me había llevado a París. Donde había comprendido quien era Harry Potter en realidad y me había dado cuenta que lo amaba sin remedio.

-Después conocí al verdadero Harry: tierno, considerado, cálido. Y entonces haces todas estas cosas- besé su cabeza de nuevo- Y me haces enamorarme de ti-

Lo abracé contra mi pecho con las lágrimas queriendo asomar por mis ojos. Maldición, estaba perdida.

-Si supieras cuanto te amo, si tan solo pudiera hacerte ver que eres el hombre de mi vida- acaricié su cabello y acerqué mi boca a su oído-Que te has convertido en mi vida entera…- lo abracé contra mi pecho con fuerza- Que mi mundo empieza y termina contigo, Harry-

Comencé a mirar borroso y no supe si por el agotamiento o las emociones que me acechaban, estaba demasiado cansada para notarlo. El sueño comenzaba a vencerme.

Y antes de perder el conocimiento, lo besé una vez más y giré mi cabeza para mirarlo.

-Te amo, Harry Potter-

Lo último que pude ver fue su rostro durmiendo plácidamente antes de cerrar mis ojos y unirme a él en su sueño.

* * *

Desperté con los ligeros rayos de sol entrando por la rendija de las cortinas cerradas. A mí lado el reloj de la mesita de noche marcaba las diez de la mañana, y con energía totalmente renovada me estiré en la cama y giré mi cabeza al otro lado para encontrar la cama totalmente vacía.

Fruncí el ceño y me enderecé para escuchar a mí alrededor. No se escuchaba el sonido de la ducha. Harry no estaba en la habitación, lo que quería decir que muy probablemente estaba desayunando.

Con ánimos renovados y una sonrisa en mi rostro me levanté de la cama y descorrí las cortinas para dejar entrar la luz del nuevo día. Una vez que entré al baño, abrí la llave de la regadera para darme una ducha rápida como acostumbraba cada mañana de trabajo- a pesar de que no iría a trabajar era Lunes-, y después bajar a desayunar con Harry e ir a visitar a mi padre cuanto antes.

Media hora más tarde enfundada en un vestido para oficina de encaje coral de mi colección French Connection y unos Manolo Blahnik del mismo color, bajé las escaleras con mejor ánimo y entré a la cocina para darme cuenta que un enorme desayuno me aguardaba mientras Minerva terminaba de acomodar la cocina.

No había rastro de Harry.

-Buenos días, Hermione- la voz de Minerva me sacó de mis cavilaciones- El desayuno está listo ¿Gustas un poco de café?-

-No Minerva, gracias- sonreí y me acerqué a la barra para sentarme en una silla- ¿Y el señor?-

-Salió a trabajar muy temprano esta mañana, pero me encargó que preparara tu desayuno y comieras como debes- sonrió- Dejó al chofer esperando por ti en el lobby para llevarte a ver a tu padre cuando gustes-

Fruncí el ceño sin poder evitarlo. Aunque apreciaba que Harry hubiera dejado ese encargo, me sorprendía que hubiera ido a trabajar cuando el día anterior había dicho que ambos nos tomaríamos el día libre. Hasta donde sabía no era necesario que fuera pues Harry no me había levantado y había dispuesto todo para que visitara a papá.

Pero lo que más me sorprendía era que él no fuera a acompañarme.

Saliendo de mi impresión inicial meneé la cabeza y le sonreí a Minerva para tomar mis cubiertos.

-Gracias, Minerva. Puedes retirarte-

Cómo única respuesta, Minerva asintió con la cabeza y salió de la cocina para dejarme desayunando completamente sola y con la pregunta de porque Harry se había ido solo a trabajar rondando en mi cabeza.

_Probablemente surgió algo urgente._ Y con aquél pensamiento tranquilizando mi cabeza, sonreí y llevé otro bocado a mi boca. Quería terminar de desayunar pronto para ver a mi padre.

~o~

-¿Cómo te sientes papá?-

Media hora más tarde y sentada en la silla a un lado de la cama de mi padre, lo miraba acomodarse entre sus almohadas y sonreí ligeramente. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado se veía mucho mejor, y los moretes y la hinchazón de su rostro comenzaban a disminuir favorablemente.

-Mejor hija, no te preocupes- sonrió y aferró mi mano débilmente- ¿Por qué no estás en el trabajo?-

-Harry decidió que sería mejor no ir a trabajar y descansar para venir a visitarte-

-Es cierto, eso también me parece bastante extraño- frunció el ceño- ¿Por qué no viniste con Harry esta mañana?-

Fue mi turno de fruncir el ceño al escuchar a mi padre. Ahora el poco sentido que le encontraba al hecho de que Harry hubiera ido a trabajar se desvaneció por completo al saber que había ido a visitar a mi padre.

-¿Esta mañana? ¿Harry vino a visitarte?-

-Así es- sonrió sereno- Vino muy temprano arreglado en uno de sus trajes, bastante elegante como siempre- sonreí junto con él, papá admiraba a Harry desde el día que lo había conocido- Le pregunté por ti y me dijo que estabas muy agotada, además tenía una junta de negocios temprano y había aprovechado para visitarme-

Aunque por fuera sonreía, por dentro mi ceño interno se fruncía cada vez más. ¿Junta de negocios? Aquello tenía cada vez menos sentido, y segura de cual sería mi siguiente destino cuando subiera al coche miré a papá como si nada y besé su mano sonriente.

-Bueno, la verdad es que él si está bastante ocupado, así que no podía faltar a su trabajo-

-Ya veo- me miró con cejas alzadas- Es un hombre bastante importante tu esposo, hijita-

Sonreí de nuevo. Desde que estaba casada con Harry mi papá aún no parecía haber asimilado la noticia, y para él, aunque creía que ningún hombre merecía a su única hija, era como si estuviera casada con una estrella de rock. Por supuesto que mi padre no sabía ni sospechaba cual era la verdadera naturaleza de nuestro matrimonio, y aunque lo había sorprendido bastante la noticia, era tan despistado que para él nuestro "compromiso" y nuestra "boda" había sido perfectamente normal y éramos un matrimonio común y corriente.

Bueno, por lo menos eso hacía más fácil mentirle. Pero haría mucho más difícil la explicación cuando todo terminara.

-Sí que lo es, papá- besé su frente- Ahora quiero que te enfoques en recuperarte ¿De acuerdo? Tienes que ponerte bien para cuando salgas de la cárcel en unos días-

Media hora más tarde, con ánimos renovados al ver a papá mucho mejor a comparación del día anterior pero con la duda acechando en mi cabeza, subí al coche y miré al chofer por el espejo retrovisor.

-¿A dónde la llevo, señora?-

-A empresas Potter, de inmediato-

-Pero, señora…- pareció titubear- El señor me dio instrucciones explícitas de no llevarla al traba…-

-No iré a trabajar, Thomas- sonreí falsamente- Solo quiero verlo a él y decirle algo, es urgente-

Aquello pareció sacarlo del aprieto en que lo había puesto, y pareció recordar algo vital pues sonrió confortante.

-Me dijo que para eso lo llamara al celular, señora- arrancó el auto- Me dijo que probablemente querría hablar con él y que estaría disponible al teléfono-

Aquello más que significar un alivio solo me hizo enojar bastante. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber lo que realmente significaba ese mensaje: no quería verme ni hablarme de frente, y sabiendo que seguramente querría hablar con él estaba escondiéndose detrás de su bendito celular.

Me puse furiosa. No iba a ceder a sus órdenes tan rápido como todo mundo, y como por supuesto él estaba más que acostumbrado.

-Me temo que esto no puedo decírselo por teléfono, Thomas. Es algo delicado-

Eso fue suficiente para Thomas quien fue incapaz de ponerle otro "pero" a mi petición y pensando tal vez que lo mejor era no reñirme y enfrentar después un regaño de su patrón, asintió ligeramente y se puso en marcha rumbo a Empresas Potter.

En donde mi único objetivo era hablar con Harry.

Quince minutos más tarde entré por las enormes puertas de vidrio de la recepción y saludé a la secretaria con una sonrisa para entrar al elevador en donde oprimí el botón del último piso. El único objetivo de mi visita era la oficina en ese piso, así como el extraño hombre que me había abandonado esa mañana en la cama para venir a trabajar cuando había prometido no hacerlo.

Una vez que llegué al piso número veinticinco y las puertas del elevador se abrieron entré a la recepción en donde contrario a lo que esperaba Luna no se encontraba.

Seguramente estaría en una junta, además no era ella a quien venía a ver. Aprovechando que no tendría que pedirle permiso a nadie, me acerqué a la puerta de caoba oscura y di dos suaves toques antes de escuchar la fuerte y segura voz del otro lado.

-Adelante-

Apenas dijo eso abrí la puerta rápidamente para toparme con un concentrado Harry mirando un montón de papeles en su escritorio. Subió la vista y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos pude ver como se abrían ligeramente de la impresión durante unos segundos. Recuperó la compostura de inmediato, y pude jurar que su mirada se volvió un poco más…fría.

_O tal vez estás alucinando._ Me dijo mi vocecita interior y sonreí para acercarme a su escritorio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

La pregunta de Harry, un poco más seca de lo que hubiera esperado, me tomó por sorpresa y frunciendo el ceño me detuve frente a su escritorio para cruzarme de brazos.

-Lo mismo debería preguntarte- sonreí- Me levanté esta mañana y ya no estabas. Minerva me dijo que habías venido al trabajo-

Como si no hubiera dicho nada fuera de lo común, se encogió de hombros en un gesto casi aburrido y siguió mirando los papeles que tenía frente a él.

-Surgieron unas cuantas cosas que tenía que resolver-

Aunque dijo eso con bastante confianza y muy quitado de la pena, el tono fue bastante dubitativo, casi como si hubiera inventado esa excusa apenas me había visto entrar. Fingí no escucharlo y me senté en una de sus sillas de cuero negro para mirarlo sonriente.

Su expresión no cambió en lo más mínimo. Incluso podía decir que más que estar interesado, estaba bastante fastidiado.

_Seguramente si tiene mucho trabajo, idiota_. Me volví a recriminar internamente e intentando romper un poco la tensión que había en el ambiente me acerqué al borde de mi silla para estar un poco más cerca de él.

-Papá me dijo que fuiste a visitarlo también- ladeé mi cabeza -Me pudiste haber dicho para…-

Me interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar lo que quería decirle, y sin dejar de mirar los papeles que tenía frente a él volvió a hablar en ese tono seco que había utilizado desde que había llegado.

-No creí que fuera necesario despertarte. Hasta donde sé podemos hacer nuestras actividades diarias sin tener que estar juntos ¿No?-

Aquello fue lo último que necesité escuchar para darme cuenta que algo raro pasaba. Este no era el Harry que apenas ayer me había abrazado y consolado toda la noche en el frío sofá de un hospital, que había movido a medio cuerpo policial y todas sus influencias para encontrar a los asaltantes de mi padre, y mucho menos el hombre que había tomado un baño conmigo y había dormido abrazado a mí la noche anterior.

Era todo lo contrario al que había estado a mí lado en todo momento.

-Pues sí…- lo miré fijamente mientras su mirada seguía inmersa en los malditos papeles- Supongo que tienes razón-

Pareció como si no hubiera dicho nada, y algo desesperada por su chocante actitud altanera y arrogante que tenía y que recordaba de él cuando lo había conocido, miré el reloj en la pared a mí lado: eran las doce del mediodía, faltaba poco para la hora de la comida.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a comer? Falta poco para la hora de la comida-

Volvió a interrumpirme sin quitar la vista de los benditos documentos.

-Surgió una reunión importante con unos inversionistas franceses, la agendaron a la una de la tarde- dijo como si nada- Comeré aquí si no te molesta-

Fruncí la boca con furia durante unos instantes para volver a sonreír. Una sonrisa bastante falsa, pero no pensaba demostrarle lo mucho que me molestaba su actitud.

-No te preocupes- fue mi turno para encogerme de hombros- Comeré con Luna, seguro querrá saber que fue lo que pa…-

-Creí que habíamos quedado en que no vendrías a trabajar hoy. Necesitas descansar-

Volvió a interrumpirme, y aquella aclaración que más bien parecía reclamo terminó por enfadarme. Para entonces estaba bastante molesta y más que dispuesta a buscar por todo Empresas Potter al causante de ese cambio de actitud en Harry. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

Tal vez si tenía demasiado trabajo, y eso aunado al problema de mi padre, su pelea con Draco y la herencia que pronto sería repartida en la nueva lectura de testamento seguramente lo había puesto de mal humor.

-Creí que habías dicho que tu tampoco vendrías, tu tampoco la pasaste bien ayer y aquí estás-

-Te lo dije- subió la mirada por una milésima de segundo- Surgió bastante trabajo- miró el reloj en la pared que marcaba las doce y quince- Si me disculpas, debo prepararme para la junta con los franceses. Te veré más tarde en casa-

Sin decir absolutamente nada más, sin preguntar nada y sin siquiera mirarme un solo instante, volvió a sus asuntos como si no estuviera frente a él o hubiera desaparecido. Para entonces estaba tan confundida y sobre todo herida que no sabía siquiera como salir de la oficina, pero segura de que no lo dejaría ver mi turbación me levanté lentamente y lo miré mientras seguía leyendo los papeles en sus manos.

-De acuerdo, que tengas buen día Harry-

Y con esa simple despedida di media vuelta para salir de la oficina sin mirarlo de nuevo. Una vez fuera, cerré la puerta bastante molesta y me recargué contra la madera para soltar un largo suspiro.

-¿Hermione?-

Abrí mis ojos para toparme con los ojos azules de mi mejor amiga mirándome detrás de su alto escritorio y aquello fue como una bocanada de aire fresco. Casi sin pensarlo y algo afectada por lo que acababa de pasar me acerqué al mismo tiempo que ella terminaba de acortar la distancia entre nosotras y me abrazaba.

Después de unos segundos se alejó de mí y diez minutos después la tenía informada de todo lo que había pasado el fin de semana mientras me miraba con una mezcla de tristeza y rabia. Ella también había ido a visitar a mi padre, después de todo era como el que nunca había tenido y una vez que dijimos todo lo que debíamos decir, algo llegó a mi mente.

Tal vez Luna me podía ayudar a descifrar que le pasaba a mi ahora bipolar esposo.

-Bueno, te dejo Luna…- miré la puerta detrás de mí y después a ella- Seguramente tendrás que ayudar a Harry para su conferencia con los franceses a la una-

Frunció el ceño verdaderamente confundida.

-¿Conferencia? ¿A la una? Pero si no me dijo nada!-

Fue mi turno para fruncir el ceño. Sin importarme que Luna me estuviera viendo giré mi cabeza para mirar la enorme puerta de madera detrás de mí. Harry me había mentido, clara señal de que quería librarse de comer conmigo.

El nudo en mi garganta se hizo más notorio y fingiendo que no había dicho nada la abracé de nuevo. Inventando una excusa para no ir a comer y sumergirme en el trabajo lo que restaba del día, me despedí de ella y me dirigí al elevador para irme cuanto antes.

Una vez dentro, a puertas cerradas y sin Luna mirándome extrañada solté otro largo suspiro mientras pequeñas lágrimas que no dejé escapar se acumulaban en mis ojos. Miré el techo del negro elevador mientras recordaba lo que había pasado minutos atrás en la oficina de Harry.

También recordé el día anterior y el repentino cambio fue demasiado notorio para ignorarlo.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Harry?

Y segura de que esa pregunta estaría instalada en mi cerebro todo el día, salí del elevador y me dirigí a mi oficina para encerrarme y no salir de ahí en toda la tarde.

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé. Todos queremos probablemente golpear a Harry en estos momentos. ¿Reviews?

Hasta el próximo capítulo!


End file.
